Camino a la Redención
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Continuación de "Camino a la Venganza". Arrepentido de su pasado ¿O deberia ser futuro? Mike trata de enmendar sus antiguos errores empleando sus habilidades para el bien. Pero tendrá que recorrer un largo y tortuoso camino si quiere obtener así su redención.
1. PROLOGO

**CAMINO A LA REDENCIÓN**

**PROLOGO**

En los cielos de Equestria. Una enorme nave negra estaba surcando el cielo aproximándose al palacio de Canterlot. Varios dragones volaron hacia dicha nave y lanzaron sus alientos de fuego contra ella.

YO SOY LA MAQUINA.

LOS EJERCITOS SUCUMBIRÁN.

LOS MUNDOS ARDERÁN.

Varias capsulas de desembarco, salieron de dicha nave y se estrellaron hacia suelo Equestrue formando unos enormes cráteres.

Los guardias unicornios se aproximaron a dichos cráteres y empezaron a disparar su magia pero eran superados por las tropas de asaltó y los brutos.

Unos ponis empezaron a empujar una catapulta tratando de usarla, pero un meca-dragón que avanzaba a toda velocidad, les obligó a abandonarla y dicho dragón mecánico lo aplastó con sus enormes patas.

Unos grifos con arcos trataron de detenerlo disparando sus flechas contra él dragón mecánico pero no le hacían mella y el meca-dragón los apartó de un manotazo.

El ejercito mecánico junto con varios gigantes y meca-dragones. Avanzaban sin apenas oposición.

El ejército Ecuestre junto con ejércitos de otras razas, prepararon sus catapultas para disparar al ejército enemigo. Los unicornios se ponían en posición para disparar con su magia. Cuando los robots estuvieron a tiro. Los unicornios empezaron a disparar su magia mientras pony de tierra y pegasos soltaban las cargas de las catapultas. Una lluvia incesante de fuego y magia empezaron a impactar a los robots. Algunos robots pequeños eran destruidos pero los más grandes apenas les hacían mella. Un gigante recibió de lleno una bola de fuego pero este ni se inmutó y siguió avanzando.

El ejército Ecuestre seguía disparando hasta que mas capsulas de desembarco cayeron detrás de ellos y de estos salieron varias tropas de asalto, brutos y cuervos infernales.

Un soldado minotauro estaba tan pendiente de lo que ocurría en la retaguardia, que no se fijó que un gigante se aproximaba detrás de él y fue pisoteado por el enorme pie metálico aplastándolo por completo.

El ejército Ecuestre no tenía más remedio que retroceder debido a la superioridad numérica del ejército enemigo. Mientras las tropas mecánicas avanzaban y destruían todo lo que se ponía por delante mientras en el cielo caían pegasos, grifos y dragones por igual. Una enorme estatua de Celestia caía hasta el suelo, provocando un enorme estruendo.

Y AHORA POR FÍN

EN ESTE MUNDO

CUMPLIRÉ MI VENGANZA

Mientras las tropas mecánicas avanzaban. Un extraño alicornio demoníaco de piel roja, crin negra y cuerno puntiagudo. Se posaba en la derruida cabeza de la estatua de Celestia, observando su inminente conquista con satisfacción.

PORQUE YO SOY

EL REY MAQUINA

Poco a poco. Todo se iba haciéndose oscuridad hasta que de repente todo desaparece. En su lugar. Aparece un potro blanco que se levanta de su cama con el rostro asustado y sudando.

Mike: Por Celestia. Otra vez la misma pesadilla.

Continuara….

Y Aquí tenemos la continuación de "Camino de la Venganza". Habréis notado que el prologo es similar a la intro de StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Lo hice así porque pensé que pegaba bien con mi siguiente Fanfic "Camino a la Redención". Espero que lo disfrutéis.


	2. CAP 1 LA PATRULLA REDENCIÓN

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA PATRULLA REDENCION**

En el lejano reino grifo en la sala del trono, estaba el rey grifo Arandus. Un grifo de plumas blancas en el cuerpo y negras en la cabeza. Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

Rey grifo: ¿Cómo ha podido llegar suceder esto? Ni siquiera los vimos llegar

De repente las puertas del trono se abren de golpe y aparece un grifo algo mas joven de plumas marrones y cabeza blanca. Era el consejero del rey grifo Richard.

Consejero Richard (gritando asustado): Majestad ya están aquí, han llegado al reino.

Rey grifo Arandus (preocupado): ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Pero como es posible que ya estén aquí?

Richard: Atravesaron nuestras defensas casi al instante, nuestras tropas no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Ahí fuera todo es un caos.

El consejero Richard no exageraba. Afuera en las calles del reino se estaba una cruenta batalla. Los grifos en tierra luchaban contra unos guerreros minotauros llamados minotauros del Caos. Este grupo de minotauros fueron expulsados de las tierras minotauras por practicar magia negra y por adorar a los dioses del caos.

Los minotauros eran peligroso combatientes y prácticamente estaban aplastando al ejército grifo.

Soldado: Comandante. Si seguimos así, nos aniquilaran.

Comandante: Si nos retiramos ahora. Nuestro reino caerá y todo estará perdido.

No pudo continuar hablando porque un golpe de un minotauro le hizo caer al suelo.

Soldado: Comandante.

El soldado se puso entre su comodante y el minotauro que pretendía acabar con su vida. El soldado se esperaba lo peor cuando vio al monstruo levantar su hacha. En cuanto bajo el hacha, el grifo cerró los ojos preparado para recibir un golpe que nunca llegó. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Vio algo que no se esperaba.

El minotauro estaba siendo retenido por un aura naranja. Nadie se explicaba lo que pasaba.

**NOTA AUTOR: Para abreviar. A los guerreros minotauros y similares, los abreviare con la palabra "Tauro".**

Guerrero tauro: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No me puedo mover.

Guerrero Tauro2: No lo se.

¿?: Quizás yo pueda decir que pasa.

Todo el mundo dirigió la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. A lo alto de una casa. Podían ver a una extraña yegua alicornio. Tenía el pelaje rojo. Su crin era también rojo con detalles amarillos. Ojos naranjas. Su Cutie Mark era un corazón de fuego.

Guerrero tauro: ¿Quien se supone que eres tú?

¿?: ¿No lo sabes? Oh que pena. Soy la hermosa, la inigualable. La mejor hechicera de magia que podría haber en el mundo. Red Fire.

Al oír aquel nombre, todos los minotauros temblaron de miedo.

Guerrero tauro: ¿T-tu eres R-Red Fire?

Guerrero tauro2: ¿Q-que haces tú aquí?

Red Fire sonrió.

Red Fire: ¿No es obvio? Para impedir que chusma criminal como vosotros se salga con la suya y ataque pueblos indefensos.

De entre los guerreros, salió un guerrero minotauro que sobresalía ante de los demás por su mayor tamaño y armadura.

Comandante Taruo: No os quedéis mirando idiotas. Atacadla.

Los minotauros obedecieron la orden y se fueron hacia la alicornio. Esta simplemente extendió sus alas y tanto Su crin y cola como sus alas. Se tornaron en fuego.

Red Fire: Bien encantos A ver que sabéis hacer.

Red Fire se lanzó contra los guerreros minotauros. Estos intentaron golpearla con sus armas pero la alicornio era demasiado veloz para ellos y los esquivaba con facilidad. Red Fire pasó a la ofensiva y golpeaba a todos con patadas y puñetazos demostrando una gran destreza para el combate. También dominaba a la perfección la magia, sobre todo la de fuego porque lanzaba grandes llamaradas que obligaba a los minotauros a retroceder. Después de un rato Red Fire acabó con todos ellos. Esta se atuso su llameante melena.

Red Fire: Como ejercicio no estuvo mal.

Un minotauro se acercaba detrás de ella y trató de golpearla por detrás con su hacha. En el momento que iba a hacerlo. Un disparo partió el mango del hacha haciendo que se le caiga encima de la cabeza dejándolo K.O.

Red Fire: Buen disparo Ocelot.

Detrás de ella. Apareció un pony de tierra. Su pelaje era marrón claro de crin rubia. Ojos azules. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero verde. Portaba una gran espada y dos pistolas en la cintura. Su cutie Mark era una espada como la que portaba y una pistola.

Ocelot: Gracias preciosa. Para eso están los compañeros de equipo.

Red Fire sonrió ante el espadachín pistolero.

Ocelot: ¿Acabamos el trabajo preciosa?

Red Fire: Por supuesto.

Red Fire lanzaba rayos mágicos contra los minotauros mientras Ocelot se encargaba del comandante.

Comandante Tauro: Maldito microbio ¿Crees que puedes vencerme?

Ocelot sonrió ante el minotauro:

Ocelot: No lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa confiada que molestó enormemente al minotauro.

Comandante Tauro: Ahora verás microbio.

El comandante cargó su enorme hacha de batalla contra Ocelot. Este con una gran agilidad lo esquivo sin problemas.

Ocelot: Lastima. Demasiado lento.

El minotauro volvió a atacar con el mismo resultado.

Ocelot: Extrai dos.

Se burló el espadachín. El minotauro arto de tanta burla. Empezó a girar sobre si mismo en forma de tornado intentando partirle en dos.

Ocelot: Valla. Parece que nos ponemos serios.

El minotauro seguía girando hasta la posición de Ocelot. Este sacó su pistola para dar en una cuerda que sujetaba una gran caja colgante de un edificio cercano. La caja cayó encima del minotauro rompiéndose en el proceso, rebelando que dentro de ella había varios yunques. El minotauro se quedó atontado.

Ocelot: Extrai tres. Eliminado.

Comandante Tauro: Ya me tienes arto. Te voy a aplastar como un insecto.

El minotauro cargó contra el pony ascendiendo su hacha hasta arriba para darle con todas sus fuerzas. El pony cogió su espada y se puso en posición de combate.

Ocelot: A ver que haces.

Comandante Tauro: Ya eres mío.

El minotauro bajó su hacha pero para su sorpresa. Fue detenido por la espada de Ocelot prácticamente si moverse ni un centímetro. El minotauro quedó impactado.

Comandante Tauro: ¿Cómo es posible? Has detenido mi ataque como si nada.

Ocelot se rió de la ingenuidad del minotauro.

Ocelot: Tengo mis habilidades.

De un ágil movimiento empujó el hacha de su adversario obligándole a retroceder. Después realizó otro movimiento provocando un tornado que lo mando volando y haciéndole estrellar contra una casa. Su adversario quedó prácticamente K.O.

Ocelot: Bien. Esto ya está.

Red Fire se acercó a él sonriéndole. Por lo visto. Ella ya se ocupó de sus esbirros.

Red Fire: ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en despachar a ese tipo?

Ocelot le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ocelot: Me apetecía presumir un poco.

Red Fire: Ya.

Un minotauro se acercaba a Ocelot dispuesto a atacarle hasta que un rayo mágico de Red Fire le impactó en la cara, le hizo caerse hacia atrás.

Ocelot: ¿Quien presume ahora?

Red Fire simplemente rió.

Varios civiles grifos trataban de huir de los atacantes que los perseguían.

Soldado Tauro: Ya son nuestros.

Soldado Tauro 2: Serán un excelente sacrificio para nuestros dioses del caos.

Uno de los civiles tropieza y se cae al suelo. Al ver al minotauro se horroriza.

Civil: Por favor. Tened piedad.

El minotauro se burló del grifo.

Soldado Tauro: ¿Piedad? ¿Qué es eso?

El Soldado Tauro se reía. Iba a golpearlo hasta que una estela negra que se movía a gran velocidad lo golpeó con un ataque eléctrico que lo dejó inconsciente.

Nadie se explicaba lo que había pasado. La misma estela iba golpeando a todos los minotauros dejándolos fuera de combate. Finalmente la estela se detiene rebelando su apariencia. Era una yegua pegaso de pelaje negro. Crin y cola rubia (que por cierto, se parece a Spitfire). Ojos rojos. Alas de murciélago como la de la guardia nocturna. Su cutie mark era una llama azul como dicha pegaso. Portaba una armadura plateada y unas garras eléctricas. Los soldados minotauros temblaron al verla.

Soldado Tauro3: No puede ser.

Soldado Tauro4: Esa es Black Wing.

Black Wing los miró y con un tono serió les habló.

Black Wing: Así es canallas. Soy Black Wing. También conocida como llama azul. Y este no es vuestro sitio, así que marchaos mientras podáis.

Los minotauros no la hicieron caso y se lanzaron a por ella pero varias flechas les dieron provocando parálisis a todos.

Soldado Tauro3 ¿Qué me pasa?

Soldado Tauro4: No me puedo mover.

Black Wing: Buen disparo Eye Fox.

Del techo de una casa. Se bajo una yegua unicornio. Era de pelaje blanco con crin y cola rubia. Sus ojos eran naranjas como el de los zorros. Llevaba una cazadora marrón. Portaba un arco y un carcaj con varias flechas. Su Cutie Mark era un ojo de zorro y una flecha. Esta se atusó el pelo y sonrió.

Eye Fox: Para eso estamos.

Eye Fox sacó una flecha y disparo una flecha helada que congeló a un minotauro que trataba de escapar.

Eye Fox: Con esto ya debería estar todo.

Black Wing: Por lo menos.

Algunos civiles se refugiaban de los ataques. Algunos estaban heridos. De repente unos guerreros minotauros irrumpen en el lugar.

Guerreros Tauro: Aquí hay más para los sacrificios.

Civil: Por favor. No nos hagáis nada.

El minotauro hizo caso omiso de la suplica y fue a atacarlo con su porra de madera pero un disparo de energía azul destruyó su arma.

Guerreros Tauro: ¿Pero que?

¿?: Lo siento. Solo se puede entrar aquí con camiseta.

Los minotauros miraron hacia el origen de la voz y vieron a un enorme pony de tierra que portaba una gran armadura plateada con apariencia tecnológica que le cubría el cuerpo entero salvo la cabeza. Rebelando que era calvo. Su pelaje era marrón oscuro. Sus ojos marrones también. Su cutie Mark no se veía por la armadura (Es un microchip rodeado por una luz de energía azul).

Pony Armadura: Soy Vulcan. Tranquilas chicas. Estoy aquí para protegeros.

Algunos minotauros eran golpeados por unos extraños golpes invisibles. Ninguno se explicaba lo que pasaba.

Vulcan: Ghost ¿Eres tú?

De repente de la nada, apareció una yegua unicornio de pelaje azul marino. Su crin y cola azules con detalles verdes. Ojos ámbar. Su cutie Mark era una capa semi-transparente. Portaba un traje azul y un extraño visor en su ojo derecho.

Ghost: Así es Vulcan. Y deberías dejar de presumir antes las chicas. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Vulcan se rió.

Vulcan: ¿Y que hay de malo que trate de ligar un poco?

¿?: Por que al final acabas recibiendo bofetadas de aquellas a quienes coqueteas.

Vulcan: Hey Medic: Eso duele.

Detrás de él. Apareció una yegua de pelaje marrón, Crin rubia, ojos rojos. Su cutie mark eran dos cruces. Una roja y la otra detrás de la primera verde.

Medic se acercó a los grifos heridos y sacó un kit de primeros auxilios.

Medic: Tranquilos. Estomas aquí para ayudaros.

Los grifos se tranquilizaron.

Civil: Gracias. Sabiendo que vosotros estáis aquí. Podemos respirar tranquilos.

Vulcan estaba disparando con sus cañones de energía de sus patas a los minotauros. También disparaba misiles que salían de unas pequeñas lanzaderas de sus hombros. Vulcan lograba mantener a raya a los minotauros.

Vulcan: Trabaja como quieras Medic. Yo los mantengo a raya.

Medic: Gracias Vulcan.

La batalla estaba tornando a favor de los grifos, gracias a aquellos ponis misteriosos.

Cuando la batalla terminó. El misterioso grupo de ponis se reunieron con el Rey Arandus en la sala del trono.

Arandus: Normalmente no suelo aceptar ayuda de otros reinos. Pero gracias a vosotros. Mi reino se ha salvado de la aniquilación. Muchas gracias…"Patrulla Redención".

Red Fire: Para eso estamos.

Ocelot: Es nuestro trabajo.

Medic: Salvar vidas vale siempre la pena.

Black Wing: Nuestro trabajo compensa con creces.

Ghost: Cosa que hacemos con gusto….¿Se me ha oído?

Vulcan: Sobre todo para presumir ante las chicas.

Eye Fox: Corta el royo Vulcan.

Vulcan: Hey ¿Qué hay de malo?

Arandus: ¿Cómo os podría recompensar por vuestra ayuda?

Red Fire: No tiene que hacerlo. Solo cumplimos nuestro deber.

Arandus: Vuestra humildad os honra. Muchas gracias de todos modos.

El grupo ya se iba.

Red Fire: De todos modos. Si necesita ayuda, ya sabe a quienes llamar.

Mientras. En el campamento de los minotauros del caos. Los guerreros tauros estaban reunidos con su líder. Un minotauro enorme en comparación con los demás minotauros. Tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Y en vez de cuernos normales. Tenía cuernos de oro. El nombre de su líder era Gold Horn. Su expresión era de furia total y todos sus guerreros temblaban de miedo.

Gold Horn: Haber si lo he entendido bien ¿Me estáis diciendo que habéis sido derrotados por eso aguiluchos?

Uno de los minotauros temeroso de la reacción de su jefe, decidió hablar.

Guerr. Tauro: Eh mas o menos.

Gold: ¿Y como es posible eso? Esos aguiluchos no tenían nada que hacer contra nuestra fuerza. Nuestro poder proviene de nuestros dioses del caos.

Guerr Tauro: Es que tuvieron ayuda.

Gold: ¿Y de quien si puede saberse?

Guerr Tauro: Del grupo de guerreros llamados "La Patrulla Redención".

El líder escupió al suelo y abrió su único ojo de par en par ante las palabras de su subordinado.

Gold: ¿Esos tipos otra vez? Desde que ese extraño grupo apareció hace dos años. Ninguna de nuestras actividades tuvo éxito alguno.

Guerre Tauro: Así es.

Gold: Bueno. Pues eso se acabó. Me asegurare de acabar con ese grupo y cuando lo haga…..¿Por que miras tanto al cielo?

Guerre Tauro: Hay una extraña luz en el cielo.

Gold: ¿Una luz en el cielo?

Gold Horn miró hacia el cielo y realmente había una luz en el cielo. Notaba que cada vez se hacía más grande. Daba la impresión de que se acercaba.

Gold: ¿Pero que demo….?

No pudo continuar porque una enorme columna de luz cubrió el campamento entero y un amplio radio a la redonda, arrasando por completo el lugar dejándolo desolado y ningún minotauro del caos vivo.

En el reino de Equestria. La princesa Celestia estaba en el salón del trono junto a su hermana la Princesa Luna, revisando unos documentos hasta que un guardia entró corriendo por la puerta.

Guardia: Princesa Celestia.

La princesa Celestia dejó de ojear los documentos y le prestó atención al guardia.

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre guardia?

Guardia: El Reino Grifo acaba de ser atacada por el grupo de minotauros renegados llamados Minotauros del Caos.

Luna: Hermana, eso es terrible. Deberíamos ayudarles.

Guardia: No será necesario. Apareció la Patrulla Redención y se ocuparon de ellos.

Celestia y Luna se alegraron de la noticia. Conocían a la llamada Patrulla Redención. Hace dos años que surgió aquel grupo de valientes ponis que se dedicaban a luchar contra el mal y preservar la paz y la armonía por el mundo.

Luna: La patrulla Redención lo ha vuelto ha hacer.

Celestia: Cierto hermana. Es bueno saber que hay buenos ponis que se preocupan del bien estar del mundo.

Continuara….

**NOTA AUTOR: Seguramente habréis notado que algunos miembros de la Patrulla Redención tienen similitudes con el Escuadrón Mortal de mi anterior Fanfic. Bueno, pues son sus contrapartes positivas. Algunos son distintos a su contra parte negativa. Ya notareis diferencias y similitudes en el Fafic.**


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**NOTA AUTOR**

Debido a un error inexplicable. Mi último Fanfic de "Camino a la Venganza" cuyo último capitulo lo puse justo día 16/12/2013. No se actualizó correctamente y aunque ya está puesto el capítulo. El fanfic no se puso en la cabecera de novedades. Por eso os ruego que antes de continuar con mi nuevo Fanfic "Camino a la Redención". Leer el último capítulo de "Camino a la Venganza" o de lo contrario puede que no pilléis sentido a mi nuevo Fanfic.

Mis más sinceras disculpas por esta confusión.

Silverwolf850


	4. CAP 2 COMIENZO DE LA REDENCIÓN

**CAPITULO 2**

**COMIENZO DE LA REDENCION**

En la oscuridad de la noche, en una ciudad de Equestria pasa un misteriosos pony encapuchado, Entra en una tienda que al parecer es de antigüedades (la misma tienda donde Trixie consiguió el amuleto de Alicornio). El pony misterioso toca el timbre y unos minutos después aparece el dependiente.

Dependiente: Buenas noches ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El pony misterioso señala un extraño amuleto que aparece al fondo, con forma redondeada con una gema azul oscuro en el centro y alrededor de él tres círculos de distintos colores, azul, rojo y gris.

Dependiente: Oh tiene buen ojo, el Amuleto del Infinito, se dice que tiene un poder prácticamente ilimitado pero solo si se consigue unos determinados objetos.

El pony misterioso volvió a señalar el amuleto.

Dependiente: Me temo que se escapa de tus posibilidades, Este objeto debido a lo raro que es, es bastante caro.

De repente el pony misterioso se remango la manga derecha revelando una pata blanca y en ella había un extraño anillo con un cristal gris. El anillo empezó a brillar y con él domino la mente del Dependiente.

Dependiente (controlado mentalmente): - Por supuesto es todo suyo por cuenta de la casa.

El dependiente le dio el amuleto y el pony misteriosos se fue rápidamente de la tienda. No sin antes dejarle una bolsa con una generosa cantidad de Bits en el mostrador.

Dependiente (liberado del control mental): ¿Q-que ha pasado? (Fijándose en la bolsa con Bits) ¿De donde ha salido esta enorme cantidad de Bits? Bueno que más da. Si ha herradura regalada, no busques al herrero.

El dependiente volvió a sus quehaceres sin recordar nada mientras el pony misterioso contemplaba su premio

Pony misterioso: Esta vez no cometeré los mismos errores. Me ganaré el perdón de Celestia aunque me lleve la vida en ello.

En el campo a las afueras de ponyville en un buen día soleado están 5 de las mane 6 y un pequeño dragón disfrutando de un divertido picnic.

La mágica Twilight Sparkle, ahora princesa alicornio.

La honesta Applejack

La leal Rainbow Dash

La generosa Rarity

La amable Fluttershy

El pequeño bebe dragón Spike

Solo falta la elemento de la risa Pinkie Pie

Twilight: Que buen día hace ¿no crees Spike? (dirigiéndose a un pequeño dragón bebe color violeta como ella).

Spike: - Ya lo creo que si, un día sin hacer nada, buena comida (refiriéndose a las gemas) y las buenas vistas. (Dijo esto mirando de forma soñadora a su amada Rarity).

Rainbow Dash estaba haciendo piruetas por el aire, Applejack estaba practicando con su cuerda, Fluttershy Jugando con los animalitos y Rarity….

Rarity (alterada): Oh no, no me digas que me olvidado los cubiertos, de todo lo malo que podía pasar. Esto es…lo…..peor….posible

Con su magia atrajo un sillón (solo Celestia sabe donde lo saco) se tumbo en el mientras daba vueltas en el.

Rarity: ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUÉ? (haciendo esto como la reina del drama que es mientras sus amigas lo miraban con sarcasmo).

Rarity: ¿qué?, no pensaríais que me iba a tumbar en la hierba, ¿no?

Sus amigas rotaron los ojos y siguieron con lo suyo.

Twilight: - Por cierto ¿Nadie sabe donde está Pinkie Pie?

Sus amigas negaron con la cabeza. Dicho y hecho apareció de la cesta de comida de Rarity donde se supone que tenía que estar los cubiertos nada menos que Pinkie Pie mientras soltaba serpentinas por todas partes asustando a todas sus amigas y al dragón.

Pinkie Pie (con gran entusiasmo): Hola chicas, tengo una gran noticia fenomenal para todas.

Applejack: ¿Y cual es esa gran noticia dulzura?

Pinkie Pie cogió aire y soltó todo de golpe y rápidamente.

Pinkie Pie: HANLLEGADONUEVOSHABITANTESALPUEBLO - Dijo esto dejando casi sordas a sus amigas.

Rarity (molesta): Hay mis oídos, no tan fuerte Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y quienes son esos nuevos habitantes?

Pinkie Pie saco un papel de su melena y lo leyó.

Pinkie Pie: Según la fuente de inteligencia Pinkie Pie; se trata de un matrimonio y un hijo, un potro como mucho un año mayor que Apple Bloom

Twilight: Supongo que les aras una fiesta de bienvenida a esa familia ¿No Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie (gritando de emoción): Por supuesto. Habrá globos, serpentinas y muchos juegos como ponle la cola al pony. Será súper genial.

En apenas un instante Pinkie Pie desapareció de vista de sus amigas para preparar la fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos habitantes.

En una mansión a las afueras del ponyville se estaban instalando la nueva familia que acaba de llegar. Había un pony unicornio mayor de pelaje marrón y crin rubia, su Cutie-Mark era una lupa y un cepillo que se usa en arqueología. Estaba supervisando el traslado de los muebles y objetos que transportaban los ponys de mudanzas.

Arthur ¿Donde estás?, pregunto una yegua unicornio de color azul oscuro de crin roja, su cutie-mark era una joya roja.

Arthur: Aquí Nathaly.

Nathaly: Así que esta es nuestra nueva casa ¿no cariño?

Arthur: Así es querida, este es nuestro nuevo hogar.

Nathaly: es una casa estupenda. Mike ven a ver nuestra nueva casa, seguro que te encanta.

Entre el carro donde vinieron la familia apareció un pequeño potro unicornio. Tenía la particularidad de que tenía el pelaje blanco como la nieve, su crin y cola también eran blancas, sus ojos de un tono gris apagado, no tenía Cutie-Mark. Lo más llamativo de este potro es que tenía una extraña placa de metal en el pecho. También tenía un extraño brazalete en la pata izquierda El pequeño potro estaba leyendo un libro hasta que su madre le llamo la atención.

Nathaly: Mike mira nuestra nueva casa. ¿No es preciosa?

Mike sonrió a su madre.

Mike: Si madre. Es una casa preciosa.

Arthur: También hay un bonito pueblo cerca de aquí, ¿Veis ese pueblo de allí?, eso es PonyVille

Nathaly: O si, es un pueblo precioso ¿No te parece Mike?

Mike sin dejar de sonreír la contestó.

Mike: Desde luego madre.

Nathaly: Me alegro de que te guste.

Mike: (Bien. En cualquier momento, 3…2….1…..sorpresa Pinkie Pie)

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar (Excepto Mike que ya se lo estaba esperando) apareció Pinkie Pie saliendo de una maleta pegando un buen susto a los padres del pequeño potro.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hola! ¡hola! ¡hola!, mi nombre es Pikie Pie y sed bienvenidos a Ponyville, si no os he visto antes es que sois nuevos y me conozco a todos los ponys por lo que si vosotros acabáis de llegar os tengo que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a todos….

Y Pikie Pie hablo y hablo sin parar hasta que el resto de las mane 6 llego a la mansión y Rainbow Dash la tapo la boca.

Applejack (sonriendo): Lo siento. Ella se emociona demasiado cuando llegan nuevos habitantes al pueblo.

Arthur (devolviendo la sonrisa): no pasa nada nos alegra ver la hospitalidad de los habitantes del pueblo. Dejen que me presente, me llamo Arthur Bluer y ella es mi esposa Nathaly Bluer.

Nathaly: Encantada de conoceros a todas.

De repente Twilight puso una cara como si le hubieran dado una noticia impactante y se puso delante del señor Bluer y hablando emocionadamente.

Twilight: ¿Us…Usted es el profesor Arthur Bluer? ¿El famoso arqueólogo?

Arthur: Así es princesa Twiligth (haciendo una reverencia ante ella)

Rainbow Dash: ¿Le conoces Twi?

Twilight la miró con cara de decir "¿En serio no le conoces?"

Twilight (algo molesta): ¿Conocerle? ¿CONOCERLE?, ¿pero en serio no sabes quien es? Si es Arthur Bluer el famoso arqueólogo de fama mundial. Todo el mundo le conoce.

Rainbown Dash negó con la cabeza.

Arthur: Veo que me conoce princesa.

Twilight: Por supuesto, he leído todos sus libros de todos sus hallazgos arqueológicos señor Bluer.

El señor Bluer y Twilight siguieron hablando mientras Pinkie Pie dando saltos se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pequeño potro.

Pinkie Pie: Hola pequeño. Me llamo Pinkie Pie ¿Y tú?

Mike: (Pinkie Pie. Aquí empieza mi redención en Ponyville)

Mike miró a Pinkie con una sonrisa y la habló.

Mike: Mike. Mike Bluer.

Pinkie Pie (encantada de que le hable): ¿Mike Bluer?, es un bonito nombre, ahora que nos conocemos podemos ser amigos, ¿Qué digo amigos? Superamigos.

Mike: Si tu quieres.

Pinkie Pie: yujuuuu. Me alegro de oírte decir eso. Por cierto ¿Por qué llevas esa placa de metal en el pecho?

Los padres de Mike trataron de detenerla antes de que Pinkie hiciera esa pregunta pero ya era tarde. Mike puso una expresión sería.

Pinkie: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

Mike trató de sonreírla para no entristecerla.

Mike: No Pinkie. No pasa nada. Simplemente es un implante en mi cuerpo.

Twilight: ¿Un implante?

Mike decidió contarles a las mane 6 y al dragón sobre su placa.

Mike: Hace dos años yo sufrí….un accidente. Y mi corazón resultó gravemente dañado.

Fluttersy: Oh cielos. Pobrecito.

Mike: Los médicos me dijeron que no tenía salvación. Que moriría en menos de cinco días.

Todas se humedecieron ante la afirmación de Mike hasta que Spike habló.

Spike: Espera un momento. Si aquello te ocurrió hace dos años y los médicos dijeron que morirías en menos de 5 días ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?

En ese instante. La expresión de Mike pasó a una de enojo y se acercó a Spike a la cara asustándolo un poco al principio.

Mike: ¿Qué como dices? Yo te diré como.

La expresión de Mike cambió y le puso una sonrisa que tranquilizó al dragón.

Mike: Me escapé del hospital desde donde estaba con ayuda de uno de mis robots. Y empleando mis conocimientos en tecnología me construí un nuevo corazón nuevo con lo que logré sobrevivir. Y todo eso gracias a que me negué a rendirme. No sin luchar hasta darlo todo.

Rainbow: Así se habla. Realmente me gustas pequeño. Esta claro que no te echas atrás para nada.

Mike: Tú lo has dicho Rainbow.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No lo mencioné.

Mike: (Porras, la líe). Bueno, a estas alturas ¿Quién no conoce a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía?

Mike evidentemente mentía. Las conocía de su anterior vida en la otra línea temporal. Cuando él seguía el camino de venganza contra Celestia cuando este creía que esta trató de matarlo hace dos años para luego descubrir que todo fue cosa de Chrysalis. Logró arreglarlo todo cuando adquirió el poder de la creación y retroceder en el tiempo arreglándolo todo hasta empezar desde el principio.

Rarity: ¿Tan conocidas somos?

Rainbow: Por supuesto ¿Quién no nos va a conocer a estas alturas? Sobre todo yo. La pegaso más impresiónate de Equestria.

Mike: ¿La más impresiónate de Equestria?

Rainbow: Si.

Mike: ¿La más veloz?

Rainbow: Si.

Mike: ¿La mas valiente y leal?

Rainbow: Si

Mike: ¿La que le gustaría acostarse son Soarin de los WonderBolts para luego casarse con él y tener muchos hijos?

Rainbow: Si…

Rainbow abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se quejó.

Rainbow: Oye tú.

Todos se rieron de la broma que le había jugado Mike a Rainbow.

De una bolsa que llevaba Mike en la grupa, se asomó la cabeza de un pequeño hurón marrón con el morro blanco. Fluttershy no pudo evitar acercarse y ver al pequeño animalillo.

Fluttershy: Hay que mono ¿Como se llama?

Mike: Se llama Tiki. Es mi mascota. Saluda Tiki.

El pequeño hurón se bajó de su dueño y se puso ante las patas de Fluttershy. La pegaso no pudo evitar cogerle en brazos.

Fluttershy: Es adorable.

Mike: Como tu preciosa.

Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario del potrillo. Cosa que izo que el pequeño se riera un poco. Finalmente se dirigió a Rarity.

Mike: Tú debes ser Rarity. La elemento de la generosidad.

Rarity: Así es pequeño. Un gusto en conocerte.

Mike le cogió de la pezuña a Rarity y le dio un beso.

Mike: El gusto es mió señorita Rarity.

Rarity no pudo evitar reírse ante la gracia del pequeño. En cambio Spike lo miró con muy mala cara

Rarity: Que chico más adorable y todo un caballero. Pero por favor llámame Rarity.

Mike: Como quieras. Rarity.

Applejack: Yo soy Applejack. Vivo con mi familia en un huerto de manzanas a las afueras del pueblo.

Mike: Si. Con tus hermanos, vuestra abuela y una perra.

Aquella afirmación le extrañó a Applejack.

Applejack: ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Mike: (Otra vez no). Bueno, lo se por esto.

Mike le enseño a Applejack un aparato con forma de libélula.

Mike: Esto es un video-bot

Twilgiht: ¿Un video-Bot?

Pinkie: ¿Y que hace?

Mike lo dejó en el suelo. Activó su omniherramienta formando un haz de luz amarilla con forma de guantelete. A Twilight la llamó la atención aquel extraño aparato. Pulsó unos botones y la libélula mecánica empezó a volar alrededor del grupo.

Applejack: Carai. Que aparato.

Mike volvió a pulsar algunos botones y de ella salió una pantalla en el aire mostrando todo lo que veía la libélula.

Mike: ¿Qué te parece?

Applejack: Valla. Eres una caja de sorpresas.

Twilight: Mike ¿Qué es ese especie de guantelete de luz que llevas en el brazo?

Pinkie Pie: A mí me gusta como brilla.

Mike: Esto princesa Twilight…..

Twilight: Por favor. Llamame Twilight.

Twilight le dijo esto mientras esta sonreía. Mike la devolvió la sonrisa.

Mike: Esto Twilight. Es una omniherramienta.

Twilight: ¿Una omniherramienta?

Rainbow como las demás, daba la impresión de que no entendía.

Rainbow: ¿Y que es eso?

Mike: las omniherramientas son aparatos manuales que combinan un microsistema informático, sensores de análisis y un mini módulo de fabricación. Son versátiles y fiables y se pueden usar para analizar y ajustar ha distancia el funcionamiento de la mayoría de máquinas y otros elementos.

A Twilight la parecía fascinante semejante aparato. Las demás no parecían entender absolutamente nada.

Mike: El módulo de fabricación puede crear instantáneamente pequeños objetos tridimensionales a partir de aleaciones ligeras, cerámicas y plásticos industriales reutilizables, todos bastante comunes. Esto permite realizar modificaciones y reparaciones de campo en los instrumentos más habituales, así como reutilizar la chatarra que se recoja.

Twilight: Increíble Mike. Eso es asombroso.

Rainbow: Esto ¿En español?

Mike: Que sirve para realizar diversas tareas como análisis de aparatos, objetos, seres vivos etc…. y También para otras funciones que tu quieras que tenga.

Rainbow: Aja (Aunque seguía sin entender nada).

Twilight: Increíble Mike ¿En serio creaste algo semejante?

Mike: En realidad, mi omniherramienta lo conseguí en otro lugar. Después lo adapté a mis propias necesidades.

Twilight: ¿Y donde lo conseguiste?

Mike: En otra dimensión.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Twilight: ¿En otra dimensión?

Mike: Si. Hace tiempo cree un portal que me permite viajar a cualquier dimensión donde sea y cuando yo quiera.

Aquello sorprendió aún más a todo el mundo.

Rainbow: ¿En otra dimensión? ¿Estas de broma?

Mike: No Rainbow. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Si no pregúntaselo a Applejack porque al fin al cabo ¿No es ella la elemento de la honestidad?

Todas miraron a Applejack.

Applejack: Si chicas. Dice la verdad, lo puedo notar.

Twilight: Eso es increíble. Si has podido crear un portal que pueda ir a cualquier dimensión. Eso significa que eres un genio.

Mike se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario de Twilight.

Mike: Bueno, eso no es nada. Simplemente me gustan los retos y crear cosas.

Spike: ¿Y te costo mucho conseguir esa omni lo que sea?

Mike: Estoooo no tanto. (Si quitamos la parte de los vorchas enfadados y al Krogan cabreado. Aquel día aprendí que llamar lagarto a un Krogan es lo peor que se puede hacer después de mentar a su madre. Sobre todo si es un alto jefe del grupo de mercenarios La Manada Sangrienta).

La conversación fue interrumpida por el fuerte sonido proveniente del cielo. Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada al origen de aquel sonido y pudieron ver que lo producía una extraña nave voladora. La nave era alargada, azul con la parte inferior blanca. En sus costados tenían cuatro extraños aparatos alargados que echaban fuego. En un costado de la nave, podía leerse la palabra "Infinity". La extraña nave aterrizó cerca de la mansión Bluer

Applejack: Caracoles ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Rariry: No lo se. Pero esa cosa acaba de estropearme el peinado.

Twilight: Infinity. Ese nombre me suena de algo.

La parte inferior de la nave se abrió y de él salieron unos extraños ponis con armadura. Su armadura era blanca con detalles amarillos. Sus cascos les cubrían por completo la cara dejando solo una rendija donde podían ver. Portaban escudos azules con una especie de mango en la parte superior del mismo. En dicho escudo tenían una especie de emblema con forma de engranaje.

Fluttershy: ¿Quiénes son esos ponis?

Rarity: No lo se. Pero me encanta el diseño de sus armaduras.

Pinkie: Genial. Más amigos nuevos.

Rainbow: Sus armaduras son bastante cools.

Mike: Son mis Paladines.

Todas: ¿Paladines?

Mike: Son robots creados por mi. Se encargan de proteger nuestro hogar.

Twilight: A sí. Algo he oido. Por lo visto los robots son maquinas que pueden actuar y pensar por ellas solas ¿Me equivoco?

Mike: Así es Twilight. En cierto modo yo fui quien empezó a construir robots antes que nadie.

Applejack: Increíble.

Mr. Bluer: Ya veis. Nuestro hijo es un experto en tecnología. No hay reto que se le resista.

Su padre hablaba con las mane 6 con una sonrisa, orgulloso de lo talentoso que es su hijo.

Luego pareció otro robot paladín. Este resaltaba sobre los demás. Debido a que este portaba una armadura de oro y un escudo de plata. No llevaba casco, rebelando un pony unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin y cola rubia y ojos azules. Aquél semental había captado la atención de Rarity.

Rarity: ¿Q-Quien es ese gran semental?

Mike: ¿El? Es White Shield. El capitán de mis paladines.

Twilight: ¿Otro robot?

Mike: Así es.

Fluttershy: Parece un semental de verdad.

Pinkie: Si. Nadie diría que es una maquina ¿Creéis que podrá comer Cupcakes?

A Rarity le pareció tremendamente atractivo aquel semental y quería conocerlo personalmente.

Rarity: Mike querido ¿Me pondrías presentar….? Digo…. ¿Nos lo podrías presentar?

Mike: No hay problema Rarity. White Shield.

Mike llamó al robot y este se acercó al grupo.

White: ¿Si amo Mike?

Mike: White Shield. Te presentó a los elementos de la armonía.

Todas saludaron al robot.

White: Es un placer conocerlas.

Rarity: Lo mismo digo querido. Es un placer que yo….digo que nosotras podamos conocerte.

Dijo esto Rarity al robot mientras agitaba sus pestañas y entre cerro sus ojos. Mientras coqueteaba con el robot. Rainbow trató de llamarla la atención.

Rainbow: (Rarity ¿Eres consciente de que es una maquina y no un pony de verdad?)

Rarity: (Bueno querida. Nadie es perfecto)

Mientras hablaban. Mike se dirigió al robot.

Mike: White ¿Están los robots constructores listos para construir?

White: A sí es. Amo Mike.

Mike: Pues que empiecen a construir en la zona asignada.

White: Como ordene. Amo Mike.

De la nave. Surgieron varios robots constructores. Cuando llegaron a la zona asignada. Los robots empezaron a excavar.

Twilight: Que velocidad.

Applejack: Eso si que es trabajar.

Rainbow: Y son muy rápidos.

Las mane 6 estaban sorprendidas por lo rápido que construían y por la increíble capacidad de cargar objetos pesados como si nada.

Estaban tan centrados en lo que hacían los robots que no se dieron cuenta que de la nave salieron siete figuras.

¿?: Aquí llegamos.

¿?: Ya era hora.

¿?: Pensé que no llegábamos nunca.

¿?: Bueno. Pues ya estamos aquí.

Mike vio quienes venían.

Mike: Hola chicos. Me alegro que vosotros también estéis aquí.

Twilight: ¿Con quien hablas Mik….?

En ese instante. Twilight se quedó sin habla al ver de quienes se trataban.

Rarity: Twilight querida ¿Por qué te…?

Rarity se quedó también sin habla.

Rainbow: ¿Chicas que os pasa…?

Las mane 6 y el dragón vieron de quienes se trataban y ninguna se podía creer lo que veían.

Appleajck: ¿Esos no son?

Rainbow: Si lo son.

Fluttershy: ¿En nuestra pueblo?

Spike: Increíble. Son….

Pinkie empezó a dar grandes saltos al reconocer al grupo.

Pinkie: Si chicas. Son la "Patrulla Redención".

Ninguna se creía que el famoso grupo de héroes La patrulla Redención estuviera delante de ellas.

Twilight: Increíble. Son ellos. Con razón me sonaba el nombre. El Infinity es la nave voladora donde viaja la Patrulla Redención.

Rarity: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Applejack: ¿Y de que conocen a Mike?

Mike se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el grupo

Mike: ¿Habéis tenido buen viaje?

Red Fire: Por supuesto Mike.

Medic: Aunque ha sido un poco pesado porque Vulcan no paraba de contar sobre sus conquistas amorosas.

Vulcan: ¿Qué pasa? Algunos nos gusta deleitarnos de nuestras conquistas.

Mike: Que las chicas te abofeteen no cuenta como conquista Vulcan.

Vulcan: Hey.

Y todo el grupo de se rió. Twilight y su grupo se acercaron.

Mike: A Chicos. Os presento a Twilight y a sus amigas. Ellas son los elementos de la armonía.

Red: Encantados de conoceros.

Twilight estaba algo cortada como las demás pero al final empezó ha hablar.

Twilight: Hola. Es un placer conoceros.

Red Fire: Lo mismo decimos.

Ocelot: Es un placer conocer a las famosas elementos de la armonía.

Rainbow se acercó a Black Wing.

Rainbow: Hola hermana. Tu eres Black Wing ¿Verdad?

Black Wing con su tono serio la respondió.

Black: Así es.

Rainbow: He oído que eres muy veloz. Tú y yo deberíamos tener una carrera algún día.

Black Wing embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Black: Cuando tú quieras.

Rainbow: Genial.

Pinkie dando saltos, se acercó Eye Fox.

Pinkie: Hola, hola, hola. Soy Pinkie Pie. Tú eres Eye Fox. Claro que eres tú. La arquera del grupo porque al fin y al cabo no hay otra arquero en el grupo, a no ser que los demás usen arcos pero no lo hay ¿Es cierto que usas flechas de todo tipo como de hielo, fuego, pegajosas o de sonido? ¿Podrías disparar algunas flechas?

Y siguió hablando y hablando hasta que Fox Eye con una sonrisa la tapo la boca.

Eye Fox: Si Pinkie, soy yo.

Pinkie: Viva.

Applejack: Hola. Yo soy Applejack. Tú eres Medic. La medica del grupo. Por lo que he oído de ti. Has salvado muchas vidas gracias a tu equipo médico.

Medic: Así es Applejack. Estoy preparada para cualquier emergencia médica.

Fluttershy: ¿También sabes curar a animalillos?

Medic: Por supuesto. También se me dan bien los animales.

Fluttershy: Me alegro de oír eso.

Y Vulcan empezó a hablar a las chicas demostrando ser un perfecto caballero con las damas (Sarcasmo detectado)

Vulcan: Hola muñecas. Soy Vulcan El cachas del grupo y el experto en armas.

A ninguna le gustó el comentario de Vulcan.

Applejack: ¿Muñecas?

Rarity: Pero ¿Cómo se atreve este rufián ha hablarnos de ese modo?

Rainbow: Se puso delante de él.

Rainbow: Si no me equivoco. Tú eres Vulcan ¿Verdad?

Vulcan: Por supuesto preciosa. Ese soy yo.

Rainbow. Ni lo intentes casanova. Sabemos a que te dedicas.

Vulcan: Oh vamos ¿Como decir no a un miembro de la Patrulla Redención?

Mike empezó a contar mentalmente.

Mike: 3….2…..1…..y… tortazo.

Y acto seguido Vulcan sale volando por la fuerte patada que le dio Applejack.

Rarity: Tenían razón sobre él. Es un completo cretino con las chicas.

Mike: Si. Por desgracia. Así es.

Ocelot: Vulcan a recibidos tantas bofetadas como chicas que ha tratado de ligar.

Spike: Creo que falta alguien.

Applejack. ¿Qué quieres decir Spike? Yo creo que ya hemos visto a todo el equipo.

Spike: Se supone que la Patrulla Redención son siete y solo he contado seis.

Twilight: Es verdad.

Fluttershy: ¿Y quien falta?

Rainbow: Pues no lo se.

Ghost: Pues yo.

Las mane 6 y el dragón se asustaron de repente al oír la voz de Ghost.

Applejack: Madre mía que susto.

Rarity: ¿Cuándo acabas de llegar allí querida?

Ghost Pero, si llevó aquí mismo, delante de vosotras desde que llegué. Incluso trate de captar vuestra atención saludándoos con la pezuña.

Twilight: Pues no nos dimos cuenta.

Rainbow: Es cierto lo que dicen de ella. Es tan discreta que nadie se da cuenta de su presencia.

Mike: Desgraciadamente Ghost tiene la particularidad de que casi nadie se da cuenta de su presencia incluso aunque no use su habilidad de camuflaje óptico o esta trate de llamar la atención.

Fluttershy; Oh valla. Pobrecita

Twilight: Y ante todo esto ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Red Fire: Oh muy simple. Nos vamos a instalar cerca de aquí en Ponyville.

Aquella afirmación sorprendió en gran manera al grupo.

Twilight: ¿Lo decís en serio?

Applejack: ¿Os vais a instalar en Ponyville?

Rainbow: Eso, eso es increíble.

Pinkie Pie empezó a dar salto de alegría.

Pinkie: Eso es fantástico. Más amigos nuevos con quien estar. Todos tendréis vuestra fiesta de bienvenida en Ponyville. Venid al Sugar Porn Corner a las 6:00 PM para su fiesta de bienvenida. No lo olvidéis.

Mike: Allí estaremos Pinkie.

Pinkie: Estupendo.

Mike: Tiki. Ven aquí.

El hurón que cargaba Fluttershy bajó al suelo y volvió con su dueño. Finalmente Mike le coge en brazos y le coloca sobre su espalda.

Cuando las mane 6 se fueron, Nathaly se dirigió hacia su hijo que este estaba supervisando la construcción de su nuevo laboratorio.

Nathaly: ¿Has oído Mike? Esta tarde tendremos una fiesta de Bienvenida, ¿No te parece bien?

Mike: Por supuesto madre. (Aquí empieza mi camino a la redención. Esta vez no cometeré los mismos errores).

Continuara…..


	5. CAP 3 FIESTA CON DOBLE SORPRESA

**CAPITULO 3**

**FIESTA CON DOBLE SORPRESA**

La familia Bluer se dirigía al Sugar Porn Corner a la hora convenida. Cuando entraron, todo estaba oscuro cuando de repente. La luz se encendió y vieron a todo el mundo junto a un cartel de bienvenida.

Todos: Sorpresa.

Todo el mundo gritó sorpresa pero faltaba alguien.

Pinkie: Sorpresa….rayos.

Pinkie salió mas tarde, cosa que la molestó.

La familia Bluer agradeció la bienvenida que el han hecho. La gente de Ponyville les dio una gran sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa fue mayor para ellos cuando vieron que detrás de la familia Bluer venían nada más y nada menos que la Patrulla Redención. El grupo de héroes más famoso de Equestria.

La gente no se hizo esperar y muchos de ellos se acercaron a ellos para hacerse fotos con sus héroes y pedirles autógrafos. Mike se alegraba por ellos hasta que Twilight le preguntó a Ocelot.

Twilight: Dime Ocelot ¿De que conocéis vosotros a Mike?

Ocelot le respondió alegremente.

Ocelot: O muy simple Twilight. Mike es nuestro creador y fundador de la Patrulla Redención.

Todo el mundo abrió la boca sorprendidos ante la afirmación de Ocelot.

Twilgiht: Espera un momento. Si Mike es vuestro creador, eso significa que vosotros sois.

Red Fire respondió a la pregunta de Twilight.

Red: Así es Twilight. Nosotros somos robots creados por Mike.

Twilight: Entonces los rumores sobre que la Patrulla Redención son robots son ciertos.

Red: Así es.

Rainbow: ¿Y Mike os creó?

Black Wing: Por supuesto.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Nadie se imaginó que el pequeño potro blanco que acaba de llegar con su familia a Ponyville. Fuera el creador de los mayores héroes que han conocido Equestria y posiblemente del mundo entero.

Applejack: No me puedo creer que este pequeño potro sea el creador y fundador de la Patrulla Redención.

Rarity: Y encima robots.

Ghost: Así es chicas.

Applejack y Rarity dieron un salto por el susto que les había dado Ghost.

Rarity: Ghost querida ¿Pero de donde sales tú?

Ghost parecía decepcionada de que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Ghost estaba entre vosotras dos. Incluso os traje unos vasos de cidra.

Applejack: Esto….si, gracias Ghost.

Red Fire: ¿Y bien?

Twilight: ¿Y bien que?

Red Fire: ¿Nos vais a tratar de forma distinta por no ser orgánicos sino sintéticos y os vais a alejar de nosotros?

Al principio nadie dijo nada hasta que Applejack habló.

Applejack: Por supuesto que no. Después de todas las buenas obras que habéis hecho por el mundo. Nadie tiene derecho a discriminaros por el hecho de que seáis robots.

Pinkie: Eso es. Los amigos se respetan a los unos y los otros sin importar lo que seas.

Twilight: Orgánicos o sintéticos ¿Que más da? Si algo he aprendido sobre la amistad es que entre buenos amigos no hay diferencias.

La Patrulla Redención agradeció el gesto. Mike se alegró de su querida patrulla pudiesen ser aceptados por los demás sin importar lo que son.

La fiesta se animó bastante mientras Vinyl Scratch ponía la música a todo volumen. Red Fire hablaba alegremente con Twilight sobre hechizos mágicos. Ocelot bailaba encima de una mesa mientras el público aplaudía. Medic charlaba alegremente con Applejack y Fluttershy. Black Wing y Rainbow comentaban sobre movimientos cool sobre vuelo. Ghost trataba de intimar con la gente pero casi nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia y cuando lo hacían, siempre se pegaban un buen susto. Eye Fox hablaba con Rarity sobre el cuidado del cabello al mismo tiempo que la modista coqueteaba con White Shield para fastidio de Spike que lo miraba con celos y odio al robot. Vulcan trataba de ligarse a algunas chicas pero todas le mandaba a paseo y casi siempre con alguna bofetada.

Mike se tomaba un refresco hasta que Pinkie se acercó a él.

Pinkie: Hola Mike ¿Divirtiéndote?

Mike: Si. Un poco

Pinkie: ¿Un poco solo?

Mike: Bueno ¿Qué hacéis aquí para divertiros?

A Pinkie Pie se puso muy contenta de que Mike la preguntara eso.

Pinkie: Tenemos muchos juegos como ponerle la cola al pony.

Mike: Nunca he jugado a ese juego.

Pinkie: Pues te va a encantar. Ven aquí.

Pinkie le llevó al centro de la pista y le puso un pañuelo sobre la cabeza y le dio la cola para ponerlo en el dibujo de pony.

Pinkie: Solo debes ponerle la cola al pony.

Mike: Muy bien Pinkie. Lo haré.

Pinkie le dio algunas vueltas y se separó de él.

Mike: Allá voy.

Pinkie: A la derecha, no, no a la izquierda, adelante, no atrás.

Mike trataba de seguir las indicaciones de Pinkie pero al final se desvió de la ruta y fue sin que el se diera cuenta, por detrás de Rainbow que estaba discutiendo con Black Wing.

Mike: Ya siento que estoy cerca.

Pinkie: Mike, espera.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mike con todas sus fuerzas, clavó la cola donde creía que sería el dibujo en el flanco de Rainbow Dash haciendo que pegara un gran grito y un enorme salto que atravesó el techo de la tienda. Mike se quitó la venda.

Mike: ¿Le he dado?

Mike no sabía si había acertado mientras Ocelot estaba en el suelo partiéndose de risa.

Ocelot: Ja, ja, ja. Si Mike. Le has dado justo en el blanco, a la primera.

Vulcan: La ha dado en el flanco, que suertudo.

Más tarde. Medic se ocupaba de curar a Rainbow Dash de la "clavada" de Mike. Mientras este se disculpaba con ella.

Mike: Lo siento Rainbow Dash. No era mi intención.

Rainbow: No pasa nada. Se que no era tu intención y …..Ay.

Medic: Quieta. Que te estoy curando.

Ghost: Madre mía. Esto quedará marca.

Fluttershy: Pobrecita. Espero que este bien.

Después el incidente. Todo el mundo volvió a divertirse hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando la fiesta terminó, todo el mundo volvió a casa mientras el señor Bluer cargaba en su espalda a un dormido Mike.

Sra. Bluer: Hacía tiempo que Mike no se lo pasaba bien.

Sr. Bluer: Si. Me alegro de que se divirtiera.

Pinkie: Vengan otro día cuando quieran.

Sr Bluer: Gracias Pinkie.

Detrás de ellos venía la patrulla, mientras Big Mac y Applejack cargaban a un borracho Vulcan. Tuvieron que quitarle a la armadura porque con ella pesaba un quintal y al final tuvo que llevarlo Ocelot que es el único aparte de Vulcan lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar con ella.

Medic: Mira Vulcan. Como médica del grupo puedo decir que algunos vasos de cidra están bien. Pero ¿TRES BARRILES ENTEROS DE CIDRA? ¿Y DE UN SENTÓN CADA UNO?

Applejack: No ha dejado ni gota en ninguno.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Applejack: No sabía que un robot podía emborracharse.

Eye Fox la respondió con sarcasmo.

Eye Fox: Si. Yo tampoco lo sabía.

Vulcan no paraba de canturrear canciones absurdas mientras los dos hermanos cargaban con él hasta la nave Infinity y le acostaron en una extraña capsula semi-vertical en que se supone que era una cama. Cuando Applejack se alejaba, Vulcan todavía borracho se levantó y apoyó sus patas delanteras en los flancos de Applejack haciendo que esta pegara un grito.

Vulcan: Hic….buenos flancos nena…hic.

Applejack molesta. Le da una fuerte patada con sus patas traseras haciéndole empotrarse a Vulcan en la cama.

Sin lugar ha dudas. Para Mike y su patrulla, ha sido un día que no olvidaran a excepción de Vulcan claro.

A la noche. Su padre le dejo a Mike en la cama metido y apagó la luz. Mike estaba a punto de dormirse hasta que oyó una voz.

¿?: Patético.

Nada más oír la voz, Mike ese levantó sobresaltado.

Mike: Quien dijo eso.

¿?: Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie. Ya que al fin al cabo, yo fui tú.

Mike: No puede ser.

Mike sobresaltado vio nada menos que su antiguo yo demoníaco.

Mike Demonio: ¿En serio crees que puedes librarte de mí tan fácilmente?

Mike no se dejó intimidar por su yo antiguo y le plantó cara.

Mike: No se que magia te a traído aquí pero tu ya no formas parte de mi vida.

Su yo demoníaco empezó a reírse.

Mike Demonio: ¿En serio crees eso? Yo formo parte de tu pasado y no puedes escapar de mí.

Mike: Siempre hay alguna forma.

Mike Demonio: Veo que empezaste bien en el pueblo pero ¿Cómo tomaran cuando sepan la verdad sobre ti?

Mike: No tiene por que saberlo.

Mike demonio: Pero algún día lo sabrán y cuando lo hagan ¿Qué crees que harán?

Mike: Si eso ocurriera, asumiré mi responsabilidad.

Mike Demonio: Como quieras.

Finalmente su yo demoníaco se desvaneció dejando solo a Mike. El potro se volvió a acostar en la cama.

Mike: No pienso cometer los mismos errores. Estoy empeñado en obtener mi redención y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo.

Finalmente Mike se durmió en su cama.

**Sueño de Mike**

Mike estaba en medio de un bosque oscuro con un cielo gris. No veía absolutamente a nadie. Pero en un instante vio a Pinkie Pie dando saltos a lo lejos.

Mike: Pinkie.

Pinkie se alejaba de él. Mike trato de seguirla.

Mike: Pinkie espera.

Mike trató desesperadamente de alcanzarla. Finalmente llega a un claro del oscuro bosque donde estaba Pinkie y el resto de las mane 6.

Mike: ¿Chicas?

En ese instante, las mane 6 estaban siendo rodeadas por unas llamas enormes. Las chicas gritaron de horror. Mike trató de ayudarlas pero estas fueron consumidas por el fuego. En ese momento oyó la voz de su yo maligno.

Mike Demonio: ¿En serio crees que puedes cambiar tu destino? ¿Tú que solo traes muerte y destrucción?

Dijo su yo maligno mientras se reía. En ese momento Mike se despierta en su habitación completamente asustado y sudado.

Mike: Madre mía. Que pesadilla.

Continuara….


	6. CAP 4 CONOCIENDO EL PUEBLO

**CAPITULO 4**

**CONOCIENDO EL PUEBLO**

Ya han pasado unos días desde que la familia Bluer y la Patrulla Redención se instalaran en el pueblo. Hasta ahora los días han sido tranquilos excepto por una serie de extraños fenómenos

En el pueblo corrían rumores sobre que había un fantasma en Ponyville. Aparecían cosas donde no deberían estar. Por ejemplo, el herrero quería un martillo para un trabajo y acto seguido aparece a su lado sin explicación alguna. También las dueñas de la floristería quería agua para las plantas y aparece una regadera a su lado sin tampoco explicación y ninguna de las tres afirma haberla cogido. La gente empezaba a asustarse ante estos extraños fenómenos. La única en que no creía en estas cosas era Twilight.

Spike: Te digo que hay un fantasma en el pueblo.

Twilight: No digas tonterías Spike. Los fantasmas no existen.

Spike: Pero Twilight ¿Y si te equivocas?

Twilight: Spike. Es prácticamente imposible que….

Ghost: Hola Twilight. Hola Spike.

Twilight y Spike pegaron un grito por el susto que les había dado Ghost.

Twilight: Ah. Eres tú Ghost. Nos has pillado por sorpresa.

Spike: Que susto nos has metido chica.

Ghost: Perdón. Parecía que estabais preocupados por algo y quería ver si todo iba bien.

Spike: La verdad es que hay algo que nos preocupa.

Twilight: Oh Spike no empieces.

Spike ignorando a Twilight empieza a contar a Ghost lo que pasa.

Spike: Por lo visto. El pueblo está sufriendo una oleada de fenómenos extraños.

Ghost: Oh valla. ¿Cómo que?

Spike: Como por ejemplo, hace unos días cuando se celebró una fiesta en el pueblo, aparecieron bebidas sobre la mesa. Todos afirman que ninguno de ellos lo habían traído. Muy raro. Es tan extraño que algunos creen que se trata de espíritus o fantasmas.

Twilight que empezaba a perder la paciencia, decidió hacer callar a Spike.

Twilight: Ya he dicho que no hay fantasmas en el pueblo.

Ghost: Twilight tiene razón, no hay fantasmas en Ponyville.

Twilight: Por fin alguien con sentido común.

Ghost: Fui yo quien realizaba esas cosas y quien repartió las bebidas en la fiesta.

Spike y Twilight: ¿Queeeeee?

Ninguno parecía creer lo que decía Ghost.

Spike: ¿Tu?

Twilight: ¿Y como es que nadie se dio cuenta de ello o al menos verte?

Ghost: Bueno, eso es debido a que casi nadie se da cuenta de que yo también estoy allí aunque les diga algo o les salude con la pezuña.

Twilight: Venga ya Ghost. Esa explicación es casi mas absurda que la de los fantasmas y además…¿Donde se ha metido?

Spike: No lo se. Estaba ahí un momento y ha desaparecido.

Ghost: Pero si sigo aquí.

Twilight y Spike volvieron a asustarse.

Twilight: ¿Pero que?

Spike: Que sustos nos has dado de nuevo ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Ghost parecía decepcionada de que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Ghost: Pero ni siquiera me he movido del sitio.

Mientras se recuperaban del susto. Mike entró en la biblioteca.

Mike. Hola Twilight. Hola Spike. Hola Ghost ¿Tu también estás aquí?

Ghost: Si Mike.

Twilight: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Mike: Perdona que te moleste Twilight. Quería saber si tendrías algún libro sobre plantas medicinales locales. Lo necesito para mejorar la diversidad de medicinas para Medic.

Twilight: No hay problema. Spike busca algún libro sobre plantas medicinales locales.

Spike: Me pongo a ello.

Mientras Spike buscaba algunos libros. Mike dejó la bolsa con que cargaba en la mesa. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El potro dejó un paquete negro dentro de un estante de forma que pudiera verlo Twilight o Spike mas tarde. Finalmente Spike le trae el libro.

Spike: Aquí lo tienes Mike.

Spike: Gracias Spike.

Twilight: Espero que te sea útil.

Mike: Yo también, gracias.

Mike finalmente se marchó de la biblioteca.

Twilight: Bien. Prosigamos.

Spike: Hey. Mike se ha dejado la bolsa aquí.

Spike cogió la bolsa, pero sin querer se le cayó un libro de la bolsa al suelo. El titulo llamó la atención de Twilight y lo leyó.

Twilight: Tecno-magia. Volumen 1. Por Mike Bluer.

Spike: ¿Que es tecno-magia?

Ghost: Significa combinar la magia con la tecnología.

Spike se volvió a asustar.

Spike: ¿Ghost? Pensé que te había ido con Mike.

Ghost: No Spike. Ni siquiera me moví de la mesa.

Twilight: ¿Que quieres decir combinar la magia con la tecnología?

Ghost: Como dice el titulo. Mike logró crear hechizos únicos al combinar la magia con la tecnología.

Spike y Twilight estaban impresionados ante las palabras de la unicornio y Twilight decidió echar un vistazo al libro.

Mientras Mike andaba por el pueblo. Pudo ver a Rainbow y Fluttershy sobre unas nubes.

Mike: Hola Rainbow. Hola Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Ah. Hola Mike.

Mike: ¿Que estáis haciendo?

Rainbow: Despejando el cielo.

Fluttershy: Yo me ofrecí a ayudarla.

Mike: ¿Queréis que os eche una pata?

Rainbow se echó a reír.

Rainbow: Te lo agradeceríamos mucho, pero solo los pegasos podemos hacer esto.

Mike sonrió a Rainbow.

Mike: Eso no es problema.

Rainbow y Fluttershy las extrañó la respuesta del potro.

Mientras en la biblioteca. Twilight estaba leyendo el libro de tecno-magia de Mike.

Twilight: Este parece interesante. Spike, ven aquí.

Spike obedeció y se puso delante de Twilight.

Spike: ¿Qué quieres que haga Twilight?

Twilight: Simplemente no te muevas.

Twilight se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras y empezó a realizar el tecno-hechizo de libro. De su pata izquierda salieron símbolos mágicos y de la derecha símbolos tecnológicos.

Twilight: Tecno-alas.

De repente. A Spike le salieron alas de metal en la espalda. Aquello sobresaltó al principio al pequeño dragón.

Spike: ¿Q-Que me pasa?

Twilight: Tranquilo Spike. Es solo un hechizo de vuelo.

Spike: ¿Un hechizo de vuelo?

Ghost: Este hechizo lo creó Mike para obtener alas y poder volar como los pegasos y adquirir sus propiedades como subirse o mover nubes.

Spike: Mola.

Spike intentó usar sus nuevas alas y empezó a elevarse.

Spike: Esto mola de verdad.

Twilight: Spike. Cuidado.

Spike intentó tener cuidado pero no podía controlar sus nuevas alas y acabó chocando contra un estante llena libros, haciéndolo caer en el proceso.

Twilight: Spike, para.

Spike: Lo estoy intentando.

Spike volaba sin control y chocaba contra toda la biblioteca, tirando libros y muebles por todas partes. Al final lo paró Ghost con un lanza ganchos que ella tenía.

Spike: Gracias Ghost. Te debo una.

Ghost: No hay de que.

Twilight estaba impactada por el desorden de la biblioteca.

Twilight: Cielo santo. Esto es un desastre.

Ghost: Tranquila Twilight. Entre todos podremos arreglarlo.

Twilight: Gracias Ghost.

Y entre los dos ….digo entre los tres empezaron a arreglar la biblioteca.

Ghost: Madre mía. Asta el narrador me ignora.

Mientras. Las dos pegasos estaban terminando de limpiar las nubes con ayuda de Mike que tenía en uso el tecno-hechizo de tecno-alas. Finalmente quedaba una sola nube y Mike se puso encima acomodándose en ella.

Mike: Que cómodas son las nubes.

Mientras Mike se relajaba. Rainbow se acercó maliciosamente hacia él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, dio una fuerte patada en la nube deshaciéndola por completo y haciendo caer a Mike. Por fortuna con sus alas metálicas, pudo impedir la caída y miró a la pegaso enfadado.

Mike: Eso no ha tenido gracia.

Rainbow no paraba de reír.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento Mike, no pude resistirme. Pusiste una cara que no tenía precio.

Fluttershy: Eso no ha estado bien Rainbow. Podría haberse echo daño.

Rainbow: Pero al final no fue así. Sabía que recuperaría el vuelo.

Finalmente las dos pegasos y el pequeño unicornio se posaron en el suelo.

Rainbow: Debo reconocer que ese hechizo tuyo de alas es bastante chulo.

Mike: Gracias Rainbow.

Rainbow: Además esas alas metálicas te dan un toque cool. Pero tener alas también tiene sus terribles desventajas.

Mike: ¿Qué desventajas?

En ese instante Rainbow le enseña una foto delante de él.

Rainbow: Aquí hay una foto de Fluttershy, que se está probando un bikini tipo hilo dental, de la nueva colección de verano de Rarity.

En ese instante. Mike se puso colorado, sus alas se extendieron hasta su máxima extensión y empezó a sangrar por la nariz.

Fluttershy: RAINBOW.

Gritó Fluttershy completamente roja cuando su amiga le había mostrado aquella vergonzosa foto a Mike. Mientras esta se moría de risa.

Rainbow: ¿Que pasa? Yo creo que estuvo bueno.

Fluttershy: Rainbow. No es correcto que enseñes esas cosas a un potrillo pequeño.

Rainbow: Vamos mujer, yo creo que estuvo genial. Por ver como se le extendían sus alas de la impresión, valió la pena.

Mike se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz y recuperó la compostura.

Mike: Vale Rainbow. Ya lo he pillado.

Rainbow: Bueno. Si no hay nada mas que hacer aquí, yo me voy a mi casa ha echarme una siesta.

Finalmente Rainbow se fue volando hasta su casa, dejando solos a Mike y a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Bueno, Mike. Yo también me voy a mi casa a cuidar de mis animalitos.

Mike: ¿Quieres que te ayude Flutttershy?

Mike: Oh Mike. Te lo agradecería mucho.

Finalmente los dos se van a casa de Fluttershy que era una pequeña casa con forma de árbol cerca de los límites del bosque Everfree. Mike estaba admirando la casa y la cantidad de animales que había.

Mike: Tienes una casa muy bonita.

Fluttershy: Gracias Mike.

Mike se acercó a la puerta y esta se abrió mostrando un pequeño conejo blanco. Este miró a Mike con cara de pocos amigos.

Mike: Estooo…¿Hola?

El conejo no dijo nada y cerró la puerta dando en las narices a Mike. Esto le hizo enfadar al potro haciéndole desear derribar la puerta y machacar al maldito conejo.

Fluttershy: Ángel, no seas malo con las visitas.

Finalmente los dos ponys entraron. Mike quedó maravillado por la bonita decoración y la cantidad de animales que había. Finalmente se acercó a unas ardillas quienes estaban mirando a Mike.

Mike: Ardillas, que monas.

Mike acercó su pata y estas se subieron en ella hasta llegar a la cabeza del potro. También algunos pajarillos se apoyaron en su espalda. Mike no se imaginaba que pudiera interesar tanto a los animales. Fluttershy estaba maravillada por lo que veía.

Fluttershy: Valla Mike. Nunca me imagine que tuvieras mano con los animales.

Mike: Sinceramente. Yo tampoco.

Fluttershy: ¿Me ayudas a alimentarlos?

Mike: Claro.

Y Así, la pegaso y el potrillo se dedicaron a alimentar a los animales. Ángel no paraba de mirar a Mike con mala cara. Mike lo noto y no le gustaba eso. En un descuido, Ángel se subió en su espalda y cuando Mike le miró. El conejo le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Finalmente se dio la vuelta dándole con la cola en la cara haciéndole enojar al potro. Mike pensaba en dar un escarmiento al maldito conejo en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.

Mientras. En la biblioteca. Twilight seguía leyendo el libro.

Twilight: Este parece interesante. Spike.

Spike: ¿Si Twilight?

Twilight: No te muevas…"Divide almas".

Twilight realizó el hechizo. Acto seguido aparecieron dos Spikes.

Twilight: Funcionó.

Spike 1: ¿Q-Que ha pasado?

Spike 2: ¿Es que no lo ves idiota? Ahora somos dos.

Spike 1: No me digas eso. Que duele.

Spike 2: Te llamaré como me de la gana imbecil.

Spike 1 empezó a llorar.

Spike 1: ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

Twilight: Basta. Los dos.

Spike 2: Tú no te metas hechicera de tercera.

A Twilight se le hinchó la vena de frente ante el comentario de Spike 2.

Spike 1: No digas esas cosas. Twilight siempre ha sido muy buena con nosotros.

Spike 2 lo miró con sarcasmo.

Spike 2: Si claro. Siempre nos da pocas joyas para comer y nunca nos da oportunidad con Rarity. Todo eso porque disfruta haciéndonos sufrir.

Spike 1: Eso no es verdad.

Spike 2: Si lo es.

Spike 1: No lo es.

Spike 2: Que sí.

Spike 1: Que no.

Twilight: Bastaaaaaa.

Twilight ya estaba harta de los dos Spikes y decide deshacer el hechizo dejando un solo Spike en el proceso.

Spike (algo mareado): ¿Q-Que ha pasado?

Twilight: Nada Spike. Simplemente te lance este hechizo que sirve para dividir a cualquier ser vivo en dos mitades. Una mitad buena, y una mitad mala.

Spike: ¿Por qué crearía Mike un hechizo así?

Twilight: No lo se. Pero espero no volver a ver este hechizo jamás.

Mientras. Mike y Fluttershy estaban en el jardín arreglándolo un poco.

Fluttershy: Gracias por tu ayudarme con el jardín.

Mike: No hay de que Flutter. Las flores de tu jardín son tan bonitas

A Fluttershy la alegró ver como le gustaba al potro las flores.

Mike: Las flores son tan hermosas, y huelen tan bien.

Mike y Fluttershy estaban disfrutando de la fragancia de las flores mientras dentro. Ángel estaba a punto de comerse una zanahoria hasta que de pronto, un aura gris levanta la zanahoria y luego a él. Finalmente Ángel ve que el autor del hechizo es Mike lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

Mike: Bueno rata peluda. Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que ajustar. Y no te molestes en pedir ayuda a tu dueña. Ella ahora está ocupada en el jardín.

Ángel miró por la ventana y efectivamente ella estaba en el jardín con ¿Mike? Ángel no entendía como podía haber dos Mikes en dos lugares distintos.

Mike: Bien rata de cloaca. No me gusta tu actitud ni con los demás ¿Y sabes tú lo que hago con quienes me molestan?

Ángel hizo un gesto de que no lo sabía.

Mike se rió perversamente

Mike: Digamos que contigo podría hacer un buen asado de conejo y dejárselo a los lobos de madera del bosque Everfree para que te merienden ¿Te gustaría eso?

Ángel negó con la cabeza.

Mike: Pues bien. A partir de ahora serás mas educado con los demás y si me entero que vuelves a las andadas. Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.

Ángel tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

Mike lo dejó en el suelo y este se escondió debajo de un cojín del sofá.

El Mike que estaba con Fluttershy vio que el Mike que estaba en la otra casa le hacía señas para que se acercara. Finalmente se fue a su encuentro.

Mike 1: ¿Cómo ha ido?

Mike 2: Perfecto. Ese conejo ha tenido su merecido.

Mike 1: Pobrecillo ¿No habrás hecho ningún daño?

Mike 2 (Riéndose perversamente): No le hice daño. Al menos no más de la necesaria.

Los dos Mike juntaron sus cascos y volvieron a ser uno.

Fluttershy: Bueno. Terminado.

Mike: Pues si no hay anda más que hacer me voy. Ha sido un placer.

Fluttershy: Vuelve cuando quieras.

Mike: Volveré siempre que pueda.

Dijo esto último mirando maliciosamente a Ángel que se asomaba temeroso por la puerta. Para el conejo le sonó eso como una amenaza de muerte.

Mientras Mike volvía al pueblo. Vio Rarity empujando un carro con joyas.

Mike: ¿Te hecho una pata Rarity?

Rarity: La verdad es que te lo agradecería Mike.

Mike ayudó a cargar el carro hasta el Bounty Carousel de Rarity. Cuando entraron. Mike pudo contemplar los hermosos vestidos que había dentro.

Mike: Bonitos vestidos.

Rarity: Gracias querido. Toma para ti.

Rarity hizo levitar una hermosa gema hasta Mike.

Mike: Yo no puedo aceptarlo.

Rarity: Claro que sí querido. Es lo mínimo después de ayudarnos a traer las joyas.

Mike: Esta bien lo acepto. Estoooo….¿Algo más en que te pueda ayudar?

Rarity: Pues ya que te ofreces. Hay una cosa en que me podías hacer el favor.

Mike: ¿En que Rarity?

Más tarde. Rarity estaba probando trajes usando a Mike como maniquí.

Rairty: Gracias querido por ofrecerte. No tengo maniquíes para potros y tú tienes el tamaño perfecto.

Mike: Me alegro de ser de ayuda.

Rarity: Por cierto Mike.

Mike: ¿Si?

Rarity: ¿Qué me puedes contar sobre White Shield?

Preguntaba esto Rarity a Mike porque ¿Quién mejor para conocer a alguien que hablando con su propio creador?

Mike: ¿White Shield? Bueno. El fue uno de mis primeras creaciones. Pero el fue el primer robot con personalidad y conciencia que cree.

Rarity: ¿Personalidad y conciencia?

Mike: Si Rarity. La mayoría de mis robots a excepción de la Patrulla Redención, no tiene personalidad. Proto fue el primero de su clase.

Rarity: ¿Proto?

Mike: La abreviatura de prototipo. La forma anterior de White Shield que para entonces tenía un diseño muy básico y carecía de rostro.

Rarity: ¿En serio?

Mike: Si hasta que lo perfeccione y lo convertí en White Shield, el actual capitán de mi guardia de paladines. Es el robot más leal a mí. Siempre estuvo de mi lado ayudándome en todo tipo de situaciones.

Rarity: Muy interesante.

Mike: También dote de conciencia y personalidad a mi patrulla y respondieron perfectamente bien aunque también hubo excepciones.

Rarity dio un suspiro en el aire imaginándose cual era la excepción.

Rarity: ¿Vulcan?

Mike: Exacto.

Rarity: ¿Y siempre fue tan idiota con las damas?

Mike: Créeme Rarity. Antes fue todavía peor. No se en que me equivoque con él al programarlo.

Rarity: Por Celestia. No quiero ni imaginármelo.

Mike estaba aburriéndose por los interminables vestidos que le hacía probar Rarity hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Mientras. En la biblioteca. Twilight quería probar otro tecno-hechizo.

Twilight: Este parece interesare. Spike.

Spike: No digas. Otro tecno-hechizo.

Respondió el dragó aburrido de que Twilight lo usara de conejillo de indias para los tecno-hechizos del libro.

Twilight: Así es.

Spike: ¿Y por que no lo pruebas con Ghost para variar?

Twilight: Ghost no está Spike y dudo que funcione con robots.

Ghost: En realidad estoy a tú lado.

Twilight y Spike pegaron un bote por el susto que les había dado Ghost.

Spike: Madre mía. Empiezo a entender porque te llaman "Ghost". Sales de la nada dando sustos a todo el mundo.

Twilight recuperó la compostura y realizo el tecno-hechizo siguiente.

Twilight: Ilusión pétrea.

Acto seguido apareció un segundo Spike. Solo que este estaba rígido como una estatua.

Spike: Whoa. Es como mirarse en un espejo.

Twilight: Si. Es impresionante.

Mientras. Mike estaba fuera del Carousel de Rarity. Había dejado un doble de él dentro de la tienda que sirviera de maniquí sin que se diera cuenta Rarity. Empezó a andar hasta que pasó delante de la tienda de los Cake y entró a curiosear. Cuando entró, le pareció oír los llantos de unos bebes. Mike siguió el sonido y pudo ver a Pinkie pie haciendo muecas a los bebes de los señores Cake.

Mike: ¿Algún problema Pinkie?

Pinkie: Ah, hola Mike. Simplemente trato de animar a los bebes Cake que no están quietos mientras les cambio el pañal.

Mike: ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Pinkie: Eso sería hiper-mega-ultra fenomenal.

Mike cogió a Pound Cake mientras Pinkie pie cambiaba el pañal a Pumkin Cake. Cuando terminó de cambiarla al bebe. Hizo lo mismo con Pound Cake mientras Mike sujetaba a Pumkin Cake. Finalmente los bebes tenían el pañal limpio.

Pinkie: Muchas gracias por ayudarme Mike.

Mike: No hay de que.

Los señores Cake acababan de volver y encontraron ambos con los bebes.

Sra Cake: Hola Pinkie y hola también a ti Mike.

Mike y Pinkie: Hola.

Sr. Cake: ¿Te han dado problemas los bebes?

Pinkie: No mucho. Mike me estuvo ayudando ¿Verdad Mike?

Mike que entonces estaba sujetando a Pumkin Cake respondió.

Mike: Claro Pinkie.

Sr. Cake: Me alegro oír eso.

Mike hacía caritas a la potra para hacerla reír, hasta que acercó la boca de la potra a su nariz y Mike empezó a bromear con ella mientras reía.

Mike (risas): Socorro, quitadme esta mostruita de encima, que se quiere comerse mi nariz.

Pinkie (Riéndose también): Pumkin Cake, mala. No se come la nariz de los potros.

Los señores Cake se reían ante la cómica escena

Sra Cake: Valla Mike. Se te dan bien los niños.

Mike: ¿Usted cree?

Pinkie: Y como premio por tu ayuda. Te haré uno ricos cupcakes.

Mike: No hace falta Pinkie.

Pinkie: También tengo malvaviscos.

Mike: ¿Malvaviscos? Oh no Rarity. Me había olvidado de ella.

Mike le dejo la potra a la Sra Cake y se fue de la tienda para volver con Rarity.

Mike: Espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

Mike se asomó por la ventana y por suerte para él. Rarity no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Intercambió su lugar con el de su doble.

Rarity: Bueno termínanos. Gracias por tu ayuda Mike.

Mike: No hay de que Rarity. Me alegro de haberte sido de ayuda. Ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.

Rarity: Vuelve otro día mi Mikey Wykey.

Mike no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de Rarity.

Mike: (Menos mal que Spike no está aquí para oír eso, sino me mata)

En la biblioteca. Spike pegó un estornudo.

Spike: ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que hablan de mí? Necesito un pañuelo.

De la nada se encuentra unos pañuelos.

Spike: ¿De donde salen estos pañuelos?

Ghost: Te los dejé yo cuando estornudaste.

Spike: Uaaaaaah. Que susto.

Mike iba caminando hasta llegar a la granja de la familia Apple. Allí pudo ver a Applejack y Big Macintosh cosechando manzanas mientras Granny Smith estaba dormida en su mecedora. Cuando Applejack lo vio le saludo.

Applejack. Hola Mike ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Mike: Hola Applejack, hola Bic Mac. Solo quería conocer el lugar.

Applejack: Me alegro.

Mike: Veo que tenéis mucho trabajo ¿Queréis que os ayude?

Applejack y Bic Mac agradecieron el ofrecimiento.

Applejack: Te lo agradeceríamos mucho ¿No crees Big Mac?

Big Mac: Eyup.

Mike: Además me vendrá bien el ejercicio.

Applejack se fijo que Mike tenía un cuerpo fuerte pese a su corta edad.

Applejakc: ¿Tú haces deporte Mike?

Mike: Si Applejack. Suelo hacer mucho ejercicio cuando puedo para ser muy fuerte por mi mismo algún día.

Hace tiempo. Mike tomó la firme decisión de ser fuerte tanto en cuerpo como en mente y magia sin tener que depender de los implantes que usaba en su otra vida. Por eso, día tras día Mike seguía un riguroso horario de estudio y entrenamiento para ser fuerte e inteligente por él mismo y no mediante los implantes que tenía antiguamente. También una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue crear un gimnasio en su laboratorio para poder entrenarse.

Applejack: Me parece bien. Puedes venir a ayudarnos.

En ese instante apareció Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Hola hermana ¿Con quien hablas?

Applejack: Hola Apple Bloom. Te presento a Mike. Llegó hace unos días con su familia a instalarse en el pueblo.

Apple Bloom: Encantado de conocerte Mike.

Mike sonrió a Apple Bloom.

Mike: El gusto es mió por conocer a una chica tan mona como tú.

Dijo esto Mike mientras le guiñaba un ojo, provocando que Apple Bloom se sonrojara por el cumplido que le había echo.

Granny Smith se había despertado de su siesta y vio a Mike.

Granny Smith: Hola ¿A quien tenemos aquí?

Applejack: Hola abuela. Este es Mike.

Mike: Hola señora.

Granny Smith: Encantada de conocerte jovenzuelo. Así que mi nieta Apple Bloom tiene por fin un novio.

Tanto Apple Bloom como Mike se sonrojaron ante el comentario de la anciana.

Mike y Apple Bloom: El/la no es mi novio/a.

Granny Smith (riéndose): ¿En serio? Que pena. Haríais una pareja muy mona.

Los dos potros no pudieron evitar sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaban, mientras Applejack y Big Mac se reían.

Applejack: Venga chicos, a trabajar.

Applejack y Big Mac golpeaban los arboles con sus patas traseras como lo han hecho tradicionalmente su familia durante generaciones mientras Mike hacía lo mismo. El pequeño potro demostró ser bastante fuerte pese a su cortad edad y lograba tirar una cantidad significativa de manzanas. Apple Bloom ayudaba a recoger las manzanas que se escapaban de las cestas.

Applejack: Valla Mike. Debo reconocer que para ser pequeño, eres bastante fuerte.

Mike: De algo me ha tenido que servir tanto entrenamiento.

Cuando terminaron. La familia Apple y Mike portaron las cestas de manzanas hasta el granero.

Applejack: Gracias Mike. Has sido de mucha ayuda ¿No crees Big Mac?

Big Mac: Eyup.

Mike: No hay de que Applejack.

Applejack: Oye Mike. Ya que se te da bien. Podrías venir siempre que quieras y ser un peón más en la granja.

La expresión de Mike pasó a una sería y bajo la vista.

Applejack: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la idea?

Mike: Si. Claro que me gustaría. Solo que esperaba algo mas. Esperaba ser torre, alfil, incluso caballo.

Toda la familia Apple se rieron a carcajadas ante la ocurrencia del potro.

Applejack: jajajaja. Muy buena esa ¿No te parece Big Mac, Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: Si hermana. Me parto con eso.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Apple Bloom parecía cansada del trabajo.

Applejack: ¿Estas bien Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: Si. Solo un poco cansada.

Mike: Apóyate en mi espalda. Yo te llevaré dentro si quieres.

Al principio Apple Bloom se sentía un poco cortada pero finalmente se subió a su espalda y Mike la llevó dentro. La potra se durmió durante el camino.

Mike: ¿Donde la dejo?

Applejack: Su cuarto está en el segundo piso. Puedes llevarla allí.

Mike: Muy bien.

Mike se fue al segundo piso y acostó a una dormida Apple Bloom en la cama.

Mike: Bien. Con esto debería bastar.

Pero cuando Mike estuvo a punto de irse, algo lo retuvo. Se fijo que Apple Bloom la tenía cogido del brazo con ambas pezuñas. Intentaba liberarse pero la potra le tenía bien sujeto.

Mike: Bueno. Supongo que no pasa nada si me acuesto a su lado.

Mike finalmente se tumbó al lado de la potra. Applejack entró en la habitación y vio a ambos acostados en la cama.

Applejack: ¿Qué haces Mike?

Mike: Nada. Simplemente Apple Bloom me ha tomado por un oso de peluche porque no me quiere soltar incluso estando dormida.

Applejack no pudo evitar reírse de la cómica situación.

Applejack: Bien Mike. Espera un poco y ya te soltará, hasta luego.

Applejack los deja a los dos solos. Mike se quedó junto a Apple Bloom pero antes de que se pudiera darse cuenta. Se quedó dormido el también.

Más tarde. Applejack entró en la habitación y vio a ambos potros dormidos estando abrazados el uno al otro.

"Que tiernos" pensaba la granjera mientras se reía. Y cubrió a ambos con una manta.

Más tarde. Ambos potros se despertaron al mismo tiempo y cuando se vieron a los ojos estando tan juntos el uno del otro, se sonrojaron ambos y sobresaltados se cayeron de la cama.

Apple Bloom: ¿Se puede saber que hacías en mi cama?

Grito asustada Apple Bloom. Mike la respondió.

Mike: Te traje yo ¿No te acuerdas? Cuando te quise dejar, Tú me sujetaste de la pezuña y no me querías soltar. Y Applejack me dijo que me tumbara a tu lado y por lo visto me he quedado dormido yo también.

Apple Bloom: ¿En serio?

Mike: Pregúntala si no me crees.

Ambos bajaron y vieron al resto de la familia Apple.

Applejack: ¿Dormisteis bien los dos?

Mike. ¿Por qué no nos despertasteis?

Granny Smith: Oh no os quisimos molestar. Estabais los dos tan tiernos dormidos. Tan amorosamente abrazados.

Mike y Apple Bloom se sonrojaron al máximo y empezaron a balbucear a la vez.

Mike y Apple Bloom: No estábamos amorosamente abrazados.

Y toda la familia Apple se rió a carcajadas de los dos pequeños.

Mike: Ahora que recuerdo. Me deje en casa de Twilight una bolsa. Ahora tengo que ir a buscarla. Bueno gracias por todo y hasta luego.

Applejack: Hasta luego Mike.

Mike finalmente se fue.

Granny Smith: Es un buen muchacho. Fuerte y trabajador. Sin lugar a dudas será un excelente marido para Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom (Estando sonrojada): Déjalo abuela.

Mientras en la biblioteca. Twilight terminó de leer el libro de tecno-magia de Mike.

Twilight: Bueno. Eso era todo.

Spike: Menos mal. Ya me estaba cansando de servir de conejillos de indias para tus hechizos.

Twilight: Oh vamos Spike. Ha sido interesante ver esos hechizos. Debo reconocer que Mike ha hecho lo que parecía lo imposible.

En ese instante. Twilight nota un paquete negro en un estante.

Twilight: Spike ¿Qué es ese paquete?

Spike: No lo se ¿Lo habrá dejado Ghost?

Twilight: No lo se ¿Estas ahí Ghost?

Spike: Cuidado Twilight. Ahora es cuando aparece de la nada dándonos un susto.

No sucedió nada.

Twilight. Parece que al final se ha ido.

Spike: Raro que no lo notáramos.

Twilight: Si. Es increíble lo discreta que es esa yegua (empiezo a creerla en cuanto dice que nadie se da cuenta de su presencia).

Twilight coge el paquete y lo abre. Dentro había una caja y al mirar su interior, ve un extraño amuleto y una nota. Cuando Twilight termina de leer la nota, abre los ojos de par en par y va hacia un estante donde al fondo hay una herradura. Pulsa dicha herradura y se abre un compartimento secreto. Twilight mete el amuleto y lo cierra.

Twilight: Spike. Préstame atención.

Spike: ¿Si Twilight?

Twilight: Si alguien pregunta. Nosotros no sabemos nada de ese amuleto.

Spike no lo entendía pero decidió hacerla caso. Acto seguido entra Mike.

Mike: Hola a todo el mundo ¿No me he dejado una bolsa por aquí?

Twilight: Si Mike. Te lo estaba guardando.

Mike: Gracias Twilgiht.

Spike: Y de paso Twilight me estuvo usando de conejillo de indias para los hechizo de tu libro Mike.

Twilight: Spike.

Mike: ¿Leistes mi libro Twilight?

Twilight. Si Mike, perdona. El titulo me pareció interesante y lo estuve leyendo y practicando tus hechizos.

Mike: No hay problema.

Twilight: Es increíble como has combinado la magia con la tecnología.

Mike: Bueno. Solo he completado los libros perdidos de Star Swirl el barbudo con mi tecnología.

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron de par en par.

Twilight: ¿Encontraste libros perdidos de Star Swirl el barbudo?

Mike: Si Twilight. Lo tengo en la biblioteca privada de mi laboratorio ¿Quieres verlos?

Los ojos de Twilight brillaron de emoción.

Twilight: Si Mike. Me encantaría.

Mike Pues te llevaré allí ¿Te vienes Spike?

Spike: Bueno ¿Por qué no?

Así los tres allegaron a la mansión Bluer y se dirigieron a una puerta que sobresalía de la tierra.

Twilight: ¿Esta es la entrada de tu laboratorio?

Mike: Así es.

Mike se acercó a la puerta. Se acercó a una pantalla negra donde una especie de escáner verde le cubrió la cara y los ojos mientras este tenía la pezuña derecha en otra pantalla negra al que también escaneaba. Finalmente la puerta se abre.

Spike: ¿Es necesario pasar por todo esto?

Mike: Si, si quiero tener seguro mi laboratorio.

Los tres bajaron por el ascensor. Twilight y Spike quedaron maravillados por el interior de dicho laboratorio.

Había varias plantas con diversas zonas. En la primera planta había un laboratorio con diversos instrumentos para la fabricación de objetos o robots. En otra una biblioteca (El destino de Twilight). Un gimnasio. Un laboratorio de botánica con su propio invernadero.

Twilight: Valla Mike. Esto es inmenso.

Spike. ¿Y todo esto en unos días?

Mike: Si. Mis robots de construcción son muy eficientes.

Los tres se dirigieron a la biblioteca. En un lado había varios libros de hechizos. En otro había los legendarios libros de Star Swirl el barbudo.

Mike: Aquí los tienes Twilight.

Twilight: Esto…esto es maravilloso.

Twilight los miraba emocionada como una niña en una juguetería.

Twilight: Es increíble que tengas tantos libros.

Mike: Es cuestión de saber donde buscar.

Spike: ¿Por qué en esta sesión hay dos estantes distintos? Una con la imagen de un engranaje y otra de una varita.

Mike: Eso es porque cuando estudio un libro incompleto de Star Swirl el barbudo. Lo completo por un lado con formulas mágicas y otra con mi tecnología.

Twilight: Increíble.

Mike: Puedes llevare los que quieras Twilight.

Twilight: Oh Mike. Ni te imaginas como te lo agradezco.

Mike: Esto Twilight toma.

Mike le daba una extraña tarjeta de plástico azul.

Twilight: ¿Qué es esto?

Mike: Es una tarjeta de acceso. Te permitirá entrar en mi laboratorio cuando yo no este. Solo tienes que pasarlo por el escáner y te permitirá pasar la puerta.

Twilight: Gracias Mike pero ¿Qué es esa puerta negra de allí?

Twilight indicaba a Mike una extraña puerta al final de extremo de la biblioteca con la señal de prohibido el paso,

Mike. Lo siento Twilight. Esa sección está prohibida.

Spike: ¿Por que?

Mike: Tengo mis razones.

Ella no insistió aunque la extrañaba la respuesta de Mike. Finalmente Twilight cogió unos cuantos libros y se fue con Spike a casa no sin antes agradecerle a Mike el favor que le había echo.

¿?: Valla Mike. Al final no la enseñaste la sección prohibida.

Era Mike demonio molestándole otra vez a Mike.

Mike: Twilight no tiene porque saber lo que hay allí.

Mike Demonio: Claro. Porque si supiera lo que hay dentro. Quizás no te volvería ha hablarte. Incluso te denunciaría ante Celestia

Mike: Cállate. Ya sabes el porque de esa sección.

Mike demonio se rió.

Mike demonio: Pero al final eso no te justifica que conserves esos….

Mike: Silencio. Nada de que me digas me hará cambiar de idea. Yo seguiré con mi redención y nada me hará mirar atrás.

Continuara….


	7. CAP 5 PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA

**CAPITULO 5**

**PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA**

En una zona muy alejada de Equestria. Para ser más exacto en un lugar desolado por una gran guerra entre dos facciones que se han odiado durante siglos. Había armas desgastadas, armaduras desechas, armas de asedio desbaratadas. Esta guerra surgió entre los simios blancos y los simios negros. Especies bípedas similares a los gorilas. Las razones de su guerra han provocado controversia entre las demás civilizaciones que no tienen nada que ver con ellos. Para estas dos facciones están justificadas sus guerras entre ellos pero para las demás, era una guerra prácticamente sin sentido. De repente, la tierra empieza a temblar.

Por un lado. Un inmenso ejército de simios blancos se acercaban a dicho lugar: estaban armados con garrotes y lanzas. Llevaban armaduras azules con franjas amarilla. Su estandarte era un puño cerrado blanco sobre una bandera azul. Su líder era el rey simio blanco White Fist. Llevaba una armadura más trabajada que la de sus soldados. Portaba una corona de oro con diamantes.

White Fist: Adelante mis hombres. Demostrémosles a esos entupidos monos, porque los simios blancos debemos gobernar esta tierra.

Por el otro lado, estaba el ejercito se simios negros. Armados con hachas y ganchos. Portaban armaduras rojas con franjas negras. Su estandarte era unos dientes negros sobre una bandera roja. Su lider era el rey simio negro Black Tooht. Portando armadura mejor trabajada que la de sus soldados. Portaba una corona de plata.

Black Tooht: Adelante mis fieles. Esos despojos de simios no tienen lo que hay que tener para ser un autentico simio.

Ambas facciones estaban frente a frente. Ambos bandos soltaban rugidos y amenazas dispuestos a despedazarse los unos a los otros.

White Fist: Black Tooht. Tu y tus despojos pronto abandonareis esta tierra porque nos pertenecen a nosotros por derecho.

Los simios blancos empezaron a aullar y rugir.

Black Tooht: Sigue soñando White Fist. Nosotros somos simios de verdad y nos corresponde esta tierra

Los simios negros empezaron a gritar y rugir.

Lejos de la batalla. Se aproximaba la nave Infinity de la Patrulla Redención. Tenían una delicada misión. El grupo estaba reunido en el puente de mando.

Red Fire: Bien chicos. Tenemos una importante misión que cumplir.

Vulcan: ¿Por qué tenemos que jugarnos el tipo por esos simios? Que se maten los unos a los otros y que nos dejen en paz.

Medic: Vulcan. Eso se contradice con las enseñanzas de Mike.

Black Wing: Correcto. Tenemos que enseñarles a ambos bandos que es la paz y no la guerra. La respuesta para la seguridad sostenible para ambas facciones.

Vulcan: Supongo que tenéis razón.

Ocelot: Bien equipo ¿Sabéis lo que hay que hacer?

Todos: Si.

Red Fire: Pues adelante.

Ambas facciones estaban apunto de enzarzarse en posiblemente la más cruenta batalla de su historia. Ambos lideres ordenaron atacar, pero cuando iban a hacerlo. Unos extraños portales aparecieron y de ellos salieron la Patrulla Redención.

White Fist: Ah Black Tooth. Sabes que con tu patético ejército no puede derrotarme y por eso has pedido ayuda a la Patrulla Redención.

Black Tooth: No me hagas reir. Es evidente que los has convocado en tu ayuda porque eres un ser patético.

Red Fire: En realidad no estamos de parte de nadie.

Ocelot: Estamos aquí para acabar con esta guerra absurda.

Al principio ambos bandos no les creían, pero al final se echaron a reír.

White Fist: ¿Vosotros, parar la Guerra?

Black Tooth: No nos hagais reir. Llevamos luchando durante generaciones.

White Fist: Y vosotros solo sois siete ¿En serio creéis que podéis detenernos?

Ocelot: Por supuesto que podemos.

Black Tooth: ¿Vosotros y que ejercito?

Red Fire: Con este.

De los portales surgieron un enorme número de tropas de asalto, brutos, pegasos de acero y meca-dragones preparados para la batalla.

Al principio les pilló de sorpresa a ambos bandos pero decidieron ir al ataque.

Red Fire: Recordad. Armas no letales. No queremos matarles.

Todos: Entendido.

Los simios atacaban a las tropas de asalto. Estos se defendían con rayos que al entrar en contacto con ellos, quedaban paralizados.

Los brutos superaban en fuerza a los simios y de un puñetazo los mandaban volando mientras los pegasos de acero disparaban rayos paralizadores desde el cielo. Los meca-dragones hacían huir a los simios de ambos bandos con sus rugidos y rayos láser.

Red Fire: Black Wing, Eye Fox y Vulcan conmigo.

Black Wing, Fox Eye y Vulcan: Entendido.

Ocelot: Entonces Ghost y Medic vienen conmigo.

Ghost y Medic: Entendido.

Red Fire lanzaba rayos mágicos que dejaban aturdidos a los simios blancos. Black Wing con su alta velocidad, los noqueaba con sus garras eléctricas al que había reducido su voltaje para solo aturdirles. Vulcan disparaba su cañón de energía a los simios. Eye Fox disparaba flechas de redes que los dejaban atrapados. Vulcan se enfrentó al Rey Simio Blanco.

Vulcan: Bien White Fist. Abandona esta lucha sin sentido.

White Fist: Jamás.

White Fist cogió su espada y se lanzó contra Vulcan.

Vulcan: Eso no funcionara

El ataque es detenido por un campo de fuerza que acaba de generar el semental. Inmediatamente contraataca con su cañón de energía al que le alcanzó en el pecho del simio.

White Fist: Maldito pony. Necesitarás algo más que eso para derrotarme.

Vulcan: En eso tienes razón.

Vulcan se pone a dos patas y de sus patas y espalda, salen centenares de piezas que al juntarse forman un enorme cañón.

White Fist: ¿Pero que?

Vulcan: Ahora.

Del cañón sale un gran rayo azul que se iba intensificando. El rey simio blanco trató de esquivarlo pero era en vano.

White Fist: Nooooooo.

Le da de lleno y después de hacerlo estrellar contra una roca, finalmente cae medio inconsciente.

Vulcan: Uno menos.

Eye Fox: Vulcan. Te has pasado.

Vulcan: Bueno. Al menos lo hemos detenido ¿No?

Eye Fox: Tampoco había que hacerlo tan a lo bestia.

Mientras. El grupo de Ocelot avanzaba sobre el ejército de los simios negros. Ocelot les golpeaba con su espada, pero esta estaba regulada para herir pero no matar. Ghost usaba sus habilidades de camuflaje para golpearles cuando menos se lo esperan o usaba su gancho para hacerles perder el equilibrio. Medic demostró que no era un peso muerto y con destreza de un ninja, lanzaba dardos tranquilizantes que los dormían en el acto.

Medic se enfrentó al Rey simio negro.

Black Tooth: Estupida pony ¿Que puede hacer una simple medico contra un poderoso rey como yo?

Medic: Créeme. Puedo hacer mucho más.

Black Tooth lanzo su ataque con su martillo pero Medic demostró ser muy ágil y lo esquivó sin problemas.

Black Tooth: ¿Pero que?

Volvió a atacar pero esta vez Medic lo bloqueo con una Katana que se sabía sacado de su cazadora.

Medic: No está mal para una medico ¿No?

Se burlo Medic. Black Tooth estaba empezando a enfardarse y vuelve a cargar contra ella.

Medic avanza también contra él. Los dos cruzan sus armas y en un instante, los dos acaban en lados contrarios.

Medic guardó su arma y el rey Simio negro cayó desmayado.

Medic: Problema resuelto.

Más tarde. White Fist y Black Tooth se despiertan y se dan cuenta de que estaban atados.

Black Tooth: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Red Fire: ¿No lo veis? Estáis atados.

White Fist: Soltadnos ahora mismo.

Black Tooth: Si. Aquí ya huele a estupido mono blanco.

White Fist: Cállate grandísimo simio negro apestoso.

Red Fire: Ya es suficiente. Creo que esta guerra ya ha durado suficiente.

White Fist: Durara hasta que el último simio negro esté muerto.

Black Tooth. Nuestra guerra no terminará hasta que el último simio blanco este en la tumba.

Y ambos reyes se miran con odio.

Fox Eye: Ya esta bien ¿Por qué os odiáis tanto?

Black Tooth. ¿No es obvio? Porque ellos son asquerosos simios blancos y deben ser exterminados.

White Fist: Ellos son abominables simios negros y merecen morir.

Medic: Oh vamos ¿Tanto os cuesta convivir juntos y en paz?

White Fist: ¿Convivir con un simio negro?

Black Tooth. ¿En paz con un simio blanco?

White Fist y Black Tooth: Antes muerto.

Eye Fox: Por el amor de Celestia. Vulcan trae pintura blanca.

Vulcan: Voy.

Más tarde. Vulcan vuelve con pintura pero no la que se refería Eye Fox.

Eye Fox: Te dije pintura blanca y esta es negra idiota.

Vulcan: Mira guapa. Traje la que pude encontrar ¿Vale?

Red Fire: Para lo que tenemos en mente. Servirá. Black Wing.

Black Wing cogió la pintura y se puso encima de los dos reyes simios.

White Fist y Black Tooth: ¿Pero que?

Finalmente Black Wing suelta la pintura negra sobre ellos. Cubriéndolos por completo a los dos de pintura negra.

White Fist y Black Tooth: ¿Que significa esto?

Red Fire: ¿No os dais cuenta cerebros de mono?

Ambos reyes no entienden lo que quiere decir Red Fire.

Red Fire: El blanco no puede vivir sin el negro. Al igual que el negro no puede vivir sin el blanco. Ambos son colores esenciales para esta tierra.

Los dos Reyes se dieron cuenta de su error y empezaron a arrepentirse de sus acciones.

White Fist: ¿Como hemos podido estar tan ciegos?

Black Tooth: Hemos sido unos simios estupidos durante estos largos siglos.

White Fist: Hagamos las paces.

Black Tooth: Por una vez. Estomas de acuerdo.

Finalmente. La guerra entres simios blancos y negros a terminado en paz para ambas facciones.

En el castillo de Canterlot. Celestia desayunaba junto con su hermana Luna mientras esta leía el periódico.

Celestia: ¿Algo interesante Luna?

Luna: Si hermana. Por lo visto, la Patrulla Redención ha acabado con la guerra ancestral entre los simios blancos y negros. Haciendo que ambos hagan por fin las paces.

Celestia: Eso es una buena noticia.

Luna: Y pensar que las razones de su lucha se debía a algo tan estupido como el color del pelaje.

Celestia: Y que haya durado siglos por algo tan tonto.

Luna: Es algo que las generaciones futuras no querrán creérselo.

Celestia: Desde luego.

Y ambas hermanas se rieron.

Mike empezaba su primer día de colegio. Sus padres se sorprendieron cuando Mike les pidió ir a la escuela como los demás potros (Antes tenía un profesor privado para sus clases). Pero sus padres se alegraron de que su hijo fuera a la escuela como otros potros de su edad y pueda hacer amigos.

Mike: Bien. Mi primer día de colegio. Haber que tal me va.

Mientras en clase.

Cheerilee: Buenos días clase.

Alumnos: Buenos días, Cheerilee

La clase se hizo eco respondiendo de vuelta, algunos con honestidad, otros simplemente para complacer a la profesora.

Cheerilee: Ahora, antes de empezar, tengo una buena noticia para todos. Tenemos un nuevo estudiante que nos acompañara desde hoy. Su nombre es Mike Bluer (Dijo esto señalando al potro que estaba a su lado). Y espero que todos ustedes le den la bienvenida como lo harían con cualquier nuevo estudiante.

Alumnos: Si señorita Cheerilee.

Mike pudo reconocer a Apple Bloom entre los alumnos. Esta la saludó con la pezuña y Mike la devolvió el saludo.

Scootaloo: ¿De donde bienes Mike?

Mike: De Manehattan, encanto.

Scootaloo se sonrojó ante el cumplido del potro.

Apple Bloom: Tengo una prima allí que se llama Babs Seed ¿No la conocerás por un casual?

Mike: No Apple Bloom. Me temo que no.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Es cierto que eres hijo del doctor Bluer el arqueólogo?

Mike: Así es.

Mike activo su omniherramienta. Dicho objeto había llamado la atención de lo alumnos y de la maestra que miraban fascinados dicho objeto. Acto seguido aparecieron fotos en el aire de él junto a su padre en sus hallazgos arqueológicos.

Twist: ¿Qué es eso?

Mike: Es mi omniherramietna.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Una omniherramienta?

Cheerilee: ¿Y que hace exactamente?

Mike estuvo explicando a la clase para que servía su artilugio, aunque la mayoría no llegaron a entender del todo las funciones de dicho objeto.

Apple Bloom: Mike ¿Es cierto que tu creaste a la Patrulla Redención?

Mike: Así es Apple Bloom.

Toda la clase se sorprendió ante la afirmación de su nuevo compañero.

Mike volvió a activar su omniherramienta y mostró fotos de él junto a su patrulla. También algunas de las hazañas heroicas de su patrulla. Ocelot rescatando a una princesa secuestrada de unos piratas. Black Wing protegiendo a unas aves en peligro de extinción de unos cazadores furtivos. Eye Fox ganando un concurso de tiro con arco. Medic salvando la vida de diversos ponis heridos. Red Fire deteniendo una erupción volcánica que amenazaba con destruir a un pequeño pueblo cercano. Vulcan recibiendo una bofetada de una chica pony de un bar (Esa última hizo que la clase se partiera de risa). Las de Ghost por desgracia, pasaron desapercibida para la clase.

Ghost: Por Celestia. Hasta en las fotos paso desapercibida.

Después de mostrar las fotos. Cheerilee decidió que ya era hora de empezar la clase.

Cheerilee: Bien Mike. Ahora escoge sitio.

Mike: Bien.

Cuando Mike escogió sitio. Cheerilee empezó a dar la clase.

Mike enseguida impresionó a toda la clase con su gran inteligencia y su gran dominio de las matemáticas y lengua. Pronto la clase estuvo a punto de terminar y Cheerilee dijo.

Cheerilee: Bueno esto es todo ¿Alguna pregunta antes de que salgáis al recreo?

Mike levantó la mano.

Cheerilee: ¿Si Mike?

Mike: Señorita Cheerilee. Si una tostada untada siempre cae al suelo por el lado que ha sido untado y si un gato siempre cae de pie ¿Qué pasaría si atáramos una tostada untada a la espalda de un gato y lo lanzáramos al aire?

La clase entera se rió de la ocurrencia de Mike incluso la maestra no pudo contener las ganas de reírse.

Cheerilee: Pues …(Se lo pensó un momento). El gato caería por el lado de la tostada y una vez en el suelo, se revolcaría para ponerse de pie.

La clase se rió de la respuesta de la maestra.

Cheerilee: O el gato caería de pie y una vez en el suelo. Se revolcaría para que la tostada tocara el suelo.

La clase entera se rió con más ganas todavía. Algunos, incluso les salían lágrimas en los ojos de la risa provocada.

Cheerilee: Desde luego. También son ganas de estropear una rica tostada. Una deliciosa tostada untada echada a perder. Sobre todo cuando esta untada de mantequilla.

Apple Bloom: O de mermelada de manzana trueno.

Twist: O de chocolate.

Scootaloo: O de crema de cacahuete.

Sweetie: O de mermelada de fresa.

Después de las risas generales. Todos los alumnos salieron al recreo.

Scootaloo: No se vosotras. Pero a mí ya me cae bien el nuevo.

Sweetie: Si. A mi también.

Apple Bloom: Cuando Mike le preguntó a la maestra sobre la tostada y el gato. Casi me muero de risa.

Twist: Y la repuesta que dio la maestra. Un poco más. Y me hago pipi de la risa.

Las potras se estaban riendo a más no poder. Finalmente vieron a Mike sentado en un banco mientras trabajaba con su omniherramienta. Mike desplazaba unas pantallas a otras con movimientos de sus pezuñas mientras que con su magia sostenía un sandwich de lirios que se estaba comiendo.

Apple Bloom: Hola Mike.

Mike: Hola Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Mike: Estoy haciendo planos para nuevos inventos.

Sweetie: ¿Eres inventor?

Mike: En cierto modo. Me gusta inventar cosas nuevas.

Twist: Que fascinante.

Scootaloo: Podríamos buscar nuestra cutie Mark de inventoras.

Mike: Si vais ha hacerlo, hacedlo lejos de mi laboratorio. No me apetece que lo voléis en pedazos.

Y el grupo se rió ante el comentario de Mike. Las chicas estaban fascinadas por las imágenes que veían hasta que dos potras aparecieron para molestar al grupo.

Tiara: Mira a quienes tenemos aquí. Tres costados en blanco juntándose con otro costado en blanco.

Silver Spoon: Costados en blanco.

Las potras no les agradó el comentario. Mike seguía concentrado en sus pantallas holográficas. Cosa que molestó a Tiara.

Mike: Eh tú. Costado en blanco. Te estoy hablando.

Mike no la miró pero la contestó igual.

Mike: Tranquila preciosa. Te estoy oyendo

Tiara: Normalmente no me gusta perder el tiempo con costados en blanco, pero tú sin duda vienes de una gran ciudad. Eso te da muchos puntos.

Mike (Sin mirarla): ¿Y?

Tiara: Pues que deberías venir con nostras y no perder el tiempo con estas costados en blanco.

Scootaloo: Oye tú.

Scootaloo iba a responderla pero Mike la retuvo. Paró las funciones de su omniherrameitna y se dirigió hacia Tiara.

Mike: Tiara, Silver Spoon. ¿Puedo hablar con vosotras un momento en ese árbol de ahí?

Mike las indicó que fueran hacia ese árbol. Tiara y Silver Spoon obedecieron. Finalmente Mike se dirigió a Apple Bloom y sus amigas.

Apple Bloom: Mike. No vallas con ellas.

Mike: Tranquila. Solo quiero hablar con ellas. Y necesito que me hagáis un favor.

Sweetie: ¿Si Mike?

Mike: Pase lo que pase. Se ponga como se ponga. Por favor, no intervengáis para nada.

Apple Bloom: Pero ¿Por qué?

Mike: Solo os pido que confiéis en mí. ¿Me haréis este favor?

Las chicas asintieron.

Mike: Bien. Gracias.

Mike las guiño un ojo y se dirigió hacia Tiara y Silver Spoon. Desde ahí. Apple Bloom y las chicas vieron que Mike hablaba con ellas, aunque no alcanzaba a oír lo que oían. Después de un rato. Ven a Tiara poner gesto de enfadada y le da un fuerte empujón a Mike al que lo tira al suelo. Finalmente logran oír a Tiara gritar.

Tiara: Piérdete idiota

Tiara se va del lugar bastante enfadada siendo seguida por Silver Spoon. Las chicas van a ayudar a levantar a Mike.

Apple Bloom: ¿Estas bien?

Mike: Si Apple Bloom. Gracias.

Scootaloo: ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarte así? Esta vez un escarmiento no la libra nadie.

Mike: Espera Scootaloo. No las hagas nada.

Aquello extrañó al grupo.

Scootaloo: Pero ¿Por que? Se lo merecen.

Mike: Solo os pido que confiéis en mí. Se lo que hago.

Las chicas asintieron y decidieron confiar en Mike.

A lo lejos. Estaba una enfadada Tiara. Estaba claro que la conversación con Mike la puso de muy mal humor.

Tiara: ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuarme eso? Ese chico es un imbecil.

Silver Spoon: Cálmate Tiara. Tampoco te dijo nada ofensivo.

Tiara. ¿Nada ofensivo? Ese estupido chico sea atreve a insinuar que yo estoy…argh. Necesito vengarme de él.

Silver: ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?

Tiara: Se me ha ocurrido una idea para ponerlo en ridículo delante de toda la clase.

Silver sonrió ante la maliciosa idea que ponía tener Tiara.

Silver: ¿Qué cosa?

Tiara le indicó Silver Spoon que debía acercarse para luego empezar a susurrar en el oído a su amiga. Sin embargo, cuando Tiara le explicó la idea, la sonrisa de Silver Spoon se debilito.

Silver: No se Tiara. ¿No sería algo extremo? Nos meteríamos en muchos problemas si no descubren.

Tiara: Es una gran idea. Y le enseñará a ese potro a no meterse donde no le llaman.

Silver Spoon se mordió el labio por un momento, pero luego sonrió y asintió.

Silver: Bueno. Hagámoslo.

Bump Bump Sugar-Lump, Rump. Dijeron las dos al unísono, haciendo su extraño saludo especial antes de reírse y alejarse para poner su plan en marcha.

Al final de la escuela. Mike se hizo amigo de las crusader y de Twist. También se ganó la amistad de Pipsqueak. Un potro de tierra blanco con manchas marrones. Con crin marrón. Button. Un potro de tierra color café con crin naranja, portando un gorro de helicóptero en la cabeza. Rumble. Un pegaso de pelaje gris y crin y cola negra. Dinky Hooves: una potra unicornio de pelaje gris y de crin rubia. Esta última le volvía loco a Pip ya que estaba colado por ella.

El grupo se divertía a lo grande y Mike jamás se lo había pasado genial jugando con otros potros de su edad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde su otra vida. Mike se sentía feliz.

Mike: Sin duda el mejor día de mi vida.

Pip: Desde luego que sí.

Mike: Me alegro de que seáis mis amigos aquí en Ponyville.

Apple Bloom. ¿No tenían amigos en la ciudad donde vivías?

De repente, el rostro de Mike se ensambló en tristeza.

Mike: La verdad es que no. Donde yo vivía. Todos tenían celos de mi inteligencia y mi destreza en los deportes y no tenía ni un solo amigo.

Todos miraron a Mike con lastima.

Dinky: Pobre.

Button: Pero aquí no tiene por que pasarte.

Sweetie: Exactamente. Aquí puedes ser nuestro amigo y te apreciamos como eres.

Mike: Muchas gracias a todos.

Todos se dirigieron a casa de Mike. Los potrillos se quedaron asombrados por la enorme mansión. Cuando entraron. Vieron el enorme Hall de entrada donde enfrente de ellos había una gran escalera que los llevaba a la segunda planta. Mike entró en una puerta de la primera planta que los llevó al comedor. Una enorme sala con una gran mesa. Ahí pudo ver a sus padres. El señor Bluer leyendo el periódico mientras su madre tejía una bufanda.

Mike: Hola mama, hola papa. Estoy en casa.

Sr. Bluer: Hola Mike.

Sra. Bluer: ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Mike: Estupendo, Me he traído unos amigos.

Sus padres pudieron ver a los potros que venían con el.

Potros: Hola.

Sra. Bluer: Hola a todos. Un placer conoceros.

El señor Bluer se fijó en las potras que estaban con él.

Sr. Bluer: Cinco amigas nada menos. Valla hijo. No has estado ni una semana aquí y ya te as ligado a un montón de chicas. Que conquistador estas echo.

Mike: PAPA.

Grito Mike con la cara roja. Los potros no pudieron contener la risa.

Mike: Bueno. Me llevó a mis amigos a mi cuarto.

Sra Bluer: Me parece bien hijo.

Mike llevó a sus amigos a su cuarto. Era una habitación grande con una gran cama. Un escritorio con un ordenador. Un estante con libros. Y una pantalla de televisión y unos aparatos desconocidos para los potros.

Twist: Mike: ¿Qué son estos aparatos que están en la tele (refiriéndose a la Nintendo Wii y Wii U).

Mike: ¿Esos? Son videoconsolas.

Los ojos de Button reencendieron de la emoción.

Button: ¿Video consolas?

Pip: Nunca vi este modelo.

Mike: Es que los conseguí en otro mundo.

Todos gritaron de asombro.

Todos: ¿En otro mundo?

Mike: Así es. Hace tiempo cree un portal para ir a cualquier mundo pero eso será otra historia.

Los potros no sabían si creer a Mike. Apple Bloom se fijó en unas extrañas maquetas que había en un estante.

Apple Bloom: Mike ¿Que son esas maquetas? Nunca vi nada igual.

Mike: Maquetas de naves espaciales. Conseguidas también en otra dimensión (Haciendo referencia e Mass Effect).

Los potros se fijaron en las maquetas. Había unas alargadas blancas y negras (cruceros de la alianza y Turianos). Otra tenía una especie de aro con unas largas barras en los laterales (Quarianos), otra tenía forma de abeja o de hormiga (Geth). Otra era negra con forma de calamar (Segador). Otra con forma de cruz con un gran hueco ovalado en el centro (Asari). Pero la que mas llamó poderosamente la atención fue una nave alargada negra con la parte inferior blanca. En un extremo ponía Normadía. La nave tenía un diseño muy similar al Infinity de la Patrulla Redención.

Scootaloo: Mike ¿Por qué esta maqueta se parece tanto al Infinity de la patrulla Redención?

Mike respondió con una sonrisa.

Mike: Fácil. Me base en el diseño de la Normandía para hacer el Infinity de la Patrulla Redención.

Rumble: ¿En serio?

Mike: Si. Según he oído. En ese mundo es la nave más rápida que existe y yo quería que fuera igual.

Scootaloo: Seguro que no es mas rápida que Rainbow Dash.

De repente Dinky pegó un grito al sentir que algo le rozaba las pezuñas. Al mirar vio que era Tiki. El hurón mascota de Mike.

Apple Bloom: Hay que mono.

Mike: Tiki aquí.

El hurón obedeció y fue hacia Mike.

Mike: Os presento a Tiki. Mi mascota.

Sweetie: Es adorable.

Sweetie Belle cogió al hurón y empezó a acariciar al animal. El hurón parecía disfrutarlo.

El grupo se pasó la tarde divirtiéndose entre juegos e historias y todos se lo pasaron genial. Finalmente se hacia tarde y todos los potros se tuvieron que ir a casa.

Apple Bloom: Hasta mañana Mike.

Mike: Hasta mañana Chicos.

Pip: Hasta luego.

Finalmente el grupo se fue quedando solo a Mike.

Mike ceno con sus padres y se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Mañana pasaría otro día estupendo. Al menos lo que él piensa.

Durante la noche. En la escuela. Tiara y Silver Spoon Salían a escondidas.

Tiara: Bien. Terminado.

Tiara sonrió maliciosamente mientras Silver Spoon estaba a su lado.

Silver: No se Tiara. Creo que quizás nos pasamos.

Tiara: Ahora está hecho ¿No irás a echarte atrás? ¿Verdad?

Silver dudo un momento pero finalmente la respondió que si.

Tiara: Pues vamos.

Y las dos se alejan de la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente. Mike se despertó más emocionado que nunca a ir a la escuela a ver a sus amigos. Desayuno con sus padres y se fue corriendo a la escuela, hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

Unos minutos antes.

Tiara y Silver Spoon se dirigían a la escuela. Sonriendo maliciosamente por lo que iba a pasar en la escuela.

Tiara: Ya verás Silver. Pronto nos reiremos de Mike.

Silver no estaba segura pero asintió.

Accidentalmente se chocan contra un enorme potro y ambas se caen al suelo.

Tiara: ¿Por que no miras por donde? Oh no.

Silver: El no. Stok no.

Enfrente de ellas había un gran potro de tierra de pelaje marrón y crin café. Con expresión malvada.

Stok: Mira tu quienes son. Mis victimas favoritas.

Las dos potrillas empezaron a temblar. Conocían aquel potro. Tenía fama de meterse siempre con los más pequeños, en especial con Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Tiara: Por favor. No nos hagas nada.

Silver: Piedad.

Stok: Ni mucho menos ¿Os gustaría tener un adorno negro en vuestros ojos? Seguro que mi puño estará encantado de hacerlo.

Las dos empezaron a temblar de miedo mientras suplicaban. El matón se reía

Stok: Prepararos para mi especial puño Stok.

El potro levantó el puño e iba a golpear a Tiara hasta que otra pezuña detiene el golpe.

Cuando Tiara y Silver se atreven a abrir los ojos. Ven que el puñetazo del matón fue detenido por nada más y nada menos que Mike.

Stok: ¿Quién eres tú?

Mike lo miró desafiante.

Mike: ¿Por qué no te metes con los de tu mismo tamaño?

Stok: ¿Y a ti que te importa? Ellas no son nada tuyo.

Mike: Ahí te equivocas. Yo defiendo a aquellos que no se pueden defender solos. Además estas son mis compañeras de clase y no voy a permitir que les hagas ningún daño a ellas.

Tiara y Silver Spoon estaban sorprendidas. El potro con quien habían discutido ayer. Las estaba defendiéndolas del matón.

Stok retrocede el puño y le devuelve la mirada.

Stok: Conque el nene quiere que le aticen pues. Bienvenido a mi pueblo.

El matón alzó el puño con intención de golpear a Mike. Pero este lo esquiva y le da una fuerte patada en el brazo de su oponente haciéndole retroceder. El matón no se creía que aquel potro le haya golpeado y volvió a intentar darle otro puñetazo.

Mike: Garra dragón.

Esta vez. Mike bloquea el ataque de Stok con su tecno-hechizo garra dragón en su pezuña izquierda. Una vez bloqueado el brazo de su oponente. Apoyó su pezuña libre en el brazo de Stok aplicándole puntos de presión en el. En ese instante. El mantón empezó a gritar de dolor.

Stok: Au au au. Basta, me rindo, me rindo. Suéltame el brazo.

Mike empezó ha hablarle mientras lo miraba severamente al matón.

Mike: No me gusta tu actitud ni como tratas a los demás. No quiero volver a verte metiéndote con los que son mas débiles que tú ¿Entendido?

Stok: Si, si. Lo que tú quieras.

Mike: Promételo.

Stok: Si. Lo prometo. No volveré a hacerlo.

Mike: Más te vale.

Finalmente. Mike lo libera y el matón se aleja cojeando de su pezuña derecha. Mike se dirige hacia Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Mike: ¿Estáis bien las dos?

Al principio las dos potras no podían decir palabra pero al final hablaron.

Tiara: S-si. Estamos bien.

Silver: Si. Gracias pero ¿Por qué nos has defendido?

Tiara: Cierto. Ayer no te tratamos muy bien que digamos.

Mike sonrió a las dos.

Mike: Hubo un tiempo, yo era como vosotras. Bueno, peor que vosotras. Trataba a todo el mundo con desprecio y solo me importaba mi propio beneficio personal. Cuando me di cuenta de que me portaba como un idiota. Me esforcé en cambiar a mejor. Y si yo pude cambiar ¿Por qué no vosotras?

Las dos potras no sabían que decir. Mike cogió de la pezuña a cada una.

Mike: Yo tengo fe en vosotras. Fe en que podéis cambiar a mejor.

Finalmente Mike les besa la pezuña a cada una haciéndolas sonrojar a las dos y se va dirección a la escuela. En ese instante. A Tiara y Silver Spoon las invadió un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Silver: Oye Tiara. Creo que nos hemos portado como unas imbeciles.

Tiara sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Pese a como le habían tratado. Mike no dudó en defenderlas de aquel matón y ahora se siente tremendamente culpable.

Tiara: Rápido Silver Spoon. Tenemos que llegar a la escuela.

Y ambas potrillas corren hacia la escuela.

Finalmente Mike llega a la escuela. Pero le extraño ver a varios alumnos fuera del aula. Parecía que había pasado algo. Mike entró haber lo que pasaba.

Mike: ¿Algún problema?

Ahí Cheerilee le mira pero no con muy buena cara. Incluso parecía enfadada.

Cheerilee: ¿Con que al fin vienes? ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

Mike: No parecía entender.

Mike. ¿De que está hablando?

Cheerilee: Lo sabes perfectamente. Mira lo que has echo.

Mike miró y vio que el aula estaba completamente destrozada. Había paredes pintadas con garabatos. Mesas y sillas rotas. El suelo completamente sucio. Y en la pizarra tenia puesto Mike Power.

Cheerilee: ¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa?

Mike completamente calmado la responde.

Mike: Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto.

Cheerilee: ¿Vas a negarlo teniendo tu nombre allí?

Mike seguía calmado y la responde tranquilamente.

Mike: Maestra. Que mi nombre esté ahí. No significa que yo sea el culpable.

Cheerilee dudo un momento pero al final le dice.

Cheerilee: Bueno. Según tú ¿Quien ha sido?

Mike. No tengo ni idea.

Cheerilee: Pues bien. Hasta que se averigüe. Vas a estar castigado y además…..

Tiara: Espereeeee.

Tiara y Silver Spoon entraron deprisa al aula y se interponen entre Mike y la maestra.

Cheerilee: Tiara. Silver Spoon ¿Que se supone que estáis haciendo?

Tiara: No ha sido Mike. Maestra.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Cheerilee: Bien. Pues si no ha sido Mike ¿Quien ha sido?

Tiara y Sillver Spoon se miraron a los ojos y decidieron confesarlo todo.

Tiara: Fuimos nosotras.

Aquello sorprendió en gran medida a toda la clase. No solo que defendieran a alguien que no sean ellas mismas. Sino también que confesaran haber hecho algo malo.

Cheerilee: Y Bien ¿Por qué lo habéis echo?

Tiara: Queríamos vengarnos de Mike por la charla que tuvimos con él ayer durante el recreo.

Flashback

Mike estaba debajo del árbol hablando con Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Tiara: Y Bien Mike ¿De que querías hablar con nostras?

Mike: Solo que me digáis el porque de vuestra actitud.

Silver: ¿El por que?

Mike: Si. Quiero saber porque sois tan desagradables con ellas ¿Acaso os hicieron algo malo a vosotras antes?

Tiara se rió.

Tiara: Para nada. Simplemente no nos gustan los flancos en blanco.

Mike: Tiene gracia. Tú antes de obtener tu Cutie Mark. También tuviste que ser un flanco en blanco.

Aquello hizo enfadar a Tiara.

Tiara: Bueno ¿Y que? Ahora que tengo una Cutie Mark. Puedo tratarlos como me de la gana.

Mike: Yo creo que hay otra razón porque actuáis así.

Silver: ¿Así? ¿Y eso por que?

Mike: Por celos.

Aquello sorprendió a ambas potras.

Tiara: Pe-Pero ¿Eres tu idiota o que te pasa? ¿Por qué íbamos nosotras a tener celos de esas costados en blanco?

Mike: Porque ellas tiene algo que vosotras carecéis por culpa de vuestra mala actitud. Amigos. Una familia que les hace caso y esas cosas.

Tiara y Silver Spoon no dijeron nada pero estaba claro que no les gustaba como las estaba hablando.

Mike: Mirad. Si seguís con esa actitud. Estaréis siempre solas y cuando llegue la hora en que necesitéis ayuda, no tendréis a nadie que os eche una pezuña. Estaréis siempre solas al menos que cambies de actitud. Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudaros a mejorar vuestra actitud y ser vuestro amigo si me dejáis ayudar. Solo tenéis que…..

Mike no pudo continuar porque Tiara completamente enfadada le empuja fuertemente hacia atrás.

Tiara: Piérdete idiota

Fin del Flashback.

Tiara: Mike solo trataba de ayudarnos y nosotras le despreciamos.

Silver: Y esta mañana. Cuando Mike nos defendió del abusón de Stok sin importar como le tratamos antes. Nos dimos cuenta de que nos portábamos como unas estupidas potrillas.

Todos los alumnos se asombraron ante esa afirmación. Todos conocían al matón de Stok.

Mike finalmente sonrió.

Mike: Me alegro oír eso. No me he visto obligado a usar esto.

Mike activo su omniherramienta y proyectando en una pared. Pudieron ver una grabación del aula antes de ser destruida. En ella, salían Tiara y Silver Spoon destrozándola por completo. Manchando las paredes y el suelo. Destrozando las sillas y mesas y escribiendo Mike Power en la pizarra. Una vez acabada la grabación. Todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta.

Cheerilee: Pero Mike. Si tenías esta grabación ¿Por qué no me la enseñaste en el momento en que te acusé?

Mike sonrió a la maestra y la respondió.

Mike: Porque yo quería confiar en Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Aquello sorprendió a la clase. En especial a Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Mike: Hubo un tiempo. Yo era como ellas. Bueno, incluso peor que ellas.

Scootaloo: ¿Peor que ellas? Eso tendría que verlo.

Appel Bloom le dio un toque en el hombro a la pegaso para que se callara.

Mike: Si yo pude cambiar a mejor ¿Por qué no ellas? Yo quería confiar en ellas y no me arrepiento de haberlo echo.

Ambas potras miraron a Mike.

Ambas: Lo sentimos.

Mike sonrió a ambas.

Mike: Tiara. Silver Spoon. Gracias.

Ambas abrazaron a Mike con todas sus fuerzas.

Tiara: Lo sentimos Mike.

Silver Spoon: Si. Fuimos unas estupidas potras.

Mike las abrazó cariñosamente a ambas.

La clase entera no pudo evitar sentir lastima por ellas. La maestra las iba a castigar a ambas, pero Mike la convención para que como alternativa al castigo, las dejara a su cargo. Mientras Mike usó su magia y para sorpresa de todos. La clase se arregló por completo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada en ella.

Después de aquel día. Tiara y Silver Spoon cambiaron radicalmente a mejor. Se volvieron más simpáticas y ya no volvieron a decir nada hiriente de nadie. Incluso se volvieron amigas de las Crusaders. Cheerilee no puso sentirse más orgullosa de la buena acción de Mike. Mike también se sentía orgulloso de su buena acción. Pero lo que no pudo evitar, es que su padre se burlara de él porque le decía que ya tenia conquistadas al menos a siete potras haciéndole sonrojar y provocar las risas entre las chicas.

Sueño de Mike

Mike estaba en el bosque de antes. A lo lejos vio correr a Apple Bloom. Mike decidió seguirla. Cuando llegó a un claro. Vio a ella junto con los potros que hizo amistad hace poco. En ese instante. Son rodeados por las llamas y gritos de terror surgen de ellos. Mike corre tratando de salvarles pero llega tarde y desaparecen entre las llamas. Mike demonio apareció cerca de él.

Mike Demonio: ¿En serio crees que puedes tener amigos? ¿Tú, cuyo signo es estar siempre solo?

Se rió su yo demoníaco. En ese instante Mike volvió a despertase de la cama completamente nervioso y asustado.

Continuara….


	8. CAP 6 LA GRAN CARRERA

**CAPITULO 6**

**LA GRAN CARRERA (2º Versión)**

En una zona boscosa. Había una banda de peligroso lobos bípedos con trajes de cuero y sombreros vaqueros. Eran la banda Wolfen. Una peligrosa banda cuya principal actividad son los robos y los secuestros. Estaban en torno de una fogata celebrando su última captura.

Lobo 1: Menuda pieza hemos conseguido esta vez.

Lobo 2: Si. Esta podemos sacar una buena tajada por el rescate.

Lobo 3: Y nos lo podremos gastar en la juerga padre.

La banda se reía hasta que detrás de ellos pareció un lobo más grande de lo normal. Era de color gris. Tenía una raja en un ojo pero todavía podía ver. Portaba un traje y sombrero vaquero negro. Su expresión era intimidante. Su nombre era Grey Fog.

Grey Fog: Dejad de hacer tanto ruido. Despertareis a nuestra presa.

El líder dijo esto señalando a un pequeño grifo de plumas marrones en el cuerpo y blancas en la cabeza con pico y garras marrones. El pequeño grifo tenía una edad similar a la de Mike. Portaba un traje verde oscuro que parecía caro y rebelaba que era de familia rica.

Lobo 4: Vamos jefe ¿Quién nos va a oír? Estamos muy lejos de cualquier pueblo.

Lobo 5: Si ¿Quién aparte de nosotros sería tan loco de venir a este peligroso bosque?

De repente se oyó un ruido en el bosque.

Lobo 6: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Lobo 7: No lo se.

Grey Fog se puso en guardia. Si eran la guardia del reino grifo. No podía arriesgarse a perder su premio.

Grey Fog: Tú. Ve a ve que es.

Lobo 7: ¿Yo?

Grey: Si. Tú.

Lobo 7: ¿Y por que yo?

Grey: Porque lo mando yo así que muévete.

El lobo 7 obedeció de mala gana y fue a investigar el ruido llevando consigo un hacha.

Lobo 2: ¿Qué crees que será?

Lobo 1: Algún animal seguramente.

De repente. Se oyó gritar a su compañero en el interior del bosque.

Lobo 3: ¿Q-Que ha sido eso?

Grey: No lo se. Id a investigar.

Los lobos restantes cogieron sus armas y fueron a investigar. Cuando llegaron al lugar. Encontrado el hacha de su compañero en el suelo tirado.

Lobo1: ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué está aquí su arma?

Lobo 3: No lo se.

Lobo 4: Mejor separarse y buscar.

Los 6 lobos restantes fueron a investigar. Por los alrededores.

Lobo 6 investigaba cerca de un riachuelo junto a lobo 5. De repente oyeron un ruido a la lejanía.

Lobo 5 (Temblando): ¿Q-Que ha sido eso?

Lobo 6 fue a investigar.

Lobo 6: Parece no haber anda.

Cuando giró. Vio que su compañero lobo 5 no estaba con el.

Lobo 6: Donde te has metido. Vamos esto no tiene gracias. Sal.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Lobo 6 trataba de salir pero antes de hacerlo. Sintió que alguien lo agarraba por detrás y le tiraba de él hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Lobo 4 y 3. Seguían un río para investigar.

Lobo 3: Aquí no parece haber nada.

Lobo 4: Yo también lo creo. Creo que deberíamos decírselo al jefe.

En ese instante. Una figura negra descendió a través de una cuerda justo detrás de lobo 3, lo cogió por la espalda y ascendió hasta el cielo con él sin que su compañero se diera cuenta. En ese instante su arma, una espada corta cae al suelo alertando al lobo 4. El lobo estaba empezando a asustarse.

Lobo 4: ¿Q-Que pasa aquí? ¿Dónde está mi compañero?

En ese instante. De la oscuridad, surge un gancho que le coge de una pata y tira de él arrastrándolo hacia el otro extremo del gancho.

Lobo 4: Socorrooooo.

El lobo 4 gritaba con todas sus fuerzas asta que se perdió en la oscuridad.

Los dos lobos restantes acudieron hacia donde provenía el grito. De sus compañeros solo encontraron sus armas.

Lobo 2: H-han desaparecido como los otros.

Lobo 1: C-Calma. Habrá una explicación lógica para esto.

Lobo 2: ¿Qué hay que pensar? Hay fantasmas aquí.

Lobo 1: ¿F-Fantasmas?

El miedo invadió a ambos. El más insignificante ruido les ponía en alerta. Sin lugar a dudas. El miedo los invadió por completo.

Lobo 2: D-deberíamos reunirnos con el jefe.

Lobo 1: E-Estoy de acuerdo.

Justo cuando lobo 1 no miraba a su compañero. Una sombra surge del agua y le coge al lobo 2 llevándolo hacia el agua. Su compañero al no ver verlo. Le invadió el pánico y volvió corriendo hacia su jefe.

Lobo1: Jefe. Jefe.

Grey: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y donde están tus compañeros?

Lobo 1: Hay fantasmas aquí. Se los ha llevado a todos.

Su jefe no parecía creerle.

Grey: ¿Fantasmas? No seas estupido. Los fantasmas no existen.

En ese instante. Otro gancho apareció y cogió la cola del lobo 1 y se lo llevó a la oscuridad.

Grey. ¿Pero que demo….?

El gran lobo se puso en guardia y sacó una gran espada esperando cualquier cosa.

Grey: No se quien eres. Pero no te tengo miedo.

No hubo respuesta.

Grey: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿No te atreves a enfrentarme a mí en campo abierto?

¿?: Que actué desde las sombras no significa que te tema.

El lobo se puso en alerta.

Grey: ¿Quién dijo esto?

¿?: Yo.

Delante de él apareció nada más y nada menos que el integrante de la Patrulla Redención Ghost. Su aparición le dio un gran susto al lobo.

Grey: P-Pero ¿De donde sales tú que no te he visto?

Ghost parecía decepcionada.

Ghost: Estaba delante e ti. Incluso te tiré una piedra para que te percataras de mi presencia.

Grey: Eso explica la picadura de mosquito de antes ¿Y donde está mi banda?

Ghost: Ahora mismo están indispuestos.

Los siete lobos restantes. Estaban colgados por unas cuerdas sobre la rama de un árbol. Completamente inconscientes.

Grey: ¿Y que haces tú aquí tan lejos de Equestria?

Ghost: ¿No es obvio? Vengo a rescatar a vuestro prisionero.

Grey: Por encima de mi cadáver. Me costó mucho echarle el guante ha este pequeño y pienso cobrar un enorme rescate por él.

El lobo se lanzó contra Ghost con su espada con intención de cortarle la cabeza. Pero Ghost demostró ser muy ágil y la esquivo echándose a un lado. Aprovechó que su enemigo bajó la guardia para darle una patada en un costado haciéndole retroceder al lobo.

Grey: Maldita.

Ghost ahora pasó a la ofensiva. El lobo trató de golpearla pero esta la esquivo y de un rápido movimiento, le dio un puñetazo en la cara del lobo. Aprovechando que estaba aturdido. Empezó a darle un continuado número de puñetazos y patadas contra el lobo. Finalmente se detiene y con el lobo que estaba enormemente aturdido. Ghost le propina una enorme patada en toda la cara que lo deja prácticamente fuera de combate.

Ghost: Problema resuelto. Ahora a por el príncipe.

Ghost se acercó al pequeño grifo. Le desató y le despierta.

Grifo: ¿Q-Que ha pasado?

Ghost: Tranquilo príncipe Wind. Esta salvo.

El pequeño emite un grito.

Wind: Aaaaaaaah. ¿Ghost? ¿Eres tú? Menudo susto me has dado.

Ghost: Si, soy yo.

Wind: ¿Qué ha pasado con mis secuestradores?

Ghost: Ahora están de baja forzosa (Se rió Ghost). Ahora tenemos que llevarte a casa.

Wind sonrió.

Wind: Si. Gracias

Ghost llevó al pequeño a su casa pero no antes de atar al líder de la banda junto a sus secuaces e informar a las autoridades locales. Finalmente llegan a casa del pequeño y su padre contento le recibe con un abrazo.

Rey Arandus: Hijo mío. Como me alegro de que estés bien.

Wind: Papa, para. Que tus plumas pican.

Ghost: Me alegro de que estéis por fin juntos.

Ambos grifos se asustan.

Arandus: ¿Ghost eres tú? Valla susto nos has dado.

Ghost parecía decepcionada.

Ghost: Bueno. Lo importante es que el príncipe esté bien.

Arandus: Si. Gracias Ghost. ¿Cómo puedo compensártelo que hayas rescatado a mi hijo?

Ghost: No tiene que hacerlo. Es mi trabajo.

Wind: Ghost.

Ghsot: ¿Si Príncipe Wind?

Wind: Cuando veas a Mike. Salúdale de mi parte y le das las gracias por enviarte en mi ayuda.

Ghost sonrió al pequeño y le acarició la cabeza.

Ghost: Así lo aré pequeño.

Wind sonrió también.

Más tarde. En el palacio de las princesas. Luna revisaba unos documentos mientras su hermana leía el periódico.

Luna: ¿Algo interesante hermana?

Celestia: Si. Por lo visto. El príncipe Wind fue rescatado por un miembro de la Patrulla Redención quien él solo derrotó a toda la banda y devolvió al pequeño junto a su padre.

Luna: Es buen oír eso ¿Y no dice quien lo rescató?

Celestia ojeó el periódico y la respondió.

Celestia: Según aquí. No saben que miembro de la patrulla lo recató.

Luna: Valla. Me habría gustado saber quien fue.

Celestia: Si Luna. A mi también.

Ghost: Asta en los periódicos me ignoran.

La gran carrera entre la pegaso Rainbow Dash y la robot Black Wing estaba a punto de empezar en un momento a otro. Las amigas de Rainbow Dash y las Cutie Mark Crusaders se acercaron a ella para animarla.

Twilight: Buena suerte Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Gracias pero no lo necesito. Pronto demostrare por que soy la mejor voladora de Equestria.

Applejack: Contamos contigo Rainbow.

Rarity: Te estaremos animándote.

Fluttershy (con su bajo tono de voz): Todas te estaremos animando, Yai

Scootaloo al igual que sus amigas estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa de que gane Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo: Tienes que ganar Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow la acarició la cabeza.

Rainbow: Lo haré.

Pinkie: Tienes que darlo todo. Si ganas. Te are una gran super-himer-mega fiesta para celebrarlo.

Rainbow: Gracias Pinkie.

Al otro lado. Estaba Mike junto a Black Wing y White Shield. Mike quería asegurarse de que Black Wing estaba al cien por cien para la carrera.

Mike: Bien Black Wing. Parece que estás al cien por cien y completamente funcional.

Black Wing: Gracias Mike.

Spike que iba a ser el comentarista estaba flotando con un globo listo para informar a todos los presentes sobre la carrera.

Spike: Yeguas y Caballos, pronto dará comienzo la gran carrera entre Rainbow Dash y Black Wing de la Patrulla Redención, lo orgánico contra tecnológico, la inteligencia equina contra inteligencia artificial, el instinto contra la máquina, lo …..

Spike no pudo continuar porque una yegua molesta por su continuo parloteo de este empezó a gritar.

Yegua: Lo entendimos ¿Quieres abreviar de una vez?

Mike sintió que ya había pasado antes por esto y no pudo evitar comentar.

Mike: Valla. Un Vella Bit

Spike se aclaró un poco la garganta y continuó.

Rainbow: Que gane la mejor.

Black Wing: Que así sea.

Ambas pegasos chocaron sus cascos. Y se ponen en posición.

Spike: En sus marcas

Rainbow Dash se preparó para salir, en cambio Black Wing se mantuvo inmóvil.

Spike: Listos

Rainbow Dash: Más que lista.

Black Wing: …

Spike: YAAAAAAAAAA.

Rainbow Dash salio a toda velocidad de la línea de inicio. Para sorpresa de todos Black Wing seguía en el sitio sin moverse.

Spike: Parece que Black Wing no ha salido todavía, ¿Algún problema técnico?

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sale ya?

Applejack: No lo se Twilight.

Rainbow Dash tras correr unos metros se percató se que su rival todavía no había salido y se detuvo un momento.

Rainbow: ¿Qué te pasa? no me digas que abandonas ya la carrera.

Black Wing la respondió con total tranquilidad.

Black: Tranquila. Solo te estoy dando algo de ventaja.

Aquel comentario fue muy molesto para alguien tan orgullosa como Rainbow Dash y esta se enojó enormemente.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Ventaja? Ya veremos quien necesita la ventaja.

Rainbow Dash Salió disparada dispuesta a dejar atrás a su rival.

Black Wing decidió que ya iba siendo hora de salir. Extendió sus alas y a toda velocidad salió de la meta de inicio. Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Applejack: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Rarity: Apenas pude ver como salía.

Rainbow Dash seguía volando hasta que notó que su rival había empezado ya a volar.

Rainbow Dash: Por fin te decidiste, ¿Preparado para perder?

Black Wing: Aun queda mucha carrera para decidir a la ganadora.

Las dos sonrieron con una mirada desafiante.

Rainbow Dash: Como quieras, nos vemos en la línea de meta.

Los dos competidores al contrario de lo que se pensaba estaban muy igualados. Los dos cruzaron el bosque, llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres provocando una ventolera que se llevó algunas manzanas, cruzaron el lago provocando un pequeño espacio de agua por la velocidad que tenían.

Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de lo veloz que era en realidad su rival.

Rainbow Dash: (Rayos, es mas veloz de lo que pensaba, tengo que emplear mi mejor técnica. Mi Sonic Rainboom).

Rainbow Dash abandono el camino y ascendió hacia el cielo. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para Mike.

Mike: Como predije. Va a usar su Sonic Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash cuando llegó a la altura necesaria, empezó a descender a toda velocidad atravesando la barrera del sonido y realizando su mejor técnica, el Sonic Rainboom.

Rainbow Dash provocando una gran explosión arco iris haciendo que esta acelere al máximo llegando a alcanzar a su rival y adelantarlo.

Todos los presentes estaban eufóricos por el hecho de que Rainbow Dash iba a ganar.

Mientras tanto en la línea de meta, estaban el resto de las mane 6 esperando que Rainbow Dash cruce la meta mientras Spike comentaba la carrera.

Spike: Yeguas y caballos, pronto daremos por concluida la carrera, ¿Quién llegará primero?

Rainbow Dash sentía que la meta estaba mas cerca y sus amigas la estaban esperando para felicitarla por su inminente victoria pero de repente en el cielo se oyó un gran ruido. Miraron al origen del sonido y vieron algo increíble. Una especie de Sonic Rainbow. Solo que este era negro con detalles amarillos. Pudieron ver que la que realizó aquella acción fue nada más y nada menos que Black Wing.

Black moviéndose igual que hacía Rainbow tras hacer un Sonic Rainbow, logró adelantarla y llegar a la meta antes que ella para sorpresa de todos.

Rainbow Dash llega a la meta pero estaba destrozada, había perdido contra una máquina y su orgullo perdido. Sus amigas se reunieron con ella y trataron de consolarla.

Applejack: Dulzura.

Rarity: Rainbow Dash cielo, no se que decir.

Fluttershy: ¿Estas bien Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash les miró con furia que provocó que Fluttershy se asustara.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Bien?, ¿Qué si estoy bien?, no, no lo estoy. He perdido contra una máquina. Aun con mi mejor técnica he ido superada.

Rainbow Dash empezó a llorar, algo impropio en ella. Sus amigas trataron de consolarla.

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash.

A Scootaloo la dolía ver a su ídolo así de derrotada.

Mike: Por alguna razón se sentía indignado por la actitud de Rainbow y se acerca hacia ella. Rainbow miró al potro.

Rainbow: ¿Y tú que quieres ahora?

Mike la mira con una expresión de decepción. Levanta su pezuña derecha y para sorpresa de todos. Le da una sonora bofetada en la cara de la pegaso.

Scootaloo: Oye tú ¿Cómo te atreves a darla una bofetada a Rainbow?

Scootaloo enfadada iba a por Mike pero Applejack la retuvo. Finalmente Mike empezó ha hablarla.

Mike: Así que es eso. Pierdes una simple carrera ¿Y ya te hundes? ¿Qué ha sido de la gran Rainbow Dash que tanto he oído hablar? La que nunca se rendía ante ninguna dificultad por dura que fuera.

Las palabras de Mike parecían reaccionar en Rainbow.

Mike: Mucha gente decía que el Sonic Rainbow era una leyenda. Un cuento de viejas. Pero tú lograste demostrar que era real. Y todo eso porque tú nunca te rendiste.

Rainbow empezó a sentir que Mike tenía razón en sus palabras.

Mike: Las pruebas de ingreso de los Wondebolts suelen ser muy duras. Pero aún así tú lograste entrar. Y todo eso porque tampoco te rendiste. Creíste fielmente en tus ideales y jamás te echaste atrás.

Rainbow prestaba atención a las palabras de Mike.

Mike: Cuando un peligro acecha Equestria. Tú siempre eres la primera en reaccionar. Rainbow Dash, la elemento de la lealtad. La que nunca deja atrás a sus amigos por muy fea que sea la situación.

Todos asentían ante las palabras de Mike.

Mike: Perdiste una carrera ¿Y que? No es el fin del mundo. No deberías tomar como algo malo, sino como un reto por superar. Una razón para entrenar duro para superar tus límites.

Las últimas palabras de Mike hicieron reaccionar a Rainbow y esta despegó al cielo.

Rainbow: Es verdad ¿En que estaba pensando? Solo porque perdiera aun carrera no es motivo para auto compadecerme.

Twilight: Eso es verdad.

Applejack: Así se habla compañera.

Pinkie: Nos alegramos de que recuperases la sonrisa.

Scootaloo: Yo siempre creeré en ti Rainbow.

Rainbow descendió al suelo y agradeció a todo el mundo por su apoyo. También agradeció a Mike por sus palabras.

Rainbow: Oye Mike. Gracias. Si no me hubieras hablado así. Posiblemente me estaría auto compadeciéndome durante largo tiempo.

Mike la sonrió.

Mike: Me alegro de haberte ayudado Rainbow.

Rainbow se dirigió hacia Black Wing.

Rainbow: Esta vez has ganado tú Black Wing. Pero pienso entrenarme muy duro para nuestra próxima carrera.

Black Wing la sonrió.

Black: Te estaré esperando.

Ambas pegasos chocan sus cascos en señal de amistad.

Rainbow: Si. Pienso mejorar hasta alcanzar la perfección.

En ese instante. La sonrisa de Mike se borro y se puso serio.

Applejack: ¿Algún problema azucarcillo?

Mike se acercó a Rainbow.

Rainbow: ¿Pasa algo Mike?

Mike: Rainbow. Perdona. Pero me temo que tú nunca lograrás alcanzar la perfección.

Tanto Rainbow como las mane 6 parecían confundidas ante las palabras de Mike.

Rainbow: ¿Y por que no?

Mike finalmente la respondió.

Mike: Porque la perfección es algo imposible de alcanzar. Se puede intentar pero nunca llegar. Te empeñas en conseguirlo y cuando crees que lo has logrado. Te das cuenta que puedes llegar aún más lejos todavía. Y en ese preciso momento tu término de perfección cambia completamente.

Twilight estaba impresionada. Que un potro tan joven hablara con la sabiduría de un noble de Canterlot.

Rainbow: Valla. Pues en eso no lo había pensado.

Mike finalmente sonrió.

Mike: Aunque reconozco que intentar llegar a eso. Es un excelente estimulo para seguir mejorando sin parar.

Rainbow sonrió también y le acarició la cabeza al pequeño.

Rainbow: Eso es verdad. Gracias por tus palabras.

Mike: De nada.

Su padre que estaba con él. También el acarició su cabeza.

Sr. Bluer: Bien dicho Mike. Me siento orgulloso de como te has portado.

Mike: Gracias padre.

"Querida Princesa Celestia"

"Tuve la oportunidad de medirme con Black Wing en una carrera por el cielo donde al final ella me gano. Al principio me sentía fatal por perder, pero mi pequeño amigo Mike me hizo comprender que perder una carrera no es el fin del mundo y que no es motivo para auto lamentarse. No tomarlo como algo mal, sino como un reto por superar. Que la perseverancia y el de no rendirse nunca te permitirá superar cualquier reto si pones el empeño suficiente".

"Tu humilde súbdita: Rainbow Dash".

**Sueño de Mike**

Mike estaba en el mismo bosque de las veces anteriores.

Mike: Valla. Esto ya empieza ser repetitivo.

Vio a Rainbow Dash volando a lo lejos del bosque. Mike la siguió hasta llegar al claro de las veces anteriores y al igual que las anteriores. Unas llamas la cubrían mientras esta gritaba de terror. Mike trató de alcanzarla pero esta ya fue consumida por las llamas.

Mike Demonio. ¿En serio crees que puedes ayudar a otros a cumplir sus sueños? ¿Tú que te has habituado a arruinar los sueños de los demás?

Se rió su yo demonio.

Mike volvió a despertarse sobresaltado.

Continuara…..


	9. CAP 7 UN PARIENTE EN LOS WONDERBOLTS

**CAPITULO 7**

**UN PARIENTE ENTRE LOS WONDERBOLTS**

En una lejana tierra desértica. Iban dos misteriosas figuras cubiertas por capuchas negras. Una era pequeña y el otro grande. El más grande parecía cargar a otro ser. La más pequeña levantó su capucha, revelando que era Eye Fox de la Patrulla Redención.

Eye Fox: Bien Vulcan ¿Recuerdas la misión?

La segunda figura se quita la capucha revelando ser Vulcan

Vulcan: Por supuesto. Estoooooo…..¿Por que no me lo recuerdas?

Eye Fox rotó los ojos.

Eye Fox: Haber si te enteras tarugo. Tenemos que infiltrarnos en su organización para recuperar el artefacto robado. El ojo de Odin ¿Te has enterado ya?

Vulcan: Por supuesto.

Eye Fox parecía dudar.

Eye Fox: Bien. Pues vamos.

Los dos llegaron por unos riscos y entraron en una cueva. El lugar era para Eye Fox, el peor sitio del mundo incluido para Vulcan aunque por motivos diferentes. Dicho lugar se llamaba "El Rincón del Macho".

Había varios Minotauros y Gorilas con mascaras a pecho descubierto y con ropa muy pequeña, haciendo posturitas ridículas exhibiendo sus músculos. Para Eye Fox era el peor sitio que podía estar una chica. Para Vulcan era, porque precisamente eso, no había chicas. Un gorila con máscara los recibió.

Guardia: ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Eye Fox respondió al guardia.

Eye Fox: Somos mercenarios y traemos un regalo para vuestro jefe.

Guardia: ¿Un regalo?

Vulcan destapo lo que estaba cargando, rebelando que llevaba una alicornio color violeta.

Guardia: ¿La princesa Twilight? Nuestro jefe seguro que el gustará vuestro regalo. Pasad.

Eye Fox: Gracias (De momento todo sale como lo planeamos).

Vulcan: (Cierto, aunque podría haber alguna chica bonita por aquí)

Eye Fox le da un codazo en el pecho.

Eye Fox: (Concéntrate en la misión tarugo)

Vulcan recuperándose del dolor la responde.

Vulcan: (Vale, vale).

Los dos ponis seguían al gorila hasta una zona amplia de la cueva. Una zona inmensa llena de tesoros y joyas.

Guardia: Nuestro jefe os espera.

Eye Fox: Gracias.

Los dos ponis avanzaron por el lugar. Hasta llegar a centro del mismo. Allí vieron, subido sobre una gran montaña de tesoros, al jefe del lugar. Un enorme cocodrilo bípedo de piel marrón. Vestido con unos pantalones de tirantes y un collar de pinchos. Cuando vieron a los dos ponis. Este exhibía sus músculos y moviendo los pectorales.

Eye Fox: Ese parece el jefe.

Vulcan: Eso parece.

El cocodrilo no les respondió. Seguía haciendo posturitas ridículas.

Eye Fox: Parece que no nos habla.

Vulcan: Tal vez deberías mover los pectorales como hace él.

Eye Fox: Buena idea…¿Qué?

Eye Fox se dio cuenta de la tontería que dijo Vulcan y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Vulcan: Hay, que solo era una idea.

Eye Fox: Idiota.

El jefe empezó a reírse.

Killer Croc: Bienvenidos a mi guarida. Mi nombre es Killer Croc (Como uno de los malos de Batman).

Eye Fox se alegra de oírle hablar y exclama.

Eye Fox: Pero si sabe hablar. Que bien.

Killer: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os trae por mi guarida?

Eye Fox: Una cosa muy simple. Te queremos proponer un intercambio.

Killer: ¿Un intercambio?

Eye Fox: Si. El Ojo de Odín. A cambio de la princesa Twilight.

Vulcan la muestra la princesa y el cocodrilo se ríe.

Killer: Muy interesante ¿Y decís que queréis el Ojo de Odín que robamos recientemente?

Eye Fox: Así es.

El cocodrilo empezó a reírse.

Killer: Yo tengo una idea mejor. Me entregáis a la princesa y también vosotros Patrulla Redención.

Eye Fox: ¿Qué?

En ese mismo instante. Eye Fox y Vulcan son rodeados por centenares de esbirros.

Killer. ¿En serio creíais que no sabía que ibais a venir Patrulla Redención? Acabad con ellos muchachos.

Los esbirros comenzaron el ataque. Eye Fox y Vulcan se quitaron sus capas revelando su verdadera identidad y empezaron a combatir.

Eye Fox: Esperaba resolver esta situación sin emplear la violencia. Pero al final no nos queda más remedio que combatir.

Vulcan: Mejor así. Podré hacerme fotos de cómo acabo con la banda entera y así presumir ante las nenas.

Eye Fox esquiva a un mono con garrote y el dispara una flecha de hielo. En ese instante responde a su compañero.

Eye Fox: ¿Quieres concentrarte? Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Vulcan bloquea con su pezuña el enorme martillo de un minotauro y le contraataca con su pezuña derecha convertido en un martillo de energía que al golpearlo, lo manda bien lejos.

Vulcan: Vale, vale. Tampoco es para ponerse así.

Eye Fox lanza una flecha cegadora que deja temporalmente atontados a los esbirros y luego una flecha de gas somnífero para adormecerlos.

Eye Fox: Y por cierto ¿Donde has dejado a la princesa?

Vulcan. Que para entonces estaba cubierto por varios esbirros que se le subieron encima. Carga con ellos y los hace caer por todas partes.

Vulcan: No te preocupes. La deje allí donde…..Rayos no está ¿Donde se ha metido?

Los dos ponis vieron que Killer Croc se llevaba a la princesa. Lejos de allí.

Eye Fox: Idiota. Te la has dejado quitar como un panoli.

Vuclan: Cálmate. La volveremos a rescatar.

Eye Fox estuvo a punto de recibir el ataque de un minotauro. Demasiado cerca para disparar con su arco.

Minotauro: Seguro que esa arma no sirve a tan corta distancia.

Eye Fox: Eso crees tú.

Eye Fox lo esquiva y golpea fuertemente la cabeza del minotauro con su arco de metal.

Eye Fox: Me vino bien la mejora de Mike para mi arco.

El arco de Eye Fox fue mejorado para que fuera también plegable y así guardarlo mejor. Echo de metal fuerte para que sirviera también para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras. Killer C. llevaba a la princesa por encima del hombro.

Killer: Que se quede mi banda. Yo me llevo el ojo y a la princesa.

En ese instante. Twilight abre los ojos.

Twilight: ¿D-Donde estoy?

Killer: Oh princesa. Me alegro que despertéis. Así veréis como pido rescate a la princesa Celestia y me haré rico.

Twilight empezó a reírse.

Twilight: Me temo que yo no soy Twilight.

Killer: ¿Qué?

Una luz verde le cegó, revelando que la princesa era en realidad un changeling. Solo que este era de tonalidad grisácea, con ojos azules. A diferencia de otros changeling. Este tenía las patas y las alas sin agujeros. Al cocodrilo le pilló por sorpresa.

Killer: ¿Quién eres tú? Tú no eres la princesa Twilight.

Changeling: En eso tienes razón. Me llamo Camaleón. Recientemente integrado en la Patrulla Redención.

Killer: Me da igual quien seas. Evidentemente no sacaré nada por ti. Así que te devoraré aquí mismo.

El cocodrilo abrió sus fauces dispuesto a devorarlo pero en ese momento. Camaleón se disfrazó de calamar, y le pringo de tinta china cegándolo y haciendo que le suelte.

Killer: Maldita sea. Me ha puesto perdido de tinta.

Camaleón se disfrazó de conejo y salió corriendo.

Camaleón: Hora de correr.

Killer Croc estaba furioso y empezó a perseguirle con intención de triturarlo.

Killer: Vuelve aquí maldito engendro. Que te voy ha hacer una cara nueva.

Finalmente ve a Camaleón.

Killer: Ahora si que no se me escapa.

Pegó un enorme salto con intención de clavarle sus dientes pero en el momento de hacerlo, sintió un inmenso dolor en su boca haciéndole retirarse a cobrar fuerzas.

Killer: Mis dientes, que daño.

Resulta que cuando se lanzó al ataque. Camaleón llevaba un disfraz de caballero de gran armadura. Y claro, al morderlo.

Camaleón: Menos mal que llevaba el disfraz de caballero en lata. Que si no.

Killer volvió a la carga, asegurándose de que no llevaba el disfraz.

Killer: Allí esta. Cubierto por una sabana blanca. Esta vez no le salva nadie.

El caimán se lanzó contra camaleón pero inexplicablemente, le atravesó por completo sin hacerle daño. Haciendo que el caimán se estrelle contra una pared. Al final Killer tuvo que volver a retirarse temporalmente. Camaleón se reía de él.

Camaleón: Este disfraz de fantasma. Canela fina.

Killer más furioso que nunca volvió dispuesto a machacarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente vio a camaleón asomándose con un extraño cuello alargado.

Killer: Ahora va disfrazado de lombriz. Ahora es mió.

Ahora se lanzó con todas su fuerzas dispuesto a machacarlo. En ese ínstate. Killer mordió algo verdaderamente duro y perdió todas sus muelas.

Killer: Mig Muelag. Toda la dentaduga la pogga.

Camaleón: Genial el disfraz de tortuga.

Finalmente Eye Fox y Vulcan que ya se habían ocupado de la banda. Llegan hacia donde estaba Camaleón y el jefe de la banda.

Eye Fox. Valla Camaleón. Te las has arreglado bastante bien para ser tu primera misión.

Vulcan: Te has portado como un machote.

Camaleón se sonrojó por el cumplido.

Camaleón: Esto gracias.

Camaleón fue el último robot con conciencia y personalidad que creó Mike. Basándose en los chagenling. Creó dicho robot. Pero con la diferencia en que no solo es capaz de convertirse en seres vivos. También en cosas y animales. Convirtiéndole en un gran maestro del disfraz.

Finalmente recuperan el Ojo de Odín. Entregan a la banda a las autoridades y llevan el ojo a su lugar de origen. La escuela de magia de Canterlot, donde la mismísima princesa Celestia recibe a los tres héroes.

Celestia: Muchas gracias a los tres por recuperar el Ojo de Odin de esos ladrones.

Eye Fox: No hay de que.

Camaleón: Es nuestro trabajo.

Celestia: ¿Cómo podría agradecéroslo?

Vulcan: Bueno. Ya que estamos. A mí podría conseguirme una cita con su herm….

Vulcan no pudo continuar porque Eye Fox le dio un potente puñetazo que lo empotró contra la pared.

Eye Fox: No tiene que hacerlo.

Celestia se rió de la cómica situación.

Celestia: Pues muchas gracias.

Al día siguiente. Rainbow Dash iba a dirigirse hacia la academia de los Wonderbolts. En el camino se encontró con Mike, Black Wing y Vulcan.

Rainbow: hola chicos.

Todos: Hola.

Mike. ¿A donde vas Rainbow?

Rainbow: me voy a la academia de los Wonderbolts para unas clases.

Mike: ¿Puedo ir contigo? Así visito a un pariente que tengo allí.

Rainbow: ¿Tienes un pariente allí en los Wonderbolts?

Mike: Así es.

Rainbow: Bueno, si quieres.

Black Wing: Yo creo que voy también allí. Me interesa ver como es el sitio.

Rainbow: De acuerdo.

Vulcan: Yo también quiero ir. Seguro que hay montones de tías buenas allí entre los reclutas.

Vulcan dijo esto con cara morbosa. Mike en cambió lo miró con desaprobación.

Mike: No se Vulcan. Después de lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuviste allí.

Vulcan: Vamos jefe. Seguro que ya se abran olvidado de eso.

Mike: Bueno. Está bien,

Mike realizo su hechizo Tecno-alas con Vulcan y él mismo. Los cuatro se fueron volando a la academia de los Wonderbolts. Cuando llegaron. Pudieron ver a varios reclutas haciendo diversos ejercicios y piruetas. Cuando pararon. Una pegaso verde conocida por Rainbow Dash, vino para saludarlas.

Lightning Dust: Hey Rainbow.

Rainbow: Hey Lightning como te va.

Lightning: Bien desde la última vez. Nunca podré agradecerte que hablaras con Spitfire para que me diera una segunda oportunidad.

Rainbow: No hay de que.

Lightning: Oye Rainbow ¿Quienes son lo que te acompañan? Me resultan conocidos.

Rainbow: Bueno socia. Este pequeño de aquí es Mike Bluer. Un amigo Y los que vienen con nosotros son….

Lightning: Black Wing y Vulcan de la Patrulla Redención.

Lightning pegó un chillido similar al que hizo Rainbow en el episodio de la gala cuando Spitfire la invito a pasar el tiempo con los Wonderbolts. Sin duda estaba completamente emocionada.

Black Wing: Valla. Por lo visto no necesitamos presentación.

Lightning: Por Celestia. No puedo creer que este hablando con dos miembros de la famosa Patrulla Redención. Esto es increíble.

Vulcan: Así es nena. Y si quieres, puedes tener una cita con el increíble Vulcan.

Mike: Corta el royo Vulcan. Tenemos otras cosas en mente.

Vulcan: Oh vamos jefe.

Mike: Sin flores.

Vulcan se estuvo quejando mientras el grupo iba por la academia. Durante la caminata. Vieron a Spitfire con su uniforme y sus gafas de instructora junto con Soarin vestido igual que ella (Solo que el suyo era para hombre, no penséis mal). Hablando con los nuevos reclutas Y como siempre. Era muy dura con los nuevos.

Spitfire: Vosotros. Los nuevos. ¿Creéis que tenéis lo que hay que tener para ingresar en los Wonderbolts? Pues seguid soñando porque no lo tenéis. Y ahora dad quinientas vueltas alrededor de yaaaa.

Los reclutas empezaron a volar hacia el cielo para realizar el ejercicio mandado por Spitfire. En ese instante. Mike empezó a gritarla a lo lejos.

Mike: Hey preciosa. La de uniforme. Que tal si mueves esos bonitos flancos hacía aquí y nos damos un garbeo por ahí.

Rainbow y Lightning estaban sorprendidas por las confianzas que se daba Mike hacia la instructora. En ese momento Spitfire se dio la vuelta, se bajó las gafas y miró fijamente a Mike.

Spitfire: ¿Como dices pequeño?

Mike con toda confianza la hablo.

Mike: Lo que oíste preciosa.

Rainbow y Lightning empezaron a preocuparse.

Rainbow: (¿Pero que le pasa a este potro? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?)

Lightning: (Que valor para decirla eso a la cara).

Spitfire se acercó hacia donde estaba Mike. Se quitó las gafas y le miró fijamente a los ojos con un rostro serio.

Spitfire: ¿No te enseño tu madre a como hablar con las damas?

Mike se rió.

Mike: No es fácil acordarse de esas cosas cuando tienes ante ti a una hermosa yegua ardiente de tan buenos flancos.

Rainbow: (¿Pero qué le pasa a Mike? Normalmente no se comparta así. Eso suele ser cosa de Vulcan. Arg, sabía que ese robot pervertido era una mala influencia para este chico.)

Mike y Spitfire mantuvieron la mirada durante un rato. Finalmente Spitfire sonrió y para sorpresa de las dos pegasos, le dio un fuerte abrazó al potro.

Spitfire: Mike. Mi querido sobrino favorito ¿Cómo estas?

Mike la devolvió el abrazo.

Mike: Estupendamente tía Spitfire.

La boca de ambas pegasos se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa.

Rainbow: ¿T-Tía Spitfire?

Lightning: ¿S-Sobrino?

Mike se giró hacia las pegasos.

Mike: Así es chicas. Spitfire es mi tía.

Rainbow: Whoa Mike. ¿En serio Spitfire es tu tía?

Mike: Bueno. En realidad. Sería Tía-prima.

En ese momento se acercó también Soarin al grupo.

Soarin: Hola Mike. Me alegro de verte.

Mike: Hola Soarin ¿Como te va?

Soarin: Estupendamente.

Mike: ¿Sigues siendo el pegaso más veloz que hay?

Soarin: Por supuesto. No hay otro pegaso que vuele tan deprisa como yo.

Dijo esto presumiendo. En ese momento Mike empezó a reírse.

Mike: Supongo que por eso nunca tienes cita con ninguna chica.

Soarin: Si…un momento ¿Eso es un chiste?

Mike: Ojala lo fuera.

Mike y Spitfire se rieron de la broma gastada a Soarin.

Spitfire reparó en Black Wing.

Spitfire: Hola Black Wing. Me alegro de verte a ti también.

Black: Igualmente.

Rainbow se percató que entre Spitfire y Black Wing existía un enorme parecido. Incluso sus cutie mark eran parecidas.

Rainbow: Que curioso. Ambas os parecéis bastante.

Mike: Es natural Rainbow. Me base en mi tía Spitfire para diseñar a Black Wing.

Lightning: Eso explica el parecido.

Soarin: Cierto. Y he decir que Mike tiene buen gusto. Ha sabido diseñar a toda una preciosidad con los mismos hermosos flancos que Spitfire.

Spitfire fingió enfadarse y le dio un cariñoso codazo.

Vulcan: Hola preciosa ¿Me echabas de menos?

En ese momento. La sonrisa de Spitfire se esfumó y cambió su rostro a una enfadada.

Spitifire: Ah. Vulcan ¿Tú aquí?

Vulcan: ¿Cómo estás preciosa? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

En ese momento. Spitfire le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de Vulcan para sorpresa de todos. Mike, Black Wing y Soarin en cambio, ya se esperaban esa reacción de ella.

Vulcan: Si. Se acuerda de mí.

En ese momento Spitfire empezó a gritarle completamente enfadada.

Spitfire: ¿Tienes el valor de volver aquí después de lo que hiciste la última vez que viniste?

Vulcan: Oh vamos. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además no fue para tanto.

Spitfire parecía más enfadada todavía.

Spitfire: ¿Qué no fue para tanto? Te llevaste las medias de todos los miembros femeninos del equipo y de las reclutas.

Rainbow y Lightning quedaron impactadas por la revelación.

Lightning: ¿En serio hizo eso?

Rainbow: Conociendo a Vulcan. No me extrañaría.

Spitfire: Incluso te llevaste las de Soarin.

Soarin se sonrojó por la revelación de su compañera.

Soarin: Q-que no eran mías. Eran de una compañera que me pidió que se las guardara.

Spitfire: Incluso te llevaste mis medias favoritas. Esas que me regalo mi querido sobrino. Las de rayas amarillas y marrones que siempre me gustaba ponérmelas cuando me iba ha dormir desnuda por la noche.

Spitfire se dio cuenta de que hablo de más porque a su lado vio a los reclutas que habían acabado el ejercicio. Todos los reclutas machos empezaron a sangrar por la nariz y con las alas extendidas al máximo al imaginarse a su instructora en semejante escena con unas medias de ese tipo (¿A quien no le excitaría ver a Spitfire así?).

Spitfire: Bueno ¿Y vosotros que estáis mirando? Dad otras 500 vueltas alrededor de yaaaaaa.

Los reclutas ya algo fastidiados. Retornaron el vuelo.

Black Wing: Bueno. Yo voy a dar un garbeo por ahí.

Y Black Wing alzó el vuelo.

Vulcan: Yo voy a espi….digooo a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Y Vulcan se fue, siendo seguido por Soarin ya que no se fiaba de él y decidió vigilarlo.

En ese momento Spitfire se dirigió a su sobrino.

Spitfire: Bueno Mike. Ahora tengo tiempo libre y me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.

Mike: ¿Cuál Tía?

En ese momento Spitfire lo miró con ojos seductores.

Spitfire: Verás Mike. Últimamente tengo algo de tensión y bueno tú…

Mike empezó a sonrojar.

Mike: N-no se si sería correcto que tú y yo.

Spitfire: Vamos Mike. Tú eres el único macho que logra hacerme sentir bien de verdad.

Dijo esto Spitfire mientras se acercaba sugestivamente a Mike. Este más rojo todavía, al final aceptó su petición.

Mike: E-Esta bien Tía. Solo porque me lo pides tú.

Y los dos se van, siendo seguidos por la mirada de las dos pegasos. Ninguna logró oír su conversación.

Lightning: Oye ¿De que crees de que estaban hablando?

Rainbow: No lo se. Pero podemos averiguarlo.

Las dos pegasos se fueron al dormitorio de Spitfire por el lado de fuera, debajo de una ventana. Desde ahí pudieron oír lo que parecían ser unos gemidos.

Spitfire: Oh Mike. Sigue así, más fuerte, más fuerte. Oh Mike eres tan increíble en la cama.

Mike: Claro tía Spitfire.

Ninguna de las dos pegasos podía creer lo que oían.

Rainbow: ¿Estas oyendo lo mismo que yo?

Su amiga asintió.

Los gemidos de Spitfire parecían hacerse más fuertes todavía.

Spitfire: Oh Mike. Sin lugar a dudas, tú sabes como consolar a una chica. Sin duda eres todo un macho alfa en la cama.

Las dos pegasos cuando más oían menos lo creían. Todo apuntaba a que Mike tenía sexo con su propia tía.

Spitfire: Ojala Soarin lo hiciera la mitad de bien que tú. Pero por desgracia no es así. Tú eres el único que sabe hacerme sentir bien. Razón tenía tú madre que en este tipo de cosas eres único.

Mike: Si. Mi madre disfruta mucho con nuestras sesiones.

Rainbow y Lightning abrieron la boca a más no poder ¿También lo hacía con su propia madre? Las dos se preguntaban que clase de educación sexual había tenido el chico.

Con una pequeña brizna de valor. Las dos pegasos se asomaron por la ventana para ver lo que pasaba dentro.

Spitfire: Oh Mike. Sin lugar a dudas no hay otro como tú. Ningún otro macho da tan buenos (Leve gemido) masajes como tú.

Mike: Me alegro de que lo disfrutes.

Al final, la escena era diferente a lo que Rainbow y Lightning pensaban. En realidad. Spitfire estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama sin su uniforme mientras Mike estaba sentado sobre su espalda dándola masajes.

Al final Rainbow y Lightning se cayeron al suelo de la impresión.

Spitfire: ¿Que ha sido ese ruido?

Mike: Sonaba como a dos pegasos cayéndose al suelo tras recibir una gran impresión.

Mientras. Vulcan subido a una barandilla. Estaba espiando por una ventana en el vestuario femenino de las reclutas. Viendo como las chicas se cambiaban de ropa y se duchaban.

Vulcan: Oh si nenas. Moved esos flancos.

Soarin: ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo aquí?

Vulcan siendo consciente de que le habían pillado trataba de buscarse una excusa.

Vulcan: E-esto y-yo estaba estooooo….buscando flores eso. Estaba buscando flores.

Soarin (Sin creerle en absoluto): Esa excusa funcionaria si hubiera flores por aquí. Y ahora largo de aquí.

Vulcan se fue y Soarin se apoyó de espaldas por la barandilla asegurándose de que Vulcan se largaba. Una recluta del vestuario femenino ve al pegaso y pega un enorme grito haciendo que Soarin asustado salga corriendo lejos de allí.

Más tarde. Soarin se reúne con Spitfire y los reclutas. También ve a Vulcan y se acercó a él.

Soarin: ¿No habrás dicho nada a nadie? ¿Verdad?

Vulcan embozó una sonrisa.

Vulcan: Ni a un alma.

Soarin: Bien.

Soarin tuvo sus dudas porque vio a Mike, Black Wing, Rainbow y Lightning tratando de no embozar una sonrisa en sus rostros. Los reclutas también trataban de no reírse delante de él. Miró a Spitfire con su uniforme y sus gafas de sol puestas. Ella también hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no reírse delante de él.

Soarin suspiró. Estaba claro que para él iba a ser un día muy largo.

Continuara…..

Dejad vuestros comentarios y sed sinceros en una cosa ¿Cuántos de vosotros pensasteis que Mike tenia sexo con su propia tía? ¿A quienes de vosotros no le excitaría ver a Spitfire desnuda y con medias por al noche? ¿Y como de ridículo estaría Soarin con medias? Suponiendo que se ponga unas.

**NOTA AUTOR: Me ha tocado reescribir algunas palabras del capítulo porque al mirarlo en la web, me encontré algunos errores al escribir ¿No resulta frustrante a vosotros? Después de repasar varias veces un capítulo que haces y una vez que crees que ya lo tienes listo lo subes. Y una vez que lo lees en la web. Te das cuenta que has cometido errores y te toca reescribir algunas palabras.**


	10. CAP 8 EL REGRESO DE SUNSET SHIMMER

**CAPITULO 8**

**EL REGRESO DE SUNSET SHIMMER**

Equestria se iba a enfrentar a un fiero enemigo. Los minotauros del Caos habían decidido atacar Canterlot. La princesa Celestia decidió enviar al Capitán Kai y a la oficial Blitzstart para dirigir las tropas y detenerlos.

Las tropas estaban preparadas para detenerlos pero aún así podrían sufrir muchas bajas y dejar Equestria vulnerable en caso de otro ataque.

Blitzstart: Nos espera una dura batalla. Habrá que planificar bien si queremos salir bien parados.

Kai: Aunque tengamos la mejor estrategia. Sufriremos perdidas importantes. Aún así tenemos que luchar.

Ocelot: No tenéis que hacerlo solos.

El capitán y la oficial giraron en dirección y vieron a Ocelot y al resto de su grupo.

Blitzstart: La Patrulla Redención.

Kai no parecía muy complacido por su presencia.

Kai: ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No tenéis algún otro viaje al fin del mundo que hacer?

Red Fire: Valla recibimiento.

Respondió con sarcasmo Red Fire pero con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

Medic: ¿Es así como da las gracias de que vengamos a ayudarles?

Kai: No necesitamos vuestra ayuda para ocuparnos de unos salvajes.

Red Fire: Permitidme discrepar. Los minotauros del caos son poderosos gracias a la magia negra y podéis salir mal parados.

Blitzstart: Ahí tienen razón Kai. Les necesitamos.

Kai: Aunque aceptáramos, no seriamos suficientes para evitar bajas.

Red Fire: Yo no diría eso.

Kai y Blitzstart no parecían entender.

Red Fire activó su omniherramienta (Nota: Todos los miembros de la Patrulla Redención poseen omniherramientas) y pulsó unos comandos.

Red Fire: Que vengan las tropas.

De la nada surgieron unos grandes portales y de ellos salió un enorme ejercito compuesto principalmente de maquinas.

Kai y Blitzstart al igual que sus tropas estaban impresionados por el enorme ejercito que salían de los portales. Veían robots con forma de unicornios y pegasos. Grandes ponis robots de tierra. Grifos con armaduras rojas. Dragones de metal. Enormes maquinas bípedas al igual que extraños vehículos flotantes y terrestres.

Red Fire: ¿Les parece bien esto para ayudaros?

Blitzstart: Son impresionantes.

Dijo la oficial sorprendida al ver el enorme ejército que había aparecido en su ayuda.

Un guardia avanzó hacia ellos.

Guardia: Capitán. Los minotauros del Caos se aproximan hacia nuestra posición.

Kai: Que se preparen las tropas y vosotros (refiriéndose a la patrulla) espero que sepáis como luchar.

Red Fire (Sonriendo): No lo dude.

La guardia real y las tropas mecánicas se pusieron en posición. Los tanques robots se colocaron cerca de allí. Adoptaron un modo asedio (Similar a los tanques de starcraft) y de ellos salieron enormes cañones más largos.

Los minotauros del caos ya se estaban aproximándose. Dispuestos a masacrar a todo el que se interponga.

Red Fire. Preparaos para disparar a mi señal.

Los minotauros seguían avanzaron.

Red Fire: Fuego.

Todas las unidades mecánicas que podían atacar a distancia empezaron a disparar contra los minotauros de caos. Una incesante lluvia de disparos empezaron a hacer mella a los minotauros. Y en cuestión de minutos, el ejercito enemigo ya había perdido las dos terceras partes de sus fuerzas. Los que lograban acercarse, tenían que enfrentarse a la guardia real que estaba siendo apoyada por las tropas de asalto, los brutos y los cuervos infernales. En apenas unos minutos. Los minotauros del caos se batieron en retirada sin que la guardia apenas tuviera pérdidas. Como mucho, solo heridos.

Kai: Se baten en retirada.

Blitzstart (Con una gran sonrisa en la cara): Y todo gracias a la Patrulla Redención.

Kai no tuvo más remedio que reconocerlo. Si aquella batalla se gano sin apenas perdidas solo pudo hacerse con ayuda de la patrulla junto a su ejército mecánico.

Kai: Odio decir esto pero. Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Red Fire: No hay de que.

Ocelot: Es nuestro trabajo.

Finalmente la patrulla se fue junto a su ejercito, pero no antes de que Vulcan intentara ligarse a la oficial, ganándose claro está, una patada en al cara en el proceso. Aquel día se llegó a conocer la existencia del ejército mecánico de la Patrulla Redención. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Celestia y Luna.

En el campamento improvisado de los minotauros del caos. Estaban todos los integrantes de la banda, junto a su líder Silver Horn. El hermano del fallecido Gold Horn.

Silver Horn: No puedo creerlo. Podíamos haber causado una gran masacre para nuestros dioses del caos. Pero ni siquiera hemos podido matar a un solo pony por culpa de esas cosas metálicas.

Minotauro: Nos dieron verdaderamente duro y además….¿Que es esa luz?

Silver Horn: ¿Qué luz?

Al igual que ocurrió con el grupo de su hermano. Una extraña luz surgió del cielo y los barrió del mapa para siempre, En ese día los minotauros del caos fueron exterminados.

Más tarde en el palacio de las princesas. El capitán Kai estaba reportando a las princesas.

Celestia: O sea capitán. Lograsteis derrotar a los minotauros del caos sin sufrir una sola perdida.

Kai: Así es. Aunque odio admitirlo. Nunca lo habríamos logrado sin ayuda de la Patrulla Redención y su ejército mecánico. Puedo asegurar que su ejército es potente de verdad. Los minotauros del caos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad.

Celestia: Bien capitán. Puede retirarse.

El capitán hizo el saludo militar y se retiró.

Celestia: Así que la Patrulla Redención tiene un ejército propio.

Luna: Y por lo que llegamos a averiguar. La Patrulla Redención son en realidad robots creados por ese potro que habla Twilight en sus cartas. Mike.

Celestia: Así es Luna.

Luna: Y no hace falta ser muy inteligente para saber que obviamente ese ejército solo pudo haberlo creado ese potro.

Celestia: Sin lugar a dudas.

Luna: Pero hermana ¿Qué garantías hay de que ese potro no utilice su ejército contra nosotras o contra el mundo?

Celestia se mantuvo callada un tiempo pero finalmente la respondió.

Celestia: De momento, según las cartas de Twilight. El chico se ha portado de forma ejemplar. Así que de momento le daremos el beneficio de la duda y confiaremos en él.

Luna no parecía convencida, pero de momento acepto la idea de Celestia.

Luna: Y hablando de Twilight. ¿No quedamos con ella y sus amigas para tomar el té esta tarde en el castillo?

Celestia: Así es Luna.

Más tarde. Las mane 6, Spike y las princesas estaban tomando el te en una terraza del castillo.

Twilight: Me alegra que podamos pasar el tiempo juntas.

Rarity: Si da gusto estar entre amigas.

Pinkie: Y pasárselo genial

Celestia: Me alegro de que os divirtáis. Y otro tema. ¿Sabéis sobre la aplastante victoria de la guardia real sobre los minotauros del caos?

Twilight: Si. No enteramos hace nada.

Applejack: Y por lo que hemos oído. Fueron ayudados por la Patrulla Redención junto con un gran ejército mecánico.

Rainbow: Un ejército maquina súper cool.

Celestia: Así es. Un ejército compuesto de máquinas. Y no hace falta ser muy listo para saber quien los construyo.

En la mente de las mane 6 se les pasó la imagen de un potro en particular.

Mane 6: Mike.

Dijeron todas al unísono.

Celestia: Exactamente.

Twilight: Pero aún así ¿Cómo podría Mike el solo construir un ejército tan enorme? Evidentemente no puede hacerse en tan poco tiempo.

Applejack: ¿Y donde los guarda? Porque un ejército así no pasa desapercibido en ningún sitio.

Luna: Eso es una gran incógnita.

Pinkie: Quizás Mike los guarda en una enorme nave espacial que flota en el cielo y que con tecnología proveniente de otros mundos ha sido capaz de crear una maquina con capacidad de duplicar robots completamente funcionales.

Dijo alegremente la pony rosa. Todas quedaron mirando por un momento a Pinkie Pie. En ese momento en sus mentes se les paso la idea de "Pinkie Pie siendo simplemente Pinkie Pie".

Celestia: Bueno. No nos preocupemos de eso ahora y decidme ¿Qué opinión tenéis de ese chico Mike? Conozco a sus padres pero no a su hijo.

Gustosas. Las mane 6 empezaron ha hablar de Mike.

Twilight: Mike es un buen chico. Inteligente y muy habilidoso con la magia y la tecnología. Debería ver lo que ha podido hacer combinando la magia con la tecnología.

Rainbow: Y su habilidad para sacar unas alas metálicas súper cool en la espalda. Sin duda un buen truco.

Fluttershy: Bastante amigable. Con un buen corazón.

Rarity: Todo un caballero para su edad mi Mikey Wykey. Y su guardaespaldas White Shield. Hay ojala fuera un ser de carne y hueso y no un robot.

Dijo Rarity mientras soñaba despierta con White Shield mientras Spike que estaba a su lado, le empezó a salir humo de la cabeza por los celos.

Pinkie: Un chico bastante agradable y con ganas de vivir la vida con una sonrisa.

Applejack: Un chico verdaderamente trabajador y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

Celestia escuchaba cada una de las versiones de las ponis. Haciendo que obtenga una buena opinión del potro. Celestia sonrió ante eso.

Celestia: Por lo que me habéis contado. Ese chico Mike parece un potro de buen corazón ¿No?

Twilight: Así es Celestia aunque…

Celestia: ¿Si Twilight?

Twilight: Una vez hable con sus padres y me contaron que el chico suele tener pesadillas. Bastantes fuertes por lo que me contaron. Cuando van a verle esta sudando y asustado. También suele hablar solo con un ser imaginario.

Pinkie: Oh. Será un amigo imaginario.

Twilight: Según sus padres. Es todo lo contrario.

Todas sus amigas estaban asombradas por la información que daba Twilight.

Luna: ¿En serio?

Twilight: Si. Una vez le fui a verle a su laboratorio ya que yo puedo acceder a el cuando quiera gracias a una tarjeta de acceso que él me dio y le encontré dormido sobre una mesa de trabajo. Parecía que estaba diseñando algo parecido a una torre con placas solares. Le cubrí con una manta que encontré por ahí y en ese momento le note inquieto.

Celestia: ¿Cómo de inquieto?

Twilight: Como si tuviera una pesadilla. Utilicé un hechizo para ver lo que estaba soñando y lo que ví me dejó aterrada.

Todas sus amigas estaban sorprendidas.

Celestia: ¿Y que vistes?

Twilight: Vi Canterlot siendo atacada por el ejercito mecánico.

Fluttershy (asustada): ¿Si.-Siendo atacada por las tropas mecánicas?

Applejack: ¿Por qué harían eso?

Rarity: Cierto. Las tropas mecánicas están a las órdenes de la Patrulla Redención. Así que ¿Por qué iban ha hacer eso?

Twilight: Y eso no es todo.

Luna: ¿Que mas vistes?

Twilight: Vi a un especie de alicornio. Pero uno que nunca había visto antes. Este tenía el pelaje rojo como la sangre. Alas de murciélago negras como la oscuridad. Crin y cola negra. Ojos de dragón rojos carmesí. Un enorme cuerno puntiagudo. Su Cutie mark era un engranaje negro envuelto en llamas. Se reía perversamente mientras las maquinas lo destruían todo. Y a partir de ahí el sueño se acaba.

Todos se asustaron ante las palabras de Twilight.

Rarity: Pero ¿Como puede tener unas pesadillas tan terribles?

Fluttershy: Pobrecito.

Pinkie: ¿Por qué soñaría con cosas tan malas?

Twilight: Creo que es por..

Todas prestaron atención a Twilight.

Twilight: Creo que el mayor miedo de Mike es que sus robots se revelen y hagan daño a la gente.

Applejack: Puede ser.

Rainbow: Pero eso no explica el alicornio demoníaco.

Twilight: Yo tampoco lo se.

Celestia: Interesante. Tal vez debería hablar con ese chico.

Twilight: Sobre eso.

Celestia: ¿Si Twilight?

Twilight: Es que yo quería pedir un favor a Mike pero quería consultarlo con usted antes.

Celestia: ¿Y de que se trata Twilight?

En la hacienda de la familia Bluer. Mike estaba con sus amigos Pipsqueak, Button y Rumble jugando con la pelota. Se lo pasaban genial pasando el balón unos a otros.

Mike: Tuya.

Pip: Mía.

Button: Aya te va.

Rumble: halla voy.

Pero Rumble tiró la pelota tan lejos que al final. Mike tuvo que ir a buscarla.

Mike: Voy a por ella.

Mike fue a coger el balón y cuando lo hizo vio a Twilight. Y a sus amigas.

Mike: Ah. Hola Twilight.

Twilight: Hola Mike.

Mike: ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Twilight: Verás Mike. Quería pedirte un favor.

Mike: ¿Un favor?

Celestia: Así es Mike.

Mike: Princesa Celestia. Princesa Luna.

Mike rápidamente se arrodilla ante ellas pero sin querer se tropieza provocando que se caiga al suelo haciendo reír a las monarcas del sol y la luna. Rápidamente se reincorpora.

Mike: ¿Qué queréis exactamente de mi alteza?

Twilight: Sobre eso ¿Podemos hablar de eso en tu laboratorio?

Mike: No veo problema.

Mike les dijo a sus amigos que estaría algo ocupado y que les vería luego. Finalmente Mike abre la entrada de laboratorio y todos entran.

El grupo quedó asombrado al ver el interior del laboratorio. Twilight y Spike no tanto ya que estuvieron varias veces en ella.

Luna: Este lugar. Es inmenso.

Rainbow: Tiene un gimnasio. Genial. Al final Mike no es solo un cerebrito como Twilight.

A Twilight la molestó el comentario.

Pinkie: Este sitio es genial para hace fiestas.

Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras daba saltos de un lado a otro.

Fluttershy: Es muy acogedor.

Rarity: Umm. No vendrían mal unas cortinas.

Applejack: Tiene hasta un invernadero.

Pinkie: Este sitio es genial. Hay de todo. Una biblioteca. Un laboratorio. Un gimnasio. Un robot enorme mirándonos amenazadoramente mientras nos apunta con su arma.

Todas: ¿Un queeee?

Pinkie: Que hay un…ahhhhhh.

De frente de ellas había un enorme robot bípedo con una gran armadura blanca. Su cabeza era cilíndrica con unos ojos rojos en vertical en vez de horizontal. Tenía dos largos brazos terminado en tres largos y enormes dedos. El robot las miraba amenazadoramente apuntándolas con el brazo derecho. Todas estaban preocupadas por la reacción del robot excepto Twilight.

Mike: Tranquilo Centinela. Son amigas.

El robot respondió con una fuerte voz.

Centinela: ¿AMIGAS?

Mike: Si. No tienes que preocuparte de ellas. Son de confianza.

Centinela: DE ACUERDO. ACCESO AUTORIZADO A LAS VISITAS.

El robot bajó el brazo.

Rainbow: ¿Q-Que es esa cosa?

Rarity: Es enorme.

Fluttershy: Y aterrador.

Mike: Tranquilas. Es Centinela. Mi robot guardián. Se encarga de los intrusos que se puedan colar en mi laboratorio.

Applejack: ¿Robot guardián?

Fluttershy temblaba de miedo ante el robot.

Fluttershy: A mi me da mucho miedo.

Luna. No me gustaría encontrármelo en un callejón oscuro.

Mike: No os preocupéis. Al saber que sois amigas mías. Centinela también es considera amigas y a partir de ahora no os hará nada.

Pinkie: Genial. Me encanta hacer nuevos amigos.

Twilight: La primera vez que lo vi, me asustó un poco al principio. Pero una vez que me hice amiga suya. Descubrí que es un robot muy amigable.

Mike: Bueno. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué querías de mí?

Twilight: Sobre eso…..

En el mundo humano. En el instituto de Equestria. Estaba Subset Shimmer junto a sus nuevas amigas. Las contrapartes humanas de las mane 6 hablando alegremente con ellas.

Applejack: ¿Qué tal en lengua?

Rainbow: Estupendo, creo.

Rarity: Reconozco que el profesor no lo puso fácil.

Sunset: Pero al final lograremos aprobar.

Pinkie la rodeo con el brazo.

Pinkie: Eso es compañera. El animo en alto.

Todas estaban celebrando hasta que una voz conocida las capto su atención.

Twilight: Me alegro de que te hayas adaptado bien desde la última vez Sunset.

Sunset: Esa voz.

Tanto Sunset como sus amigas se giraron y vieron a su vieja amiga Twilight. Iba acompañado por un pequeño niño de piel y pelo blanco. Con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa azul.

Todas: Twilight.

Todas incluido Sunset abrazaron a su vieja amiga.

Applejack: ¿Qué te trae aquí dulzura?

Pinkie: Nos alegramos de verte.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo te va todo?

Sunset: ¿Cómo has logrado venir? Se supone que el portal no debería abrirse hasta dentro de dos años.

Twilight: Bueno. Tuve algo de ayuda.

Dijo esto señalando al niño que estaba su lado.

Rarity: ¿Quién es este niño tan adorable?

Dijo esto con una dulce sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al niño haciéndole sonrojar.

Mike: Hola. Me llamo Mike. Un placer.

Twilight: Fue con su ayuda con que logré venir aquí. Creó un portal con el que permite viajar a cualquier mundo y gracias a eso. Pude venir aquí.

Rainbow: Increíble.

Fluttershy: ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

Twilight: He venido a por Sunset.

Todas miraron a Sunset y esta confusa dijo.

Sunset: ¿A mi?

Twilgiht: Así es Sunset. Pensé en buscarte para preguntarte si querrías volver a Equestria conmigo.

Sunset no sabía si debería aceptarlo.

Sunset: No se si merezco. Cometí muchos errores y no creo que Celestia quiera ni verme.

Twilight trató de tranquilizar a Sunset con una sonrisa.

Twilight: Al contrario. La princesa está de acuerdo en que vuelvas y darte una segunda oportunidad para volver a tus clases de magia. Incluso ella estaba preocupada por ti.

Sunset: ¿En serio?

Twilight: Así es.

Sunset se lo pensó un momento pero estaba indecisa.

Sunset: Perdóname Twilight pero es una difícil decisión. Necesito pensar.

Sunset se va lejos a sentarse dejando a las demás solas. En ese momento se pone a pensar.

Sunset: ¿Realmente merezco una segunda oportunidad? Después de todo lo que hice. No se si debería.

Mike: Hola Sunset.

Sunset ve a Mike.

Sunset: Ah. Hola Mike.

Mike: ¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

Sunset: Claro. No hay problema.

Mike se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablar con ella.

Mike: ¿Aun no estas decidida?

Sunset: No lo se. Hice muchas cosas malas en el pasado y no se si merezco una segunda oportunidad.

Mike apoyó su mano en el hombro de Sunset y la habló con amabilidad.

Mike: Sunset. Se como te sientes. Yo pase por lo mismo que tú antes.

Sunset miró incrédula al niño.

Sunset: ¿En serio?

Mike: En el pasado cometí muchos errores y…

La cara de Mike cambió a una de tristeza.

Mike: Y estuve a punto de cometer error fatal que habría echo muy desgraciada a mucha gente y posiblemente al mundo entero. Por suerte pude rectificar a tiempo.

Sunset: ¿A sí?

Mike: Desde entonces me he dedicado ha hacer el bien y a enmendar mis errores. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo. Solo tienes que intentarlo y creer en ti misma.

Sunset se quedo pensativa por un momento.

Las chicas observaban a la pareja.

Pinkie: ¿De que estarán hablando?

Rainbow: No lo se.

Applejack: Podría ser cualquier cosa.

Twilight: Dejad a Mike. El tiene una gran habilidad para hablar con la gente.

Finalmente. Mike y Sunset vuelven con el grupo.

Sunset: Twilight. Ya me he decidido. Voy a volver a Equestria.

Twilight: Me alegro de oír eso Sunset.

A Pinkie se el puso el pelo laceo y empezó a salírsele las lágrimas.

Pinkie: ¿Eso significa que nos dejas Sunset?

Sunset: Tengo que hacerlo. Cometí muchos errores en el pasado y me he dado cuenta que hasta ahora, lo único que he hecho ha sido huir de ellos en vez de afrontarlos. Va siendo hora de enmendarlos.

Applejack: Pues tienes nuestro apoyo.

Rainbow: Somos tus amigas y estaremos siempre contigo.

Rarity: Tienes que prometernos que te cuidaras.

Fluttershy: En el pasado cometiste muchos errores pero siempre serás nuestra amiga.

Pinkie empezó a llorar y abrazarla muy fuete al igual que sus amigas.

Pinkie: Prométeme que no te olvidaras de nosotras. Pinkie Promesa.

Sunset también empezó a llorar y a devolverles el abrazo.

Sunset: Jamás lo haría. Fuisteis las mejores amigas que he tenido y siempre estaréis en mi corazón.

Mike las miró y no pudo evitar sentirse raro pero bien al mismo tiempo.

¿?: Valla. Al final ella ha tenido más valor de lo que tú nunca tendrás.

Era Mike Demonio. Tenía la piel roja y el pelo negro. Tenía unos pantalones rojos y una camisa negra con la palabra demon escrito en rojo en ella.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mike d: ¿No es obvio? Ella cometió un error. Admitió todo su pasado y aún así la perdonan ¿Crees que tú tendrás la misma suerte?

Mike: Ganaré mi redención aunque me valla la vida en ello.

Mike demonio se río.

Mike d: Eso está por ver.

En el mundo de Equestria. Sus amigas ponis estaban esperando a que Twilight y Mike regresaran. Rainbow y Applejack estaban en el gimnasio. Rarity estaba coqueteando con White Shield ya que estaba en el laboratorio vigilando para fastidio de Spike. Fluttershy estaba en el invernadero admirando la flora que había en ella. Pinkie Pie jugaba con el robot Centinela que parece que se ha hecho amigo de ella. Celestia y Luna estaban en la biblioteca echando un vistazo a los libros que había.

Luna: Hay que reconocer que el pequeño tiene un buen material aquí. Estos libros son difíciles de encontrar.

Celestia: Cierto. Y también hay que reconocer que tiene talento para la magia. Combinar la magia y la tecnología no es nada fácil al ser campos supuestamente incompatibles.

Seguían hablando hasta que vieron algo que las llamó poderosamente la atención. La sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Luna: ¿Qué es eso hermana?

Celestia: No lo se Luna.

Luna: Aquí pone acceso restringido.

Celestia: Debe tener algo que no quiera Mike que se descubra.

Luna intentó abrir el cierre electrónico con un hechizo pero no funcionó. Esto la dejó confundida.

Luna: No se abre.

Celestia: Deja probar a mí.

Celestia lo intentó con su magia dando el mismo resultado que con Luna. Esto hizo que levantara una ceja extrañada.

Celestia: Que raro. Debería haber funcionado.

Celestia y Luna siguieron intentando pero sin ningún resultado. Probaron a combinar sus poderes pero tampoco funcionó.

Luna: Nada. No se abre.

Celestia: Lo que haya dentro. Mike no quiere que se sepa lo que hay ahí.

Luna: Sin duda hay que felicitar al chico. Sus defensas mágicas son excelentes.

White Shield: Eso es porque esta hecho mediante una combinación de magia y tecnología.

Las princesas se giraron hacia White Shield.

Celestia: ¿Tú sabes lo que hay dentro?

White: Lo siento. Esa información es confidencial.

Luan: Oh vamos ¿Ni siquiera alguna pista?

White: Negativo.

Luna: Por fi.

Luna dijo esto poniendo ojos de cachorrito pero White Shield se mantuvo impasible.

White: Ya he dicho que no. No insistan.

Luna estaba molesta por la actitud del robot.

Luna: Valla pero que semental mas imposible.

En ese instante. El portal donde habían pasado Twilight y Mike se abrió y volvieron los dos junto a Sunset Shimer.

Celestia: Twilight, Mike. Habeis vuelto.

Twilight: Si. Y no vinimos solos.

Detrás de ella había una temblorosa Sunset. Celestia sonrió al verla.

Celestia: Sunset.

Sunset no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

Sunset: Princesa….

Para sorpresa de ella. Celestia la abrazó.

Celestia: Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Sunset estaba sorprendida ante la reacción de Celestia. Sunset la devolvió el abrazo y empezó a llorar.

Sunset: L-Lo siento princesa. Siento todo lo que hice.

Celestia con tono maternal la tranquilizó.

Celestia: Tranquila Sunset. Tranquila.

Todas se legraron de la emotiva escena excepto Rainbow Dash que no confiaba en ella.

Rainbow: Muy bien. Supongo. Pero ¿Como sabremos que no nos traicionara en cuanto nos descuidemos?

Sunset: Se que he cometido errores y estoy dispuesto a enmendarlo.

Aun así Rainbow no la creía.

Rainbow: Y tu esperas que me lo verdad ¿Verdad? No esperes que confíe en una traidora como tú.

En ese instante. Rainbow fue envuelta en un aura gris y estrellada al suelo. Boca arriba. Antes de que Rainbow reaccionara. Tenía a un furioso y amenazadoramente potro encima de ella impidiéndola levantarse. El potro la miraba a los ojos de forma que Rainbow Dash se sintió un algo intimidada.

Mike: Ya es suficiente Rainbow.

Todas se sorprendieron ante la reacción del potro. En todo el tiempo que conocían a Mike. Era la primera vez que le veían en ese estado de furia. Rainbow estuvo apunto de decir algo pero Mike no la permitió.

Mike: Ella cometió varios errores. Pero está arrepentida y está dispuesta a empezar de nuevo y enmendar sus errores.

Rainbow: Pero…..

Mike: Sin peros Rainbow mírame. Si tu hubieses echo algo realmente malo y te arrepintieras ¿No te gustaría que te diera una segunda oportunidad?

Rainbow no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que el potro tenía razón. Finalmente Mike la dejó levantarse.

Rainbow: Supongo que tiene razón: Lo siento Sunset, me dejé llevar.

Sunset: No pasa nada. Tenías tus razones para desconfiar de mí.

Y las dos se dan la pezuña (mano). Finalmente Pinkie saltó sobre las dos abrazando a ambas.

Pinkie: Fantástico. Hora de hacer una fiesta de bienvenida y reconciliación para Sunset.

Más tarde. En la tienda de los Cake. Se estaba celebrando una fiesta para Sunset por su regreso. Todo el mundo se lo pasaba genial.

Twilight: ¿Qué me dices Sunset? ¿Te lo pasas bien?

Sunset sonrió ante la pregunta de Twilight.

Sunset: Estupendamente bien Twilight. Hacia tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

Mike: Me alegro de oír eso.

Sunset: Ah Mike. Por cierto. Gracias por haberme defendido antes.

Mike (Sonriendo a Sunset): No hay de que Sunset. Mira por ahí van los chicos.

Sunset: ¿Quienes?

Por la puerta entró la Patrulla Redención. Solo faltaba Camaleón.

Mike: Hola chicos. Ya llegáis ¿Qué tal la misión?

Red Fire: Estupendamente. Logramos salvar a esa gente de la inundación.

Mike: Me legro de oír eso ¿Donde está Camaleón?

Rainbow: Está detrás de mi.

Por la misma puerta entra Rainbow Dash siendo seguida por Camaleón disfrazado de Don quijote.

Camaleón: Aquí está Don Quijote de la Mancha, caballero arrogante siendo precedido por su jaco Rocinante (Refiriéndose a Rainbow Dash).

Rainbow Dash se enfado por la comparación y empezó a perseguir a Camaleón dispuesta ha atizarle mientras este estaba disfrazado de libélula para escapar de ella. Sunset se asusto al ver al changeling robot.

Sunset: ¿U-un changeling? ¿Qué hace un changeling aquí? Se supone que son criaturas peligrosas.

Applejack se dispuso a tranquilizar a la unicornio.

Applejack: No te preocupes. En realidad es un robot con forma de chageling. Camaleón es un miembro de la Patrulla Redención.

Sunset: ¿La Patrulla Redención?

Twilight: Es verdad: Tú no les conoces. La patrulla Redención son un grupo de robots con forma de ponis que luchan por la paz y la armonía por todo el mundo.

Sunset: ¿Algo así como unos súper héroes?

Pinkie: Así es. Son un grupo extra-super-hiper genial.

Vulcan se fijó en Sunset y a la velocidad del rayó se plantó delante de ella.

Vulcan: Hoooooooola preciosa. Así que tú eres la nueva. Encantado de conocerte. Soy Vulcan de la Patrulla Redención.

Sunset: Yo…yo.

Sunset estaba muy cortada por el cortejo de Vulcan. Rainbow que ya se cansó de perseguir a Camaleón se puso detrás de ella y con una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a susurrarla al oído.

Rainbow: (Ten cuidado con Vulcan Sunset. O antes de que te des cuenta tratará de ligar contigo).

Sunset abrió los ojos como platos ante la afirmación de la pegaso.

Sunset: ¿Ligar conmigo? Ni hablar.

Sunset le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Vulcan que lo estampó contra la pared y finalmente caer al suelo. Rainbow se estaba partiendo de risa mientras Camaleón disfrazado de árbitro empieza a contar hasta diez y una vez terminad de contar. Da a Vulcan por K.O. Mike con una sonrisa decidió presentar a Sunset a la patrulla.

Mike: Bueno Sunset. Deja que te presente al equipo de la Patrulla Redención. Esta Red Fire.

Red Fire. Hola encanto.

Mike: Ocelot.

Ocelot: Se bienvenida.

Mike: Black Wing.

Black Wing: ¿Qué hay hermana?

Mike: Eye Fox.

Eye Fox: Mucho gusto.

Mike: Medic.

Medic: Si tienes alguna emergencia médica. Solo llámame.

Mike. A Camaleón ya le conoces y ji ji ji. Al que acabas de dejar K.O. de un puñetazo es Vulcan. Ah y no nos olvidemos de Ghost.

Sunset: ¿Quién?

Ghost: Esto yo.

Sunset pegó un blinco junto con un grito cuando la unicornio azul se presentó.

Sunset: Pero ¿De donde sale? Me ha dado un susto de muerte.

Ghost: Pero si te llevo saludando desde que Mike nos presentó. Incluso te di un vaso de cidra que tú misma cogiste.

Sunset apartó la vista para fijarse en el vaso de cidra que tenía en la pezuña.

Sunset: Ah sí perdona. No me di cuenta ¿Y ahora donde está? Si estaba hablando con ella hace un momento.

Ghost: Pero si no me he movido.

Sunset se asusto de nuevo ante la pony fantasma haciendo que se le caiga el vaso de cidra de la pezuña. Applejack se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa la dijo.

Applejack: Tranquila vaquera. Ya te acostumbrarás a la discreción de Ghost.

Sunset: Eso espero. Porque no gano para sustos.

La fiesta seguía hasta altas horas de la noche. Para Sunset sin duda fue la mejor bienviva que podía haber tenido en su vida pony.

Sueño de Mike.

Mike estaba en el bosque de otras veces. Esta vez ve a Sunset andando a lo lejos del bosque. Mike trata de seguirla hasta tratar de alcanzarla. En el claro del bosque. Sunset estaba siendo rodeada por las llamas mientras esta gritaba de terror. Mike trataba de salvarla sin éxito. Mike demonio empezó ha hablarle mientras se reía.

Mike D.: ¿Crees que puedes cambiar el destino de la gente cuando ni siquiera puedes cambiar el tuyo?

Mike se levantó sobresaltado de la cama.

Mike: Maldita sea. Estas pesadillas no acaban.

Continuara….

**Nota autor: Si tenéis curiosidad por saber que aspecto tienen los miembros de la Patrulla Redención. Podéis verlo en mi web en Deviantart.**

** .com**


	11. CAP 9 VIEJAS HERIDAS

**CAPITULO 9**

**VIEJAS HERIDAS**

Al a mañana siguiente. El grupo de Twilight se preparaba a viajar a Canterlot junto a Sunset Shimmer. Mike ofreció a llevarlas en el Infinity para llegar más rápido allí. Para el grupo era toda una experiencia poder ir en la nave de la Patrulla Redención. Salvo Applejack y su hermano, ninguna había estado en dicha nave antes.

Spike: Que emoción. Vamos a ir en la nave de la Patrulla Redención.

Rainbow: Yo quiero ver lo rápido que puede ir esta cosa.

Pinkie: Yo quiero ver como es el comedor. Mike me ha asegurado que hay una en la nave. Me quiero pedir un montón de pasteles.

Twilight: Gracias Mike por llevarnos.

Mike: De nada Twilight. Así de paso visito las tiendas de Canterlot para ver si puedo comprar algo bonito a mi madre. Pronto será su cumpleaños.

Pinkie: Y una buena fiesta la haremos para tu madre.

Cuando entraron. El grupo quedó impresionado por ver el interior de la nave. Llegaron al puente donde Rainbow se acercó a la cabina. Ahí se quedó muy impresionada por todos los componentes y luces que había en ella.

Rainbow: O sea. Aquí es donde se pilota la nave.

Mike: Así es Rainbow. Black Wing.

Black: Voy.

Black Wing se sentó en la cabina. Rainbow se sentó también al lado en al silla de copiloto para poder observarlo todo mejor.

Red Fire: Pronto estaremos listos para despegar.

En ese instante. Apareció una esfera amarilla brillante que al hacerlo asustó al grupo. Sobre todo a Fluttershy que se escondió detrás de Applejack. En ese preciso momento la esfera habló con una voz masculina.

¿?: Hola. Bienvenidos a la nave Inifinity.

Fluttershy: E-eso ha hablado.

Rarity: ¿Q-Que es esa cosa flotante?

Mike parecía molesto por el comentario.

Mike: Esa "COSA" como vosotras llamáis. Es BIT. La IA de la nave.

Twilight: ¿IA?

Mike: Inteligencia artificial. Yo le llamó Bit. Se encarga del buen funcionamiento de la nave e informar de cualquier problema.

Twilight: Fascinante.

Bit: La nave está en perfecto estado. Cuando ordene. Podremos despegar.

Mike: Excelente.

Bit: Según mis cálculos. Llegaremos a Canterlot en 30 minutos.

Rainbow: ¿Tan rápido?

Bit: Así es señorita Dash.

Rainbow: Con que me llames Rainbow me basta.

Bit: Como quiera señorita Rainbow.

Rainbow: Sin el "señorita" por favor.

Mike: Bien Black Wing. Empieza a despegar la nave.

Black: Como ordene.

Applejack: ¿Pilota ella?

Red Fire: Por supuesto. Nadie pilota la nave mejor que ella.

Ocelot: Black Wing es un as de las acrobacias con la nave.

Rainbow: Me encantaría verlo.

Camaleón: Pasajeros al tren.

Gritaba Camaleón con un disfraz de empleado de estación de trenes mientras tocaba el silbato. Lo que provocó la risa de todos los presentes.

La nave despegó. Los padres de Mike se despidieron de él y del resto del grupo cuando la nave ponía rumbo a su destino. Mientras esperaban. Las mane 6, Spike y Sunset curioseaban por la nave. Twilight y Sunset estaban el laboratorio de Eye Fox. Fluttershy en la enfermería donde trabajaba Medic. Pinkie Pie y Spike estaban en el comedor probando diversas delicias que preparaba el bot de cocina. Rarity junto a Red Fire estaba en la sala donde esta el ordenador principal que seria el cerebro de la nave. Applejack estaba en la cubierta de desembarco con Ocelot y Vulcan. Este último Applejack lo vigilaba para evitar que se aproveche de ella como pasó la última vez cuando se quedo sola con el en la nave. Rainbow Dash estaba en el puente con Black Wing viéndola pilotar la nave. En cambio Mike. Estaba en el camarote del capitán tumbado en la cama leyendo unos libros.

Más tarde. Twilight y Sunset pasan por una sala donde había una especie de esfera y varios tubos unidos a él.

Sunset: ¿Que crees que será eso Twilight?

Twilight: No sabría decirte Sunset.

Ghost: Es donde se guarda la fuente de energía con que puede funcionar la nave.

Twilight y Sunset se sobresaltaron ante la aparición de Ghost.

Twilight: Esto, hola Ghost.

Sunset: Valla susto.

Twilight: ¿Es aquí donde está la fuente de energía de la nave?

Ghost: Así es.

Twilight: ¿Y que energía usa?

Ghost: La energía lo extrae de una fuente de poder que Mike consiguió en uno de sus viajes ínter dimensionales. Gracias a ella. La nave tiene energía inagotable.

Sunset: Asombroso.

Twilight: Se nota que Mike es todo un genio.

Ghost: Sin duda los es.

Desde unos altavoces. Se podía oír la voz de Black Wing por toda la nave.

Black: Dentro de cinco minutos llegaremos a Canterlot.

Mike: Excelente.

La nave llegó hasta el castillo de Canterlot. Cuando la guardia vio la extraña nave aterrizar, todos se pusieron en guardia alrededor del Infinity con las armas preparadas para atacar a cualquiera que saliera de ella. Fue así hasta que la entrada trasera de la nave se abriera y la princesa Twilight saliera por ella.

Twilight: No os preocupéis. En esta nave van varios amigos míos. Podéis bajar las armas.

Guardias: Si princesa.

La guardia se retinó y el grupo entero se bajo de la nave.

Applejack: Bueno. Ya estamos aquí.

Rainbow: Reconozco que ha sido un viaje corto.

Twilight: Vamos a ver a la princesa.

Mike: Si no os importa. Me voy a la ciudad a buscar algo como regalo para mi madre.

Medic: Me voy contigo si no te importa. Necesito reabastecer el equipo médico de la nave.

Mike: Muy bien.

Twilight: De acuerdo entonces. Que os valla bien por la ciudad.

Ambos: Gracias.

Camaleón: Yo me iré echar un vistazo por la fauna del lugar.

Camaleón disfrazado de explorador. Va por los jardines reales.

Mike y Medic se marchan y el resto se va a ver a Celestia. Cuando llegan. Un guardia los atiende.

Twilight: Queremos ver a la princesa.

Guardia: Lo lamento. Ahora la princesa está en unos asuntos importantes y no las podrá atender hasta mañana.

Rainbow. ¿Quieres decir que hemos hecho este viaje para nada?

Rarity: Querida. Tranquilízate. No creo que tarden mucho hasta mañana.

Applejack: Así que ten paciencia dulzura.

Kai: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Guardia: Ah. Capitán Kai. Solo es la princesa Twilight y sus amigas que querían ver a la princesa Celestia.

Kai: Ahora la princesa no puede atenderlas ahora ella tiene…..

En ese instante, sus ojos se detienen con los de Sunset Shimmer y en ese instante…..

Sunset: Kai….

Kai: Sunset…

Los dos se miran a los ojos por un rato hasta que Twilight decide romper el hielo.

Twilight: Esto ¿Ya os conocíais?

El rostro de Sunset de entristeció.

Sunset: Si Twilight. Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo.

Kai: Cuando éramos niños.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que Pinkie pie empezó a saltar.

Pinkie: Eso es genial. Pues feliz rencuentro Kai y Sunset.

Pero ninguno de los dos parecía feliz de volverse a verse.

Kai: Me tenéis que disculpar. Me tengo que ir.

Sunset: Yo también.

Twilight. Pero…

Ambos ponis se marchan cada uno por su lado.

Applejack: Pero ¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?

Rarity: Me huele a romance.

Rainbow: Pues no lo parece.

Fluttershy: Habrá pasado algo malo entre los dos.

Más tarde. Sunset estaba sobre una terraza observando el jardín real. Detrás de ella aparece Kai. Sunset la saludo con una voz apagada.

Sunset: Hola Kai.

Kai: Hola Sunset.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato.

Sunset: Así que capitán ¿Eh?

Kai: Así es. Cuando Shining Armor se convirtió en príncipe del Reino de Cristal. Yo le sustituí.

Sunset: Me alegro por ti.

Después de un largo silencio. Kai empezó ha hablar.

Kai: Sunset.

Sunset: ¿Si?

Kai: ¿Donde has estado? Desde que desapareciste. Mi vida no volvió a ser igual.

Sunset: Kai. Yo…

Kai: Eras mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niños.

Sunset: Es que…

Kai: Siempre estábamos juntos en todo. Yo juré entrar en la guardia real y tú querías ser una gran maga unicornio.

Sunset: Si. Lo quería.

Kai: Cuando Celestia dijo que desapareciste sin dejar ni rastro. Prácticamente mi vida se derrumbó por completo y yo….

No pudo continuar porque Sunset Shimmer lo abrazó con fuerza y esta empezó a llorar.

Sunset: Lo siento Kai. Fui una chica estupida. Quería ser la mas grande que había pero…

Kai la devolvió el abrazo.

Kai: Tranquila Sunset.

Ella siguió llorando.

Sunset: Me obsesioné con el poder y al final me corrompió. Si no llega ser por Twilight, me habría condenado a mi misma.

Kai: No te preocupes.

Sunset: Y lo peor de todo. Te perdí a ti ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Kai la miró a los ojos y por primera vez desde que se fue Sunset. Sonrió.

Kai: Nunca podría odiarte. Eres la persona más importante de esta vida.

Sunset le devolvió la sonrisa. Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron y finalmente se besaron. En ese momento. Apareció Pinkie Pie con su cañón de fiesta soltando confeti y serpentinas sobre la pareja.

Pinkie: Feliz fiesta de reconciliación pareja.

Todas: Pinkie.

Gritaron enfadadas sus amigas.

Pinkie: Ups. Lo siento.

Sunset: ¿Nos estabais espiando?

Applejack: Bueno. Un poco.

La pareja se sonrojo.

Rarity: Sabía que había amor entre vosotros. Como me alegra saberlo.

Rainbow: Enhorabuena Sunset por cazar a tu semental.

Fluttershy: Nos alegramos por los dos.

Y todas felicitaban a la pareja. Sunset no podía sentirse más feliz. Encontró su lugar en el mundo. Encontró amigos. Una nueva vida. Y un antiguo amor.

Mientras. Mike y Medic estaban por las callas de Canterlot. Mike no parecía encontrar nada que le gustase.

Mike: Nada. No encuentro nada para regalar a mi madre.

Medic: ¿Por qué no le regalas a tu madre flores o algún perfume?

Mike: Demasiado simples Medic. Necesito algo que la haga sentirse especial a mi madre y sepa cuanto la quiero.

Estaba tan distraído que al final, se chocó con un semental y ambos se cayeron al suelo. Mike enseguida se reincorporó y se disculpó con el semental que se choco.

Mike: Lo siento.

Semental: ¿Por qué no miras por donde vas mocoso?

Mike: Tampoco es para ponerse. Ya me he disculp….

Mike se dio cuenta que el semental con el que se choco. Era nada más y nada menos que el sobrino de Celestia. El príncipe Blueblood acompañado de dos hermosas yeguas.

Mike: (Estupendo. De todos los nobles inútiles que hay aquí en Canterlot, me ha tocado con el mayor error de la naturaleza ¿O debería decir de Celestia?).

Blueblood: Maldito mocoso. ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?

Mike mantuvo la calma y le respondió tranquilamente.

Mike: Tampoco es para ponerse así. Ya me he disculpado.

Blueblood no parecía conforme.

Blueblood: ¿Y te crees que con una disculpa arreglas con haberte chocado con mi noble persona?

Mike: (francamente, de noble tiene poco y de príncipe todavía menos).

Blueblood: Arrodíllate plebeyo y besa mis pezuñas y puede que te perdone por tu torpeza.

Mike levantó una ceja ante lo que dijo Blueblood. El potro no parecía conforme con la petición del príncipe.

Mike: ¿Disculpe?

Blueblood: Ya me has oído mocoso insolente.

Medic que lo oía todo salió en defensa de Mike.

Medic: Oye tú. Príncipe de pacotilla. No tienes ningún derecho para hablar así de Mike.

Blueblood se giró hacia Medic.

Blueblood: ¿Y tú quien demonios eres para hablarme así?

Medic: Soy Medic. De la Patrulla Redención.

A Blueblood le sorprendió aquella revelación.

Blueblood: Con que de la famosa Patrulla Redención ¿Eh? Que tal si dejas a este mocoso y te vienes con lo mejor de toda Equestria.

A Medic no le gustaba la actitud del príncipe. Tranquilamente le respondió.

Medic: Lo haría. Pero que yo sepa. El príncipe Shining Armor está casado con la princesa Cadence y ahora vive en el Reino de Cristal.

Blueblood: ¿Cómo dices plebeya?

Ahora era Mike quien respondía.

Mike: Ya lo has oído especie de zopenco.

Blueblood: ¿Como me has llamado mocoso? Estas hablando con un noble príncipe.

Mike: Los príncipes de verdad no actúan ni hablan así. Tú solo eres un proyecto fracasado de príncipe. La vergüenza de Celestia.

El príncipe Blueblood no se podía creerse que aquel potro le hablara de esa manera.

Blueblood: ¿C-Como te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? Te meterás en muchos problemas con mi tía si no te disculpas.

Mike: Dudo mucho que Celestia escuche cada uno de tus lloriqueos y caprichos por lo inútil que eres.

Blueblood ya estaba arto del potro y trató de darle una lección.

Blueblood: Escúchame bien mocoso insolente….

Blueblood iba a picarle con la pezuña izquierda pero Mike lo bloquea con su hechizo garra dragón.

Blueblood: ¿Pero que?

Mike: Escúchame bien zopenco. Solo porque seas príncipe o sobrino de Celestia. No te da derecho ha tratar a la gente como basura. Un príncipe de verdad se preocupa del bienestar de su pueblo y de sus conciudadanos sin importar su rango, posición social y demás.

Mike empieza a retorcerle el brazo Blueblood.

Blueblood: Mi brazo.

Un príncipe de verdad sabe actuar con humildad y modestia y tú has demostrado que no tienes ninguna de esas cualidades por lo que no eres un príncipe de verdad sino un inútil farsante.

Mike le hace una llave a Blueblood y lo lanza con fuerza contra un montón de basura que deja perdido de suciedad al príncipe. Una de las acompañantes de príncipe, preocupada, se acerca a Mike.

Yegua: D-deberías disculparte con él. Tendrás muchos problemas si se pone en tu contra.

Mike no se dejó afectar por el consejo de la yegua y finalmente la responde.

Mike: Eso está por ver. Medic nos vamos.

Mike y Medic se marchan del lugar. Blueblood se levanta del suelo cubierto de basura y suciedad y con un olor desagradable. El príncipe estaba muy molesto.

Blueblood: Maldito mocoso. Pero ¿Quién es ese?

Una de sus acompañantes se rió del príncipe.

Yegua 2: Uno que ha sabido ponerte en tu sitio.

Más tarde en el castillo. Rarity estaba observando algunos cuadros que estaban en el casillo.

Rarity: Estos cuadros son magníficos.

¿?: Valla, valla, valla ¿A quien tenemos aquí?

Rarity se giró y vio a la última persona que querría ver en este mundo.

Rarity: ¿Tú?

Blueblood: Así es querida.

Rarity trato de mantener la calma cosa que no era fácil.

Rarity: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y ugh (se tapa la nariz) ¿Por qué hueles tan mal?

Blueblood: Lo de mi olor no es asunto tuyo y la razón de que estoy aquí es por una sola cosa. Venganza.

Rarity: ¿Venganza? ¿Venganza de que?

Blueblood: De ti.

Rarity: por favor, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, tengo cosas por hacer.

BlueBlood: No tan rápido.

Rarity: ¿Qué?

Blueblood: Tu me humillaste en esa fiesta, fui el hazme reír por meses, ninguna chica quería estar conmigo, la gente no se me acercaba, a donde quiera que iba, era solo una burla. Me oculte por un tiempo para que no viesen mi rostro y así vengarme de la pony que me hizo esto.

Rarity: Tu mismo te metiste en ese atolladero porque tú no sabias tratar a una dama. Es más. Conozco a un adorable potro que pese a su corta edad, es cien veces mejor caballero que tú en todos los aspectos.

Blueblood empezó a reírse.

Blueblood: Con que ahora te interesan los más jovencitos. No me sorprende. Ningún semental estaría dispuesto a estar con una plebeya como tú.

Rarity: ¿Como te atreves?

En ese momento Blueblood le cogió del brazo de Rarity.

Rarity: Para. Me haces daño.

BlueBlood: Es hora que pagues por lo que me has hecho.

En ese momento, aparece Mike y Medic para asistir a la escena y deciden intervenir.

Mike: Suéltala pedazo de zopenco.

BlueBlood: Métete en tus….

En ese instante la sangre de Blueblood se heló y su rostro palideció de golpe al ver a Mike enfrente a él echándole una mirada amenazante.

Blueblood: No. Tu otra vez no.

En ese momento Blueblood suelta a Rarity y empieza a retroceder.

Mike: Sabía que eras un pésimo príncipe. Y ahora resulta que también eres un abusón y un matón. Así no se trata a una hermosa dama.

Blueblood empezó a temblar y a retroceder aun más ante la presencia del potro mientras este se acercaba hacia él.

Blueblood: N-no te acerques, p-por tu bien.

Mike no se dejó afectar por las palabras del príncipe y le hablo de forma amenazante.

Mike: Por el tuyo querrás decir.

Rarity no podía creerse la escena y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Rarity: (Valla. Quien iba a decirlo).

Mike: Lárgate de aquí de una vez antes que te decida desintegrarte aquí mismo y vender lo que quede de ti como cecina de caballo para los diamand dogs.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar de forma amenazante haciendo que Blueblood saliera huyendo completamente asustado. Una vez que el infame príncipe se marchó. Mike se reunió con Rarity para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Mike: ¿Estas bien Rarity? ¿Ese idiota te ha hecho algo?

Medic que terminó de revisarla el brazo a Rarity con un escáner, le responde por ella.

Medíc: Está bien. Solo un leve dolor en el brazo.

En ese momento Rarity abrazó al pequeño potro.

Rarity: Oh Mike. Muchas gracias por salvarme de ese idiota de Blueblood.

Mike que ya empezaba a sonrojarse la respondió.

Mike: B-bueno Rarity. Yo solo trate de defenderte de ese idiota. No ha sido nada.

Rarity: Al contrario. Apareciste como un pequeño gran caballero de brillante armadura dispuesta a salvar a una damisela en apuros de un malvado hechicero. Muchas gracias mi Mikey Wykey.

En ese instante. Rarity le da un beso en la mejilla a Mike haciéndole sonrojar al máximo como un tomate y provocando que le salga vapor por la cabeza del potro.

Más tarde. Twilight y las demás estaban en la habitación de invitados.

Twilight: ¿Alguien ha visto a Rarity?

Fluttershy: Dijo que iba a salir a dar una vuelta.

Rainbow: ¿Y donde sea habrá metido?

Applejack: Seguramente estará mirando alguna que otra estatua o buscando inspiración para sus vestidos.

En ese instante se oyó un ruido.

Spike: ¿Habéis oído eso?

Todas oyeron el sonido de algo metálico. Fluttershy vio una especie de gancho colgado del balcón y asomarse a alguien por ella.

Fluttershy: Ahhhhh. Un ladrón.

La pegaso tiró una almohada contra el supuesto ladrón. Al final el ladrón se quejó con aun voz conocida.

Camaleón: Flutter. Para, que soy yo.

Todas: ¿Camaleón?

Sunset: ¿Eres tú?

Spike: Pero ¿Que estás haciendo?

Rainbow: ¿Y con esa pinta?

Camaleón: Estaba probando mi disfraz de alpinista.

Pinkie: Huy,huy,huy. Yo también quiero disfrazarme ¿Tiene algún disfraz que puedas prestarme?

Camaleón: Claro. Los que quieras.

Pinkie: Genial.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y en ella entró Rarity. Medic y un sonrojado Mike.

Twilight: Hola Rarity. Que tal.

Rarity: Estupendamente bien Twilight. Gracias por preguntar.

Twilight: Hola a vosotros también.

Medic: Gracias.

Mike: S-si…G-gracias Twilight.

Fluttershy: ¿Estas bien Mike? ¿Estas enfermo?

Fluttershy se acercó a Mike y le toco la frente con la pezuña para ver si tenía fiebre.

Mike: ¿Qué? Oh no Fluttershy. Estoy bien ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Fluttershy: Porque tienes la cara roja.

Medic empezó a reírse.

Medic: No le pasa nada. Simplemente aún no se ha recuperado del agradecimiento que le ha dado Rarity.

Mike más rojo todavía le chilla a Medic

Mike: Medic.

Spike: ¿Qué agradecimiento?

Rarity: Oh es que me encontré con ese idiota de Blueblood y este quería lastimarme.

Spike: ¿Queee? ¿Quería hacerte eso? Esta vez me lo cargo.

Fluttershy: Cielo santo Rarity ¿No te habrá llegado a lastimar? ¿No?

Rarity: Por fortuna no. En ese instante Mike apareció y me salvó de ese déspota. Se portó como todo un caballero defendiendo a su dama.

Dijo esto mientras abrazaba a Mike. Este más rojo todavía la responde.

Mike: R-Rarity…por favor. Para.

Applejack y Rainbow empezaron a reírse.

Applejack: Me imagino que le habrás agradecido el gesto ¿No Rarity?

Rarity: Por supuesto que sí. Le di un beso por su heroicidad a mi pequeño Mikey Wykey.

Spike: Que suerte tiene.

La cabeza de Mike empezó ha echar vapor por la vergüenza mientras que todas las demás se reían, en especial Rainbow y Pinkie que se revolcaban en el suelo por la risa generada.

Mike: B-bueno. Cambiando de tema. Ya he encontrado un regalo para mi madre.

Eso capto la atención de todo el mundo.

Rarity: ¿En serio Mike? ¿Cuál?

Mike sacó una caja y cuando la abrió. Pudieron ver un colgante de zafiro con forma de corazón atado con una cadena de plata.

Mike: ¿Qué os parece?

Fluttershy: Es precioso Mike.

Applejack: Le has cogido un buen regalo para tu madre.

Rarity: Ese zafiro es magnifico. Sin duda Mike. Tienes ojo para las joyas.

Sunset: Seguro que a tu madre la encantará.

Camaleón disfrazado de joyero, examina el zafiro.

Camaleón: Sin duda. De muy buena calidad.

Mike: Me alegro de oír eso. Al menos he acertado con el regalo. Con vuestro permiso. Me voy a casa.

Twilight: ¿Te vas ya?

Mike: Así es Twilight. Tengo cosas que hacer en casa.

Sunset: Pero Mike. Está demasiado lejos para que vayas tú solo hasta allí en tren.

Mike: No os preocupéis. En el Infinity hay un portal conectado con mi laboratorio. A partir de ahí puedo regresar rápidamente a casa.

Twilight: Pues que tengas buen viaje.

Mike: Gracias y adiós. Que os valla bien.

Fluttershy: Adiós Mike.

Rarity: Que tengas buen viaje.

Rainbow (riéndose): Hasta la vista Mikey Wykey.

Mike enfadado por el comentario la iba a responder pero la pegaso ya se había ido volando riéndose a carcajada abierta. Mike estuvo a punto de irse otra vez hasta que oyó varias voces femeninas fuera.

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre?

Applejack: Se oye fuera.

Todas se asomaron por la ventana y lo primero que vieron fue un grupo de yeguas enfadas corriendo por el jardín.

Sunset: ¿Quiénes son?

Twilight: Son la guardia real femenina.

Applejack: ¿Guardia real femenina?

Spike: Pues claro ¿No creeréis que toda la guardia estaba compuesta únicamente por machos? ¿Verdad?

Medic: Parecen furiosas.

Pinkie: Eso se nota.

Y no les faltaba razón. Varias guardias enfadadas. Algunas con o sin armadura corrían por el jardín como si buscaran frenéticamente a alguien. En ese momento Rainbow Dash entró por la ventana.

Rainbow: Hola chicas.

Twilight: Rainbow ¿Qué ocurre fuera? ¿Por qué casi toda la guardia femenina corre por el jardín en ese estado de furia?

Rainbow: Por lo visto. Alguien las estuvo espiando en los vestuarios femeninos de la guardia real y por lo que he logrado oír. Incluso había hecho fotos mientras se cambiaban.

Mike: Pero ¿Quien sería el idiota pervertido que …?

En ese momento se calló de golpe. Tanto Mike como las demás. Adivinaron enseguida quien era el idiota pervertido.

Todos: Vulcan:

Mike se pasó la pezuña en la frente.

Mike: Como no. Debería haberlo adivinado.

Spike: No me extraña que estén furiosas. Mas vale que se esconda bien porque si no…

Twilight: Ni os imagináis como las gastan la guardia real femenina.

Mike: Me va ha tocar sacar a ese idiota del lió que ha montado …otra vez. Camaleón ven conmigo.

Camaleón: A la orden.

Y ambos salen de la habitación. Rainbow en cambio. Observaba el panorama y parecía disfrutar con el espectáculo por como se reía.

Rainbow: Diez a una a que le hacen una cara nueva a Vulcan

En los jardines reales. Vulcan salía huyendo de la turba enfurecida de yeguas.

Vulcan: Madre mía. Como me cojan.

Yegua1: A por el.

Yegua2: Ya casi es nuestro.

Yegua3: Dadle a ese pervertido donde mas le duela.

Yegua4: Dejadme a mí. Que yo llevo la navaja.

Yegua5: Pienso hacerle una cara nueva a ese tipo de tal forma que no le reconocerá ni su propia madre.

Vulcan se escondió detrás de una estatua con la forma de un pony soldado empuñando una lanza esperando que no le vieran. En ese preciso instante. La base de la estatua de abre por un lado. Unas pezuñas salen de ella cogiendo a Vulcan y lo meten dentro. En ese momento la turba enfurecida de yeguas pasa por donde la estatua.

Yegua1: ¿Donde se ha ido?

Yegua2: No lo se. Pero si le vuelvo a ver. Juro que le rompo la espalda.

Yegua3: Y yo le aré una cara nueva.

Yegua4: Y yo le obligaré a ver programas del corazón.

Yegua2: Hija. Tampoco hay que ser tan sádica.

Finalmente la turba se fue. En ese momento, el compartimento de la estatua se abre. Saliendo de ella. Mike y Vulcan. La estatua se deshace. Rebelando ser Camaleón que se había disfrazado de estatua.

Vulcan: Gracias jefe. Pensé que no lo contaba.

Mike en cambio. Parecía enfadado con él.

Mike: Cállate idiota. Debería haberte dejado que aquellas yeguas te dieran tu merecido por pervertido.

Vulcan: Bueno jefe. Tampoco es para tanto.

Mike: Cuando salgamos de esta. Tú y yo tendremos una larga charla… otra vez.

Y los tres se van al Infinity, procurando evitar al escuadrón de yeguas de la muerte.

A altas horas de la noche. Sunset estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro sobre la cama, asta que oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

Sunset: adelante.

Kai: Hola Sunset.

Sunset: Kai ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kai: Se acabó mi turno y decidí hacerte una visita.

Sunset: Gracias Kai.

Kai se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablar con ella.

Kai: ¿Como estás?

Sunset: Bien. Supongo.

Kai: ¿Supones?

Sunset: Es que yo.

Kai: ¿Si?

Sunset: No se lo que me aguardará mañana y si estaré preparada.

Kai: Sunset. Sea lo que sea. Yo estaré a tu lado para lo que sea.

Sunset: Kai.

Kai: Cuando te fuiste. Mi vida se volvió insoportable. Casi había perdido la alegría de reír. Me volví huraño y desagradable con todo el mundo. Ahora que estas aquí. Siento que soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sunset sonrojada no sabía que decir ante las palabras de Kai.

Kai: Y por que tú eres lo que mas me importa en esta vida Sunset por que yo…..

Sunset: Kai.

Kai: Te amo como nada en este mundo Sunset.

Los dos unicornios se miraron a los ojos. Sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus labios se tocaron y empezaron a besarse.

**NOTA AUTOR: A partir de aquí, contenido lemon**.

Mientras seguían besando. Kai se quitaba su armadura y Sunset le ayudaba. Finalmente libre de su armadura. Kai recuesta a Sunset en la cama sin dejarla de besarla. Los dos unicornios saboreaban los labios del otro sin querer detenerse, pero al final tuvieron que hacerlo por falta de aire.

En el momento de hacerlo. El unicornio empezó a besar el cuello de Sunset haciendo que esta gimiera de placer. El unicornio iba bajando hasta llegar a la flor de Sunset y empezó a pasar su lengua en ella. Sunset lo estaba disfrutando.

Sunset: Oh Kai. No pares.

Kai seguían lamiendo su flor sin querer parar. Sunset no pudo resistir más y se corrió en su boca.

Sunset: Lo siento.

Kai se lamió el labio.

Kai: En absoluto.

Kai volvió a besarla y los dos intercambiaron sus posiciones quedando Kai abajo y Sunset arriba de él. Era el turno de Sunset pasa su lengua por el cuerpo del semental hasta llegar a su miembro.

Sin perder tiempo. Empezó a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta del miembro del semental. Empezó a pasar su lengua hasta la punta y a darle besos. Kai lo estaba disfrutando también.

Kai: Sigue así preciosa. Lo haces muy bien.

Sunset no perdió el tiempo y metió el erecto miembro en su boca y empezó a chuparlo de arriba abajo de forma intermitente.

Kai: Por Celestia, que bien sienta.

Después de un rato largo. Kai no pudo aguantar más y eyaculo todo su líquido dentro de la boca de Sunset. La unicornio se lo tragó todo el preciado semen de su semental.

Sunset: Delicioso.

Kai: Hora de pasar al evento principal.

Sunset sonrió.

Sunset: Desde luego.

Sunset se puso a cuatro patas delante de él exhibiendo sus flancos mientras esta tenía una sonrisa picara en la boca.

Sunset: ¿Listo para montarme capitán?

Kai: Por supuesto.

El semental apoyó sus patas delanteras en los flancos de Sunset e introdujo su erecto pene en la feminidad de su yegua.

Sunset: Con cuidado Kai. Es mi primera vez.

Kai: También lo es para mí.

Sunset: Mentiroso.

Kai: Para nada.

Poco a poco introdujo su miembro dentro de Sunset arrancándola gemidos de placer y varias lagrimas en sus ojos. Kai lo noto.

Kai: ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que pare?

Sunset negó con la cabeza.

Sunset: Para nada. Simplemente es mi primera vez.

Kai empezó a introducir poco a poco su miembro dentro de ella mientras esta gemía de placer. A medida que lo metía y sacaba y Sunset se iba acostumbrado al dolor. Kai empezó ha aumentar el ritmo. Pronto. Los gemidos de dolor de Sunset fueron cambiando a unos de placer.

Sunset: Mas fuerte Kai. Follame más fuerte. No pares.

Kai empezó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

Kai: Oh si Sunset. Bien fuerte te pienso follarte.

Sunset: Oh si, con todas tus fuerzas. Hasta que los dos caigamos de agotamiento.

Las embestidas se volvieron frenéticas y Sunset sentía que se iba a romper en dos. Kai sentía que se iba a venirse en breve y aumentó las embestidas.

Kai: Sunset. Me voy a venir.

Sunset: Pues hazlo. Quiero sentir todo tu líquido dentro de mí.

Finalmente de una última embestida. El semental eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de Sunset arrancándola un enorme grito de placer. Ambos unicornios se caen a la cama.

Entre jadeos Sunset le habla a su semental.

Sunset: Eso Kai. Ha sido maravilloso.

Kai: Si Sunset. Lo fue ¿Lista para el segundo round?

Sunset: Por supuesto.

Kai la coge por la cintura y la sienta por el borde de la cama sin sacar su miembro dentro de ella. En ese momento vuelve a embestirla y Sunset daba pequeños blincos.

Sunset: Sigue Kai. Sigue. Embísteme con todas tus fuerzas.

Mientras Kai la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura. Empezó a mordisquear el cuello de Sunset haciéndola gemir al máximo. En ese momento Sunset se gira y besa a su unicornio.

Kai: Prepárate Sunset. Me voy a venirme otra vez.

Y de una ultima embestida. Todo el semen caliente de Kai se introduce dentro de su amada Sunset mientras esta podía sentir todo el caliente líquido de su semental.

Ambos se caen de la cama exhaustos por el esfuerzo sexual. Ambos unicornios se duermen abrazados el uno del otro.

Al mañana siguiente. El grupo pudo ser atendido por Celestia.

Celestia: Es un placer volver a ver a todas.

Mane 6: Igualmente.

Celestia: Sunset Shimmer. Por favor acércate.

Tímidamente. Sunset se acercó hacia la princesa.

Sunset: Princesa.

Celestia sonrió a Sunset.

Celestia: Puedo ver en tus ojos que has madurado y estas lista para volver a tus clases de magia.

Sunset: ¿Volverá a ser mi tutora princesa Celestia?

Celestia negó con la cabeza.

Celestia. No Sunset.

Aquello entristeció a Sunset.

Sunset: ¿No?

Celestia: No te confundas. Simplemente yo no soy la más adecuada para guiar tú camino en la magia Sunset.

Sunset: Entonces ¿Quién será mi nueva maestra?

Celestia miró a Twilight.

Celestia: Twilight será tu nueva maestra.

Todas miraron a Twilight. Ella estaba igual de sorprendida.

Twilight: ¿Yo?

Celestia: Por supuesto. Tú eres la más indicada para ser maestra de Sunset. Sin lugar a dudas. Lo harás mejor que yo.

Finalmente mira a Sunset.

Celestia. Sunset. Aprenderás magia con Twilight. Pero también tendrás que aprender sobre la magia de la amistad y nadie mejor que Twilight y sus amigas para enseñarte eso.

Sunset se inclinó ante Celestia.

Sunset: Será un honor.

Sunset se reúne con Twilight y compañía.

Sunset: Supongo que vuelvo con vosotras.

Twilight: Así es Susnet.

Pinkie empezó a saltar alrededor de Sunset.

Pinkie: Bienvenida al grupo amiga.

Finalmente. El grupo entero vuelve a Ponyville con ayuda del Infinity de la Patrulla. Para Sunset, era un nuevo comienzo.

Continuara….


	12. CAP 10 PLAGA EN ZEBRICA

**CAPITULO 10**

**PLAGA EN ZEBRICA**

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Sunset se convirtió en la aprendiz de Twilight. La unicornio había progresado considerablemente gracias a su gran deseo de aprender magia y el significado de la amistad.

Twilight: Bien Sunset. Suficiente.

Sunset dejó de mover unos aros mágicos que los levitaba con su magia.

Sunset: Bien Twilight.

Twilight: Has progresado mucho desde que volviste.

Dijo esto Twilight a su alumna con una sonrisa mientras esta se la devolvía.

Sunset: Si. Y todo te lo debo a ti Twilight.

Twilight: Yo solo te he enseñado lo que tenías que saber sobre magia. También se lo tienes que agradecer a Mike. Sin él. Posiblemente no estaríamos aquí.

Sunset: Cierto. Se lo tengo que agradecer en cuanto pueda.

Twilight sonrió a Sunset.

Twilight: Ya podrás cuando puedas.

En ese instante llaman a la puerta.

Spike: Voy yo.

Cuando Spike abre la puerta. Aparecen el resto de las mane 6.

Applejack: Hola Twilight. Hola Sunset.

Fluttershy: ¿Como os va?

Rainbow: ¿Vas progresando socia?

Rarity: ¿Como está nuestras aprendiz de la amistad favorita?

Twilight y Sunset sonrieron.

Sunset: Estupendamente.

Twilight: Sunset ha progresado un montón. Sin duda ha demostrado unas grandes ganas de aprender.

Pinkie: No alegramos de oírte decir eso. Hay que celebrarlo.

En ese instante. Vuelven a llamar a la puerta.

Spike: Voy yo. Otra vez.

Cuando Spike abre la puerta. Aparece en ella Zecora.

Todas: Zecora.

**NOTA AUTOR: Debo confesar que las rimas no son lo mío. Así que perdonad si las frases de Zecora resultan muy simples**.

Zecora: Hola a todas.

Sunset: ¿Quien es ella?

Pinkie: Es verdad. Todavía no conoces a Zecora. Sunset, ella es Zecora. Zecora ella es Sunset Shimmer.

Zecora: Encantada de conocer.

Sunset: Lo mismo digo.

Rarity: ¿Qué te trae aquí querida?

En ese instante. Zecora se pone seria.

Zecora: El amuleto del alicornio. En mi casa no estar.

Todas reaccionaron de golpe ante la afirmación de Zecora. Todas conocían el poder del amuleto y también que a quien lo usara. Lo corrompe.

Applejack: ¿Cómo que no esta?

Rainbow: ¿Como es posible eso?

Zecora: El amuleto se lo llevaron de mi casa cuando no estaba yo en ella.

Fluttershy: Cielo santo. Eso es muy malo.

Twilgiht: ¿Sabes quien ha sido?

Después de un breve silencio. Zecora responde a Twilight.

Zecora: Quien lo llevo. Un pequeño potro blanco como la nieve lo hizo.

Todas: ¿Queeee?

Applejack: ¿Te refieres a Mike?

Zecora: Así es.

Sunset: Zecora. Si no estabas cuando se lo llevaron ¿Como sabes que a sido él?

Rarity: Eso es verdad.

Zecora: Porque en lugar del amuleto. Una nota me dejo.

Zecora le dio la nota a Twilight y esta lo leyó.

"Zecora. Mis más sinceras disculpas por llevarme el amuleto del alicornio sin tu permiso. Cuando haya terminado con lo que tengo que hacer con el te lo devolveré. Estaré en mi laboratorio, si tardo demasiado, pide ayuda a Twilight para ir a buscarlo por si lo necesitas antes"

"Mike"

Twilight: No puedo creerlo.

Spike: ¿Por qué Mike haría una cosa así?

Rarity: ¿No creeréis que Mike pretenda hacer algo malo con el amuleto?

Fluttershy: Yo no lo creo. Mike es un potro muy bueno. Jamás haría algo malo.

Twilight: Pero el amuleto corrompe a quien lo lleva. Debemos ir a verle a su laboratorio cuanto antes.

Las mane 6, Sunset y Zecora van al laboratorio de Mike. Cuando entran en dicho laboratorio. Ven algo que difícilmente olvidarán.

Rainbow: Ahí está Mike.

Rarity: ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

Twilight: No lo se.

Pinkie: Uh uh uh. Alguna sorpresa.

Mike estaba rodeado por varios paladines formando un circulo y el en el centro del mismo. Delante de él estaba el amuleto del alicornio. Mike estaba realizando un tecno-hechizo desconocido por Twilight.

Applejack: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Twilight: No lo se. Es la primera vez que veo hacer ese tecno-hechizo.

Las chicas intentaron acercarse pero una barrera invisible se lo impedía.

Pinkie: Que marrón. No podemos pasar.

Sunset: Mirad.

Todas prestaron atención a Mike. En ese momento. El amuleto empezó a flotar y una extraña aura blanca lo rodeo. Cuando Mike terminó de recitar el tecno-hechizo. Una luz cegadora apareció. Impidiendo la visibilidad.

Rainbow: ¿Qué es? ¿Algún tipo de conjuro oscuro?

Zecora negó con la cabeza.

Zecora: Malvado no es. Porque magia buena yo percibir.

Cuando la luz se disipó. El amuleto tenia un aspecto completamente diferente a como era antes. En vez de su color negro. Tenía un color amarillo dorado. En vez de piedras rojas. Tenía una azules. Cuando Mike abrió los ojos. Vio a las chicas.

Mike: Ah. Hola chicas ¿Qué os trae aquí?

Una vez bajado la barrera. Rainbow se planto delante de él con expresión enfadada.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo que que hacemos aquí? ¿Todavía lo preguntas después de robar el amuleto?

Twilight: Rainbow. Espera. Sin Mike realmente quisiera robarlo. No habría dejado la nota.

Pinkie: Eso es verdad. Si Mike quisiera robarlo. Abría procurado no dejar huellas pero dejo una nota por lo tanto no es un robo. Podría considerarse que lo tomo prestado, entonces….

Applejack la tapa la boca para que se calle.

Twilight: Cambiando de tema ¿Que hacías con el amuleto del alicornio?

Rarity: ¿Y como hiciste par que ahora luzca verdaderamente brillante?

Dijo esto Rarity mientras admiraba la nueva forma del amuleto.

Mike: Muy simple Twilight. Realice un tecno-hechizo de conversión.

Twilight: ¿Tecno-hechizo de conversión?

Mike: Si. Me permite invertir las energías negativas o positivas de los objetos mágicos.

Sunset: ¿En serio pudiste hacer eso?

Mike: Así es.

Rainbow: Creo que me pierdo.

Twilight: Mike ha logrado convertir el objeto maldito. En un artefacto de magia positiva

Rainbow (Sin apenas entenderla): Ah. Eso.

Zecora: Razón no le falta al pequeño. Porque su energía oscura. En el amuleto ya no percibir. En su lugar. Magia benevolente sentir.

Sunset: Es increíble.

Mike: Si. De todos modos. Perdona Zecora por coger el amuleto sin tu permiso.

Se disculpaba con Zecora. La cebra sonrió al pequeño.

Zecora: Tu no preocuparte, ya que tus intenciones. Nobles eran.

Mike: Gracias.

Mike la devolvió el amuleto convertido a Zecora y esta lo guardó en su bolsa.

Rainbow: Por cierto Mike ¿Sabes donde esta la patrulla?

Applejack: Si. Hace tiempo que no les vemos.

Mike: Ahora están ocupándose de una importante misión en Zebrica.

Zecora: ¿Mi antigua tierra?

Mike: Así es. Por lo visto ha surgido una especie de plaga que ha afectado gravemente a la población.

Fluttershy: Cielos. Espero que no sea nada preocupante.

Mike: Ahora mi patrulla Redención se está ocupando de buscar alguna cura. Si queréis. Podemos ir a verlos.

Rarity: ¿Pero cómo? Zebrica está muy lejos.

Rainbow: Si. Incluso yo yendo a toda velocidad. Tardaría mucho en llegar.

Mike mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Mike: Tranquilas. Para eso tengo el portal en mi laboratorio. Podemos usarlo para llegar al Infinity a trabes del portal que hay en la cubierta de desembarco.

Twilight: Es verdad. A trabes del portal. Podemos ir desde el laboratorio hasta la nave.

Mike: Así es.

Rainbow: Pues ya estamos tardando. A Zebrica.

Todos. Si.

Y todo el mundo a trabes el portal. Llegaron Infinity por la cubierta de desembarco. Cuando llegaron. Fueron recibidos por Black Wing.

Black Wing: Hola a todos ¿Qué os trae aquí?

Twilight: Venimos a ver como os va todo por aquí.

Sunset: Y ver como lo lleváis.

La cara de Black Wing cambió a una seria.

Black: Os mentiría si dijera que todo va bien.

Applejack: ¿Por qué dulzura?

Black: Mejor lo veáis por vosotras mismas.

El grupo llegó a la sala médica y vieron varias cebras siendo atendidos por Medic y varios robots médicos. Todos ellos parecían estar muy enfermos.

Black: Cada vez hay más casos de contagio y no damos para basto.

Fluttershy: Cielos. Pobrecitos.

Black: Eye Fox está en su laboratorio investigando le enfermedad pero hasta ahora no a encontrado cura.

Fluttershy: Eso es terrible.

Rarity: ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?

Black: Si queréis. Podéis ayudar.

Twilight: Lo haremos encantadas.

Zebra: Ayudar a mi gente la necesidad tengo.

Cuando el grupo salió de la nave. Pudieron ver que estaba cerca de un poblado con varias cebras. El grupo tuvo que ayudar con los enfermos siendo ayudados por el resto de la Patrulla. Por irónico que sonara. Vulcan estaba muy serio y no cortejaba con ninguna cebra. Estaba muy concentrado ayudando a los enfermos para sorpresa de las chicas.

Applejack: Es increíble la gran cantidad de contagiados que hay aquí.

Ocelot: Así es Applejack. Y lo peor de todo, el número sigue aumentando.

Mike ayudaba también a los enfermos. Le cambiaba la toalla a un pequeño cebra enfermo.

Mike: No os preocupéis. Ya veréis como encontraremos alguna cura.

Zecora que estaba también ayudando con sus conocimientos en medicina. Le pidió un favor a Mike.

Zecora: Mike. Sin agua nos estamos quedando. Necesito que vayas a por más.

Mike: Voy.

Mike cogió un cubo vació y fue a por más agua. Pero a unos pocos pasos. Mike dejo de caminar y se cayó al suelo. En ese instante. El grupo entero asustado fue a verle.

Twilight: Mike.

Vulcan: Jefe.

Camaleón: ¿Qué le pasa?

Fluttershy: ¿No tendrá algo malo?

Zecora toco su frente con la pezuña y con un rostro preocupado las respondió.

Zecora: Mucho yo temer. Que la enfermedad ha contraído.

Razón no la faltaba a Zecora ya que Mike tenía fiebre y respiraba con dificultad

Spike: Oh no.

Twilight: Mike.

El grupo lo llevó a la sala médica de la nave. Cuando Medic terminó de analizar. Salió del mismo.

Twilight: ¿Como está?

Medic: Muy mal. Ha contraído la plaga y tiene una fiebre muy alta. Si no logramos bajársela. Mucho me temo que no llegará a mañana.

Aquello asustó al grupo.

Sunset: Oh no.

Rarity: Mi Mikey Wykey.

Rainbow: No. Mike no puede morir. Ese potro es muy duro para morir así como así.

Medic: Pues tendremos que trabajar si queremos ayudarlo.

Twilight atravesó el portal y avisó a los padres de Mike. Estos asustados vinieron por el portal. Su madre se acercó al cristal de la sala médica y pudo ver a su hijo respirar con mucha dificultad.

Sra. Bluer: Oh Mike.

Sr Bluer: Vamos hijo. Eres demasiado valiente y justo como para morir así como así.

Twilight: Señores Bluer. Su hijo.

Sr: Bluer: Lo sabemos.

Sra: Bluer: Mike siempre ha tenido un corazón compasivo. Siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que él mismo.

Sr. Bluer: Aunque nosotros se lo hubiésemos prohibido. Eso no le habría impedido ayudar a quienes lo necesiten.

Applejack: Tranquilos. Ya veréis como sale de esta.

Sra. Bluer: Eso espero. Si nuestro hijo muriera. No creo que lo soportara.

Los padres de Mike estaban muy preocupados por la salud de su hijo. Las chicas trataban de tranquilizarlos.

Pasaron las horas hasta la noche. Medic hacia cuanto podía para poder bajarle la fiebre pero aún así. Mike seguía respirando con dificultad. Todos temían lo peor.

A la mañana siguiente. Twilight fue la primera en despertar. Asustada, fue rápidamente a la sala médica a ver como estaba Mike. Cuando lo vio. Estaba en la cama. Solo que no parecía respirar con dificultad como antes. Temerosa. Fue a verle y comprobó sus constantes vitales. Parecía estar normal y tampoco parecía tener fiebre.

Twilight: ¿Mike?

En ese preciso momento. Mike abrió los ojos.

Mike: ¿Twilight?

El corazón de Twilight se alegró y no pudo evitar abrazar al potro.

Twilgiht: Oh Mike. Estas bien. Como me alegro.

Mike parecía confundido ante las palabras de Twilight.

Mike: ¿A que te refieres?

Twilight: Contrajiste la enfermedad y te trajimos aquí.

Mike: ¿En serio?

Su madre que también vio a su hijo en perfecto estado. No pudo contener su alegría y abrazó a su hijo.

Sra. Bluer: Hijo. Me alegro de que estés bien.

Medic estaba impresionada porque Mike estuviera bien.

Medic: Pero ¿Cómo te has podido recuperar? No teníamos cura todavía.

Mike: Pues. No lo se.

Eye Fox desde su laboratorio analizó la sangre de Mike y cuando salió. Hizo una gran revelación.

Eye Fox: Esto es increíble.

Twilight: ¿Qué es Eye Fox?

Eye Fox: Por lo visto. Mike ha desarrollado anticuerpos para la enfermedad. Ahora es practicante inmune a la plaga.

Twilight: ¿Quieres decir…?

Eye Fox: Exacto. A partir de Mike. Puedo crear una vacuna para curar a los enfermos de Zebrica.

Applejack: Eso es genial.

Fluttershy: Yai.

Pinkie: Fantástico.

Rainbow: Toma ya. Esa plaga tiene los días contados.

Sunset: Ahora si que podemos salvar a esta gente.

Con ayuda de Medic. Se creó una vacuna en que se utilizó para curar a los enfermos. Poco tiempo después. Todos los afectados se recuperaron a un ritmo sorprendente. La alegría llegó a todos los habitantes.

Rarity: Es increíble.

Sunset: Todos se ha recuperado.

Más tarde. El rey Zebra Zen se presentó ante la patrulla y compañía.

Zen: En nombre de mi pueblo os doy las gracias. Si no llega a ser por vosotros. Mi pueblo habría muerto hace mucho.

Red Fire: No ha sido nada.

Twilight: En realidad todo el merito es de Mike.

Spike: Si el no hubiese contraído la enfermedad.

Medic: No abríamos encontrado la vacuna para curar a los enfermos.

El rey cebra se dirigió a Mike.

Zen: Mi eterna gratitud por salvar a mi gente.

Mike: No tiene porque darlas. Solo cumplí con mi deber cívico.

Su padre le acarició la cabeza al pequeño.

Sr. Bluer: Así se hace Mike.

Sra. Bluer: Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Twilight: Nosotras también lo estamos.

Vulcan: Así se hace jefe.

Pinkie: Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Y todo el mundo pudo celebrar una gran fiesta para celebrar la recuperación milagrosa de los habitantes de Zebrica. Sin duda. Un día inolvidable para todos.

Continuara….

Aquí acaba otro capitulo. Con un poco de retraso "Feliz 2014"

¿A alguien se le ocurre una buena rima con este año? Si se os ocurre no olvidéis comentarlo.


	13. CAP 11 EL DESEO DE SER PADRES

**CAPITULO 11**

**El DESEO DE SER PADRES**

Eye Fox estaba en el puerto de zeppelines de Canterlot. Ella tenía la misión de asegurarse que la llegada de la joven princesa Melody del reino se Serena, llegara sin complicaciones.

**NOTA AUTOR: Inspirado en el cortometraje animado de Green Arrow (Flecha verde).**

Eye Fox: Bueno. Ya estoy aquí. Espero que todo vaya como la seda y…

En ese instante se detuvo. A lo lejos, bajando de un carruaje. Vio a un extraño pony de tierra que la resultaba familiar. El pony era de pelaje gris. Con la crin terminada en dos puntas atrás de ambos lados de la cabeza. Con la parte superior en blanco, y negro por los laterales. Llevaba una chaqueta que le hacía imposible ver su Cutie Mark. Llevaba una maleta muy sospechosa y se dirigía hacia donde vendría la princesa.

Eye Fox. Ese tipo.

**NOTA AUTOR: A partir de aquí. La palabra omniherramienta lo abreviaré como brazalete.**

Eye Fox activo su brazalete y miro en la base de datos. En ella, pudo reconocer al pony en cuestión. Incluso pudo ver que su Cutie mark era un arco y flecha negras cubiertas de sangre. Nada más verlo. Eye Fox se puso en alerta.

Eye Fox: End Arrow, el arquero mercenario. Esto no es bueno.

En la zona de atraque. La guardia real se aseguraba de mantener a raya a la gente que quería ver a la princesa. Entre ellos había unos extraños fotógrafos con pinta sospechosa. Uno era gordo con chaqueta roja y gorra. Los otros dos eran delgados. Uno con chaquete verde y el otro negro.

La guardia real de Serena escoltaba a la princesa Melody. Una pequeña alicornio no más de nueve años rosa con crin y cola azul con detalles rosas. Su Cutie Mark era una nota de música con una corona de oro encima.

Mientras pasaban. La mayoría de los fotógrafos trataban de llamar la atención de la princesa pero esta estaba oculta entre su guardia personal. Uno de los fotógrafos sospechosos tenía una cámara trucada con una mirilla y la apuntaba a la princesa. Mientras hacían fotos. Unos de los sospechosos disparó una flecha con su cámara que hirió a uno de los guardias. Aquello desato el pánico y todo el mundo salió corriendo del lugar.

Guardia real: Corred.

El guardia que gritó, fue alcanzado por una flecha.

La guardia trato de llevarse a la princesa por un lugar seguro.

Uno de los guardias fue atizado por el asesino grande que lo dejó inconsciente. Sacó una ballesta e intentó dar a la princesa pero falló y dio al guardia que la acompañaba. La pequeña potra gritó levemente y trato de huir.

Uno de los asesinos trató de disparar con su cámara trucada a la niña. Pero en ese instante. Una flecha pasó delante de él y en el momento que tocó el suelo. Empezó a soltar humo negro que le hizo estornudar y obligar a los asesinos a retroceder.

Eye Fox. Siento llegar tarde.

Los asesinos trataron de averiguar de donde venía la voz. Uno de ellos logró verla columpiarse con una cuerda pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Eye Fox le atiza con un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate. La arquera aterrizó detrás del segundo asesino y disparó una flecha con un guante que lo atizó en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate también.

Cuando los dos asesinos estaban fuera de juego. Se acercó a la niña par asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Al ver que estaba bien, la sonrió.

Fox: Soy Eye Fox. De la Patrulla Redención. Vengo a ayudarte.

La pequeña sonrió pero en ese instante. Más asesinos aparecieron. Eye Fox no perdió el tiempo y cogió a la niña mientras evitaba los disparos de ballesta de los asesinos. Las dos corrieron por los pasillos pero en el momento que doblaron la esquina. Se encontraron con más asesinos con ballestas que les cortaban el paso. En el momento que empezaron a disparar flechas. Eye Fox cogió a la princesa y se pusieron a cubierto detrás de unos asientos.

Mientras los asesinos disparaban. Eye Fox disparó una flecha que se pegó al cristal de una pared exterior. La flecha en cuestión hacía un extraño pitido. Luego cogió otra flecha y de el salió un gancho que se clavó al techo.

Fox: Agarrare a mí pequeña y no te sueltes.

La princesa obedeció.

La flecha adherida dejó de pitar y soltó una explosión sónica que destruyó los cristales y dejó aturdidos a los asesinos. En ese momento. Eye Fox sujetando a la princesa. Se columpiaron hacia el exterior y ponerse fuera de alcance de los asesinos. Los asesinos quisieron seguirlas, pero Eye Fox disparó dos flechas hacia ellos impactándoles en el proceso.

Unos de los asesinos heridos se comunico con End Arrow mediante un comunicador.

Asesino: End Arrow. El pájaro ha volado. Tienes luz verde.

End Arrow que llevaba un traje negro y un arco con flechas. Escucho el mensaje y se puso a trabajar.

Eye Fox y la princesa se pusieron a cubierto detrás de una pared.

Eye Fox: ¿Estas bien pequeña?

Melody: Si. Gracias.

En ese momento una flecha se clavó en la pared que puso en alerta a las dos. Eye Fox pudo ve que al otro lado por encima de un edificio. Estaba End Arrow apuntándolas con un arco y varias flechas.

El arquero asesino seguía disparándolas mientras estas trataban de huir. Finalmente las dos se esconden detrás de un carro con maletas. Eye Fox trataba de acertarle con sus flechas pero su rival no se lo ponía fácil.

Eye Fox: Estas siendo muy valiente princesa. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

La pequeña Melody sonrió ante el cumplido.

Mientas Eye Fox seguía disparando y esquivando flechas. No pudo evitar preguntar a la princesa.

Fox: ¿Tienes idea por que esos tipos te quieren matar?

Melody: Porque yo soy la nueva gobernante de Serena.

Fox: ¿Que?

Melody: Mis padres murieron anoche por una enfermedad. Ahora yo soy la nueva gobernante del reino.

Eye Fox no pudo evitar coger el mentón de la pequeña con ternura.

Fox: Eres mas valiente de lo que creía.

Melody sonrió.

Eye Fox cargó con su magia el carro y lo movió para que sirviera de escudo contra las flechas.

Fox: Dime. ¿Tienes algún tío, primo o algún pariente cercano?

Melody: Mi tío. El conde Vértigo.

Nada más oír el nombre Eye Fox empezó a encajar las piezas.

Fox: El conde Vértigo. Como no. Y si a ti te pasara algo.

Melody: El sería el nuevo gobernante de Serena.

Fox: Todo empieza a encajar.

Mientras avanzaban. End Arrow disparó una flecha flamígera contra unos barriles explosivos.

Fox: Lo que nos faltaba.

Eye Fox cogió a la niña y se tiraron por una ventana interior de un edificó para evitar la explosión. Cuando Eye Fox se levantó. Se da cuenta de que su arco está al otro lado de la sala y delante de ella. El asesino obeso de antes.

Asesino: Maldita arquera. Voy a matarte.

Fox: ¿A mí? ¿No ibas a por ella?

Bromeó la arquera mientras señalaba con su casco al princesa. La pequeña se quejó.

Melody: ¿Cómo dices?

Fox: Tranquila. Era broma.

El asesino iba a atacar a Fox pero esta le da una patada con giro dándole en toda la cara. El asesino volvió a cargar intentando darla un puñetazo pero esta lo esquiva y le conecta varios puñetazos. Uno en la cara, otro en el estomago y finalmente le da otra patada en la cara.

Fox: Me vino bien esos ejercicios de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Ocelot.

Finalmente Eye Fox recupera su arco plegable y los usa para noquear al asesino con un golpe seco del mismo.

Fox: Esto ya esta.

End: No tan rápido preciosa.

Eye Fox se puso en posición de disparo hacia su rival que también la estaba apuntadola.

Fox: Tú.

End: Me fastidiaste mis últimos siete trabajos pero este no lo arruinaras.

Eye Fox no se dejo intimidar y le retó al mercenario.

Fox: ¿Una flecha cada uno?

End se rió malvadamente.

End: Por supuesto. Uno…

Fox: Dos…

Fox y End: Tres.

Ambos dispararon sus flechas. En el momento de que las dos se cruzaron: la flecha de Eye Fox destroza la de End Arrow. La flecha paso rozándole la cara al arquero mercenario dejándole un pequeño hilo de sangre en su cara y cuando se clavó en la pared, salió gas somnífero de la parte trasera de la flecha, durmiéndolo en el acto al mercenario.

Melody salió a encuentro de Fox Eye. La princesa se inclino ligeramente hacia ella mientras sonreía en señal de agradecimiento. Eye Fox la devolvió la sonrisa hasta que una voz la puso en alerta.

¿?: Si quieres que algo salga bien. Tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

Eye Fox empuño su arco preparada para disparar a cualquier amenaza que surgiera. Enseguida vio de quien se trataba.

Era un extraño pony unicornio verde oscuro y crin rubia. Vestía un elegante traje negro y capa roja. El pony utilizó su magia para crear una onda que empujó a Eye Fox contra la pared impidiéndola cualquier movimiento.

Fox: Vértigo.

Dijo esto antes de poder disparar su última flecha con todas sus fuerzas pero fallo.

Vértigo se rió.

Vértigo: Conde Vértigo para ti. Plebeya.

Utilizando su magia. Cogió una flecha de Eye Fox y lo preparó para ensartarla contra ella.

Vértigo: Y muy pronto Rey Vértigo. Cuanto te haya matado a ti y a esa pequeña zo….

Ghost: Cierra la boca.

Un ataque de sonido proveniente de la boca de Ghost impacto en el conde que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared. Al desaparecer el efecto de la magia del conde. Eye Fox fue liberada.

Fox: Gracias Ghost. Apareciste en el momento oportuno.

Ghost: De nada.

Melody: Si. Muchas gracias por salvarnos.

Ghost: De nada mona.

Los asesinos como End Arrow y el conde Vértigo. Fueron entregados a las autoridades. Medic que también estaba allí se ocupo de los guardias heridos. Por fortuna no hubo muertos.

Fox: Me parece que el conde tendrá que conformarse con ser rey en la cárcel.

Todos se rieron ante el comentario de Eye Fox.

Melody: Muchas gracias por protegerme de esos asesinos.

Eye Fox la sonrió con ternura y la acarició la cabeza.

Fox: Para eso estamos.

Y las dos amigas se abrazaron.

Melody: Si algún día visitas mi reino. Espero que vengas a verme.

Fox: Dalo por hecho. Y si algún día necesitas ayuda. No dudes en llamarme a mí y la Patrulla.

Melody sonrió.

Melody: Sin lugar a dudas.

En Ponyville. Mike iba paseando con su mascota Tiki al que lo tenía sujeta con una correa. Iba a la biblioteca de Twilight para devolverla unos libros que le había prestado. Cuando llegó. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver a las mane 6 tomando el té.

Mike: Hola a todas.

Twilight: Ah. Hola Mike.

Sunset: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Mike: Venía a devolverte los libros que me dejaste Twilight.

Twilight: Ah. Gracias Mike.

Spike: Yo me ocupo de guardarlos.

Spike cogió los libros y se los llevo para guardarlos.

Rarity: Llegas en el momento oportuno Mike.

Mike: ¿Para que?

Applejack: Para que conozcas a la familia de Twilight.

Mike: (¿A la familia de Twilight? ¿Se referirá a sus padres?)

Finalmente Mike pudo ver de quienes eran y se quedó helado en el sitio al ver que eran nada más y nada menos que Shining Armor. El hermano mayor de Twilight y Cadence. Su esposa.

Mike: (¿Shining? ¿Cadence? ¿Qué hacen aquí? En la otra línea del tiempo. Ellos no estuvieron aquí antes. Entonces ¿Por qué están aquí?)

Mike recordaba el último encuentro con los dos en la línea temporal alterna. Como siendo el Emperador, se llevó a Cadence delante de los ojos de Shining Antes de ser robotizado sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo.

Rainbow: Mike. Te presentamos al hermano de Twilgiht, Shining Armor y a su esposa Cadence.

Twilight: Hermano. Cadence. Os presento a Mike.

Shining y Cadence: Hola.

Los dos saludan calurosamente al potro. Este en cambio estaba helado en el sitio y temerosamente respondió.

Mike: H-hola.

Ambos sonrieron al potro.

Shining: Tranquilo chico. No te voy ha hacerte daño.

Cadence: Que potro mas adorable.

Mike tragó saliva y se sentó con algo de miedo al lado de Shining.

Mike: U-un placer altezas.

Cadence se rió.

Cadence: Por favor. Prefiero que nos tutes.

Mike: V-vale.

En un descuido. Tiki se libero de la correa y se subió a las piernas de la princesa del amor. Al principito esta se asustó al sentir algo entre sus patas. Pero al ver que se trataba de la mascota de Mike. Enseguida lo coge en brazos al hurón.

Cadence: Que animal mas adorable ¿Cómo se llama?

Mike: Estooo. Tiki.

Cadence: Bonito nombre.

Shining: Así que tú eres Mike. Twilight nos ha hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas.

Mike algo más tranquilo le responde.

Mike: ¿Ah sí?

Shining: Dime ¿Es cierto que tú creaste a la Patrulla Redención y que en realidad son robots?

Con algo más de confianza Mike le respondió.

Mike: Así es.

Cadence: Es impresionante que un pequeño potro como tú haya hecho algo tan increíble. Sin duda tienes mucho talento.

Mike se sonrojó al oír el cumplido.

Mike: Bueno. Suelo oír cosas así.

Rainbow: Tendríais que ver que aparatos crea el chico. Son súper cool.

Shining: Algo he oído. También he oído que tú creaste hechizos únicos mediante combinar magia y tecnología.

Mike: Por supuesto.

Mike realizó el tecno hechizo de alas y de su espalda salieron un par de alas metálicas. Aquello sorprendió a los príncipes del reino de cristal.

Shining: Increíble.

Cadence: Es impresionante.

Applejack: A que impresiona ¿Verdad?

Cadence: Veo que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

Mike: Por supuesto.

Cadence: Y dime Mike ¿Tienes novia?

Cadence dijo esto de forma picara. Mike la respondió tranquilamente.

Mike: La verdad es que no.

Cadence: ¿No? Que pena. Alguien tan apuesto como tú….

Mike: Supongo que es porque no se lo que es el amor.

Mike miró a Shining que estaba bebiendo el te y decidió preguntarle.

Mike: Shining. Tu estas casado ¿Sabes lo que significa estar enamorado?

Shining casi se atragantó con el te al oír aquella pregunta haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

Shining: ¿Estar enamorado? Pues (le costaba sacar las palabras exactas). Es algo así como cuando sientes algo muy especial por alguien también muy especial.

Cadence: Sientes un extraño cosquilleo en las pezuñas.

Fluttershy (sonrojada): Sientes que tienes mariposas revoloteando en el estomago.

Pinkie: Se te quita el hambre.

Dijo esto Pinkie mientras devoraba un enorme pastel.

Spike: Sientes un gran calor en tu interior.

Rarity: Tienes una imagen mental constante de la persona amada.

Twilight: También sientes que te duele el corazón pero inexplicablemente te sientes bien por ello.

Mike escuchó con atención la explicación de cada. De momento parecía que lo había entendido. En ese momento no pudo evitar preguntar a Shining.

Mike: Shining. Cadence. Me imagino que vosotros querréis tener hijos.

En ese instante los dos príncipes se callaron.

Shining: La verdad es que si pero…

Cadence: Una hembra de aliconrio solo puede quedarse embarazada de un macho alicornio.

Mike: No necesariamente.

Aquello llamó la atención de todo el mundo.

Twilight: ¿Qué quieres decir Mike?

Rainbow: Si Mike. No nos tengas en ascuas.

Mike: Antes de responder ¿Conocéis a la princesa Aurora?

Twilight: ¿La princesa alicornio del reino helando?

Mike: Si. Actualmente está casada con un pony de tierra. Ambos quisieron tener un hijo y al final lo tuvieron.

Shining: Si. Algo he oído.

Cadence: Los dos tuvieron el año pasado, un retoño alicornio.

Twilight: Muchos lo catalogaron como un milagro de la vida.

Mike se rió.

Applejack: ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Mike: Bueno. Ese milagro tiene mi firma.

Ninguno entendía lo que decía Mike.

Sunset: ¿Qué quieres decir con tu firma?

Rainbow: ¿No iras a decirnos que tú…?

Mike adivinó la pregunta de Rainbow y enseguida la respondió.

Mike: No boba. Cree una formula que permite a cualquier hembra alicornio quedarse embarazada de cualquier macho sea pony o no. O un macho alicornio dejar embarazada a una hembra sea pony o no.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio?

Mike: Por supuesto. Inyecte mi formula en la princesa. Luego ella y su marido….…bueno (estando sonrojado)….ya os imagináis el resto.

Pinkie: Quieres decir cuando un papa y una mama se quieren mucho. Este le coge de la pezuña yyyyy…

Mike: En cierto modo.

Las yeguas se sonrojaron ante el comentario.

Mike: Y más tarde. Mi formula funciono. La princesa se quedó embarazada de su marido y al siguiente año tuvieron a un preciso retoño alicornio.

Twilight: Increíble. Si has logrado crear algo así.

Rarity: No se que decir.

Mike: Por eso os preguntaré otra vez ¿Queréis tener hijos?

Shining y su esposa se miraron un momento a los ojos y finalmente con una sonrisa le respondieron.

Shining: La verdad es que nos gustaría.

Cadence: Me encantaría tener un hijo con mi marido.

Mike: Pues. En ese caso.

Mike activó su brazalete.

Mike: Ordenador. Un portal hacia mi laboratorio ahora.

En medio de la biblioteca se abrió un portal sorprendiendo a los ponis y dragón.

Rarity: ¿Como has hecho eso?

Mike: Mejoré mi tecnología de portales.

Pinkie: Mola.

Twilight: Increíble.

Mike: Voy para allá.

Mike pasó por el portal y llegó a su laboratorio. Los demás le siguieron. Shining y Cadene se sorprendieron al ver el inmenso laboratorio subterráneo.

Shining: Impresiónate. Esto es verdaderamente inmenso.

Cadence: Este chico no deja de sorprender.

Rainbow: A que mola ¿Verdad?

Shining: Desde luego.

Centinela: INTRUSOS

Shining y Cadence vieron al robot Centinela con el brazo levantado en postura amenazante. Enseguida el unicornio se puso en posición de combate para combatir al robot.

Shining: ¿Qué es eso? Atrás monstruo.

Mike: Tranquilo Centinela. Son amigos.

Centinela se calmó y bajó el brazo arma.

Twilight: Tranquilo Shining. Es el robot guardián de Mike. No os hará nada.

Shining: Bien. Si tú lo dices.

Pese a las palabras de Twilight. Shining miraba con cierta desconfianza al robot. Mike estuvo buscando entre varios tubos lo que buscaba.

Mike. Debe estar por aquí. Ah. Aquí está.

Pinkie: ¿Qué buscas Mike?

Mike se asusto con la sorpresa de Pinkie que salía de una caja escondida. Y por culpa de eso. Mike cogió un tubo distinto al que debía coger.

Mike: Pinkie. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Pinkie: Huy. Jijiji. Perdón.

Mike: Bueno. A lo que estamos. Aquí está lo que buscaba.

Cadence: ¿Es eso?

Mike: Así es.

Mike les enseñaba un extraño tubo que contenía un extraño líquido azul.

Shining: ¿Como funciona?

Mike: Muy simple. Solo se lo tengo que inyectárselo a tu esposa y durante un mes que es cuanto dura los efectos. Podrá quedarse preñada de ti.

Mike dijo esto último con un ligero rubor en la cara.

Applejack: Caray ¿Así de simple?.

Mike: Bueno. Cuando queráis. Os lo inyecto, perdón. Se lo inyecto a Cadence.

El matrimonio se miró un momento a los ojos y finalmente dieron su respuesta.

Cadence: ¿Podría ser ahora?

Mike: Madre mía si que tenéis prisa los dos. Muy bien lo haré.

Shining y Cadence se sonrojaron ante el comentario del potro.

Mike cogió una pistola para inyectar. Se lo puso en el flanco de Cadence al que al principio esta se quejó un poco por el pinchazo e introdujo todo el líquido dentro de ella.

Mike: Bien. Durante un mes. Cadence podrá quedarse preñada de ti Shining.

Rainbow se acercó al oído de Shining y le susurró de forma picara.

Rainbow: (A por ella tigre).

Rarity hizo lo mismo con Cadence.

Rarity: (No le des tregua en la cama).

Shining y Cadence se sonrojaron ante los comentarios de ambas.

Más tarde. Shinnig y su esposa fueron a pedir una habitación en un hotel. Los dos estaban dispuestos a tener un hijo cuanto antes. Finalmente en la habitación. Los dos se tumbaron en la cama y se miraron al uno al otro a los ojos con un gran amor mutuo.

Shining: Bueno querida. Cuando tú quieras.

Cadence: Por supuesto querido.

Shining sonrió a su esposa.

Shining: Tener un hijo contigo me hace muy feliz.

Cadence sonrió también.

Cadence: Tener un hijo con el semental que amo. También me hace muy feliz.

Y ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

**NOTA AUTOR: Contenido lemon a partir de aquí**.

Shining y Cadence empezaron ha besarse al uno al otro mientras daban vueltas por la cama. Finalmente la yegua se queda tumbada boca arriba con su semental enciam de ella. En ese momento cortan el beso y Shining pasa su lengua por todo el cuerpo de su esposa hasta llegar a su feminidad ya ahí empezó a meter su lengua, arrancando gemidos de placer a Cadence al mismo tiempo que esta apoyaba su cabeza hacia atrás en al almohada..

Cadence: Shining. Por favor no pares.

Shining cogió los flancos de su esposa para poder profundizas más sus lamidas en la vagina de su esposa. Al final, Cadence no pudo más y se corrió en la cara de su marido. El la miró con una mirada picara.

Shining: Bueno querida. Pasemos al evento principal.

Cadence le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cadence: Por supuesto querido.

Con su miembro fuera de su funda. Shining se puso encima de su esposa e introdujo su pene en la vagina de su amada. En ese momento empezó a embestirla.

Cadence: Oh Shining. No pares. Más fuerte. Más fuerte.

Shining: Por supuesto querida.

Y las embestidas se hicieron con más fuerza y mas rápidas. Shining y Cadence ya tenían sesiones de este tipo con el uno al otro. Pero esta vez. Era por el deseo de tener un hijo ambos. Y eso intensificaba aun más las sensaciones. Shining la embestía con más fuerza mientras Cadence gritaba de placer mientras agarraba con fuerza la cabeza de su marido para no dejarle escapar. Pronto sentían que iban a llegar al climax.

Shining: Prepárate. Me voy a venir en breve.

Cadence: Por favor. Hazlo dentro de mí. Dame un hijo tuyo.

Finalmente los dos llegan al orgasmo. Shining introduce toda su semilla dentro de su esposa dispuesto a fertilizarla mientras esta grita de placer al sentir todo el líquido caliente de su esposo.

Cadence: Oh Shining. Eso ha sido increíble.

Shining: la besó de nuevo.

Shining. ¿Qué tal otra sesión para estar seguros de que te quedas embarazada?

Su esposa la sonrió.

Cadence: Por supuesto.

La alicornio se puso a cuatro patas mostrando sus flancos. Shining apoyó sus cascos en los flancos de su esposa y volvió a introducir a su pequeño amigo dentro de ella y a penetrarla.

Cadence: Oh si, oh si. Más fuerte Shining. Más fuerte hasta el fondo.

Shining: Oh Cadence. Como me encanta sentir tu estrecho ano en mi pene.

Dijo esto mientras introducía su miembro dentro de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Su esposa le respondió.

Cadence: Y a mí me encanta sentir tu enorme y erecto pene dentro de mi ano. Vamos más fuerte. Más fuerte.

Shining no se hizo esperar y aumento las embestidas. La agarró por la cintura y aumentó el ritmo. Cadence sentía que se iba a romper la espalda.

Shining: Me voy a venir otra vez Cadence.

Cadence. Oh si. Vamos Shining, mi gran semental. Córrete dentro y deja embarazada a tu yegua.

Shining: Cadence, mi dulce yegua. Prepárate para quedarte preñada del gran semental.

Finalmente los dos llegan al orgasmo y Shining echó todo su preciado semen dentro de ella mientras esta lo recibe en su interior todo el semen caliente de su marido. Finalmente los dos se tumban en al cama exhaustos. Los dos se miran a los ojos con una gran felicidad.

Shining: Pronto sabremos si ha funcionado.

Cadence: Tener un hijo contigo me hace tan feliz.

Shining: También lo es para mí.

Los dos se besan y se quedan dormidos los dos.

A la mañana siguiente. Los dos tórtolos estaban en la biblioteca junto con las mane 6.

Rarity: ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo os ha ido?

Cadence: No se de que habláis.

Applejack: No disimuléis. Se os nota en la cara.

Los dos se sonrojan por el comentario.

Shining: Eso es privado.

Rainbow: Oh vamos ¿Ni siquiera una pista?

Twilight: al menos tendréis a vuestro hijo ¿No?

Cadence: Por supuesto que sí Twilight: Pronto lo tendremos.

Fluttershy: Entonces (sonrojada) lo habéis hecho durante la noche.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de que cayeron en la trampa y se sonrojaron.

Pinkie: Estupendo. Eso significa que pronto celebraremos un gran **"****Baby Shower"**

Shining: Por favor. No es necesario.

Pinkie: ¿Cómo que no es necesario? Pronto tendréis un niño. Y eso es algo que hay que celebrarlo y…

No pudo continuar porque se abrió la puerta dando paso a un nervioso Mike que entró a toda prisa por la casa.

Twilight: ¿Mike?

Spike: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Mike: Y-yo….t-tengo…

Mike apenas podía hablar de lo nervioso que estaba.

Applejack: Tranquilo compañero. Estas más nervioso que un gusano en plena temporada de la cidra.

Fluttershy le dio un vaso de agua que se lo bebió de un trago y empezó a hablar con Shining y Cadence.

Mike: Shining. Cadence. Decidme por favor ¿Lo habéis echo?

Shining: ¿Hacer que?

Mike: Os habéis acostado y…. (No pudo continuar porque estaba cortado)

Cadence: Eso es privado Mike.

Mike se puso una pezuña en lacara al adivinar la respuesta.

Mike: Cielo santo. Lo habéis echo. Oh por Celestia que he hecho.

El grupo no entendía lo que decía Mike.

Shining: ¿Algún problema Mike?

Mike: Shining. Cadence. No se como deciros esto…

En ese instante. La preocupación invade la habitación.

Cadence: Mike ¿Qué ocurre exactamente?

Mike: Lo siento. Por error os di una formula equivocada.

Twilight: ¿Una formula equivocada?

Mike: Así es.

Cadence: ¿Qué quieres decirnos?

A Mike el costaba sacar las palabras pero tenia que hacerlo.

Mike: Bueno. Lo que quiero deciros. Es que no obtendréis exactamente el resultado que esperabais al principio.

El miedo invadió por completo a Cadence.

Cadence: Oh no Mike. No me digas que no tendré mi potrillo.

Mike: Potrillos.

Dijo esto al potro dejando confundidos a todos los presentes.

Cadence: ¿Qué?

Mike: La formula que os di es una variante de la original. Tendréis los dos, gemelos.

Un intenso silencio invadió la habitación. En ese momento Mike se arrodilló en el suelo.

Mike: Shining. Cadence. Lo siento. Ayer cuando buscaba la formula. Pinkie me asustó y me hizo equivocarme. Ya se que no es una excusa pero de verdad lo siento.

Cadence no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó al potro. Mike se esperaba algún tipo de reprimenda por parte e la princesa. Pero en vez de eso. Lo abrazo.

Cadence: ¿Qué lo sientes? Todo lo contrario. Es maravillo. Eso significa que seré madre de dos adorables potrillos. Muchas gracias Mike.

En ese momento Cadence llena de felicidad al mismo tiempo que le da un beso en la mejilla haciéndole sonrojar al potro.

Mike: E-entonces ¿No estas enfadada?

Cadence: En absoluto ¿No crees querido?

Shining no dijo nada. Todavía estaba asimilando de que iba a ser padre de dos gemelos. Finalmente reacciono.

Shining: P-por supuesto. Es grandioso.

Twilight: Mike ¿Hay algo mas de tu formula que debamos saber?

Mike: Bueno. Para empezar. Los gemelos son siempre potro y potra alicornios y pueden heredar cualidades físicas de los padres.

Sunset: Curioso.

Rainbow: Mike. Esta vez te has lucido.

Mike: Eso está claro.

Cadence: Mike. Te doy las gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Mike: No hay de que.

En ese momento Pinkie Pie empezó a dar saltos de un lado a otro.

Pinkie: Eso es estupendo ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

Mike: ¿Un doble **"****Baby Shower"?**

**Pinkie se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos en par en par hasta que finalmente dijo.**

**Pinkie: Iba a decir dos potros nuevos con quien jugar pero eso es mucho mejor.**

**Dijo la pony rosa mientras saltaba de un lado a otro. Rainbow furiosa se acercó volando hacia Mike.**

**Rainbow: Mike ¿Tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho?**

**Mike: ¿Qué tiene de malo que Pinkie haga una fiesta ****"****Baby Shower"?**

**Rainbow: Tú no conoces a Pinkie sobre este tipo de temas.**

**Mientras Pinkie. Estaba anotando en un cuaderno todas las cosas necesarias para la fiesta.**

Finalmente Shining y Cadence tendrán a sus potrillos. Hijos propios al que brindarles mucho amor y felicidad. Y todo gracias a Mike.

**Sueño de Mike**

Mike vuelve a aparecer en el bosque tétrico de otras veces. A lo lejos ve caminar tranquilamente a Shining Armor. Mike decide seguirle. Finalmente llega al claro de siempre y allí ve a Shining Armor junto a su esposa con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras estos portaban dos bultos cubiertos con mantas al que daban la impresión de que eran bebes. En ese momento el fuego los cubre a los cuatro y Mike trata de salvarlos pero como era habitual, no llega a tiempo. En ese momento aparece Mike demonio.

Mike D.: ¿Crees que puedes traer la felicidad a otros? ¿Tú que te has habituado a traer la ruina y la desesperación?

Se burló el Mike demoniaco. Mike volvió a levantarse asustado de la cama después de sufrir otra pesadilla.

Continuara….

**NOTA AUTOR: Seguramente os estáis preguntando ¿Por qué gemelos cuando en la mayoría de los fanfic Shining Armor y Cadence solo tiene una hija al que la llaman Skyla? Bueno. Eso es debido a que hace tiempo mirando imágenes por Internet. Encontré un simpático dibujo de dos potros alicornios de lo que serían los hijos de Shining Armor y Cadence. Me gustó el dibujo y lo usé de inspiración para este capitulo. Espero que no le desagrade a nadie. Aunque eso signifique que Shining tendrá que lidiar con dos pequeño diablillos jejeje.**

Shining: Silverwolf850. Esta me la pagas.


	14. CAP 12 EL ATAQUE DE LOS CHANGELINGS

**CAPITULO 12**

**EL ATAQUE DE LOS CHANGELINGS**

Hacia un día estupedo en Ponyville. Las mane 6 junto a Sunset y Spike lo estaban disfrutando con un buen Picnic a las afueras de Ponyville.

Twilight: Que buen día hace.

Spike. Desde luego.

Rarity: Nunca viene mal tener un día libre para aliviarse del estrés y….

No pudo continuar porque de repente varios Paladines aparecieron en formación andando alrededor del pueblo. Centinela estaba también con ellos. Esto llamó la atención del grupo.

Applejack: Son los paladines.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué están haciendo?

En ese instante. Rarity vio a White Shield y se fue corriendo tras él.

Rarity: Yujuuu. White Shield querido.

El robot se giro hacia Rarity.

White Shield: Buenos días señorita Rarity.

Rarity empezó a coquetear con White Shield para fastidio de Spike. Las demás se acercaron también.

Rainbow. ¿Qué hacéis chicos?

Spike (ligeramente fastidiado): Si ¿No tenéis algún trabajito que hacer para Mike?

White: Ejercicios de maniobras.

Sunset: ¿Ejercicios de maniobras?

White: Ordenes del amo Mike.

Twilight: ¿Incluido a Centinela?

White: Así es. Y si ahora nos disculpáis.

White Shield y los robots siguieron su camino. Rarity se despidió muy afectuosamente de él para molestia del pequeño dragón.

Applejack: ¿Qué opinas de esto Twilight?

Twilight: No se que decirte. Es la primera vez que les veo hacer ejercicios de maniobras y menos con Centinela.

Los habitantes de Ponyville ya se acostumbraron hace tiempo de la presencia de los paladines por el pueblo. Desde que están ellos, el pueblo estaba más seguro de ataques de animales salvajes del bosque Everfree. Incluso ayudaban a algunos ponis del pueblo. Al principio, la presencia de Centinela intimidaba mucho a los habitantes del pueblo. En el interior del laboratorio era muy territorial pero fuera. Era bastante amigable, incluso algunos potrillos jugaban con él.

Mike estaba en su laboratorio reunido con su patrulla asignándoles una importante misión.

Mike: Bien chicos ¿Tenéis claro la misión?

Red Fire: Por supuesto.

Ocelot: Puede contar con nosotros.

Black: Les daremos pal pelo.

Mike: Pues en marcha.

La patrulla salió del laboratorio. Dispuestos a cumplir su misión. Mike sacaba un extraño aparato de una caja que tenía cerca de él.

Mike: Si llega el caso….

En un bosque cercano. Un gran destacamento de Changeling se preparaba para atacar Ponyville.

Jefe Chang: Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

Soldados: Si.

Jefe: Pues adelante. Arrasad con todo hasta encontrar lo que vinimos a buscar.

Red Fire: Eso si nosotros os lo permitimos.

Jefe: ¿Pero quien?

El jefe se giró y delante de él estaba la Patrulla Redención preparado para combatir.

Jefe: Pero ¿Quienes?

Un soldado gritó asustado.

Soldado: L-la P-Patrulla Redención.

Todos los changeling temblaron de miedo. Todos conocían la fama de la patrulla.

Jefe: No os quedéis ahí parados. Atacad.

Vulcan: Eso. Atacadnos. Obedeced a vuestro jefe.

Bromeó Vulcan que estaba deseoso de combatir. Los changeling se lanzaron al ataque.

Ref Fire lanzaba bolas de fuego contra los changeling haciéndoles salir muy escaldados al mismo tiempo que les sacudía con puñetazos y patadas llameantes. Ocelot los golpeaba con su espada noqueándolos por completo (Nota. La espada de Ocelot está encantada y puede invertir el filo de su espada para que solo pueda herir pero no matar) Vulcan los mandaba lejos a golpe de su martillo de energía o con sus disparos de energía. Eye Fox disparaba flechas con redes que los atrapaban en el acto. Medic con su katana de filo invertido acababa con la mayoría. Black Wing desde el aire los golpeaba con fuerza con sus garras electrificadas. Ghost con sus habilidades de camuflaje y su gancho los derrotaba casi sin dificultad.

Jefe: (Maldita sea. Son más fuertes de lo que decían. Por suerte algunos de los nuestros han logrado colarse por el pueblo).

En el pueblo. Twilight y las demás andaban por el pueblo.

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa por el bosque? Se oye un extraño ruido allá.

Sunset: No lo se.

En ese instante. Salieron chagelings por todas partes.

Rarity: Chagenlings.

Applejack: ¿Qué harán aquí?

Rainbow: No lo se. Pero les vamos a patear el trasero.

Rainbow se lanzó contra ellos dándoles puñetazos y patadas. El grupo fue tras ella.

Twilight, Rarity y Sunset usaban su magia mientras Applejack lanzaba patadas contra ellos. Pinkie usaba su cañón de fiesta.

Sunset: Esto no se acaba.

Twilight: Debemos resistir.

Un grupo mas grande de changelings fueron hacia las manes 6 dispuestos a atacarlas.

Twilight: Cuidado.

Los changeling estuvieron a punto de echárseles encima hasta que varios disparos mágicos les alcanzaron y en el momento de hacerlo. Los dejaron paralizados.

Chang 1: ¿Qué pasa?

Chang 2: No puedo moverme.

Cuando el grupo miraron hacia donde provenían los disparos. Vieron aproximarse a Centinela.

Twilight: Centinela.

Rainbow: Nunca pensé que me alegraría de ver a esa chatarra andante.

Centinela empezó a disparar ráfagas de disparos contra los changelings. White Shield y los paladines aparecieron para defender el pueblo.

White: Preparaos paladines.

White Shield y los paladines se pusieron a dos patas cogiendo los mangos de sus escudos para rebelar que en realidad eran espadas de energía.

White: A la carga.

Después de soltar un enorme grito de guerra. Los paladines y Centinela fueron a por changeling. Los changeling trataron de detenerlos con sus disparos mágicos pero no hacían mella en la armadura de Centinela ni a los paladines que estaban cubiertos por sus escudos. White saltó hacia ellos y golpeó ha varios con su espada. Pero en vez de matarlos, les provocaba una descarga eléctrica que los dejaba inconscientes.

El grupo estaba impresionado por la habilidad de los paladines para combatir. Nunca antes les vieron pelear de esta forma. Rarity estaba prácticamente hipnotizada por la elegante forma de pelear de White Shield.

Twilight: Menuda destreza.

Applejack: Es la primera vez que les veo pelear.

Rainbow: Esto es genial. Les están pateando el trasero a esos changelings.

Fluttershy: Que ágiles son.

Spike: Debo reconocer que molan bastante.

Rarity: Es tan impresionante verle pelear.

Dijo esto Rarity manteniendo sus pezuñas en la cara con mirada soñadora ante White Shield.

White Shield se dirigió hacia ellas.

White: Chicas. Ya que estáis aquí. ¿Podéis dirigíos al bosque? La patrulla se esta encargando de la fuerza principal y no les vendría mal algo de ayuda. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los que se cuelen por el pueblo.

Rainbow: Dalo por echo.

Pinkie: Oki doki loki.

El grupo se dirigió al bosque donde estaba combatiendo la Patrulla Redención.

Mientras. En un callejon. Las CMC Crusaders. Estaban siendo acorralados por dos changelings.

Chang1: Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

Chang2: Un bufe libre.

Las CMC estaban aterradas por los changeling.

Apple Bloom: A-atrás.

Sweetie: No nos hagáis daño.

Los changelings se acercaban amenazadoramente hasta que oyeron una voz en sus espaldas.

Mike: Alejaos de mis amigas.

Los chagenlings se giraron hacia donde venía la voz y vieron a Mike. El potro los miraba de forma desafiante.

Chang1: Valla, valla, valla. ¿A quien tenemos aquí?

Chang:2: A uno que se hace el valiente.

Mike: Como les hagáis daño. Os la veréis conmigo.

Los changelings se rieron.

Chang1: ¿A sí? ¿Y que vas ha hacer tú para impedírnoslo?

Mike sonrió. Sacó de su bolsa un extraño aparato con forma circular con unas alas alrededor y se lo puso en el pecho.

Mike: Ahora lo veréis.

En ese momento. El potro pulsó un botón que tenía el extraño objeto.

Más tarde. En el bosque. La patrulla y las mane 6 luchaban contra los changeling.

Applejack: Madre mía. Esto no se acaba nuca.

Ocelot: Pero debemos continuar. Debemos proteger el pueblo.

Ocelot y Applejack mediante patadas y espadazos se ocupaban de los atacantes. Rainbow y Black se ocupaban de los que volaban. Red Fire, Twilight y Sunset usaban su magia. Rarity, Medic y Vulcan se ocupaban de no se acercara ninguno al pueblo. Eye Fox y Pinkie realizaban disparos pegajosos, Fox con su arco con flechas pegajosas y Pinkie con su cañón de fiesta cargado con goma de mascar contra los changelings impidiéndoles moverse. Algunos changeling trataron de atacar a Fluttershy pero unos golpes invisibles los dejaban fuera de combate rebelando que era Ghost activando su camuflaje. El principio Fluttershy se asustó, pero al ver que era Ghost. Cuando la reconoció no pudo evitar agradecerla chocando su casco con el de ella.

Jefe: Maldita sea. No están machacando.

En ese instante. El jefe oyó un par de gritos y cuando se giró. Vio a dos de sus guerreros que habían entrado a Ponyville anteriormente cayendo hacia él y estrellarse encima suyo. Al final el jefe acabó debajo de sus dos guerreros.

Jefe: ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo idiotas?

Soldado1: Nos lanzaron desde el pueblo.

Soldado2: Si. Con una fuerza tremenda.

Jefe: ¿Y quien fue?

Soldado1: Un potro pequeño.

El jefe no parecía creerles.

Jefe: ¿Un potro?

Sodldo1: Si jefe.

Jefe: ¿Y esperáis que me crea eso? Atajo de borrachines. Os esperará una semana en el calabozo.

Twilight: Rendíos. Estáis derrotados.

El jefe sonrió.

Jefe: No estés tan segura. Soldados. Soltad a la bestia.

Varios changelings trajeron una quimera enorme de cuatro cabezas.

Fluttershy: U-una hidra.

La hidra se liberó de los chagenlings y se lanzó a por el grupo. Ocelot disparó sus pistolas pero no le hacían nada. Tuvo que esquivar un coletazo de la bestia. Black Wing hizo varios tajos con sus garras eléctricas pero solo le hacían enfadar aún más. Eye Fox disparó sus flechas pero al igual que Black. Solo lograba enfurecer a la bestia.

Rarity: Cielo santo ¿Cómo vamos a detener a esa cosa?

Vulcan disparó su cañón contra la bestia y la respondió.

Vulcan: Tranquila preciosa. Ya veréis como lo detenemos (Glub eso espero).

Twilight se acercó a la bestia y lanzó su magia contra él.

Twilight: Atrás bestia.

Pero la hidra no retrocedió. Lanzó su cola golpeándola y haciéndola caer al suelo.

Fluttershy: Twilight.

Sus amigas y la patrulla trataron de socorrerla. Pero varios changelings se interpusieron en su camino. La bestia iba a pisotearla pero Sunset se puso encima creando una barrera para protegerla.

Twilight: Sunset. Corre.

Sunset: Ni hablar. No voy a dejarte en merced de ese monstruo.

La hidra lanzó su pisotón contra ellas. El grupo entero se asustó por aquella acción de la bestia.

Spike: Twilight.

Fluttershy: Twilight.

La bestia seguía en trayectoria del pisotón. Twilight y Sunset cerraron los ojos. Preparadas para recibir un golpe que al final nunca llegó. Cuando abrieron los ojos. Al igual que los ponis y los changelings. Ninguno podía creerse lo que veían.

Applejack: ¿Pero que?

Spike: No puedo creerlo.

Rarity: Ni yo.

Pinkie: Ni yo. Y eso que lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojitos.

Rainbow: Por favor. Decidme que estáis viendo lo mismo que yo ahora mismo.

Ninguna se creía lo que veían. El pisotón de la enorme bestia fue detenida por Mike. El potro.

Twilight: ¿Mike?

Sunset: Pero ¿Cómo?

Twilight y Sunset no se creían que aquel pequeño potro lograra detener el solo el pisotón de la bestia con sus propias pezuñas. Mike tenía activado sus tecno-alas. Aparte de eso. Tenía un extraño traje negro con placas que le cubría el cuerpo por completo salvo la cabeza.

Twilight: Mike, pero ¿Como?

Mike: Tranquila Twilight. Yo me ocupo.

Mike se encogió un poco y lanzó un fuerte empujón hacia arriba haciendo caer a la hidra al suelo. Ninguno se creyó lo que acaban de ver.

Rainbow: D-decidme que no me he vuelto loca y que habéis visto lo mismo que yo.

Pinkie: Si tu te has vuelto loca. Yo también.

Applejack: A eso llamo yo un potro fuerte.

Spike: ¿Habéis visto eso? Ha levantado a esa hidra como si no pesara nada.

Fluttershy: Es increíble.

Rarity: Pero ¿Cómo? Un potro tan pequeño no puede tener tanta fuerza.

Fluttershy: Eso díselo a él.

Dijo esto Fluttershy sin ser capaz de apartar la vista del potro. Ninguna de los presentes podía explicarse como un potro tan joven podía poseer tanta fuerza.

Vulcan: Así jefe. De le duro a ese bicho.

Jefe: ¿Pero como lo ha hecho?

Mike: Y eso es solo el comienzo.

La hidra se levantó enfadada y se lanzó contra Mike. El potro desapareció de su vista y cuando la quimera lo buscaba con sus cuatro pares de ojos. Una de las cabezas recibió una fuerte patada de Mike en toda la cara. La segunda cabeza fue a por Mike pero este la esquivó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la garganta cortándole temporalmente el aire. Las dos cabezas restante fuero a por Mike pero este con su gran velocidad. Cogió el cuello de la tercera y lo usó para hacer un nudo con la cuarta.

Pinkie: Eso es impresionante.

Dijo esto la pony rosa mientras comía unas palomitas y disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Sunset: Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos. No me lo creería.

Twilight: Ni yo. Aun así ¿Cómo puede ser Mike tan fuerte?

Mike: Ragnarok.

El cielo se puso negro y de el salió un enorme rayo que electrocutó a la bestia.

Rarity: Cielos. Pero ¿Qué hechizo es ese?

Twilight: Es el tecno-hechizo Ragnarock. Un poderoso ataque que provoca una fuerte electrocución.

Rainbow: Toma. Esa quimera parece un árbol de la fiesta de los corazones cálidos.

Mike aterrizó al suelo y lanzó otro tecno-hechizo.

Mike: Infierno de plasma.

Una enorme columna de fuego surgió del suelo quemando a la bestia. Cuando la bestia estaba aturdida. Mike aprovechó para cogerle de la cola y ascender al cielo mientras volaba.

Rainbow: Madre mía. El solo sin ayuda esta cargando con la bestia.

Applejack: Nunca me imagine que ese potro pudiera ser tan fuerte.

Spike: ¿Que está haciendo?

Ocelot: Va ha hacer un Hond Round.

Mike empezó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo haciendo girar a la hidra y cuando dio suficientes vueltas. Lo soltó mandándola volando de vuelta al bosque Everfree. Cuando terminó. Se dirigió hacia los changelings.

Mike: Hora de terminar el trabajo.

A la velocidad del rayo. El potro se lanzó al ataque contra los changelings restantes. Iba tan rápido que los changelings no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y quedaron fuera de combate enseguida.

Rainbow: Madre mía. Que velocidad. Ni siquiera le veo desplazarse.

Cuando terminó el trabajo. Mike aterrizó al suelo.

Mike: ¿Qué tal? ¿Estáis todos bien?

Twilight: Mike eso.

Rarity: No se como decirlo.

Al final Rainbow se adelantó ante los demás.

Rianbow: Eso ha sido genial. Debo reconocerlo chico. Eso ha sido una pasada. Y con que velocidad te movías. Sin duda Mike les has pateado el trasero a esos changelings y a esa hidra.

Ocelot: Podías haber dejado algunos para nosotros.

Vulcan: Si. A mí también me apetecía machacar algunos.

Applejack: Nunca me imagine que tuvieras tanta fuerza Mike.

Spike: Es cierto. Has acabado con esa hidra como si nada.

Twilight: En serio Mike ¿Como es que tienes tanta fuerza?

Mike sonrió al grupo y decidió explicarlas el por que.

Mike: Eso es todo gracias al tecno-traje.

Dijo esto señalando el traje negro que llevaba.

Twilight: ¿Tecno-traje?

Mike: Así es Twilight. Lo cree hace tiempo. Permite amplificar las habilidades de quien lo lleve hasta grandes niveles.

Sunset: Asombroso.

Applejack: Eso explica tu increíble fuerza y poder mágico.

Mike: Así es.

Raanbow: Whoa Mike. Ese traje es una pasada ¿Me lo podrías dejar algún día? Seguro con el seré capaz de hacer un doble Sonic Rainbow.

En ese momento Twilight la clavó la mirada, haciéndola recordar cierto incidente con una poción potenciadora de habilidades (Ver en Youtube "Double Rainbow Sup Español"). En ese momento Rainbow cambio de idea al recordar aquel episodio de su vida.

Rarity: Eso es impresiónate pero (Observando el traje) ught. Yo creo que el negro no te favorece en absoluto.

Mike: La verdad es que estaba pensando en pintarlo de azul con unas franjas amarillas.

Rarity: Si quieres Mike. Yo te lo puedo arreglar.

Mike: Si te ofreces. Te lo agradecería.

Mike pulsó el botón del aparato que tenía en el pecho y todo el traje fue recogido en él.

Applejack: Madre mía. Eso si que ha sido rápido.

Mike: Una forma rápida de recoger el traje.

En ese momento aparecieron las CMC.

Apple Bloom: Eso….

Sweetie: Ha sido….

Scootaloo: Realmente…

CMC: Impresionante.

Apple Bloom: Es increíble como has derrotado a esa hidra.

Sweetie: Tú solo y sin ayuda.

Scootaloo: Eso ha sido asombroso

Applejack: Niñas ¿Qué e supone que estáis haciendo aquí?

Rarity: Si. Este lugar es peligroso. Aun quedan Changeling por el pueblo.

White: No exactamente.

White Shield apareció junto con los paladines. Tenían atados a los changelings. Y Centinela tenía agarrado al jefe de los changelings.

White: Atrapamos a todos amo Mike.

Mike: Buen trabajo White Shield.

Scootaloo: Sabíamos que eras fuerte Mike. Pero esto ha sido impresionante.

Rainbow se acercó a Scootaloo.

Rainbow: Bueno Chicas. Yo también estuve impresionante allí contra los changelings.

Scootaloo: Aja.

La potra lo dijo con tono de no estar muy impresionada. Eso extraño a Rainbow.

Rainbow: ¿Qué pasa? Estuve machacando a muchos changelings ¿Y tu solo dices "aja"?

Scootaloo: Bueno si. Pero es que Mike tumbó a los changelings y a la hidra sin ayuda y con sus propias pezuñas. Y eso que él es solo un potro.

Todas se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Scootaloo sobre todo Rainbow.

Rainbow: bueno… eso…

Apple Bloom: Otra cosa Mike. Gracia por defendernos de esos changelings que nos iban ha atacar.

Mike: No ha sido Na….

No pudo continuar porque en ese preciso momento las CMC le dieron un beso en la mejilla cada una. Para sorpresa de todos.

Mike (Sonrojado): Esto …..yo….

Applejack. ¿Qué queréis decir con que Mike os salvó?

Apple Bloom: Unos changelings nos iban a atacar.

Fluttershy: Cielos ¿No os habrán hecho daño?

Sweetie: No porque Mike apareció para salvarnos.

Scootaloo: Se puso un traje negro tan molón y después de darles una paliza, los mandó volando al bosque.

Dijo esto la pequeña pegaso mientras saltaba y quedaba unos momentos suspendida en el aire con sus alitas.

Fluttershy: ¿Tú hiciste eso Mike?

Mike: Pues …

Rainbow: Eso explica los changelings voladores que vimos hace rato.

En ese momento Rarity lo abrazó.

Rarity: Oh Mike. No sabes como te agradezco que hayas salvado a mi pequeña hermana.

Rarity le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndole sonrojar aún más al potro.

Applejack: Yo también te doy las gracias por salvar a mi hermanita.

Applejack al igual que Rarity. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mike haciéndole sonrojar todavía más.

Rainbow se puso a su lado dándole la espalda. Pero la final se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rainbow se sonrojo un poco por el gesto.

Rainbow: No te confundas. Lo hago porque tú salvaste a Scootaloo. Nada más.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Porque al final Mike estaba completamente rojo y echando humo por la cabeza. Eso ocasionó la risa a todo el mundo.

Spike y Vulcan: (Que suertudo).

En ese momento aparecieron las princesas Celestia y Luna junto con la guardia real.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia ¿Que hacéis aquí?

Celestia: Recibí un mensaje diciendo que Ponyville era atacado por Changelings y vinimos con la guardia a intervenir.

Blitzstart: Pero por lo visto no os hizo falta nuestra ayuda.

Dijo esto al ver a los changelings derrotados.

Kai: ¿Derrotasteis a todos ellos vosotras solas?

Twilight: En realidad nos ayudaron la Patrulla Redención y los paladines.

Applejack: Cierto. Fue increíble verlos pelear.

Celestia se giró hacia la patrulla y los paladines.

Celestia: Muchas gracias patrulla por vuestra ayuda y también a los paladines.

Red Fire: Ha sido un placer.

Ocelot: Es que somos la caña.

Celestia: Mientras veníamos. Vimos un relámpago gigante y una columna de fuego en dicho lugar. También vimos volar a un hidra ¿Fue cosa tuya Twilight?

Luna: Sabíamos que eras fuerte con la magia. Pero hasta tal punto.

Twilight: En realidad. No fui yo.

Celestia: ¿Entonces quien?

Las chicas señalaron a Mike. Este estaba bastante cortado al recibir cientos de miradas hacia él. Las princesas pusieron cara de no creérselo.

Kai: ¿Nos tomáis es pelo? ¿Pretendéis hacernos creer que ese potro pudo…?

No pudo continuar porque Mike con el tecno-traje puesto, levantó a Kai con una sola pezuña para sorpresa de todos.

Celestia: Pero…

Luna: ¿Cómo?

Blitzstart: Valla con el pequeñazo. Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Dijo esto la pegaso mientras se reía.

Kai: Bueno. Creo que ya nos has demostrado lo fuerte que eres. Y ahora bájame.

Mike mientras se reía obedeció y bajó al capitán Kai.

Celestia: ¿Como es posible?

Pinkie: ¿No es genial? Mike tiene un traje que cuando se lo pone se hace súper-hiper-mega fuerte y es capaz de hacer un montón de cosas increíbles. Y gracias a eso pudo salvar a Twilight y a Sunset de una muerte segura de las garras ¿O debería decir patas? De la hidra.

Celestia se acercó a Mike.

Celestia: ¿Es eso cierto?

Mike: Esto si.

Celestia sonrió.

Celestia: Pues mi mas eterna gratitud por haber salvado a Twilight y a su estudiante.

Mike se ruborizo ante el agradecimiento de Celestia.

Mike: No ha sido nada. (Ella es tan buena y amable. Aun no me puedo creer que antes creyera que ella era malvada).

White: Amo Mike ¿Qué hacemos con los changelings?

Mike: Pues. Entregarlos a la guardia real por supuesto.

White: A mi se me ha ocurrido una solución mas simple.

Mike: ¿Y cual es?

White Shield sacó su espada y lo puso ante la garganta del jefe Changeling. Con una sonrisa perversa le sugirió a su amo.

White: Que matemos a todos los que están aquí ahora.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Twilight. ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: ¿M-matarlos?

Applejack: No puede estar hablando enserio.

Medic: White Shield ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Black: Eso parece.

Mike: White Shield. Nosotros no matamos si no es necesario.

Mike Demonio: ¿Y por que no? No sería mala idea acabar con ellos.

Mike: (Tú no te metas)

White: Piénselo. No tendríamos que preocuparnos por ellos nunca más.

Celestia: Suficiente. Aquí no mataremos a nadie si no es necesario.

Mike: Ella tiene razón White. No haremos eso.

White miró a Mike.

White: Amo. No le estoy pidiendo que mate a Nigmare Moon, Discord o a King Sombra. Solo a ellos y a su maldita reina. Así nosotros….

Mike: Basta White Shield. Ya es suficiente.

Mike gritó con tanta fuerza que captó la atención de todo el mundo.

White: Pero amo. Ellos….

Mike: ¿Crees que no lo se White Shield? No ha habido un solo día en que no deseara exterminar a esa maldita especie y a su reina y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Todos se quedaron impresionados ante las duras palabras de Mike. El potro enseguida se calmó.

Mike: Pero se que si hago eso. Si cruzo esa línea. Acabare en un foso del que me será imposible salir de él. Por eso no los mateamos ¿A quedado claro White Shield?

Mike dijo esto con una mirada severa a White Shield. Al final el capitán paladín no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y retirar su espada.

White: Como ordene. Amo Mike.

Mike se acercó al líder que estaba siendo sujetado por Centinela y le habló con voz seria y dura.

Mike: Escúchame bien engendro. Quiero que vuelvas al agujero por donde has venido y le digas de mi parte a tu reina. Que este pueblo está bajo la protección de la Patrulla Redención. Y si se le ocurre volver a atacar. La patrulla irá a por ella ¿Lo has entendido?

El changeling dio a entender que sí.

Mike: Bien entonces. Centinela suéltalo.

Centinela: COMO ORDENE

Centinela obedeció y soltó al changeling.

Mike: Bien. Y ahora lárgate antes de que cambie de idea.

Jefe: S-si. Como tú digas.

El changeling se fue volando. Kai iba a detenerlo pero Celestia lo detuvo. Luego la princesa se acercó al potro. Cuando este la notó no pudo evitar decirla.

Mike: Princesa. Por favor dígame. Dígame que he hecho lo correcto perdonando la vida a estos changelings.

Con tono maternal y con una sonrisa. Le puso su pezuña en el hombro de Mike y le dijo.

Celestia: Si Mike. Has hecho lo correcto

Mike la devolvió la sonrisa.

Twilight: Una cosa Mike. ¿Cómo sabias sobre el ataque de los changelings?

Mike sabía lo del ataque por la línea temporal pero tomo sus precauciones para evitar preguntas de difícil respuesta.

Mike: Eso es fácil. Camaleón.

Uno de los changelings capturados se iluminó en una luz amarilla y apareció Camaleón.

Todos: ¿Camaleón?

Camaleón: ¿Qué hay socios?

Applejack: ¿Tenías a Camaleón infiltrado entre los changelings?

Mike: Así es.

Blitzstart: Muy astuto.

Rainbow: Bien jugado Mike.

Mike: White Shield.

White: ¿Si amo?

Mike: Que los paladines colaboren con la guardia en la entrega de los prisioneros. Mi patrulla y yo tenemos que hacer una cosa.

Vulcan: ¿Qué cosa jefe?

Eye Fox le dio un codazo.

Fox: (El viaje al Reino de Cristal para ya sabes que, idiota)

Vulcan: Ah si .eso.

Twilight: Pero ¿A donde vais?

Vulcan: Ha hacer un viaje al Reino de Cristal.

Vulcan recibió otro codazo de Eye Fox en el tórax.

Fox: Eso no tenías que decirlo tarugo.

Vulcan: Perdón.

Aquello extraño al grupo mientras veían a Mike y a la patrulla marcharse.

Rainbow: ¿Por qué tiene que ir al Reino de Cristal?

Twilight: No lo se. Y que no quisieran que lo supiéramos me intriga.

Mientras en el reino changeling. La reina Chrysalis estaba furiosa por el ataque fallido al Ponyville.

Chrysalis: ¿Dices que habéis sido derrotados?

Jefe: Así es mi reina. La Patrulla Redención nos ha machado a mí y a mis hombres. Solo yo pude volver. Parecían que nos estaban esperando. Como si supieran sobre nuestro ataque de antemano.

Chrysalis: ¿Y como es eso posible?

Jefe: No lo se. Su líder. Un potro llamado Mike Bluer les ordenó que me dejaran Marchar.

Cuando oyó ese nombre. Chrysalis cogió con su magia a su siervo y lo llevó delante de los ojos.

Chrysalis: ¿C-como has dicho que se llama ese potro?

Jefe: Mike Bluer.

Chrysalis: Dime como es ¿Es completamente blanco y no aparenta mas de nueve años?

Jefe: Así es.

Chrysalis lo soltó y se quedo pensativa.

Chrysalis: ¿Cómo es posible que ese mocoso siga vivo? Creí haberme encargado de él hace dos años cuando …..

Jefe: ¿De que le preocupa mi reina? No es más que un potro.

Chrysalis le clavó la mirada intimidándole en el proceso.

Chrysalis: Estupido ¿Acaso has olvidado la profecía? Debemos acabar con ese potro o el largo plan que llevo realizando durante dos años se esfumará como el humo. Big. Small.

En ese instante aparecieron dos changeling. Uno era obeso y el otro tremendamente delgado incluso para un changeling.

Big y Small: ¿Si? Mi reina.

Chrysalis: Llamad a mi equipo de infiltración. Tengo trabajo para ellos.

Big y Small: Como ordene mi reina.

Y los dos se marchan. Mientras Chrysalis se acerca por una ventana.

Chrysalis: Debo acabar con ese mocoso antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Mientras. En las lejanas tierras heladas del Reino de Cristal. Una inmensa sombra se dirigía hacia allá.

¿?: Pronto el reino de Cristal volverá a ser mió.

Continuara…..


	15. CAP 13 LA CAÍDA DE SOMBRA

**CAPITULO 13**

**LA CAIDA DE SOMBRA (2ºVersión)**

En el majestuoso castillo de cristal, la Princesa Cadence y su marido Shining Armor se asomaban por el balcón viendo con orgullo su majestuoso reino.

Cadence: Otro hermoso día en el Reino de Cristal, ojala esto dure siempre.

Shining: Yo también lo espero. Por nosotros y por nuestro futuro hijo. Perdón, hijos.

Shining dijo esto último mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa.

Detrás de ellos apareció un pegaso amarillo tornado a naranja de crin y cola azul con ojos también azules, portando un casco y una armadura dorada.

Flash Sentry: Buenos días príncipe Armor, Princesa Cadence.

Flash dijo esto mientras hacía una reverencia.

Cadence: Buenos días capitán.

Flash Sentry: ¿Qué miran con tanta atención si no es discreción?

Shining: En absoluto capitán.

Cadence: Nada especial, simplemente miramos el maravilloso reino que tenemos que con tanto esfuerzo conseguimos devolverle su brillo y esplendor de antaño.

Flash Sentry: Me alegra oír eso princesa.

Cadence: Pronto iremos a visitar a mis tías. Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

Flash Sentry: Me encantaría princesa.

Cadence embozó una sonrisa picara.

Cadence: Así de paso, ves a cierta pony violeta que nosotros conocemos muy bien.

Flash no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Flash: No… no se de que me está hablando.

Cadence sonrió, ella sabía que había algo entre Twilight y Flash y la encantaba tomarles el pelo a los dos. En cambio Shining no parecía gustarle la idea. A él no le gustaba que su hermana se juntara con machos. De repente Cadence dejo de sonreír cuando vio algo que la llamó la atención. Algo que le era muy familiar.

Cadence: Esa niebla oscura. No, no puede ser.

Shining: ¿Qué ocurre querida?

El rostro de cadente era de completa preocupación.

Cadence: Sombra, King Sombra ha vuelto.

Y no se equivocaba, más allá de la barrera se acercaba King Sombra en forma de neblina negra y detrás de él tenía un enorme ejército de ponis soldados. Todos los soldados estaban cubiertos por unas armaduras negras que les hacía imposible identificar su aspecto.

Desde el lado exterior de la barrera, Sombra empezó a gritar.

King Sombra: Rendíos ante mí. Esta vez el corazón de cristal no os salvará.

Shining y Cadence no se dejaron intimidar por King Sombra. Los dos junto con Flash Sentry y la guardia de cristal. Estaban al otro lado esperando cualquier cosa del infame rey.

Cadence: El reino de cristal nunca te pertenecerá Sombra.

Flash Sentry: Exacto, tu fuiste un gobernante cruel y sanguinario hasta que tuviste que pagar las consecuencias de tus actos.

Shining: Si esperas conquistar el reino es que estas loco.

Rey Sombra: Si no os rendís sufriréis mi ira.

Cadence: Vanas palabras, el corazón de cristal nos protege.

Rey Sombra empezó a reírse y de su capa sacó un extraño objeto parecido al corazón de cristal pero este era oscuro. Cadence se alarmó al ver el extraño corazón.

Cadence: No, no puede ser el corazón de onyx.

Flash notó la preocupación de la princesa.

Flash: ¿Qué ocurre princesa? ¿Que es el corazón de onyx?

Cadence: Según los libros de la biblioteca del reino, el corazón de onyx tiene capacidad de anular por completo los efectos del corazón de cristal y lo tiene Sombra.

Shining. ¿Es eso posible?

Rey Sombra: Así es, con este objeto vuestro reino está perdido y nada me detendrá.

Sombra usó el corazón de onyx y la barrera que protegía el reino desapareció.

Cadence: El escudo.

Shining: Ha caído

Flash Sentry: Soldados, preparaos para combatir.

King Sombra: Guerreros preparaos para….

Sombra no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque un fuerte ruido en el cielo capto su atención.

King Sombra: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Sombra vio que el ruido provenía de una extraña máquina voladora que venía hacia el reino. En un costado de la nave pudo leer "Infinity".

Shining: Esa nave. Es de la Patrulla Redención.

Cadence: La reconocería en cualquier parte.

Cuando la nave aterrizo. De ella salió la Patrulla Redención al completo. Mike con su tecno-traje puesto bajó con ellos. Trayendo una extraña máquina consigo. La maquina tenía forma redondeada con una gran antena. Eye Fox Estaba sentada en una silla en un lateral junto a un panel de control.

Cadence: ¿Mike?

Flash: ¿Quién?

Shining: Un potro que conocimos en Ponyville. La presencia de la Patrulla Redención la entiendo pero ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Mike: King Sombra supongo.

Dijo Mike con un tono tranquilo.

King Sombra: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Mike lo miró con seriedad.

Mike: El que va a derrotarte.

Cadence, Shining y Flash veían al potro como si estuviera loco.

Cadence: Mike, sal de ahí no seas loco.

Flash: Ese monstruo te va a matar.

Shining: No puedes enfrenarte cara a cara con él.

Mike miró a los príncipes y les guiño un ojo.

Sombra empezó a reír a carcajadas.

King Sombra: Muy gracioso pequeño. Anda vuélvete a tu casa y deja trabajar a los mayores.

Mike: Tú eres el menos indicado para decirme eso teniendo en cuenta tu vergonzosa derrota en el pasado.

Aquel comentario molestó a Sombra y le grito lleno de furia.

King Sombra: ¿Cómo osas hablarme así? Yo soy el todopoderoso Sombra, mi poder no conoce límites.

Mike no se dejó intimidar.

Mike: Si que poderoso. Tanto que ha bastado con un pequeño dragón para quitarte el corazón de cristal delante de tus narices y derrotarte.

Cadence: ¿Qué haces? No le provoques.

Flash: Ese pequeño está jugando con fuego. Tengo que sacarle de ahí.

Rey Sombra: Cuidado pequeño, yo no tengo piedad con nadie ni siquiera con un potro.

Mike: Menos humos Sombra. Hablas de lo poderoso que eres pero solo te metes con los que son mas débiles que porque en el fondo …..

Un breve silencio hasta que Mike cogió aire y gritó a pleno pulmón.

Mike: Eres un gran cobardeeeeeeeeee.

Aquello último se oyó con un gran eco por todo el Reino de Cristal llenando completamente de ira a Sombra. Cadence, Shining, Flash ni la guardia creían la temeridad que acaba de cometer aquel potro.

Flash: ¿Ese potro se ha vuelto loco?

Cadence (completamente asustada): Lo va a matar.

Shining: Debo sacarle de ahí antes de que lo mate.

King Sombra (lleno de ira): ¿Cómo osas decirme eso a la cara? Lo pagarás con tu vida.

Acto seguido Sombra lanzó un poderoso rayo con intención de desintegrar a aquel potro insolente.

Mike: Eye Fox ahora.

Eye Fox activó la máquina y la antena empezó a brillar. Para sorpresa de todos, el rayo que lanzó Sombra hacia Mike, se desvió hacia la antena de la extraña máquina. En ese instante el rostro de furia de sombra cambió a una de sorpresa.

King Sombra: ¿Qué ocurre? No puedo parar.

Mike: Ni yo quiero que pares.

King Sombra: ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de lanzar magia?

Mike: Esto que ves aquí es una de mis mejores creaciones. La extractora de poderes. Permite extraer la energía y poderes de cualquier criatura hasta dejarla sin nada.

El rostro de Sombra cambio a una de completo terror.

King Sombra: Pe…pero mi base es poder.

Mike: Que dilema, tu mayor baza va a ser tu perdición.

Finalmente la extraña máquina absorbe toda la magia y a Sombra en proceso y todo ese poder quedó encerrado en un contenedor de la máquina. Todos los presentes del reino quedaron sorprendidos ante la hazaña de aquel potro.

Flash: ¿Que ha ocurrido princesa?

Cadence estaba algo aturdida por lo ocurrido pero finalmente habló.

Cadence: Creo que Mike ha vuelto el poder de Sombra en su contra.

Shining: Eso parece, bueno lo importante es que el reino está a salvo y …¿Qué está haciendo ahora ese potro?

Flash, Shining y Cadence vieron como Mike sacó un tuvo de la máquina y se lo puso en el pecho.

Cadence: Espera Mike ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Mike finalmente miró a Cadence con una sonrisa confiada.

Mike: Tranquila Cadence. Se lo que hago.

Shining adivinó lo que iba ha hacer Mike.

Shining: Detente. No podrás con semejante poder.

Mike no le escuchó. Finalmente activo la maquina y absorbió los poderes de Sombra en su cuerpo. Al principio grito de dolor. Cuando la máquina se detuvo Mike acabó en el suelo.

Cadence, Shining y Flash estaban preocupados por el potro pero de repente este se levanta y ven que en su frente tiene un cuerno rojo, no como de sombra sino como el de un potro unicornio de su edad.

Cuando Mike se levantó una inmensa energía roja ascendió hasta el cielo mientras Mike gritaba con todas su fuerzas,

Ocelot: Mike ¿Estas bien?

Mike: Si Ocelot. Estoy bien.

Medic: Mike ¿Qué hacemos con los esbirros de Sombra?

Mike miró a los esbirros de Sombra. Se puso enfrente de ellos y les habló.

Mike: Escuchadme bien. Yo he absorbido los poderes de Sombra y por tanto me debéis obedecerme solo a mí ¿Lo entendéis?

Soldados sombra: Siiiiiiii.

Con una voz sombría le respondieron los soldados de Sombra.

Flash: ¿Qué hace?

Shining: No lo se. Pero me empieza a preocupar.

Mike: Escuchadme. Esta es mi primera y última orden que os daré como nuevo King Sombra.

Después de un breve silencio.

Mike: Quiero que seáis libres. Que actuéis como erais antes de que llegara Sombra en vuestras vidas. Como si nunca hubieseis estado bajo el control de ningún hechizo.

Shining: ¿Qué les ha dicho?

Cadence: Creo que les ha dado la libertad a los soldados de Sombra.

Unos instantes después. Uno de los soldados de sombra se quita el casco rebelando ser un pony de tierra. Miraba a los lados como si no creyera lo que pasaba.

Pony: Soy… Soy libe.

Uno a uno los soldados de Sombra se fueron quitando las armaduras rebelando ser más ponis. La alegría inundó en el antiguo ejército de Sombra. Varios gritos y vítores surgieron de golpe al ver que eran ya libres del control de Sombra.

Cadence: Es increíble.

Shining: Ese potro ha hecho algo que difícilmente haría otro en su lugar.

Finalmente ambos príncipes se acercan a Mike. Cuando este los vio. Les saludo.

Mike: Hola Shining. Hola Cadence.

Cadence: No se como decírtelo pero.

Shining: Acabas de salvar el Reino de Cristal.

Vulcan: Es que nuestro jefe es la caña.

Mike: Ahora si me disculpáis.

Cadence: ¿Qué vas ha hacer?

Mike: Un momento. Eye Fox.

Fox: ¿Si?

Mike: Regula la maquina por favor.

Fox: Dalo por hecho.

Eye Fox pulsó varios botones en al extraña maquina.

Fox: Ya está.

Mike: Bien. Actívalo ya.

Fox: A la orden

Y puso en marcha la maquina.

Shining: Mike espera. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Pero antes de que tuviera respuesta. Mike lanzó un rayo sombrío contra la maquina. La maquina empezó a absorber el ataque.

Cadence: Pero ¿Que hace?

Shining y Flash iban a apartar a Mike pero Ocelot y Ghost se lo impidieron.

Flash: Pero ¿Qué esta haciendo?

Ocelot: No os pongáis en medio.

Ghost: La máquina está absorbiendo los poderes sombríos que tiene Mike en su cuerpo.

Shining: ¿Qué?

Mike iba siendo arrastrado por la máquina. Finalmente, todos los poderes de Sombra que había en su cuerpo fueron extraídos quedando a Mike como estaba. El potro cayó al suelo.

Medic: Mike ¿Estas bien?

Mike algo agotado, la responde.

Mike: Si Medic. Estoy bien. Por favor. Entregad el contenedor con los poderes de Sombra al Reino de Cristal. Mientras yo me echo una siesta.

Finalmente. El potro dio un gran bostezo y se durmió sobre la nieve. Ocelot tuvo que cargarlo en su espalda para llevarle hacia la nave hasta la sala médica.

Cadence: Increíble. Ese potro.

Shining: Ese potro. Es un héroe sin lugar a dudas. Pero hay una cosa que me inquieta.

Cadence: ¿Cuál querido?

Shining: ¿Por qué Mike no tiene cuerno ahora?

Más tarde. Mike abre los ojos lentamente y descubre que está en la enfermería de la nave. Al primero que ve es a Medic.

Mike: Medic.

Medic: Ah Mike. Me allegro de que ya estés despierto.

Más tarde el resto de la patrulla entran en la sala.

Red: Mike nos alegramos de que estés bien.

Ocelot: Lo que hiciste fuera fue la caña.

Vulcan: Apoyo eso.

Fox: Se la jugaste a Sombra.

Camaleón: Sin duda eres el number one (dijo esto con un disfraz de 1º).

Black: Supiste usar su propio poder contra él.

Ghost: Estuvo bien, esto…¿Me escucha alguien?...holaaaaa.

Mike: Gracias chicos.

Medic: Por cierto. Tienes visita.

Mike: ¿A si?

Entraron nada más y anda menos que las manes 6, Sunset, Spike y las princesas junto a Shining Armor.

Twilight: hola Mike.

Mike estaba impresionado de que ellas estuviera aquí.

Mike: Hola ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Rainbow: Valla pregunta. Nos enteramos de tu hazaña.

Pinkie: Y vinimos a celebrarlo.

Pinkie dijo esto echando confeti y globos por todas partes.

Cadence: Mike. No tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud por haber salvado el reino del ataque de Sombra.

Shining: Si. Desde luego. Eres un héroe.

Celestia: Mike. Has hecho algo que muy pocos ponis serían capaces de hacer.

Luna: Apoyo a mi hermana. Muy pocos se les ocurriría húsar el propio poder de Sombra contra él.

Mike: No ha sido nada.

Pero antes de que pudiesen continuar. Se oyó una voz asustada en los pasillos.

Sra: Bluer: MI HIJO ¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJO?

La madre de Mike entró en la enfermería y vio a Mike.

Mike: ¿Mama?

En el momento de verle. No pudo evitar llorar y se fue corriendo a abrazar a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sra. Bluer: Oh Mike. Estaba tan preocupada por ti. Cuando me entere de lo que pasó. Me fui corriendo a buscarte.

Mas tarde entró su padre.

Sr. Bluer: Puedes creerla. Vulcan intentó detenerla pero tu madre se lo quito de en medio con una llave de judo. Fue muy gracioso verle caer al suelo.

Dijo esto último mientras se reía.

Rainbow: ¿En serio?

A Rainbow la costaba contener la risa ante la revelación.

Applejack: ¿Pero como lo ha hecho? Vulcan es prácticamente más grande que mi hermano.

Vulcan intentó excusarse.

Vulcan: Es queeeeee… me pilló distraído.

Spike: Pero que muy distraído.

Luna: Me habría encantado verlo.

Celestia: Y a mí.

Todo el mundo se rió de Vulcan. La madre de Mike empezó a regañar a su hijo.

Sra. Bluer: ¿En que estabas pensando? Exponerte al peligro con ese monstruo. Si te hubiera pasado algo. Me moriría.

Mike: Tenia que detenerlo mama. Sombra habría matado a mucha gente inocente.

Sra. Bluer: Pero para eso estaba la guardia de cristal.

Mike: Entre los soldados de Sombra había también gente inocente. Una batalla así habría sido una masacre para muchas vidas inocentes.

Sra. Bluer: Pero….

El padre de Mike apoyó su pezuña en su hombro y tranquilizó a su esposa.

Sr. Bluer: Calmante querida. Ya sabes como es Mike. Aunque quisiéramos detenerlo. Nada le impediría hacer lo que él considera correcto.

Sra. Bluer: Supongo que tienes razón. Mike siempre tuvo un enorme espíritu altruista.

Shining: Eso ya nos dimos cuenta.

Mike: ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido?

En ese momento apareció Bit por un lateral de la enfermería y respondió a Mike.

Bit: Ha estado durmiendo exactamente durante dos horas. Treinta minutos y quince segundos amo Mike.

Mike: Valla. Si me he pegado una buena siesta.

Red: Desde luego.

Y todos se rieron.

Mike se tocó la cabeza y noto que no tenía su cuerno. Se exaltó al no tenerlo delante de todos.

Mike: Medic. Mi cuerno.

Medic: Tranquilo Mike:

Mike: ¿Cómo que tranquilo? Ahora ellos….

Twilight: Lo sabemos Mike.

Mike parecía confundido.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Celestia: Sabemos sobre tu falso cuerno.

Mike: ¿Pero cómo?

Red: Lo siento Mike. Ellos te vieron sin tu cuerno y tuvimos que contarles la verdad.

Mike: Oh sea. Ahora lo sabéis todo.

Mike agachó su cabeza verdaderamente apenado.

Twilight: Si Mike. Sabemos que aunque aparentemente eres un pony de tierra, al menos en teoría. Tienes el don de la magia.

Rarity: Y cuando la gente lo descubrió. Te trataron como un paria.

Mike: ¿Y ahora para vosotros soy un fenómeno?

Rainbow: Por supuesto que no Mike.

Spike: Eres nuestro amigo Mike.

Applejack: Un gran amigo al quien todos apreciamos.

Fluttershy: Yo siempre seré tú amiga Mike.

Pinkie: Los amigos se quieren los unos a los otros sin importar el aspecto.

Sunset: Tú me ayudaste a volver por el buen camino en Equestria y eso es algo que te agradeceré siempre.

Mike se sentía feliz ante las palabras de los ponis.

Mike: Gracias pero. Me gustaría que por favor que me guardarais el secreto.

Twilight: Claro.

Sunset: No hay problema.

Pinkie: Pinkie promesa.

Celestia: Si no quieres que nadie lo sepa. Te guardaremos tú secreto aún así.

Mike: ¿Si?

Celestia: Tienes talento para la magia y tus habilidades tecno-mágicas sin duda es un gran campo nuevo que nos encantaría que nos mostraras. Me gustaría que tomaras la consideración de que tomaras clases de magia en la escuela de magos de Canterlot.

Mike: Me lo pensaré princesa.

Medic: Bueno. Ahora Mike necesita descansar así que os recomiendo que le dejemos tranquilo.

Pinkie se quejó.

Pinkie: Pero aun tenemos que celebrar que Mike venciera a Sombra.

Celestia: Ya lo celebraremos cuando Mike despierte. Ahora debemos dejarle descansar.

Pinkie: Oki Doki Loki.

Los padres de Mike volvieron a casa por el portal al igual que Celestia y Luna. El resto del grupo junto con la Patrulla decidió salir para relajarse y descansar.

Fluttershy: Bueno ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Rarity: No se vosotras. Pero yo me voy de compras.

Applejack: Oh oh. Cuidado chicas. Llegan compras desenfrenadas.

Y el grupo se rió por el comentario de Applejack excepto Rarity por supuesto.

Fox: Me voy contigo. También me interesa comprar ropa nueva.

Rarity: Bienvenida seas.

Spike: Voy con vosotras.

Cadence: Podéis quedaros en el castillo si queréis.

Red Fire: Muchas gracias.

Twilight oyó que la llamaban.

Flash: Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Flash?

Los dos se reunieron.

Flash: Hola Twilight. Me alegro de verte.

Twilight con un ligero rubor en la cara le responde.

Twilight: Yo también me alegro de verte.

Sus amigas la observan con miradas picaras cosa que molestaba a la alicornio. Shining en cambio no le gustaba que su hermana se juntara con machos.

Fox: ¿Quién es él?

Applejack: Es Flash Sentry. Capitán de la guardia del Reino de Cristal.

Rarity: Y el amor secreto de Twilight.

Fox: Valla. Debo reconocer que tiene buen gusto.

Red: Sin duda no está pero que nada mal.

Medic: Desde luego.

Y todas se rieron.

Siguieron charlando mientras iban por el castillo. Durante el camino. Muchos cristal ponis que reconocieron a la Patrulla Redención se acercaron para hacerse fotos y pedir autógrafos a sus ídolos.

Applejack: Se nota que sois famosos.

Red: Si. Un poco.

Ocelot: Bonito lugar

Vulcan: Sin duda. Y las chicas están de muy buen ver.

Dijo esto Vulcan fijándose en una camarera de un bar. Camaleón fijándose también en la belleza de la camarera, se acercó a ella con un disfraz de ave del paraíso cantándole una dulce melodía al lado de su oreja. Mas tarde se oyó una bofetada y Camaleón volvió con un disfraz de buitre con la huella de una bofetada en la cara mientras graznaba.

Shining parecía intranquilo.

Cadence: Querido ¿Te pasa algo?

Shining: Se que te parecerá raro. Pero desde hace un rato. Noto una presencia extraña.

Cadence: ¿Una presencia extraña?

Ocelot: Pero si solo estamos nosotros.

Shining no parecía conforme y gritó.

Shining: Quien sea. Muéstrate ahora mismo.

Ghost: Pero si soy yo.

Shining y Cadence se dieron un susto.

Shining: ¿Ghost?

Cadence: Que susto nos has dado.

Ghost: Pero si he estado delante de vosotros durante el camino. Incluso os preguntaba cosas del castillo.

Shining: Perdona Ghost pero es que eres tan discreta.

Cadence: Desde luego y….¿Donde se ha metido ahora?

Ghost: Hey. Que sigo aquí.

Shining y Cadence se asustaron de nuevo.

Shining: Pero ¿Cómo lo hace? Al menos debería oírse el sonido de las herraduras al caminar.

Twilight apoyó su casco en el hombro de su hermano mientras esta daba un leve suspiro.

Twilight: Tranquilo Shining. Enseguida te acostumbras.

Sunset: A mí me costó un poco al principio.

Vulcan: Bueno. Yo voy a echar un vistazo por ahí.

Red: Querrás decir espiar a las chicas.

Vulcan se hizo el inocente.

Vulcan: ¿Yooo? Para nada.

Camaleón: No hagas alguna animalada como en el castillo de Canterlot.

Flash: ¿Qué ocurrió en Canterlot?

El grupo les contó a Shining, Cadence y Flash como Vulcan fue perseguido por toda la guardia femenina de Canterlot y la razón porque estaban tan enfadadas con él. Al principio ponen cara de WTF, pero enseguida se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

Shining: Jajajaja. ¿En serio pasó eso?

Applejack: Desde luego.

Cadence: No me extraña que se enfadaran.

Flash: Le habrá costado escapar de ellas.

Shining: Ni os imagináis como las gastan la guardia femenina cuando están enfadadas.

Ocelot: Desde luego. Si Mike y Camaleón no le llegan a ayudar.

Black: Una parte de mí quería que Vulcan recibiera un escarmiento y otra…

Rainbow: jajaja. Yo también deseaba que le pillaran a Vulcan para ver como le hacían una cara nueva.

Cadence: Si. Lo entendemos. Bueno. Si ahora me perdonáis.

Twilight: ¿A donde vas Cadence?

Cadence: A darme un baño.

Twilight: Pues que te valla bien.

Black: Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¿Si?

Black: Te leo la mente. Ni se te ocurra.

Vulcan: No se de que me estas hablando.

Black: Si. Seguro.

Rarity y Eye Fox llegan ha reunirse con él grupo mientras Spike cargaba con un montón de bolsas.

Fluttershy: Hola Rarity. Hola Fox.

Applejack: ¿Por que habéis tardado tanto?

Rarity: Lamentamos el retraso (da un pequeño suspiro). Hay, pero es que haya donde íbamos, había gente que no paraba de pedir autógrafos a Eye Fox. Fue insoportable.

Dijo esto último con su mejor pose gramática.

Spike: Incluso algunos querían una flecha suya firmada.

Fox: No es culpa mía si algunos somos algo famosos.

Y el grupo se puso a reírse.

Mientras. Cadence estaba disfrutando de su baño en una gran bañera dorada. Se frotaba las patas. Se sumergía por completo en el agua para luego volver a salir con el pelo húmedo y acicalarse. En una ventana exterior. Una sombra se asomaba por ella observando el interior del baño de la princesa. Cuando Cadence se dio cuenta. Dio un enorme grito que no pasó desapercibido para el grupo.

Fluttershy: ¿Q-que ha sido eso?

Twilight: Es Cadence.

Red: Parece que está en problemas.

Shining: Cadence aguanta. Allá voy.

El grupo entró en el baño de Cadence. La princesa llevaba puesto una bata de baño. Parecía muy asustada. Cuando vio a Shining se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazó.

Shining: Cadence. Tranquila. No pasa nada.

Twilight: ¿Qué te ha pasado Cadence?

Cadence: A-alguien me estaba espiando en el baño por la ventana.

En ese instante. Miradas de desaprobación se clavaron en Vulcan. Este se defendió.

Vulcan: ¿Qué? Yo no he sido.

Black: ¿Y quien si se puede saberse?

Spike: Tu eres el único lo suficientemente salido para hacer una cosa así.

Fluttershy: Eso es una gran grosería por tu parte Vulcan.

Dijo esto Fluttershy echándola Vulcan "La Mirada".

Vulcan: Pero yo no he sido.

Rarity: ¿Y como saberlo?

Fox: Un momento.

Todos prestaron atención a Fox.

Fox: Se que voy a lamentar por decir esto pero. Cuando Cadence gritó. Vulcan estaba con nosotros.

Sunset: Es verdad. No se me había pasado eso.

Applejack: Por tanto no ha podido ser él.

Rainbow: Entonces ¿Quién ha sido?

Camaleón y Pinkie disfrazados de detectives respondieron.

Camaleón: Esto requieres investigación mi querida Pinkie.

Pinkie: Por supuesto SherloCamaleón.

Cadence: Puedo aseguraros que Vulcan no ha sido.

Twilight: ¿Entonces quien?

Cadence: No lo se. Pero por la sombra. Parecía un unicornio.

Shining: ¿Un unicornio?

Cadence: así es.

Flash: Pero estamos en un tercer piso. Al menos que tenga alas o una cuerda. Seria imposible llegar ahí.

Twilight. Habrá que investigar.

Mientras Shining se quedaba con su esposa. El grupo fue a investigar por los alrededores del castillo buscando alguna pista. Por supuesto Vulcan intentó mirar en los vestuarios de las sirvientas. Pero Eye Fox se lo impidió para fastidio del semental. Tras una ardua búsqueda. No encontraron nada y lo dejaron.

Twilight: Nada.

Pinkie: Yo tampoco.

Black: Ni yo.

Rainbow: Tampoco por arriba.

Ghost: Yo también busque por ahí pero….¿Me oye alguien? Hola.

Mike (llevando su falso cuerno) había llegado a reunirse con el grupo.

Mike: Hola chicas ¿Qué pasa?

Twilight: Hola Mike ¿Ya te has despertado?

Mike: Así es ¿Por qué estáis todos tan atareados?

Sunset: Alguien espiaba a Cadence mientras se bañaba.

En momento la mirada de Mike se clavo en Vulcan.

Mike: Vulcan ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Vulcan: ¿Otra vez? Que yo no he sido.

Red: Esta vez dice la verdad.

Mike: Muy raro. En fin. ¿No sabéis quien ha sido?

Rarity: Desgraciadamente no.

Mike: Bueno. Ya se rebelará.

Más tarde. Por la noche. Twilight iba paseando por los pasillos del castillo. Tenía problemas para dormir.

Twilight: Valla día. Primero el ataque de los changelings y ahora el ataque de Sombra. Menos mal que se ha resuelto todo. Pero tantas emociones me han dejado en vilo.

Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que al final tropezó con Flash Sentry que hacia la ronda nocturna, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Twilight: Flash.

Flash: Princesa Twilight.

Flash ayudo a Twilight a levantarse y este la hablo con una sonrisa.

Flash: En serio. Tenemos que dejar de vernos así.

Twilight con un ligero rubor le respondió.

Twilight: Si capitán. Supongo que sí.

Flash: ¿Qué hacías fuera de la habitación?

Twilight: Me costaba dormir después de tantas emociones. Primero el ataque de los changelings a Ponyville y ahora el incidente de Sombra.

Flash: ¿Ponyville fue atacada?

Los dos se fueron a un balcón y Twilight le explicó a Flash sobre el ataque de los changelings y como Mike. La Patrulla y los paladines defendieron el pueblo.

Flash: Valla. No me extraña que te cueste reconciliar el sueño después de todas esas emociones princesa.

Twilight: Por favor Flash: Cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme Twilight.

Flash: No sería correcto princesa.

Twilight se rió.

Twilight: Entre amigos no hay problemas "Capitán".

Y los dos se rieron. Siguieron platicando hasta que Twilight le habló sobre el mundo humano.

Flash: O sea. Que en ese mundo los humanos van a dos patas y tiene manos que serían como las garras de los dragones o diamand dogs.

Twilight: Así es. Vi cosas increíbles en ese mundo. Aunque allí no existe la magia pero aún así su tecnología es asombrosa. Lo más increíble es que allí encontré versiones humanas de mis amigas.

Flash: ¿En serio?

Twilight: así es. Entre nuestro mundo y el mundo humano hay muchas similitudes y diferencias.

Flash: Dime princ…. Digo Twilight ¿Había una versión mía en ese mundo?

Twilight: Así es. En ese mundo era el guitarrista de una banda. Incluso baile con él.

Flash: ¿En serio? Yo también toco la guitarra en mi tiempo libre.

Twilight: ¿Así?

Flash: Si.

Mientras Mike. Que tampoco pudo dormir por todo lo que ha pasado. Ve a la pareja en el balcón. El potro sonrió.

Mike: Bueno. Habrá que dar un empujón a estos dos.

Mike usó su magia y en ese instante sonó música de baile romántica.

Flash: ¿Qué es esa música?

Twilight: No lo se. Pero me gusta.

Twiligth sonrió y cogió los cascos del pegaso.

Twilight: ¿Bailas?

Flash: Bueno. Un poco. No soy muy bueno.

Flash se sonrojó cuando se acercó Twilight

Twilight: **Tranquilo. Tú sígueme. Tampoco se bailar muy bien pero aprendí algo allá…que no fue la gran cosa**

Los dos empezaron a bailar por el balcón. También emplearon sus alas para flotar en el aire.

Flash: Princesa. Su crin huele bien.

Dijo Flash algo sonrojado. Twilight no pudo evitar sonrojarse también. En un momento Twilight pisó su cola y se cayó al suelo llevándose a Flash con ella en el proceso quedando los dos en una pose provocativa. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca del otro hasta que poco a poco, acortaron la distancia y finalmente los dos se besaron. Cuando Flash se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Se apartó de ella.

Flash: Pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Usted es una princesa y yo un capitán.

En ese momento Twilight le tapo la boca y le dio un breve beso.

Twilight: Tonterías. **Mi****hermano lo es también y Cadence una princesa**

Finalmente. Los dos se vuelven a unir en un apasionado beso. Mike pudo observar a la pareja y no pudo sonreír por ellos.

Mike: Bien por ti. Twilight.

Mike empezó tener sueño y bosteza.

Mike: Uaaaaah. Bueno. Ya es hora de dormir. Hasta mañana Twilight. Y que todos tus sueños se cumplan.

**NOTA AUTOR: A partir de aquí. Contenido Lemon.**

Mas tarde los dos se fueron a la habitación de Twilight para que nadie los viera, ahí Flash se quito su armadura para echarse sobre la princesa en la cama y empezó besándole el cuello con pasión mientras ella se estremecía completamente ante aquella maravillosa sensación, pronto el comenzó a bajar su lengua hasta la parte baja de la alicornio mientras esta apoyaba su cabeza sobre la almohada y respiraba agitadamente por el placer al sentir en su feminidad la lengua de su amado mientras este exploraba su cueva de arriba abajo y al fondo.

Twilight: Flash. Por favor no pares.

Flash: Twilight. Tus jugos son deliciosos.

En ese momento Twilight no pudo evitar correrse en la cara de Flash.

Twilight: Lo siento.

Flash: En absoluto. Ahora es tu turno.

Flash se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y Twilight se situó cerca del miembro de de su semental. Esta sonrió al ver el tamaño de su masculinidad.

Twilight: Al final va ha ser cierto lo que dicen que el tamaño del miembro de un pegaso es proporcional a las alas, y tú la tienes enorme.

Flash: No me digas eso Twilight. Que se me va a subir a la cabeza

Rieron ambos hasta que la risa de Flash se detuvo de golpe en el momento que Twilight empezó a lamer su miembro empezando desde abajo hasta subir poco a poco a la punta de su miembro. El pegaso sintió un enorme placer al sentir la lengua de su amada lamiendo con toda su lengua una y otra vez la punta de su miembro. En ese momento Twilight se trago entero su miembro y lo succionaba una y otra vez.

Flash: Oh Twilight. Que bien lo haces ¿Segura que es la primera vez que lo haces?

Twilight no respondió. Aumentó el ritmo de la succión y siguió chupando una y otra vez el miembro de Flash hasta que este no pudo más y eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la boca de Twilight. Al que esta se lo tragó todo.

Twilight: Delicioso.

Dijo esto lamiéndose el labio.

Flash ¿Lista para el evento principal?

Twilight: Por supuesto.

Twilight se subió encima de Flash apoyando sus pezuñas en el pecho del capitán. Pero antes de empezar Flash la dijo.

Flash: Espera Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Qué te pasa Flash? ¿Acaso no me deseas?

Dijo esto Twilight con lujuria y con grandes deseos de empezar.

Flash: Si Twilight. Te deseo más que nada en este mundo. Solo que me da corte decirte esto pero…Soy virgen.

Twilight se rió.

Twilight: La verdad es que yo también soy virgen.

Flash: En tal caso. Déjame decirte que si he de perder mi virginidad. Me alegro que sea con la yegua que tanto amo, mi princesa.

Twilight: Yo también me alegro perderla con el semental que amo también mi caballero.

Flash: Pues vamos entonces.

Finalmente Flash introduce su pene en la feminidad de Twilight. Esta al principio nota como si una potente corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda y poco a poco va enterrando el miembro de su semental en su feminidad mientras sentía como sus paredes vaginales se ensanchaban al paso del gran miembro de su amado. Al principio esta siente un gran dolor y un pequeño hilo de sangre cae de ella. Flash lo nota.

Flash: ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que pare?

Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos negó con la cabeza.

Twilgiht: En absoluto. Sabía que tarde o temprano perdería mi virginidad. Por favor. Sigue.

El pegaso apoyó sus cascos en los flancos de su yegua y empezó a embestirla con fuerza y decisión mientras ella cabalgaba sobre su miembro al ritmo de sus embestías. Una y otra vez la embestía hasta que este se reincorporo y acabaron los dos fuertemente abrazados el uno del otro mientras aumentaban las embestidas.

Flash: Te amo Twilight.

Twilight: Yo también te amo Flash.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente mientras el pegaso seguía embistiéndola. Los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a sudar hasta que estar cubiertos por completo. Flash cogio a Twilight de la cintura y los dos se giraron quedando a Twilight tumbada en la cama y Flash encima de ella. Twilight le sonrió por lo bien que hacía el semental.

Twilight: Oh Flash. Eres tan salvaje en la cama.

Flash le devolvió la sonrisa.

Flash: Tú también lo eres Twilight.

Flash aumentó la velocidad y el ritmo de las embestidas y este la susurró al oído.

Flash: Mi dulce y hermosa yegua salvaje. Te pienso domar.

Twilight le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa retadora.

Twilight: No si yo te domo a ti antes. Mi fuerte y salvaje semental.

Flash la devolvió la sonrisa retadora.

Flash: A ver quien doma a quien. La hermosa yegua o el salvaje semental.

Así empezó una dura batalla de doma salvaje. Mientras los dos se besaban y sus lenguas tenían una dura batalla de dominación tratando de superar a la otra. Flash seguía embistiéndola salvajemente. Twilight sentía un inmenso placer al sentir el miembro de su amado introduciéndose dentro de ella mientras lo agarraba fuertemente con sus extremidades para no dejarle escapar al igual que Flash la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura para aumentar el ritmo y la profundidad de las embestidas. Finalmente los dos iban al llegar al climax.

Flash: Me voy a venir.

Twilight. Pues hazlo dentro de mí. Por favor. Hazme sentir una chica completa.

Finalmente Flash no pudo contener más y de una última estocada echó todo su semen dentro de su salvaje yegua. Twilight podía sentir todo su útero siendo inundado por toda el caliente esperma de su salvaje semental mientras daba un gran grito de placer. Finalmente los dos agotados, se acuestan en la cama completamente abrazados el uno del otro.

Twilight: Eso ha sido….maravilloso.

Flash: Sin duda lo fue…..Tus gemidos son muy lindos.

Twilight: Tonto.

Dijo esto con una risita en al cara al cual hizo sonreír también al pegaso.

Flash: Te amo Twilight.

Twilight: Te amo Flash.

Los dos se dieron un último beso de buenas noches y se durmieron fuertemente abrazados estando Twilight apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Flash.

Esa misma noche. En la sala de los tesoros reales del reino de Cristal. Una misteriosa sombra se movía evitando a los guardias y se acercó al contenedor donde estaban los poderes de King Sombra.

¿?: Ahí esta.

Intentó cogerlo pero una barrera se lo impedía.

¿?: Maldición. Debí haberme imaginado que tendría alguna protección. No importa. Ya encontraré la forma.

Y la sombra misteriosa desapareció.

**Sueño de Mike**

Mike avanzaba por el bosque y se encontró con Flash y Twilight felizmente abrazados en el claro del bosque. En ese momento el fuego les cubrió a ambos. Mike trataba de alcanzarlos para salvarles pero las llamas los consumieron. Mike demonio volvió a aparecer.

Mike D.: ¿Pretendes traer la felicidad a otros cuando tú te habituaste ha arruinar sueños ajenos?

Se burlo Mike demonio. Mike sobresaltado se levanta de la cama de la habitación del castillo que le habían proporcionado.

Mike: Maldita sea. Esto no cesa.

¿Qué era la misteriosa sombra que buscaba los poderes de King Sombra?

¿Cómo irá la futura relación entre Twilight y Flash?

¿Mike le tocará hacer de carabina para la pareja?

¿Se volverá loco Shining Armor cuando se entero que su hermana tiene novio?

¿Intentará Vulcan espiar otra vez el vestuario de las sirvientas con el mismo resultado que con al guardia real femenina de Canterlot?

Continuara…


	16. CAP 14 ¿SOMBRA?

**CAPITULO 14**

**¿SOMBRA?**

La mañana siguiente. Twilight iba caminado por los pasillos hasta el comedor. Twilight se sentía feliz. Tuvo su primera vez con el semental que amaba y esa felicidad se notaba.

Entró en el comedor donde estaban sus amigas excepto Rainbow. La Patrulla a excepción de Camaleón, su hermano y cuñada desayunando. Mike también estaba allí justo al lado de Shining Armor. Todos desayunaban tranquilamente. Excepto la patrulla.

Twilight: Buenos días.

Todas: Buenos días.

Twilight: Vosotros (Refiriéndose a la patrulla) ¿No desayunáis?

Red: No Twilight. Nosotros no comemos como los orgánicos.

Black: Sintéticos como nosotros nos recargamos con baterías solares o núcleos de energía diseñados por Mike.

Twilight se colocó en la mesa y empezó a tomar unas tostadas. El rostro de felicidad de la yegua no pasó desapercibida para sus amigas. Esta notó la mirada de sus amigas. Mike ya sospechaba el porque y sonrió.

Twilight: ¿Pasa algo?

Pero antes de que respondieran: Entró Camaleón disfrazado de noble siendo seguida por Rainbow.

Camaleón: Aquí el vizconde Camaleón siendo seguido por su moscardón empedernero.

Rainbow enfadada por la insinuación, empezó a perseguir a Camaleón estando este disfrazado de avestruz por alrededor de la mesa hasta que Red Fire los detuvo.

Red: Dejad de hacer tonterías y desayunemos en paz.

Los dos se colocaron en la mesa.

Shining: Por cierto Twilight. Hoy parece que estas de buen humor.

Twilight sonrió un poco.

Twilight: Si. Supongo.

Shining: ¿Y a que viene esa felicidad?

Mike respondió por ella canturreando la respuesta mientras este se reía al mismo tiempo que untaba una tostada con mantequilla.

Mike: Eso a ti no te incumbe jejeje.

A todos los presentes les extraño la respuesta de Mike y que el potro empezara a reírse. Acto seguido miró a Twilight y le guiñó un ojo. Twilight sospechaba que él sabía lo de Flash. En ese instante. Vulcan empezaba ha hablar.

Vulcan: Por cierto Twilight. Tú y tu amigo podíais hablar un poco más bajo por la noche. No podía espi….esto dormir en mi cuarto.

A Shining le extrañó lo que dijo el robot.

Shining: ¿De que hablas Vulcan? ¿Qué amigo?

Twilight y Mike se empezaron a preocupar. Los dos sabían de qué hablaba Vulcan.

Vulcan: Hablo de Twilight con Fla…..

No pudo continuar porque una bandeja de plata se estrelló en toda su cara. La marca de la cara se quedo en la bandeja y el robot cayó al suelo completamente K.O. en el suelo. Todos vieron que el quien lo lanzó fue Mike. El potro tenía una pata trasera en la silla y otra sobre la mesa colocado en posición de lanzamiento.

Ocelot y Rainbow se partieron de la risa.

Ocelot: Jajajajaja. En toda la cara.

Rainbow: jajajaja. Que puntería madre.

Ocelot: Te has ganado cien puntos socio.

Los dos se rieron tanto que al final ambos se cayeron de la silla.

Fluttershy: Mike ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Rarity: Cierto. Una bandeja de plata tan bonita ¿Sabes lo que cuesta una de esas?

Fluttershy: Hablaba de Vulcan.

Rarity: A Vulcan le pueden arreglar la cara pero esto (refiriéndose a la bandeja al cual levitaba con su magia donde había quedado la marca de la cara de Vulcan) Esto es mucho mas difícil de arreglarlo.

Mike al recibir las miradas de todo el mundo. Trató de excusarse.

Mike: Es que….(Vamos Mike piensa una excusa) Es que tenía una mosca en el morro y quería espantarla.

Applejack: ¿Con una bandeja de plata?

Mike: Cogí lo primero que encontré ¿Vale?

Shining: ¿Y de quien hablaba Vulcan?

Mike: De Flash.

Mike se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de su error pero ya era tarde.

Shining: ¿De Flash?

Twilight sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Twilight: Nada. Simplemente anoche estuvo hablando con Flash Sentry. Nada más.

Twilight mintió. Pero era consciente de que si le contaba a su hermano la verdad. Se volvería loco. Shining no parecía conforme que su hermana hablara con aquel pegaso.

Shining: Mira hermana. Flash es un buen soldado y nadie niega eso pero quizás no deberías relacionarte con él. Eres una princesa y podrías buscar mejor partido.

Twilight se sentía indignada he iba a responderle pero Mike se le adelanto. Parecía también indignado por el comentario de Shining.

Mike: ¿Y que problema hay que haya algo entre Twilight y Flash? Yo creo que hacen una excelente pareja.

Shining: Tú no te metas. Esto es de mayores.

Mike: Si se trata de Twilight es asuntó mió ya que ella es amiga mía y no te consiento que la hables de esa forma.

Twilight se sentía alagada de que Mike la defendiera de esa forma. Los demás estaban sorprendidos ante la actitud de Mike.

Mike: Tú también eras capitán y Cadence es una princesa. Así que no veo cual es el problema para que Twilight esté con Flash.

Red: Completamente de acuerdo.

Shining: Pero Twilight todavía es joven. Todavía es una niña.

Twilight se sintió ofendida de que su hermano todavía la considerase una niña y le iba a responder pero una vez más. Mike se le adelantó.

Mike: ¿Una niña? ¿Acaso eres idiota o que? Ella ya es mayor de edad. Casi podía hacerse pasar por mi madre.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante las fuertes palabras de Mike. Ocelot y Rainbow lo animaron.

Ocelot: Dale duro Mike.

Rainbow: Dale una buena puya.

Camaleón: Primer asalto.

Camaleón disfrazado de árbitro de boxeo izo sonar la campana.

Medic: Vosotros, no les animéis encima.

Rarity: No sería correcto.

Pinkie: No está el horno para bollos.

Shining: Oye. No te consiento que me hables de esa forma. Eres un potro pero hay líneas que no deberías cruzar.

Mike: Y tú no deberías meterte con tu hermana de esa forma. Tú encontraste a tú pony especial así que ¿Por qué ella no puede hacer lo mismo?

Shining: Eso es completamente distinto.

Mike: Eso es una gran estupidez. La única diferencia es que tú eres un semental que ha encontrado a su yegua. Twilight es una chica que ha encontrado a su…

En ese momento Mike se calló. Se puso la pezuña en el mentón pensando. Aquello llamó la atención de todos.

Black: ¿En que piensa?

Fluttershy: No lo se.

Rainbow: Seguro que en una buena puya para decírselo a Shining.

Mike: Claro. Se trata de eso.

Gritó tan alto que asustó al grupo. Mike miró fijamente a Shining.

Mike: Shining. Te voy ha hacer una sencilla pregunta. Y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.

Todos prestaban atención a lo que iba a preguntar Mike.

Mike: Si Twilight en vez de una yegua, fuera un semental. Y Flash Sentry en vez de un semental, fuera una yegua ¿La estarías dando la lata como lo estas haciendo ahora?

**Nota autor: Seguro que a ningún brony o escritor en FanFiction se le ocurrió hacer nunca esta pregunta.**

Aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa a Shining y este no sabía que responder.

Shining: ¿Q-que tonterías estas diciendo? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?

Mike: Porque pienso que las estas tomando con ella por el hecho de ser una chica.

Shining: El género no tiene nada que ver.

Mike: Reconócelo Shining. Eres un idiota que no quiere reconocer que su hermana ya ha crecido y que ya no te necesita para encontrar a su pony especial.

A Shining le molesto enormemente aquel insulto y no tardó en responderle.

Shining: ¿Como te atreves a decirme eso a la cara?

Los dos se miraban desafiantes y sus narices se apoyaron empujando el uno al otro.

Mike: Lo hago por que ha diferencia de ti. Yo tengo una verdadera causa porque luchar.

Shining: O sea. Que yo no tengo una verdadera causa por querer proteger a mi hermana.

Mike: Tu supuesta protección lo único que hace es perjudicar a tu hermana.

Shining: ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuarme eso?

Mike: Solo te lo diré una vez Shining. Si te atreves a intentar interferir entre Twilight y Flash. Te quitaré de en medio aunque sea por la fuerza.

Todos los presentes, incluido la patrulla. Se quedaron enormemente impresionados por la actitud de Mike. Como si de repente. El pequeño y adorable potro que conocieron en su día, se hubiese convertido en un pony duro e intimidador. Mike y Shining se miraron al uno al otro con miradas fulminantes.

Rainbow: Así se habla Mike.

Ocelot: Desde luego. Que duro eres cuando quieres.

Rarity: No le animéis aun más.

Applejack: No conviene caldear el ambiente todavía más.

Twilight: Basta ya. Los dos.

Mike y Shining miraron a Twilight.

Twilight: Dejad de discutir. No quiero que os peléis por una tontería así. Aunque Mike tiene razón en una cosa. Yo puedo decidir con quien estar. Y tú no eres quien para interferir en mi vida Shining.

Shining: Pero.

Twilight: Fin de la discusión.

Twilight terminó de desayunar y se fue del salón. Mike se fue también con una sonrisa triunfante. Cosa que molestó enormemente a Shining.

Shining: Esto es increíble.

Shining indignado se va del salón. Cadence le sigue. En ese momento. Vulcan recupera el conocimiento.

Fox: Mira tú quien se ha despertado ahora.

Applejack: ¿Has tenido buena siesta compañero?

Vulcan se soba la cabeza y medio atontado pregunta.

Vulcan: ¿Alguien ha apuntado la matrícula de ese carro que me ha atropellado?

Camaleón: Bienvenido de nuevo Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¿Qué me he perdido?

Pinkie: No mucho. Twilight estaba así. Shining por el otro. Mike por medio. Luego uno, otro y pan.

Vulcan: ¿Qué?

Rainbow: Whoa. Eso ha sido una pasada. Nunca me imaginé que ese potro pudiese ser tan duro.

Fluttershy: ¿Mike ha sido siempre? ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Tan rudo?

Sunset: Si. Desde que yo le conozco. Nunca le he visto así.

Red: La verdad. Es la primera vez que le vemos reaccionar de esa manera.

Rarity: ¿En serio? Quién lo diría. Un potro tan bien educado.

Spike: Pero que puede estallar como la pólvora cuando menos te lo esperas.

Red: Una cosa es segura. Conociendo a Mike. No se rendirá hasta asegurarse que Twilight y Flash estén juntos.

Black: Puede llegar a ser muy cabezadota cuando se lo propone.

Rarity: Sobre eso.

Mas tarde, Twilight estaba en su habitación. En ese momento nota que alguien la agarra de la cola y otra se le hecha encima. Pronto nota que son Applejack y Pinkie Pie.

Twilight: Pero ¿Que hacéis?

Pinkie: Confiesa Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Rarity: No lo niegues. Sabemos que hay algo entre tú y Flash.

Twilight: No se de que me habláis.

Fluttershy: Por como te ha defendido Mike. Cualquiera diría lo contrario.

Applejack: Se nota que hay algo entre vosotros.

Rainbow: Y no te dejaremos marchar hasta que lo admitas.

Sunset: Queremos todos los detalles.

Spike: Me temo que no tienes escapatoria Twilight.

Todas sus amigas se rieron tratando de sonsacar la información a Twilight.

Mientras. Shining estaba dando vueltas por su habitación completamente enfadado mientras su esposa estaba tranquilamente tumbada sobre la cama leyendo un libro sobre maternidad ya que ella dentro de un tiempo será madre.

Shining: No puedo creerme lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

Cadence: Tranquilízate querido.

Dijo esto Cadence sin apartar la vista de libro.

Shining: ¿Qué me tranquilice? Ese potro ha sido un impertinente. Que yo estoy perjudicando a mi hermana ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Cadence dejó de leer el libro y miró seriamente a su marido.

Cadence: Si Shining. Y francamente. Ese potro ha necesitado mucho valor para decirte la verdad a la cara.

Shining no podía creerse lo que decía su esposa.

Shining: Me tomas el pelo. No me digas que estás de acuerdo con ese potro.

Cadence: Aunque no este de acuerdo con sus métodos. En algo si tenía razón el potro. Tu supuesta protección le esta perjudicando a Twilight. Y ella ya es lo suficientemente mayor para elegir con quien estar.

Shining: Pero ¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo solo me preocupo de ella y que encuentre un mejor partido para ella.

Cadence: Y yo opino que ya lo ha encontrado. Flash y Twilight hacen buena pareja y francamente. Twilight no pudo elegir a nadie mejor que al capitán.

Shining: Genial. Ahora el enemigo ataca desde dentro.

Shining completamente indignado. Se va de la habitación. Cadence echa un suspiro.

Cadence: Pero que cabezota es mi marido cuando quiere.

Mientras. Mike y su patrulla estaban en el campo de entrenamiento de la guardia. Medic y Fox estaban junto a Mike que llevaba puesto su tecno-traje (que ahora, gracias a Rarity tenía un mejor aspecto. Pintado de azul oscuro con detalles amarillos). Estaba punto de salir en una prueba de obstáculos.

Medic: ¿Preparado?

Mike: Por supuesto.

Medic: Ya.

Mike con una asombrosa velocidad recorrió la pista entera en un tiempo record para sorpresa de los guardias que estaban en el lugar.

Mike: Llegué.

Fox: Un buen record Mike.

Medic: Sin duda has mejorado.

Mike: Gracias.

Twilight: Buena carrera.

Flash: Si. Eso ha sido rápido.

Mike: Ah, hola Twilight. Hola Flash.

Flash: ¿Que llevas puesto?

Mike: ¿Esto? Es el tecno-traje.

Flash: ¿Tecno-traje?

Twilight: Te hable del traje anoche.

Flash: Así. Es verdad. Cuesta creer que hayas creado un traje con semejante poder.

Mike: Pues puedes creerlo.

Mike se acercó a una enorme roca y con una sola pezuña. Lo levantó como si fuera una pluma.

Flash: Increíble.

Tanto Flash como la guardia que estaban por la zona. No se podían creer que aquel potro pudiese levantar el solo una enorme roca. Twilight no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de asombro del capitán.

Twilight: Impresiona ¿Verdad?

Flash: Desde luego.

Desde un balcón del castillo. Shining lo vio todo y tampoco podía creerse lo que veía.

Shining: Pero ¿Como puede ese potro…?

Ghost: Es gracias al tecno-traje.

Shining se sobresaltó por el pony fantasma.

Shining: Ahhhh. Ghost por favor. Al menos podrías anunciarte antes de dar estos sustos.

Ghsot: Lo haría pero… cuando lo hago. La gente dice que oye voces del más allá.

Shining: ¿Qué quisiste decir con tecno-traje?

Ghost: Hace tiempo Mike diseño ese traje que permite amplificar enormemente las habilidades de cualquiera que lo lleve como la fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, poder mágico y habilidades especiales que posea el que lleve el traje.

Shining: ¿En que sentido?

Ghost: Por ejemplo. Si tú llevaras el traje. Aparte de tus habilidades naturales. Si tu habilidad especial es crear un potente escudo protector. El tecno-traje aumenta el poder de esa habilidad en concreto. También tiene función de flexo-dedos.

Shining. ¿Flexo-dedos?

Ghost: Permite sacar unos dedos mecánicos similares a manso o garras y permite coger objetos. Es una función realmente útil.

Shining volvió a mirar a Mike con cara preocupada.

Shining: Y si ese traje cayera en malos cascos. Sería un desastre.

Ghost: Sobre eso no te preocupes. Mike tiene medidas para evitar que eso pase.

Shining no parecía convencido por la respuesta de Ghost.

Shining: Ojala tengas razón.

Cuando terminó de hablar. Se dio cuenta que Ghost ya no estaba.

Shining: ¿Pero como lo hace? Ni siquiera hace ruido al andar con los cascos por el pasillo.

En la pista. Flash estaba en el cielo probando el tecno-traje. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

Flash: Este traje es genial.

Mike y Twilight estaban observando al pegaso que volaba a enormes velocidades. El potro se acercó a Twilight.

Mike: Perdóname Twilight. Hablé demasiado en el desayuno. Ahora Shining sabe lo tuyo con Flash.

Twilight suspiró.

Twilight: No te preocupes Mike. Ha veces mi hermano puede ser un poco cargante.

Mike: Ahora también lo saben tus amigas ¿Te dieron mucho la lata con el tema?

Twilight se rió levemente.

Twilight: Un poco. Tuve que contarles un poco sobre Flash quitando algunas partes por supuesto.

Mike: Entiendo.

Twilight: Y Mike.

Mike: ¿Si?

Twilight: Gracias por defenderme antes durante desayuno.

Twilight le dió un beso a Mike en la mejilla haciéndole sonrojar.

Mike: D-de nada.

Vulcan desde lejos. Observaba la escena.

Vulcan: (¿Pero cómo lo hace para conseguir que hermosas yeguas le den siempre un beso? Maldito suertudo).

Flash aterrizó junto ellos.

Flash: Whoa Mike. Este traje es genial. Sin duda es una pasada.

Flash pulsó el botón del traje y fue recogido de inmediato. Luego se lo entregó a Mike al cual sonrió.

Mike: Me alegro de que te haya gustado Flash.

Flash: ¿Os apetece ir a tomar un helado?

Twilight: Será un placer.

Mike: Desde luego que sí.

Y los tres se van a la ciudad.

Mas tarde los tres estaban reunidos en una heladería comiendo un helando cada uno.

Twilight: Delicioso.

Flash: Aquí siempre hacen buenos helados.

Mike: Si. Lastima que no tengamos la tranquilidad que queramos. Dentro de unas horas posiblemente los tres seamos noticias.

Twilight: ¿Qué quieres decir Mike?

Flash: Adivino a que se refiere Mike.

Flash señaló un arbusto y Twilight pudo ver a un grupo de fotógrafos con sus cámaras preparadas para obtener una exclusiva.

Twilight: Por Celestia: Voy a tener a mis amigas riéndose de mí por largo rato.

Mike se reía.

Mike: Ya estoy viendo lo titulares. La princesa Twilight saliendo con el capitán Flash Sentry del reino de Cristal. Junto con Mike Sparkle. El hijo secreto de Twilight y Flash.

Tanto Twilight como Flash se rieron a más no poder de la ocurrencia del potro

Mike: No. Mejor todavía. La princesa Twilight le van los potros jóvenes y Flash Sentry es su confidente.

Las risas entre los tres aumentaron aun más todavía. Después de pagar la cuenta, los tres volvieron al castillo. Después de despedirse de Mike. Twilight se acercó a Flash.

Twilight: Si no es molestia Flash. Me gustaría que esta noche me hicieras un poco de compañía.

Twilight dijo esto con un tono seductor y pasando su cola por debajo de la nariz de Flash.

Flash: Sera un placer Twilight.

Los dos se despidieron sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuanta que Shining los observaba desde lo alto de un balcón.

Ya al caer la noche. Flash se reunía con Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Listo para otra ronda?

Flash: Para ti siempre.

En los pasillo había un decidido Shining Armor dispuesto a pillar a su hermana in fraganti. Hasta que se encontró con un pequeño obstáculo.

Mike: ¿Tenemos el sueño ligero alteza?

Shining: ¿Qué haces aquí despierto ha estas horas de la noche?

Mike: Eso mismo te podía preguntar yo a ti.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos de forma desafiante.

Shining: Solo iba ha hacer una ronda nocturna.

Mike: No seas hipócrita. Vas a por Twilight y su novio.

Shining: O sea es verdad: Twilight está saliendo con Flash.

Shining estaba enfadado por la revelación.

Mike: Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Shining: Claro que lo es. Y ahora voy a detenerlos.

Mike: Por encima de mi cadáver. Te dije que si lo intentabas. Te quitaría de en medio aunque fuera por la fuerza.

Shining: ¿Ah si? ¿Y que piensas hacer para detenerme?

Mike no dijo nada. Lo único que hizo fue apoyar su pezuña en la armadura de Shining.

Mike: "Shock"

Shining: ¿Qué?

Shining sintió una enorme descarga eléctrica en el pecho y salió volando golpeándose en una pared.

Shining: Pero ¿Qué ha sido eso?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar por que Mike se lanzó a por él.

Mike: Ahora veras. POR EL AMOR VERDADERO.

Gritó Mike mientras activaba sus tecno-alas y se lanzó volando hacia Shining chocando con él. Los dos rodaron por el suelo y Shining lanzo a Mike con sus patas traseras contra otra pared.

Shining: No interfieras en esto. Esto no te incumbe.

Mike: Te equivocas.

Mike se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Shining pero el unicornio activo su barrera y el potro rebotó en ella

Shining: ¿Abandonas ya?

Mike: Nunca.

Mike lanzó una extraña esfera contra Shining: Este esperó que su barrera le protegiera del objeto pero antes de que el objeto llegara. Vio que Mike se cubría los ojos. Esto extrañó a Shining. La esfera se abrió por la mitad y una intensa luz cegadora surgió cegando a Shining y haciendo que perdiera la concentración sobre la barrera.

Shining: Maldita sea. No veo nada.

Cuando Shining recobró la visión. Lo primero que vio fue a Mike dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Este respondió con otro puñetazo en el potro. Pero Mike activó su garra dragón y le cogió el brazo jalando contra él y haciendo que los dos se caigan rodando por una escalera de caracol. El ruido alertó a todo el mundo. Twilight y Flash salieron de la habitación.

Twilight: ¿Que ocurre aquí?

Flash: No tengo ni idea.

Desde lo lejos. Se podía oír los fuertes sonidos de golpes y explosiones. Esto alertó a todo el castillo.

Applejack: Caracoles ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Rarity salió de su habitación con una mascarilla y unos pepinos sobre los ojos.

Rarity: ¿Es que una no puede tener un sueño de belleza como es debido?

Pinkie: Hacen una fiesta. ¿Por que nadie me ha invitado?

Sunset: Me temo Pinkie. Que no es una fiesta.

Todo el grupo fue al origen de las explosiones y lo que vieron los dejó sin habla.

Mike y Shining estaban al frente del otro con severas heridas y moratones. Los dos se miraban desafiantes el uno al otro.

Twilight: Parad ¿Que estáis haciendo los dos?

Mike y Shining: TU NO TE METAS.

Gritaron los dos a la vez.

Mike: (Es fuerte. Con razón fue capitán. Aún así creo en mi causa y lo derrótate. Por Twilight y Flash).

Shining: (Valla con el potro. Me esta dando mas problemas de lo que pensaba. Debo quitármelo de encima cuanto antes).

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Mike activó el sable de su brazalete y Shining invocó una lanza de cristal con su magia. Los dos contendientes se lanzaron al uno al otro dispuesto ha terminar con su duelo. El grupo se asustó enormemente de lo que iba a pasar.

Twilight: Noooo.

Cadence: Deteneos.

Gritaron Twilight y Cadence al ver a Shining y a Mike lanzarse el uno contra el otro. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Ghost estaba en medio de ambos. Unos instantes antes de que llegaran. Ghost levantó los brazos y gritó.

Ghost: Ya bastaaaaaa.

Les dio a los dos un potente puñetazo a cada uno con sus pezuñas que los mandó volando a los dos. Shining cayó sobre unos escombros y Mike se perdió en la oscuridad de una habitación.

Twilight: ¿Ghost?

Rainbow: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí socia?

Ghost: Cuando oí los ruidos fui a investigar y vi a Mike y Shining peleándose duramente. Intenté hablarles pero ninguno me escuchaba. Al final me tuve que ponerme dura.

Applejack: Ya nos dimos cuenta vaquera.

Fluttershy: ¿N-no crees que le has pegado muy duro a los dos?

Cadence fue hacia donde estaba Shining. Twilight en cambio, fue a por Mike hacia la habitación oscura. Cuando llegó. No pudo encontrarlo.

Twilight: ¿Donde estará Mike? No le veo.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta. Una extraña sombra emergió detrás De ella.

¿?: Mira a quien tenemos aquí. La mascota de Celestia.

Twilight se giró y no pudo creerse lo que veía.

Twilight: ¿King Sombra?

Twilight no se podía creer lo que veía. Sombra. El unicornio oscuro que intentó conquistar el reino de Cristal. Estaba enfrente de ella.

Twilight: Imposible. Tú no deberías estar aquí.

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Pero como ves. Estoy aquí. Y pronto te eliminaré.

Sombra cargó su cuerno y la lanzó un rayo contra ella. La alicornio tuvo que esquivarlo volando.

Twilight: No acabaras conmigo tan fácilmente.

Twilight le lanzó un rayo contra Sombra. El unicornio oscuro intentó cubrirse con una barrera pero para sorpresa de Twilight. El rayo lo traspasó y le golpeó.

Twilgiht: (¿Cómo? ¿Mi rayo ha superado su barrera?)

Sombra: Maldita.

Sombra hizo emerger varias púas oscuras del techo y las paredes con intención de ensartar a Twilight. Esta se cubrió con una barrera. Los ataques de Sombra apenas hacían daño contra la barrera creada por Twilight:

Twilight: (Esto es muy extraño. Su poder no parece ser muy elevado ahora)

Sombra: Maldita. Pronto sentirás mi poder….

En ese instante. Sombra sentía que su poder se estaba reduciendo.

Sombra: Has tenido suerte. Me tengo que retirar.

Sombra se convirtió en neblina y desapareció de la vista de Twilight. Esta intentó darle con su magia pero falló.

Twilight: Se ha ido ¿Cómo habrá llegado Sombra aquí? ¿Por qué su poder parecía estar al mínimo?

Sus amigas llegaron.

Rainbow: Twilight.

Rarity: ¿Has encontrado a Mike?

Twilight: Todavía no.

Pinkie: Uh uh uh uh. Le encontré. Le encontré.

Pinkie saltaba alrededor de una zona señalando con la pezuña a Mike que estaba en la zona más alejada de la habitación inconsciente.

Applejack: Bueno. Ya le encontramos.

Sunset: Ahora hay que llevarlo a enfermería.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué Mike y Shining se estaban peleando?

Twilight: No lo se. Eso ya lo averiguaremos más tarde. Ahora tenemos problemas más grandes.

Applejack: ¿Cuál azucarillo?

Twilight guardó un rato de silencio y las dijo a todas.

Twilight: Sombra. Ha vuelto.

Continuara…


	17. CAP 15 CORAZON SOMBRIO

**CAPITULO 15**

**CORAZÓN SOMBRÍO**

La noticia del regreso de Sombra no se hizo esperar. Cuando Twilight les contó a todos lo que ocurrió anoche ninguno podía creerse lo que pasaba. Sombra. Al que Mike derrotó usando su propio poder contra él. Rondaba por el Reino de Cristal. Toda la guardia se había movilizado. La Patrulla Redención se preparaba para cualquier cosa por si Sombra aparecía, detenerlo. Las princesas Celestia y Luna en cuanto se enteraron de la noticia fueron inmediatamente hacia el reino. Las dos llegaron en la carroza real y fueron recibidas por las mane 6 y la patrulla. Solo faltaba Twilight, Cadence, Mike y Shining.

Celestia: Hola a todas.

Todos: Hola majestades.

Luna: Vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos.

Celestia: No me puedo creer que Sombra esté aquí.

Applejack: A nosotros también nos costo creerlo al principio. Pero Twilight nos lo ha asegurado.

Rarity: Incluso peleó contra ese monstruo.

Fluttershy: Por fortuna, ella no sufrió daño alguno.

Celestia: ¿Y donde está Twilight y Cadence ahora mismo?

Luna: ¿Y Shining y ese potro Mike?

Black: Ahora están en enfermería.

Celestia: ¿Han sufrido daños todos ellos?

Ocelot: En realidad. Solo Mike y Shining.

Luna: ¿Se enfrentaron a Sombra?

Medic: No exactamente.

Rainbow empezó a reírse.

Rainbow: Digamos que ahora mismo Mike y Shining están recibiendo la bronca de sus vidas.

Celestia y Luna no entendían lo que quería decir la pegaso.

En la enfermería. Mike y Shining al cual sus cuerpos estaban vendados en gran medida por los daños de anoche. Estaban recibiendo una enorme reprimenda por parte de Twilight y Cadence. Las dos estaban muy enfadadas con ellos.

Twilight: ¿En que pensabais los dos?

Cadence: Pelearos como chiquillos. Armando un enorme escándalo por el castillo y destrozándolo todo a vuestro paso.

Mike: Pero Shining quería interferir entre Twilight y Flash y yo….

Twilight le interrumpió.

Twilight: Mira Mike. Te agradezco que me quisieras defender. Pero eso no es excusa para que te pelees con mi hermano.

Mike agachó la cabeza por el sermón de Twilight.

Cadence: Y tú Shining. Pelearte con un potro pequeño ¿No te da vergüenza?

Shining: Será pequeño. Pero aun así sabe defenderse.

Cadence: Nada de excusas.

Al igual que Mike. Shining agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

Twilight: Exacto. Y ahora haced las paces los dos y daos la pezuña.

Los dos. Semental y potro se miraron no muy convencidos. Apartaron la vista del otro y ha regañadientes. Se dieron la pezuña.

Twilight: Eso está mejor.

Finalmente los cuatro salen de enfermaría. Mike y Shining empezaron a platicar.

Mike: Valla bronca nos han metido a los dos.

Shining: Desde luego.

Mike: Por un momento. Twilight me ha recordado a mi madre cuando me regañaba. Aunque rara vez me pasaba.

Shining empezó a reírse.

Shining: La verdad es que con mi esposa me sentía lo mismo.

Mike empezó a reírse levemente.

Los dos se miraron y no pudieron evitar echarse unas risas.

Shining: Debo reconocerlo Mike. Serás pequeño. Pero sabes pelear. No me vendría mal alguien como tú en la guardia real de cristal.

Mike: Tú tampoco lo haces mal. Para ser un carroza.

Bromeó el potro.

Shining: ¿A quien llamas tú carroza?

Shining le cogio del cuello a Mike y empezó a alborotarle el pelo mientras estos se reían.

Twilight: Parece que por fin se llevan bien.

Cadence: Ya era hora.

Las dos princesas no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Mike: Tienes suerte que Ghost interfiriera. Sino te abría zurrado.

Shining: ¿Qué dices? Te tenía en mis pezuñas.

Y los dos seguían discutiendo y riéndose.

Más tarde se reunieron con las princesas. Twilight las contó sobre su encuentro con Sombra.

Celestia: Veo que has pasado por mucho apuro.

Luna: Al menos estás bien.

Twilight: Si. Pude salir de esta pero….

Celestia: ¿Qué pasa Twilight?

Twilight: Cuando me enfrenté a él. No parecía estar al máximo de su poder. Sino al mínimo.

Ante eso Mike reaccionó.

Mike: ¿Dices que Sombra no estaba al máximo de su poder?

Twilight: Así es. No tuve muchos problemas en derrotarlo.

Mike se dirigió hacia Shining y Cadene.

Mike: Por favor príncipes. Necesito que me llevéis hacia donde está el contenedor con los poderes de Sombra.

Shining: Claro.

Cadence: No hay problema.

El grupo se dirigió hacia la cámara de los tesoros reales. Cuando llegaron. Vieron el contendor sobre un pedestal.

Shining: Ahí esta. El contenedor como nos dejaste.

Cadence: Nadie lo ha tocado desde entonces.

Mike: ¿Alguna protección?

Cadence: Una barrera invisible lo protege de todo mal.

Mike: Eye fox. Analiza.

Eye Fox activó su brazalete y un pequeño platillo salió de su cinturón. El grupo observaba como el extraño platillo traspasaba el escudo sin esfuerzo y escaneó el contenedor. Cuando volvió, esta informó al grupo.

Fox: No hay fugas. Tampoco hay señales de alteración. Salvo intromisión externa en la barrera.

Cadence: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fox: Alguien intentó traspasar la barrera sin éxito.

Mike: Ya veo.

Celestia: ¿Qué ves?

Rainbow: Eso Mike. No nos tengas esperando.

Mike: Bueno. Es solo una teoría. Pero es posible que Sombra no haya quedado completamente encerrado en el contenedor.

Twilight: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Fox: Lo que quiere decir Mike. Es que cuando usó la extractora de poderes para extirparse los poderes de Sombra que estaba en su cuerpo tras derrotarlo. Una parte de él se salvó dejando el resto en el contenedor.

Rarity: ¿No estarás diciendo?

Camaleón: Me temo que sí.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Vulcan: Estooooo. Creo que me he perdido

Rainbow le respondió con sarcasmo.

Rainbow: Eso no es una novedad.

Twilight enseguida entendió lo que quería decir Mike y Fox.

Twilight: Creo que ya entiendo lo que quieren decir. Cuando pelee con Sombra. Este no estaba al máximo de su poder. Porque la mayor parte de su ser esta en el contenedor. Y él solo tiene una parte.

Mike: Exacto.

Fox: Lo has captado hermana.

Applejack: Valla. Si que es retorcido.

Spike: Y que lo sigas.

Vulcan: Me temo que sigo sin entenderlo ¿Podríais repetirlo?

Mike, Twilight y Fox pusieron su pezuña en la cara por la desesperación mientras el resto del grupo rotaron los ojos ante la ignorancia de Vulcan. Tras explicar a Vulcan lo que pasaba. Tras repetírselo aproximadamente unas siete veces, el robot ya parecía haberlo entendido.

Vulcan: Ah. Ya entiendo.

Fox: Lo dudo.

Fluttershy: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Vulcan: Valla pregunta muñeca. Buscar a Sombra y zurrarle hasta el día del juicio final.

Rainbow: Apoyo eso.

Respondió la pegaso al mismo tiempo que hacía crujir sus cascos.

Celestia: Calmaos un poco todos.

Luna: Aunque no tenga todos sus poderes. Sombra sigue siendo peligroso.

Mike: Yo me voy al Inifnity y me organizaré con Bit. Preparare algunas cámaras móviles de la nave para vigilar el reino en busca de Sombra.

Twilight: El resto deberemos buscar pista.

Flash: Organizare a la guardia en busca de Sombra.

Celestia: Recordad mis queridos ponis. Si encontráis a Sombra. Esperad a los demás. No os enfrentéis a él.

Todos: De acuerdo.

El grupo iba por el reino buscando pistas mientras Mike con ayuda de Bit. Organizaba las cámaras para vigilar en reino sin dejar un solo sitio sin mirar. Haciendo caso omiso a la sugerencia de Vulcan de vigilar los vestuarios femeninos de las sirvientas del castillo. El potro empezó a bostezar por el cansancio.

Bit: ¿Esta bien amo Mike?

Mike: Si. Solo que llevo dos horas con esto y hasta ahora ninguna cámara captó nada.

Bit: Le recomiendo que se valla a descansar. Yo puedo ocuparme de las cámaras.

Mike: Lo haré. Gracias Bit.

Mike se fue al camarote del capitán y se echó una siesta.

Mientras en el cielo. Black, Rainbow y Flash vigilaban cada uno por su lado.

Black: ¿Alguna novedad?

Rainbow: Ninguna.

Flash: Es como si se hubiese esfumado.

Rainbow: Maldita sea ¿Donde estará? Con las ganas que tengo de patearle el trasero.

Black: Flash ¿Qué miras?

Flash: Creo que he visto algo en esas ruinas.

El pegaso señalaba unas edificaciones en ruinas que estaban a lo lejos del reino.

Black: Podemos echar un vistazo.

Rainbow: Pues vamos para allá.

Y los tres pegasos se fueron hacia las ruinas.

Mientras. Pinkie Pie con su disfraz de espía y Camaleón disfrazado de San Fisher de Splinter Cell. Hojeaban los callejones. Los dos se colgaban mediante cuerdas boca abajo.

Pinkie: Agente Pinkie Informando. Todavía nada.

Camaleón: Aquí agente Camaleón. Todavía no he visto el objetivo.

En ese momento. Pasan dos ponis de cristal y ven a Pinkie y Camaleón. Al verlos se asustan.

Poni1: Unos Espías.

Poni2: Corre.

Y los dos ponis salen corriendo.

Pinkie: Mecachis. Otra vez.

Mientras. Twilight, Sunset y las princesas trataban de localizar a Sombra con un hechizo de localización.

Celestia: ¿Algún resultado?

Luna. Nada.

Twilight: Es como si se hubiese volatilizado.

Celestia: ¿Como es posible? Este hechizo debería localizarlo este donde esté y ni siquiera parece encontrarse en el reino.

Luna: Quizás esta fuera del reino.

Cadence: La barrera le habría destruido. Sombra no es tonto para hacer eso.

Sunset: Pero. En algún sitio debería estar porque…

No pudo continuar porque al igual que las demás. Habían notado la presencia de Sombra.

Twilight: ¿Lo sentís?

Cadence: Si. Lo percibo.

Luna: Es pequeña. Pero claramente es él.

Celestia: Esta en aquella dirección.

Twilight: Hay que avisar a los demás.

Mientras. Los tres pegasos estaban examinando las ruinas.

Rainbow: ¿Seguro que has visto algo?

Flash: Creo. No estoy seguro.

Black: No perdemos nada por explorar.

En ese momento miró a Black con ojos vigilantes.

Black: ¿Qué?

Sin previo aviso. Flash se lanzó hacia Black y la apartó de la trayectoria de un enorme bloque de piedra que estuvo a punto de aplastarla desde arriba. Tras dar varias vueltas por el suelo, Black quedó tumbada boca arriba con Flash encima de ella con una postura provocativa. Rainbow se reía para sus adentros ante tal escena.

Rainbow: (Si Twilight los viera).

Flash ayudó a levantarse a Black Wing.

Flash: ¿Estas bien?

Black: Si. Gracias.

Rainbow: ¿Como se habrá caído ese bloque?

Flash: No lo se. Pero habrá que estar atentos.

Los tres volvieron a buscar por las ruina esta vez por separado. Black seguía buscando. Detrás de ella surgía una sombra que se acercaba hacia ella. Black estaba tan centrada que no se fijó lo que venía. La sombra adoptó forma de puñal y se ponía en posición para atacarla. Black en el último momento, activó su brazalete y se convirtió en una espada de energía amarilla bloqueando el ataque.

Black: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Alguien a quien conoces bien.

Se rió la misteriosa sombra. Black Wing enseguida reconoció la voz.

Black: Sombra.

Sombra: El mismo.

Sombra intentó ensartarla con su puñal pero Black con su espada lo bloqueaba.

Black: No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo.

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Hay muchas formas de cortar las alas a una mosca.

Debajo de Black. Surgieron unas sombras que la agarraron por las patas y la hicieron caer al suelo dejándola a merced de Sombra.

Black: Maldita sea.

Sombra: Hora de morir.

Pero antes de que la alcanzara con el puñal. La pegaso activó sus cuchillas eléctricas bloqueando el ataque electrocutando a Sombra en el proceso obligándole a retroceder.

Sombra: Maldita pegaso. Ahora verás.

Pero antes de que atacara. Un rayo dorado lo detuvo. Sombra puso ver que el ataque era de Celestia.

Sombra: Celestia:

Celestia: Ríndete Sombra.

Twilight: Estas rodeado.

No la faltaban razón. Las mane 6 junto con la patrulla y la guardia real comandada por Shining Armor. Lo tenían completamente rodeado.

Shining: No tienes escapatoria.

Flash: Así que hazlo más fácil y entrégate.

Sombra: Jamás.

Shining: Como quieras.

La guardia unicornio lanzó sus ataques mágicos contra Sombra.

Sombra: (Maldición. En mi estado actual no puedo defenderme. Tendré que recurrir a esto) Nano-escudo.

Sombra fue rodeado por una barrera azul para protegerse de los ataques mágicos. Esto sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Applejack: ¿Eso no es?

Rarity: ¿Como es posible?

Twilight: Un tecno-hechizo.

Ocelot: ¿Como es posible?

Red: Solo Mike puede hacerlo. Y que yo sepa. Salvo Twilight. Nadie más lo sabe hacer.

Cuando Sombra bajó el escudo. Lanzó otro tecno-hechizo.

Sombra: Infierno de Plasma.

Varias columnas de fuego obligaron a sus atacantes a retroceder. Twilight quedó atrapada con él en el interior de círculo de fuego.

Twilight: ¿Cómo puedes hacer tecno-hechizos?

Sombra: Eso poco importa. Ya que pronto morirás.

Twilight: Eso nunca.

Twilight alzó el vuelo pero Sombra lanzó otro tecno-hechizo.

Sombra: Ultra gravedad.

Twilight: (Oh no. Ese tecno-hechizo no).

Twilight se sintió muy pesada de tal modo que la impedía volar y se calló al suelo incapaz de levantarse.

Twilgiht: No me puedo mover.

Sombra se acercó a ella con una sonrisa perversa.

Sombra: Prepárate para morir.

Sombra creó un puñal de sombra y lo preparaba para clavársela en la cabeza. Twilight empezó a preocuparse.

Twilight: Oh no.

Sombra: Prepárate para….

No pudo continuar porque Ocelot logró atravesar la barrera tras realizar un golpe de viento con su espada. Se lanzó al ataque contra Sombra al cual este lo esquivo pero no a tiempo para evitar que Ocelot le hiciera un leve corte en el brazo derecho obligándole a retroceder.

Sombra: Mi brazo.

Ocelot se puso cerca de Twilight para protegerla.

Ocelot: Y eso es solo lo que te espera.

Sombra: (Maldición. Mi tiempo se acaba. Tengo que volver)

Sombra: Por esta vez os habéis librado. Pero volveré.

Y Sombra se desvaneció.

Ocelot: Twilight ¿Estas bien?

Twilgiht: Si. Gracias.

Ocelot la ayudó a levantarse.

Ocelot: ¿Como estas?

Al irse Sombra. La barrera de fuego se desvaneció dejando pasar al resto.

Applejack: Twilight.

Fluttershy: ¿Estas bien?

Rarity: ¿Te hizo algo ese monstruo?

Rainbow: Como te haya hecho algo. Te juro que le doy una paliza.

Twilight: Estoy bien. Gracias.

Celestia: ¿Segura que estas bien?

Twilight: Perfectamente: Ahora me tenéis que disculpar.

Twilight se fue volando dirección al Infinity.

Rainbow: ¿A donde va?

Pinkie: No tengo ni idea.

Mientras. En el Infinity. Mike se levantó de la cama después de despertarse.

Mike: Que bien he dormido. Yo…auh. Mi brazo.

Mike miró su brazo derecho y vio que tenía un pequeño corte en el brazo. Esto dejó confuso al potro.

Mike: ¿Cómo me lo habré hecho? No recuerdo haberlo tenido al acostarme.

Mike salió del camarote y subió hasta el puente de la nave.

Bit: Amo Mike.

Mike: ¿Si Bit?

Bit: Ha habido actividad de Sombra en el lugar. Twilight y los demás junto con la patrulla. Se han enfrentado a él.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me has avisado?

Bit: En su camarote no tengo conexión amo.

Mike: Es verdad. La corté para poder dormir mejor ¿Algún herido?

Bit: No amo. Sombra salió huyéndo al verse superado.

Mike: Menos mal.

Mike salió al exterior y se encontró con Twilight.

Twilight: Mike.

Mike: Twilight. Me acabo de enterar ¿Estas bien?

Twilight: Si. Estoy bien pero….

Mike: Au.

Mike gimió de dolor. A Twilight la llamó la atención eso.

Twilight: Mike ¿Estas bien?

Mike: Si. Solo que tengo un corte en el brazo derecho y no se como me lo he hecho.

Twilight: ¿Un corte?

Twilight se empezó a preocuparse. Cuando Mike le enseño el corte. La sangre de Twilight se heló.

Twilight: (No puede ser. En el mismo).

Mike: ¿Twilight? ¿Te pasa algo?

Twilight: No Mike. Estoy bien.

Twilight mintió. Tenia el mismo corte que Ocelot le había hecho a Sombra en el brazo.

Twilight: Oye Mike ¿Crees que podrías seguir supervisando con tus cámaras? Yo tengo que reunirme con los demás.

Mike: Claro. No hay problema.

El potro volvió a la nave y Twilight voló rápido en busca de sus amigas. Cuando las encontró junto con las princesas. Estas las recibieron.

Rarity: Querida ¿Estas bien?

Medic: Estas muy pálida ¿Estas enferma? ¿Quieres que te haga un chequeo medico?

Shining: Hermana ¿Qué te pasa?

Twilight: Amigos escuchadme. Se donde se estaba escondiendo Sombra en todo este tiempo.

Eso asombró a todo el mundo.

Ocelot: ¿En serio?

Rainbow: ¿Y donde está? Tengo ganas de zurrarle.

Vulcan: Y yo de darle con mi martillo.

Pinkie: Uhuhuhu. Yo lo se. En la chimenea. No en la estación de trenes nonono. Está…..

Twilight sin más dilación lo dijo delante de todos.

Twilight: Sombra se esconde dentro de Mike.

Todos. ¿Queeeeeee?

Todos pusieron cara de asombro.

Flash: ¿Cómo que está dentro de Mike?

Rarity: ¿Quieres decir que Sombra es Mike?

Twilight: No exactamente. Creo que Sombra esta escondido dentro de Mike y él no lo sabe.

Celestia: ¿Por qué sospechas eso?

Twilight: Recuerdo que Ocelot le hizo a Sombra un corte en el brazo derecho. Cuando fui a ver a Mike. Tenía el mismo corte en el brazo y él no sabe como se lo ha hecho.

Luna: ¿En serio?

Twilight: Recordad también como Sombra podía hacer tecno-hechizos pese a no conocerlos.

Celestia: Debe de estar usando a Mike para realizarlos. Pero lo que no entiendo como Sombra ha logrado quedarse dentro de Mike.

Shining: Cuando Mike usó esa extraña máquina para extraer los poderes de Sombra, lo usó para liberar a los esclavos mentales de su ejército y luego lo usó consigo mismo. Puede que al volver a usarlo con el la maquina. Puede que una parte de él haya quedado dentro de Mike.

Fox: Imposible. La máquina estaba regulada para extraer todo el poder oscuro que tenia Mike en ese momento.

Celestia: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso mas tarde de eso ¿Donde está Mike ahora?

Twilight: Le dije que se quedara en la nave.

Celestia: Debemos detener a Sombra sin que Mike se de cuenta.

Pinkie: ¿Por que?

Luna: Porque si Sombra sospecha de lo que sabemos. Podía húsar a Mike como escudo para que no le hagamos nada.

Cadence: Y Sombra no dudaría en matar a Mike mientras usa su cuerpo.

Camaleón: Se me pone la piel de gallina.

Camaleón dijo eso mientras cacareaba con un disfraz de gallina.

Ghost: Eso significa que debemos reducir a Mike sin hacerle daño y….esto….¿Me escucha alguien?

Flash: Vamos allá.

Mike decidió salir de la nave a que le diera el aire. En ese instante vio que estaba rodeado de guardias reales.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Red: Mike calma.

Ocelot: Por favor Mike. No te resistas.

Mike: ¿Qué os pasa a todos?

Medic: Te lo explicaremos más tarde pero te ruego que confíes en nosotros.

Mike: No entiendo nada pero vale.

Mike alzó sus pezuñas en señal de rendición pero un guardia se acercó a él por la espalda con intención de golpearlo.

Shining: No. Alto.

Pero ya era tarde. El guardia le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del potro con el mango de la lanza y lo dejó inconsciente.

Flash: ¿En que estaba pensando soldado?

Guardia: lo hice para que no diera resistencia y…

No pudo continuar porque un aura oscura rodeó a Mike.

Cadence: ¿Que ocurre?

Camaleón: Nada bueno.

Camaleón llevaba un traje de agente SWAT con escudo anti-disturbios y detrás de él estaba Pinkie y Fluttershy escondidas.

Cuando la sombra le cubrió por completo. Esta se hizo más grande adoptando forma de unicornio. Al verlo Twilight no pudo evitar decir en voz alta.

Twilight: Sombra.

**Nota Autor: Sorpresa. Sombra estaba escondido en Mike. Seguro que eso no os lo esperabais.**

**¿Cómo sucedió esto? Tendréis que esperar en el próximo capítulo. Por favor dejad vuestros comentarios. Los que sean.**

Continuara….


	18. CAP 16 CUANDO LA HABARICIA ROMPE EL SACO

**CAPITULO 16**

**CUANDO LA HABARICIA ROMPE EL SACO**

Ninguno de los presentes se podía creerse lo que veían. Sombra emergía del cuerpo del inconsciente Mike.

Twilight: Sombra.

La misteriosa sombra se rió.

Sombra: Exacto. Tifón.

Una enorme ventolera llevó lejos a todo el mundo y a los guardias todavía más lejos.

Sombra: Contemplad mi poder.

Eye Fox a duras penas se levantaba y centró su atención en Sombra.

Fox: Dime como los has hecho. Esconderte en el cuerpo de Mike.

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Muy simple. Cuando ese potro infernal usó su maldita máquina para absorber mi poder. Yo todavía era consciente dentro de este potro. Pensaba utilizar su cuerpo como base para amplificar la oscuridad en el reino. Pero cuando vi que tenía intención de usar su maquina otra vez consigo mismo tuve que actuar rápido.

Celestia: ¿A que te refieres?

Sombra: Dejé una parte de mi ser dentro de lo mas profundo de su Subconsciente para evitar que me extrajera por completo con su maquina. Extrajo la mayor parte de mi poder pero yo me quedé en su mente.

Twilight: ¿Hiciste tú eso?

Sombra: Si. Ni os imagináis lo que descubrí en su mente. El poder de la tecno-magia. Debo reconocer que este potro tiene un gran talento. Jamás se me ocurriría combinar la magia con la tecnología.

Luna: Por eso no podíamos encontrarte con hechizos localizadores ya que estabas escondido en Mike.

Sombra: Exactamente. Al principio solo podía controlar a este potro cuando dormía o estando inconsciente. Por eso cuando él estaba a punto de despertarse. Tenia que retirarme para evitar sospechas.

Cadence: Que miserable. Usar un potro inocente como herramienta del mal.

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Estuve en su mente y créeme. Si supieras lo que hay en ella no pensarías eso de él pero pronto eso no tendrá importancia.

Twilight: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sombra: Como dije antes. Solo podía controlarle cuando dormía o privado de su consciencia. Pero a medida que me hago más fuerte. Mi control en él es mayor. Pronto ese potro desaparecerá para siempre y yo volveré a la vida. Y cuando recupere mi poder de ese maldito contenedor. Seré imparable.

Celestia: No si yo te lo permito.

Celestia ascendió hasta el cielo y cargó un potente rayo solar contra Sombra. El unicornio oscuro levantó su pezuña izquierda.

Sombra: Escudo absorbente.

Twilight: Oh no. También domina ese tecno-hechizo.

De su pezuña surgió un engranaje negro y absorbió el ataque. Esto sorprendió a Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Qué?

Twilight: Princesa. Deténgase. Esta absorbiendo su magia para luego devolvérsela multiplicado.

Shining: ¿Qué dices?

Luna: ¿Absorber su magia?

Rarity: ¿Qué quieres decir con devolvérsela multiplicado?

Pero ya era tarde. Sombra absorbió la mayor parte del ataque y cuando levantó su otra pezuña. Surgieron signos mágicos y devolvió el rayo contra Celestia, impactándola de lleno. La monarca del sol cayó al suelo.

Twilight: Princesa.

Luna: Hermana.

Rainbow: Maldito. Lo pagaras.

Applejack: Rainbow. Quieta.

Pero ya era tarde. Rainbow se lanzo contra Sombra.

Sombra: Estaca de Piedra.

Del suelo salió una enorme estaca de piedra. Rainbow no tubo tiempo de esquivarlo justo cuando apareció delante y se chocó con el perdiendo el sentido.

Sombra iba a atacar a la pegaso pero Eye Fox se interpuso mientras Red Fire recogía a Rainbow para llevarla lejos.

Fox: Ni un paso.

Sombra: ¿Y que vas a ha hacer para detenerme?

Fox: Esto.

Eye Fox disparó una flecha que se abrió en red. Sombra solo tubo que convertirse en neblina para evitarlo. Luego contraatacó con un rayo sombrío que Fox tubo que esquivarlo.

Vulcan: Mi turno.

Vulcan disparó varios misiles desde su armadura. Sombra utilizó el hechizo tifón para desviar los misiles. Luego lanzó el hechizo "Seísmo" contra Vulcan al que tuvo que salir corriendo para evitar caerse por la grieta.

Sombra: Este nuevo cuerpo me va a ser muy útil. Sin lugar a dudas

Susnet le lanzó un hechizo de rayo al que Sombra lo bloqueó con un tecno-escudo. Ghost intentó atacarle por sorpresa con un grito sónico pero Sombra se dio cuenta y le dio un ataque tifón que la manda volando

Ghost: Para una vez que notan mi presencia y me mandan volando.

Gritaba la unicornio mientras volaba.

Ocelot se lanzo a golpearle con su espada mientras este los bloqueaba con un sable oscuro. Ocelot intentó cargar contra él pero Sombra se deshizo en neblinas esquivando el ataque para luego golpearle con un rayo y hacerle impactar contra una pared.

Camaleón disfrazado de cuervo. Atacaba a Sombra picoteándole la cabeza.

Sombra: Maldita alimaña. Aléjate de mí.

Pero en un descuido, Shining Armor logra impactar contra él e inmovilizarlo contra el suelo y preparando su espada para acabar con él.

Shining: Hora de morir maldito.

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: No creo que vallas a hacerlo.

Shining: ¿Y por que no?

Sombra: Porque si me matas. Matarás también a Mike.

Shining había olvidado ese detalle.

Sombra: ¿Qué vas ha hacer? ¿Matarme? ¿Podrás cargar con tu conciencia sabiendo que has acabado con la vida de un potro inocente?

Shining no sabía que hacer. Sombra aprovechó su duda para poner su pezuña en el.

Sombra: Shock.

Shining sufrió una descarga y lo mando lejos. Flash lo cogió al vuelo.

Shining: F-Flash.

Flash: Tranquilo príncipe. Yo me ocupo.

Flash dejo a Shining junto a Medic.

Flash: Por favor. Ocúpate de él.

Medic: Dalo por echo.

Y Flash se puso al lado de Twilight.

Flash: Bueno Twilight ¿Cuál es el plan?

Twilight. Tetemos que encontrar la forma de detener a Sombra sin dañar a Mike.

Flash: ¿Y como lo hacemos?

Twilight: Con un hechizo de exorcismo. Pero necesitare tiempo.

Flash: Yo me ocuparé de hacerlo.

Sombra se arto de tantas interrupciones y creo una enorme barrera que rodeó a él, a Twilight y a Flash dejándolos aislado de los demás.

Applejack: Twilight.

Pinkie: Twilight.

Las amigas de Twilight, las princesas y la Patrulla trataban de romper la barrera pero no podáin penetrarla.

Luna: No se puede atravesar.

Ghost: Sombra ha creado una barrera tecno-mágica alrededor impidiendo cualquier acceso.

Camaleón: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Celestia: lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en Twilight y Flash.

Twilight y Flash estaban atrapados con Sombra.

Flash: Tú haz el hechizo Twilight. Yo me ocuparé de Sombra.

Twilight: Por favor. Ten cuidado.

Flash: Lo tendré, descuida.

Flash se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Sombra con su espada de cristal. Sombra lo bloqueó con una espada sombría.

Sombra: ¿En serio crees que tienes alguna posibilidad microbio?

Flash: Nunca lo sabré hasta que no lo intente.

Flash y Sombra blandían sus espadas mientras Twilight realizaba el hechizo.

Twilight: (No te preocupes Mike. Te liberaremos de Sombra).

Sombra se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba la alicornio.

Sombra: No pienso permitir que lo hagas.

Con un golpe de viento aparta a Flash y lanza varias cuchillas de sombra contra Twilight.

Twilight: (Oh no)

Todos: Twilight.

Shining: Hermana, nooooo.

Twilight se preparaba para recibir las cuchillas y cerró los ojos esperando su final. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no llegaban. Abrió los ojos y vio lo siguiente.

Twilight: Flash.

Flash había interceptado lo cuchillos usando su propio cuerpo como escudo.

Shining: Flash.

Shining no pudo creerse que aquel pegaso arriesgara su vida para salvar a su hermana a consta de su propia vida. Twilight alarmada. Deja el hechizo y cogió a Flash.

Twilight: Flash. Flash.

Flash: Tranquila Twilight. Estoy bien.

Respiraba con dificultad. Las heridas que tenía eran mortales. Twilight usó su magia curativa con él

Twilight: Aguante Flash. Yo te curaré No dejaré que mueras.

Flash: A-ahora no te preocupes por mí amor mió. Ahora debes detener a Sombra.

Twilight: No pienso abandonarte ahora.

Sombra: Eso. Juntaos los dos. Así será más fácil exterminaros.

Sombra reía mientras se acercaba s los dos.

Rainbow: No te acerques a ellos canalla.

Ocelot: Como les toques un pelo te voy a partir en dos.

Sombra cargaba un poderoso rayo pero algo lo retuvo.

Sombra: Pero ¿Que?

Sombra se retorcía y la sombra iba desapareció hasta dejar paso a Mike. Esto asombró a todo el mundo.

Twilight. ¿Mike?

Mike: Tw-Twilight. El hechizo divide almas. Hazlo ahora. No se cuanto tiempo podré retenerlo.

Twilight se acordó de ese tecno-hechizo y se puso en ello.

Twilight: Aguanta Mike. Voy a salvarte.

Mike desapareció y en su lugar apareció Sombra.

Sombra: Maldito mocoso. Por poco pierdo el control

Sombra se percató de Twilight mientras esta hacia un tecno-hechizo.

Sombra: ¿Qué esta haciendo esa alicornio?

Twilight lanzo el tecno-hechizo y cuando impacto en Sombra, todo el mundo pudo ver que dentro de él salía Mike. Sombra y Mike se estaban separando y cuando lo hicieron, Mike quedó al lado de Twilight y Flash.

Mike: Gracias Twilight.

Twilight sonrió.

Sombra: Maldito. Ahora veras. Infierno de Plasma.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

Sombra: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no ocurre nada?

Mike: Pierdes el tiempo Sombra. Me necesitabas para lanzar tecno-hechizos y ahora que no me controlas. Ya no puedes realizar más tecno-hechizos y por tanto la barrera cae.

Mike tenía razón. La barrera cayo dejando libres a Twilight, Mike y Flash.

Black: La barrera ha caído.

Rainbow: Genial. Ahora podemos dar una paliza a ese tipo.

Vulcan: Yo me pido la cabeza.

Mike: Que nadie lo toque.

Aquello extrañó a todo el mundo.

Mike: Medic. Ocúpate de Flash.

Medic. A la orden.

Medic se ocupo de Flash y usando un tubo que contenía unos nano-bots. Curó las heridas de Flash para asombro de Twilight al ver lo rápido que se curaba el pegaso.

Twilight: Asombroso.

Mike: Bien. Que nadie toque a sombra. Ese tipo es mío.

Celestia: No seas loco. No puedes contra él.

Mike: No se preocupe. Su magia estaba al mínimo y sin mí dentro de él. No tiene con que defenderse.

Sombra sabía que el potro tenía razón. Su poder estaba al mínimo y no podía enfrentarse a todos. Vio que el potro se puso su tecno-traje.

Mike: Prepárate par recibir la paliza de tu vida Sombra.

Rainbow: Genial. Esto no me lo quiero perder.

Pinkie: Me he traído las palomitas.

Vulcan: De le una buena paliza jefe.

Spike: Que reciba su merecido.

Camaleón, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rartiy estaba animando a Mike con trajes de animadoras.

Camaleón: De le duro Mike.

Rarity: Animo Mikey Wykey.

Pinkie: Te haré una hiper-dube-mega-super fietas si ganas.

Antes de que Sombra reaccionara. El potro se lanzó contra él a una velocidad que era imperceptible para la vista. Le dio un potente puñetazo en la cara que lo mando volando. Mike usando la misma velocidad, se adelantó a él en dirección contraria y cuando llegó hasta él, le dio una potente patada en la cara que lo hizo ascender muy alto hasta el cielo.

Fluttershy: Que alto.

Applejack: Que fuerza.

Shining: Sin duda ese traje es potente.

Spike: Mola un montón.

Cuando Sombra llegó hasta el punto más alto. Mike se elevó hasta su misma altura usando sus tecno-alas. En ese momento le lanzó un potente rayo que lo hizo impactar fuertemente contra él suelo provocando una enorme grieta en el suelo. Mike descendió hasta el cielo.

Luna: Parece que se acabó.

Rainbow: Mike es increíble. Le acaba de dar una paliza de muerte a Sombra.

Pinkie: Estuvo genial. Primero por un lado. Luego le da por otro y luego el gran final.

Luna: ¿Crees que se ha acabado hermana?

Celestia: Espero que sí.

Mike se acercó a Sombra que estaba hecho una pena.

Sombra: M-maldito.

Mike: Ríndete Sombra. Ya no tienes nada que hacer.

Sombra se rió.

Sombra: Aún me queda una última carta.

Sombra se deshizo de Sombras y desapareció. Mike lo buscaba por todas partes y en ese instante oyó un grito.

Twilight: ¿Spike?

Sombra había cogido a Spike por el cuello mediante sombras y amenazándole con un cuchillo de sombra.

Sombra: Ni un paso o acabo con este inútil dragón.

Rarity: No Spikey Wykey

Rainbow: Como le hagas algo. Te juro que…

Sombra: Silencio. Quiero que me deis el contenedor con mis poderes o de lo contrario.

Celestia: No podemos hacer eso.

Sombra: Entonces despedíos de este dragón.

Mike: Nooooooooo. Espera.

Grito desesperado Mike. Sombra se detuvo. El potro se puso delante de todos.

Mike: Por favor Sombra. No le hagas daño.

Sombra: Si me dais mis poderes. No tendré que hacerlo.

Mike: No puedo hacer eso pero, puedo darte otra cosa para que te ayude a recuperarlos.

Sombra decidió escuchar al potro.

Sombra: Habla ya.

Mike tragó saliva y le dijo.

Mike: Puedo darte el tecno-traje.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Black: ¿Qué?

Red: Mike no lo hagas.

Todos los demás se alarmaron. Sabían lo poderoso que era el traje y si Sombra se hacia con el. Seria imparable. Sombra en cambio. Lo vio con interés. Cuando estuvo en la mente de Mike. Pudo ver todos sus secretos. Incluyendo el tecno-traje. Él sabía que si se hacia con el traje. Tendría poder suficiente para pasar la barrera que protege el contenedor con sus poderes sombríos. Y sumándolo todo ese poder al traje. Sería imparable.

Sombra: Interesante. Creo que aceptaré la oferta.

Mike: Esta bien.

Mike se quitó el tecno-traje e iba a ofrecérselo a Sombra.

Twilight: Mike. No lo hagas.

Mike se giró hacia Twilight.

Mike. Lo siento Twilight. No hay otro remedio. Spike es mi amigo y no puedo permitir que lo maten.

En ese momento. Mike le guiño un ojo a Twilight. Esta enseguida se dio cuenta de que este tenía un plan.

Shining: Mike. Detente.

Shining iba a impedirle que lo hiciera pero Twilight lo detuvo.

Shining: Twilight ¿Que haces? Si Sombra se hace con ese traje podría….

Twilight: Por favor Shining. Confiemos en Mike. El sabe lo que hace.

Shining no estaba completamente convencido. Finalmente Mike le da el traje a sombra.

Sombra: ¿Cómo se usa?

Mike: Solo tienes que ponértelo en el pecho y pulsar el botón.

Sombra obedeció y se lo puso en su pecho. Pulsó el botón y enseguida estuvo rodeado del Tecno-traje. En ese momento sintió que su poder aumentaba.

Sombra: Si. Puedo sentirlo. Aun con mis poderes al mínimo. El aumento de poder es enorme.

El miedo invadió por completo al grupo.

Cadence: Mike ¿Qué has hecho?

Applejack: Ahora ese maldito será imparable.

Mike en cambio. No se mostró preocupado en absoluto.

Sombra: Con este traje junto con mis poderes sombríos. No habrá nada que me pueda detener.

Mike: Yo no estaría tan seguro Sombra. No pienso permitirte que lo hagas.

Sombra miró al potro.

Sombra: ¿Y que piensas hacer para impedírmelo? Tengo tu traje.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Exacto. Tienes "MI TECNO- TRAJE".

Sombra no entendía la actitud tranquila del potro. En ese momento Mike gritó.

Mike: Tecno-traje. Bloqueo de emergencia.

Tecno-traje: Orden confirmada.

Sombra: ¿Qué?

En ese momento. Sombra sentía que no se podía moverse en absoluto. Incluso su magia se había bloqueado por completo liberando a Spike.

Celestia: Pero ¿Qué ocurre?

La patrulla se reía.

Red: Simplemente Sombra cayó en la trampa.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué trampa?

Ocelot: Digamos que Mike se la ha jugado a Sombra.

Sombra: ¿Qué me has hecho? No me puedo mover ni usar mi magia.

Mike se rió con más ganas.

Mike: ¿En serio pensabas que dejaría un objeto tan poderoso al alcance de cualquiera? Puse varias medidas de seguridad en el traje por si caía en malos cascos.

Sombra: Maldito. Me distes el traje sabiendo que me lo pondría.

Mike: Exactamente. Y eso no es todo.

Sombra: ¿Qué?

Mike activó su brazalete y pulsó varios botones.

Mike: Chicos. Preparaos para algo bueno de verdad.

Ninguno entendía lo que decía Mike excepto la patrulla.

Twilight: ¿A que se refiere?

Flash: No tengo ni idea.

En ese momento. La pezuña derecha de Sombra se levantaba y empezó a darse golpes en la cara. Mike se estaba riendo de eso.

Mike. No te pegues. No te pegues. Jejeje.

Sombra seguía golpeándose la cara mientras el potro repetía la misma frase una y otra vez mientras se reía.

Rainbow: jajajajajajaja. Todo un clásico de secundaria.

Ocelot: Sin duda esto es bueno.

Celestia: Pero ¿Qué pasa exactamente?

Fox respondió a la princesa.

Fox: Digamos que Mike puede controlar el traje con su omniherramienta y Sombra no puede hacer para evitarlo.

Celestia: Ya veo.

El grupo no podía evitar reírse de la cómica situación de Sombra.

Mike: Pinkie ¿No tendrías alguna tarta por ahí?

Pinkie: Por supuesto. Siempre tengo tartas escondidas por todas partes para alguna emergencia de tartas.

Dijo esto Pinkie sacando una enorme tarta dentro de uno de los motores del Infinity (No preguntéis como. Táctica Pinkie Pie). Y se lo dio a Mike. A su vez. Se lo pone a Sombra en una pezuña.

Applejack: ¿Que piensas hacer con esa tarta Mike?

Mike: Ahora verás.

Con unos botones. Hace que Sombra se estrelle el pastel en la cara provocando más risas generales en el grupo.

Black: jajajaja. Muy bueno.

Rainbow: jajajaja. Ojala tuviera una cámara para esto.

Pinkie: Yo lo tengo y lo estuve filmando todo.

Ocelot: Genial. Podremos verlo las veces que queramos.

Mike: ¿Te ha gustado la tarta Sombra?

Sombra: Basta de esta humillación.

Rugió Sombra furioso por toda la humillación que él estaba pasando. Finalmente vino la guardia para arrestarlo.

Celestia: Sombra. Por tus crímenes. Serás encerrado en la cárcel de por vida.

Sombra: Algún día volveré para vengarme.

Sombra miró a Mike.

Sombra: Mike te llamas ¿Verdad? Juro que pagaras por todo esta humillación aunque sea lo último que haga.

Mike no se dejó intimidar por el unicornio oscuro y simplemente le respondió.

Mike. Si si. Lo que tú digas. Y ahora corta el royo.

Sombra se rió maliciosamente.

Sombra: De momento se como vengarme de ti ahora. Cuando estuve en tú mente. Pude descubrir tus más oscuros secretos incluido la oscura verdad sobre ti.

En ese momento un inmenso miedo invadió a Mike. Sombra conocía su secreto e iba ha contarlo delante de todos. Todos sus esfuerzos de cambiar a mejor se iban ha echarse a perder en un solo momento. Twilight lo noto.

Sombra: Valla, valla, valla ¿Donde está tu confianza ahora? Bien lo voy a contar todo sobre ti.

Mike: (Se acabó. Lo va a contar todo. Mi vida arruinada)

Mike se puso los cascos sobre la cabeza esperando lo peor.

Sombra: Escuchadme todos. Mike os ha estado escondiendo una oscura verdad sobre él. Una verdad aterradora. Y lo voy a decir delante de todos vosotros. Mike en realidad es….

No pudo continuar porque Celestia le dio una bofetada en la cara.

Celestia: Silencio Sombra.

Sombra: Pero…

Celestia: No nos interesa el pasado de Mike y tú no eres quien para irlo contando por ahí.

Sombra: Pues deberías escucharme. Mike no es quien dice ser. El…

Rainbow: Basta. No nos interesa lo que hayas descubierto de Mike.

Rarity: No está bien contar los secretos de los demás.

Pinkie: Eso está muy feo.

Twilight: Mike es nuestro amigo y nos da igual el pasado que tenga.

Applejack: Sea lo que sea. No cambiará la forma que veamos a Mike.

Fluttershy: M-Mike es nuestro amigo.

Mike se sentía feliz y aliviado al mismo tiempo de que sus amigas lo defendieran de ese modo.

Sombra: Estupidas. Si supierais la verdad sobre él. No diríais eso.

Celestia: Suficiente. Lleváoslo.

Mike: Un momento.

Celestia: ¿Que ocurre Mike?

Mike: Aunque Sombra ya no este en mi cuerpo: Ahora tiene conocimientos tecnológicos y conoce mis hechizos. Deberíamos borrarle la memoria para evitar que en caso de que se libere. No pueda húsar ese conocimiento.

Celestia: Estoy de acuerdo.

Sombra: ¿Qué? No.

Celestia puso su cuero en la frente de Sombra y usó su magia para borrarle sus recuerdos. Cuando acabó. Sombra no recordaba nada.

Sombra: ¿D-Donde estoy? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que aquella extraña máquina estaba extrayendo mi poder.

Luna: Bueno. Ahora sabemos que ha funcionado.

Spike se acercó a Mike.

Spike: Oye Mike. Gracias por haberme salvado.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: No hay de que Spike.

Y los dos chocaron su pezuña/garra.

Twilight: Mike ¿Estas bien?

Mike: Si Twilight: Sombra no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra mí.

Twilight: No me refiero a eso. Cuando Sombra amenazó con contar algo sobre ti. Pude ver que estabas aterrado.

Mike: Bueno Twilight. Yo…

Twilight le puso una pezuña en su hombro.

Twilight: Tranquilo Mike. No cuentes si no lo quieres.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Gracias Twilight.

Celestia se acercó a Mike.

Celestia: Mike. Una vez más debo darte las gracias por haber detenido a Sombra y haber salvado el Reino de Cristal.

En ese momento. Mike dejo de sonreír y puso una impresión triste.

Mike: No princesa. No me lo merezco. Para empezar. Yo soy el causante de todo esto. Si me hubiese molestado en comprobar que no haya quedado nada de Sombra dentro de mí. Nada de esto hubiese pasado. Tal vez mi madre tenga razón. No debería hacer este tipo de cosas y dejárselo a los profesionales.

Celestia sonrió y apoyó su pezuña en su hombro de forma maternal.

Celestia: Mike. Todos cometemos errores incluso yo. Tú tienes un corazón noble dispuesto ha hacer cualquier cosa por hacer el bien y eso te honra. Sigue tu camino Mike. Aunque sea largo y difícil, al final vale la pena.

Mike Sonrió.

Mike: Gracias princesa.

Más tarde en el Infinity. Mike estaba en la sala médica tumbado en una camilla mientras era escaneado de arriba abajo.

Medic: Revisión hecha Mike. Ya no hay rastro de Sombra en tu interior.

Mike: Menos mal. Ya no tendré que preocuparme de que ese loco me controle. Aún así me preocupa una cosa.

Medic: ¿Cuál?

Mike: En la otra línea temporal. Yo había absorbido el poder de Sombra y me lo quedé en mi cuerpo ¿Como es que entonces Sombra no me pudo controlar aquella vez?

Medic: Tal vez sea porque entonces tú usabas implantes en su cuerpo entre ellos el de impedir que te leyeran o controlasen tu mente. Quizás por eso Sombra no pudo controlarte en la otra línea temporal.

Mike: Pero cuando me convertí en demonio. Me liberé de los implantes ¿Por qué entonces no pasó nada?

Medic: No lo se. Quizás porque en tu antigua forma demoníaca eras demasiado poderoso para que Sombra te pudiera controlar o quizás su poder se sumó al tuyo Mike.

Mike: Aun así.

Medic: ¿Si?

Mike: Pronto llegará la fecha exacta en que me convertiré en demonio. Cuando eso ocurra yo…..

Medic: Mike. No tienes porque preocuparte.

Mike: ¿No?

Mike. Pase lo que pase. Tu patrulla estará contigo y te apoyaremos en todo lo que haga falta. No te preocupes de eso ahora.

Mike sonrió

Mike: Gracias Medic. Y ahora me tengo que ver a Flash en el hospital.

Medic: Bien Mike.

Twilight se fue al hospital ha ver a Flash. Allí le informaron en que habitación estaba y fue a verle. Entró y vio al pegaso tumbado en una cama.

Twilight: Flash.

Flash: Twilight.

Los dos se besaron.

Twilight: Me allegro de que estés bien. Cuando sufriste aquellas heridas.

Flash: Por ti Twilight. Seria capaz de cualquier cosa.

Antes de que pudieran continuar. Entraron las mane 6 junto con Mike, Shining y Cadence.

Applejack: Hola vaquero.

Rainbow: Nos alegramos de que este bien socio.

Fluttershy: ¿No te dolerán las heridas verdad?

Sunset: Te dieron bien fuerte.

Rarity: Querido. Nos preocupamos mucho cuando sufriste aquellas heridas. Pero nos alegramos de que estés bien.

Pinkie: Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Spike: Gracias por haber protegido a Twilight.

Flash: De nada Spike.

Mike: Si. Y no es el único que te quiere dar las gracias ¿Verdad Shining?

Todo el mundo miró a Shining. El unicornio se sentía bastante incomodo por recibir tantas miradas. Al final Cadente lo tuvo que animar tocándole con un ala. Al final se acercó a Flash y le hablo.

Shining: Esto. Flash. Gracias por haber salvado a mi hermana.

Mike no parecía conforme por la respuesta de Shining.

Mike: ¿Solo eso?

Shining: Esto y también te debo una disculpa.

A Flash le extrañó aquella respuesta.

Flash: ¿Una disculpa? ¿Por que?

Shining bastante cortado le respondió.

Shining: Bueno. Cuando me enteré de que tú y Twilight salíais juntos. No me agradó la idea. Ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoque.

Mike: ¿Solo eso?

Shining: Bueno. No. Puede que exagerase un poco al proteger a mi hermana en exceso. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ya es mayor para elegir a su pony especial.

Mike: ¿Solo eso?

A Shining le empezaba a fastidiar las insinuaciones de Mike.

Shining: Al principio no aprobaba vuestra relación. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que Twilight no pudo escoger a nadie mejor como su pony especial.

Mike: ¿Solo eso?

Shining: Y bueno. Tenéis mi bendición por los dos.

En ese momento. Twilight abraza a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas.

Twilight: Oh hermano. No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso.

Todos se alegraron por el feliz desenlace. Mike en cambio. No parecía conforme.

Mike: ¿Solo eso?

Finalmente Shining miró al potro no con muy buena cara.

Shining: No te…..pases.

Mike empezó a reírse a carcajadas contagiando la risa a todos los demás.

En esa misma noche. Twilight y Flash estaban reunidos en el cuarto de la alicornio. Los dos estaban sobre la cama mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Flash: Nuestra ultima noche juntos antes de que vuelvas a Ponyville.

Twilight: Habrá que aprovecharla al máximo esta noche.

Y los dos se besaron apasionadamente.

**NOTA AUTOR: Contenido Lemon**

Los dos seguían besándose apasionadamente. Probando los labios del otro. Ninguno quería parar pero al final tuvieron que hacerlo para recuperar el aire. Twilight tumbó a Flash en la cama y se colocó encima de él poniendo su flor en la cara mientras ella tenia el miembro del pegaso en la suya. Twilight la sonrió.

Twilight: Adelante mi semental.

Flash no se hizo esperar y empezó a lamer la feminidad de Twilight haciéndola gemir de placer. Twilight hizo lo propio con el miembro de Flash. Empezó a lamerlo haciendo que el pegaso se estremezca de placer.

Flash: Vamos Twilight no pares. Sigue chupando.

Dijo el pegaso mientras lamía la feminidad de la alicornio.

Twilight: Y tú sigue lamiendo mi vagina.

Decía la alicornio mientras succionaba el miembro del pegaso. Finalmente los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo en la boca del otro. Flash saboreando los líquidos vaginales de su amada y Twilight tragando el preciado semen de su amado.

Flash y Twilight: Delicioso.

Twilight se quitó de encima de Flash y le hizo levantarse de la cama.

Flash: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres seguir?

Twilight le miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

Twilight: No exactamente. Simplemente quiero que cambiemos de posición.

Twilight apoyó sus patas delanteras en la cabecera de la cama y las traseras en el suelo de la habitación mostrando sus flancos.

Twilgiht: ¿Listo para montarme?

Dijo Twilight moviendo sus caderas provocativamente. Flash sonrió.

Flash: Por supuesto.

El pegaso se coloco encima de Twilight apoyando sus brazos en las caderas de Twilight e introduciendo su pene por primera vez en el ano de la alicornio. A Twilight la dolía al principio ya que hasta ahora no se lo hizo por ahí antes. Pero a medida que pasaba el miembro del pegaso, el dolor se iba convirtiendo en placer. En ese momento Flash empezó a embestirla con mayor velocidad. Haciendo que Twilight gima de placer al sentir el miembro de su amado introduciéndose una y otra vez en su feminidad pasando por sus paredes anales.

Twilight: Oh Flash. Más fuerte. Más fuerte. Follame mas fuerte.

Flash: Como ordenéis mi princesa.

Mientras aumentaba el ritmo y velocidad de las embestidas. Flash aprovechó para morderla una oreja a Twilight haciendo que esta diera un gemido de placer y su respiración se volviera mas agitada. Los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a sudar a raudales producto del enorme esfuerzo realizado.

Flash: Oh Twilight. Di que lo estas disfrutando tanto como yo por favor.

Twilight giró su cabeza y lo besó.

Twilgiht: ¿Esto responde a tú pregunta?

Eso animó a Flash a embestirla con más fuerza y velocidad. Ambos sentían que iban ha llegar al climax.

Flash: Siento que mi pene va a explotar.

Twilight: Pues explota dentro de mí. Inúndame de tú semen. Lléname de tu amor.

Finalmente de una última embestida. El miembro de Flash explotó introduciendo toda su semilla dentro de Twilight haciéndola gritar de placer. Twilight podía sentir todo el líquido caliente de su amado corriéndose dentro de ella y parte fuera. Finalmente los dos amantes muertos de cansancio. Se acuestan en su última noche juntos en un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras. En la habitación de Shining y Cadence. Los dos príncipes estaban platicando metidos en la cama.

Shining: Menos mal que todo ha acabado.

Cadence: Si. Con solo pensar que si Sombra se hubiese salido con la suya.

Shining: Si. Pero al final no ha sido así. Y todo gracias a ese valiente potro y a su patrulla. Si no llega a ser por ellos. No estaríamos aquí ahora.

Cadence: Cierto. Y una cosa más.

Shining: ¿Si querida?

Cadence: Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón y dejes a Twilight y Flash juntos.

Shining: Admito que me costó un poco aceptarlo. Pero ahora me alegro que mi hermana al final eligiera bien y una cosa más.

Cadence: ¿Si querido?

Shining: Así que por última vez Mike. No voy a molestarlos esta noche ni los siguientes días a Twilight ni a Flash así que vete ya a tu cuarto de una vez.

Dijo Shining molesto a Mike que también estaba en el cuarto con ellos.

Mike: Nunca viene mal ser precavido príncipe.

Mike se había acostado con un saco de dormir junto a la cama de la pareja para vigilar a Shining y que no hiciera nada a Twilight y Flash para fastidio del príncipe. Cadence no pudo evitar reírse de la cómica situación.

Continuara…

**MINI CAPITULO 1**

**BROMAS DE PAREJA**

Una hora antes de que amaneciera en el reino de Cristal. Mike se coló en la habitación donde dormían Flash y Twilight fuertemente abrazados. El potro se acercó al lado de Flash con una sonrisa maliciosa. En ese momento. Usó su magia en Flash y este desapareció, dejando a su lugar a una dormida Cadence. Mike aprovecho para hacer una foto a Twilight y Cadence donde las dos estaban abrazadas la una a la otra mientras este se reía. Una vez hecho, despertó a ambas.

Mike: Twilight. Cadence.

En ese momento. Las dos alicornio se despertaron y se asombraron al no ver a sus respectivas parejas con ellas.

Twilight: ¿Cadence?

Cadence: ¿Twilight?

Las dos miraron alrededor y vieron a Mike partirse de risa.

Twilight: Mike ¿Esto es cosa tuya?

Mike: En cierto modo. Decidí hacer un apequeña broma a vuestros amorcitos. Ahora seguidme en silencio por favor.

Las dos obedecieron y decidieron seguir a Mike hasta el cuarto de Shining y Cadence. Cuando entraron en el cuarto, vieron a Shining y Flash abrazados el uno al otro mientras dormían. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta del cambio efectuado. Twilight y Cadence no pudieron evitar reírse de la cómica situación. Mike aprovechó para hacer una foto a ambos sementales. Luego este se dirigió hacia las princesas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mike: Bien chicas. Ahora os toca despertar a vuestros príncipes.

Las dos haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para resistir las ganas de reír. Se acercan a sus respectivas parejas y les susurraron al oído.

Cadence: Shining Cariño. Despierta.

Twilight: Flash amor. Estoy aquí.

Los dos sin abrir los ojos susurraron.

Shining: Cadence.

Flash: Twilight.

Twilight y Cadence: Dame un beso de buenos días.

Dijeron las dos al unísono.

Shining y Flash: Por supuesto.

Sin darse cuenta de la situación. Los dos se arrimaban a los labios del otro. Cadence y Twilight no se podía creer lo que veían. Mike aprovechó para hacer fotos a ambos.

Cadence: No me lo puedo creer.

Twilight. Lo van ha hacer.

Mike: Esto no tiene precio

Las dos princesas las costaba contener las ganas de reír ante la cómica situación de sus respectivas parejas.

Antes de que sus labios llegaran a tocarse, ambos abrieron los ojos y cuando se vieron el uno al otro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, gritaron ambos y se cayeron de la cama del susto. Cuando ambos se levantaron. Vieron a sus respetivas parejas y a Mike reírse de ambos.

Flash: ¿Pero que?

Shining: No se que ha pasado pero seguro que es cosa tuya Mike.

Dijo esto Shining clavando una mirada asesina a Mike al cual este se estaba partiéndose de risa en el suelo.

Mike: jajajaja. Culpable con todos los cargos.

Dijo esto Mike mientras enseñaba las vergonzosas fotos a Shining y Flash. Los dos se sonrojaron ante lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

Shining: Esta vez te lo has buscado enano.

Gritó furioso Shining que empezó a perseguir a Mike mientras este riéndose huía de él.

Shining: Esta vez lo machaco.

Flash: Y yo te ayudo.

Gritó igualmente enfadado Flash mientras ambos sementales perseguían al potro. Twilight y Cadence se reían como nunca lo habían hecho es su vida.

**MINI CAPITULO 2**

**LOS LIOS DE VULCAN**

Vulcan estaba andando por los pasillos del castillo. Parecía que iba a un lugar concreto.

Vulcan: Bien. Hoy es el día de la bestia Vulcan.

Se reía el robot hasta que oyó una voz.

Flash: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Vulcan se giró y vio a Flash mirándole con sospecha.

Vulcan: ¿Que? yo nada.

Flash no le creyó en absoluto.

Flash: No te hagas el inocente. Vas a espiar en el vestuario de las sirvientas ¿Verdad?

Vulcan trató de hacerse el inocente.

Vuclan: Para nada ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Flash: Conozco tus hobbys. Sigue mi consejo y no lo hagas. Esas chicas pueden ser más temibles que la guardia de cristal.

Vuclan: No tienes que preocuparte de eso.

Flash: Avisado estas.

Flash se marchó. Vulcan empezó a maquinar en su mente.

Vulcan: Seré tan cuidadoso como un ninja. Ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que estoy ahí.

Diez minutos más tarde.

Yegua: A por él.

Yegua2: Que no escape.

Yegua3: Se va enterar.

Yegua4: Le vamos a enseñar a espiar a ese pervertido.

Varias sirvientas enfadadas con o sin uniforme armadas con palos , espadas y lanzas (A saber de donde las habran sacado) estaban persiguiendo furiosas a Vulcan por los pasillos del castillo.

Vulcan: SOCORROOOOOO.


	19. CAP 17 UN NUEVO AMIGO

**CAPITULO 17**

**UN NUEVO AMIGO**

En las lejanas tierras heladas. Un siniestro hechicero estaba realizando un terrible hechizo de invocación demoníaca. El hechicero era un lobo negro cubierto por un traje de mago color rojo oscuro. Portaba un cetro con forma de calavera de hielo. Estaba en un círculo mágico con diversos símbolos preparado para realizar el hechizo.

Hechicero: Pronto el hechizo estará listo y muy pronto toda la zona helada será mía.

Red: Eso si te lo permitimos.

Hechicero: Pero ¿Quién osa interrumpir mi momento de gloria?

El hechicero pudo ver a Red Fire y Ocelot de la Patrulla Redención.

Hechicero: La Patrulla Redención.

Ocelot: Exactamente.

Red: Y hemos venido a detenerte.

Hechicero: ¿En serio creéis que voy a permitir eso después de todas las molestias que me he tomado en hacer el hechizo? Golens de hielo atacad.

Del suelo helando surgieron montones de gigantes de hielo.

Hechicero: Ocupaos de estos intrusos mientras yo me ocupo del hechizo.

Los golens no tardaron en obedecer y se lanzaron a la carga contra Red Fire y Ocelot.

Red: Parece que tenemos que ocuparnos de estos golens.

Ocelot: Sin lugar a dudas.

Red Fire encendió sus alas y su crin y lanzó varias bolas de fuego que fundieron a la mayoría. Ocelot con su espada los partía por la mitad. Por desgracia. Seguían apareciendo más golens de hielo. El hechicero se reía.

Hechicero: Perdéis el tiempo. Por muchos que destruyáis. Surgirán más y más.

Ocelot: Por eso trajimos ayuda.

Hechicero: ¿Qué?

Red Fire activó su brazalete.

Red: Cuervos infernales. Atacad.

Varias capsulas de desembarco surgieron del cielo y de ellos salieron decenas de cuervos infernales. Nada más salir. Activaron sus lanzallamas y lograban derretir a los golens de hielo.

Hechicero: No.

Red: Ríndete. Ya no tienes nada que hacer.

Hechicero: Eso jamás. Ahora que estoy cerca de completar el hechizo

Red Fire y Ocelot se lanzaron contra el hechicero pero una enorme explosión de luz se lo impidió. Cuando termino. Vieron a un enorme demonio azul gélido, con grandes alas de hielo. Cuernos negros y una expresión horrible. El demonio portaba un extraño collar de metal negro en el cuello.

Ocelot: Lo que nos faltaba.

Hechicero: Si. Temblad ante el poder del nigromante. Temblad ante….

Pero antes de que el hechicero pudiese continuar. El enorme demonio lo pisoteo sin ni siquiera percatarse de quien era y se fue directo hacia Red Fire y Ocelot.

Red Fire: Cuidado. Que viene.

Ocelot empezó a disparar con sus pistolas pero no le hacían efecto. Los cuervos infernales lo atacaron con sus lanzallamas pero el demonio invocó una enorme espada de hielo y con ella destruyó a la mayoría.

Red: Mi turno.

Red Fire invocó una enorme bola de fuego y lo lanzó contra el demonio impactándolo de lleno. El demonio grito de dolor al sentir semejante poder calorífico. Luego encendió sus llamas en sus pies y se lanzó contra el demonio dándole una potente patada con giro en su cara haciéndole caer al suelo.

Red: Por lo visto mis llamas le hacen daño.

Ocelot: Cuidado.

Red: ¿Qué?

El demonio agarró a Red Fire y la llevó a su altura rugiéndola a la cara con su aliento helado.

Red: Puaj. Te huele el aliento amigo.

El demonio tenía intención de devorarla pero Red Fire avivó sus llamas al máximo creando una enorme bola de fuego alrededor suyo quemando la mano del de demonio haciéndole gritar de dolor y que la soltara.

Ocelot: Mi turno.

Ocelot se lanzó contra el demonio cortándole la mano derecha con su espada.

Ocelot: Haber que haces ahora engendro.

Nada más decirlo. La mano del demonio se regeneró.

Ocelot: Valla. Esto va ha ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

El demonio lanzó un poderoso aliento de hielo que obligo a Red Fire ha crear una barrera de fuego y cubrir a ambos ponis para evitar congelarse.

Red: Esto no me gusta. Mi barrera no aguantara eternamente.

En ese instante. Mientras el demonio seguía con su ataque. Apareció Vulcan cayendo encima de él golpeándole con su enorme martillo de energía, dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido al demonio.

Red y Ocelot: ¿Vulcan?

Vulcan: El mismo que viste y calza. Tranquilos. Aquí estoy para salvar el día.

Red: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vulcan: Me manda Fox para deciros que el punto débil de la bestia es….

No pudo continuar porque la bestia de hielo le congeló con su aliento.

Ocelot: Lo que faltaba.

El demonio volvió a la carga pero varios disparos desde el cielo le hicieron retroceder.

Red: La nave.

En el cielo estaba el Infinity disparando al demonio. Desde sus brazaletes se oía la voz de Black.

Black: Chicos ¿Estáis bien?

Red: Si de momento.

Black: ¿Vulcan os ha dicho como derrotar al demonio?

Ocelot: Desgraciadamente el demonio lo congelo antes de que pudiera decírnoslo.

En ese instante se oyó la voz enfadada de Fox.

Fox: Como no. Ese idiota tuvo que ponerse a presumir antes de deciros lo que teníais que hacer.

Ocelot: ¿Fox?

Fox: Según los manuscritos antiguos. La única forma de detener a ese demonio es cortando el collar que lleva en el cuello.

Ocelot: ¿Solo eso? Que fácil.

El demonio volvió a la carga.

Red: Me temo que no será tan fácil.

Black: Yo os cubro.

Black pilotando la nave empezó a disparar contra el demonio logrando desviar su atención de Ocelot y Red Fire. Cuando estuvo a su alcance. Ocelot escaló la espalda del demonio y desde ahí aprovechó para destruir el collar.

Ocelot: Hora de decir adiós engendro.

Vulcan cortó el collar con su espada haciendo que el demonio se desvanezca y así acabar el trabajo.

Ocelot: Bueno. Trabajo terminado.

La nave acaba de aterrizar donde Black y Fox bajaron de ella.

Black: Buen trabajo chicos.

Ocelot: Gracias.

Red: Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

Dijo esto Red Fire mientras sostenía con su magia a un medio inconsciente hechicero.

Hechicero: P-pagareis p-por e-esto.

Black le da un tortazo en la cara para que se calle.

Black: Corta el royo.

Ocelot: Vulcan esta todavía congelado.

Fox: ¿No podemos dejarle así? Así es más soportable y menos pesado que de costumbre.

Red: Tentador pero no podemos dejarle así.

Red Fire usó su magia de fuego para descongelar a Vulcan.

Más tarde. Entregaron al hechicero a las autoridades locales y entregaron el cetro del hechicero a la princesa de hielo Aurora. Una alicornio de pelaje azul calor. Crin y cola rubia. Ojos azules. Su cutie mark era un copo de nieve. A su lado estaba su marido Blue Strong. Un pony de tierra de pelaje azul oscuro, crin y cola roja, ojos amarillos y cutie mark de un hacha y escudo de madera.

Aurora: Muchas gracias por detener a ese loco.

Red: No ha sido nada princesa ¿Cómo va el pequeño?

Dijo esto refiriéndose al pequeño alicornio que dormía placidamente en los brazos de su padre. Era de pelaje azul claro como su madre. Crin y cola roja como el padre.

Blue: Estupendamente. Crece sano y fuerte.

Red: Nos alegramos.

Aurora: Nunca podremos agradecer lo suficiente a Mike por darnos este milagro de tener un hijo.

Ocelot: Si Mike estuviera aquí. Seguramente diría que con veros felices a los dos sería suficiente para él.

Blue: Seguramente.

Aurora: Aun así dadle las gracias de nuestra parte.

Red: Será un placer.

Vulcan estaba temblando de frió por ser recientemente descongelado del hielo.

Vulcan: ¿P-podemos irnos? S-se me esta c-congelando el c-cerebro positronico.

Fox: Ojala se te congelara tu boca también.

Vulcan se molesto por el comentario.

Vuclan: ¿E-eso es u-un c-chiste?

Fox: Ojala lo fuera.

En Ponyville. Mike estaba paseando tranquilamente por la calle. En ese instante se le echo encima una pony rosa.

Mike: Pinkie ¿Que haces?

Pinkie: ¿Te has enterado?

Mike: ¿Enterado de que?

Pinkie: Hay ponis nuevos en el pueblo.

Mike: ¿Ponis nuevos?

Pinkie empezó a dar saltos alrededor de Mike.

Pinkie: Si si si si. Ponis nuevos al que hacer una fiesta. Ponis nuevos al que querrán ser amigos nuestros. Vamos cuanto antes mejor.

Mike: Pero…

Antes de que Mike dijera algo. Pinkie le cogió de la pezuña y se fueron rápido hacia la nueva casa que estaba a los límites del pueblo. Era una casa modesta. Aún así era bonita.

Mike: Bonita casa.

Mike pudo ver que el jardín había un potro de tierra de su misma edad. Era de pelaje verde con crin y cola rubia. No tenía cutie mark. Cuando vio a Mike le saludo.

Potro: Hola.

Mike: Hola.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir palabra. Pinkie saltó enfrente del potro.

Pinkie: Hola hola hola pequeño. Me llamo Pinkie Pie y me encanta hacer nuevos amigos.

El potro estaba un poco cortado Mike lo tuvo que apartarla.

Mike: ¿Quieres calmarte Pinkie? Ni siquiera le dejas hablar.

Pinkie hizo una sonrisa boba.

Pinkie: Huy perdón.

Mike: Perdónala. Pinkie se emociona mucho cuando hay ponis nuevos en la ciudad.

El potro sonrió.

Potro: No pasa nada. Me llamó Flink.

Mike sonrió también.

Mike: Encantado. Yo me llamo Mike. Mike Bluer.

En ese momento los ojos del potro se abrieron de golpe.

Flink: ¿Mike? ¿Mike Bluer? ¿El creador de la Patrulla Redención? ¿Quién tumbo a aquella hidra que atacaba el pueblo sin ayuda de nadie? ¿Quien derroto a Sombra?

Mike: ¿Me conoces?

Flink: Por supuesto. Mucha gente te conoce por tus buenas obras.

Mike: Valla. No sabía que era tan famoso.

Flink: Valla que si lo eres.

Mike: Bueno. Ya que estas aquí ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara el pueblo?

Flink: Me encantaría.

Mike empezó a susurrar por el oído de Pinkie.

Mike: (Pinkie. Yo me ocupo de Flink. Tú encárgate de la fiesta)

Pinkie: (Dalo por echo)

Pinkie se fue dando saltos mientras Mike llevaba a Flink por el pueblo. En ese momento. Los dos potros se pusieron a platicar.

Mike: Oh sea. Tu primer día en el pueblo.

Flink: Así es. Me mude con mi madre.

Mike: ¿Y tu padre?

Flink se puso triste ante la pregunta.

Flink: Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo cuando yo apenas era un potrillo.

Mike: Lo siento. No lo sabía.

Flink: No pasa nada. Ya lo he superado.

Mike ese dedicó a enseñarle el Pueblo. Primero le llevó a la biblioteca para presentarle a Twilight, Sunset y Spike al que les alegró conocer al potro. Mas tarde le presentó a Rarity que para desgracia de ambos potros, los usó como maniquíes para hacer unos trajes. Luego a la granja de la familia Apple donde vieron a Applejack y su familia al que le dieron su muestra de hospitalidad al potro con unos buenos zumos de manzana al que este disfrutó. Por último pasaron por casa de Fluttershy donde también estaba Rainbow Dash ayudándola con los animales. Ambos potros ayudaron también en la labor de alimentar a los animales.

Mike: Bueno ¿Qué te parece el pueblo?

Flink: Me parece genial. La gente de aquí es muy agradable.

Mike: Pues aun no has visto nada.

Ambos potros se van a la casa de los Cake. Cuando entran todo está oscuro. Finalmente la luz se enciende de golpe donde varios ponis gritan "sorpresa" asustándola potro. Después de calmarse, Pinkie le animó para que jugara a varios juegos donde Flink se divirtió un montón con la gente. Cuando la fiesta terminó. Mike acompañaba a Flink a su casa.

Flink: Ha sido genial.

Mike: Si. Las fiestas de Pinkie suelen animar a mucha gente.

Flink: Gracias por hacer de guía.

Mike: De nada. Oye Flink.

Flink: ¿Si?

Mike: Mis amigos y yo vamos a celebrar una fiesta de pijamas en mi casa. Si quieres te puedes unir a nosotros.

Flink: ¿En serio?

Mike: Por supuesto.

Flink: Eso seria genial.

Ambos potros chocan la pezuña.

Mike: Pues nos vemos mañana.

Flink: Ahí nos veremos.

Y ambos potros se despiden hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente por la noche. Mike se reúne con sus amigos Pipsqueak, Button, Rumble, las Cmc crusaders, Dinky Hooves, Twist, Tiara y Silver Spoon. En una gran tienda de campaña instalada en el jardín de su casa lo suficientemente grande donde caben todos. Finalmente Flink se une a ellos.

Button: ¿Quién es él?

Mike: Amigos. Dejad que os presente a Flink. Acaba de llegar ayer al pueblo.

Flink: Hola.

Mike: Flink. Te presento a mis amigos.

Apple Bloom: Hola.

Sweetie: ¿Como estas?

Scootaloo: ¿Qué tal estas?

Pip: Un placer.

Button: Bienvenido.

Rumble: Encantado de conocerte.

Dinky: Encantada de conocerte.

Tiara: Encantada.

Silver: Lo mismo digo.

Twist: ¿Te gustan los dulces?

Después de las presentaciones. El grupo se metió en la tienda y empezaron con su fiesta nocturna en la que incluía, Pelea de almohadas al que el grupo se lo pasó en grande tirando almohadas a los unos a los otros. Luego vinieron las historias de terror. Algunos se asustaron de las historias que contaba Flink a los chicos. Sweetie por el miedo se agarró fuerte Button haciendo que el potro se sonroje, lo mismo que pasaba con Apple Bloom y Twist con Mike. Dinky con Pip, Scootaloo con Rumble. Tiara y Silver se abrazaron la una a la otra. El único que no parecía tener miedo era Mike. Finalmente vino la prueba de verdad o reto.

Apple Bloom: Bien. Empiezo yo.

Apple Bloom giró la botella y apuntó a Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: oh oh.

Apple Bloom: Bien ¿Verdad o reto?

Scootaloo: Estooo. Reto.

Apple Bloom: Bien. Te reto a que hagas el pino durante diez segundos.

Scootaloo hizo lo que le dijo Apple Bloom y se puso ha hacer el pino durante diez segundos.

Scootaloo: 10…9…8…7…6…5….4….3….2…1…0.

Finalmente la pegaso dejó de hacer el pino y se puso derecha.

Scootaloo: Ahora es mi turno. Giró la botella y apunto a Button.

Button: Hay madre.

Scootaloo: ¿Verdad o reto?

Button: Esto reto.

Scootaloo sonrió con malicia.

Scootaloo: Te reto a que dejes que Tiara y Silver Spoon te peinen y te maquillen.

Button: ¿Queeeeeeee?

Gritó Button con tanta fuerza que asustó a algunos.

Scootaloo: ¿Te rajas gallina?

Button: Mira quien habla. Ni hablar.

Scootaloo: Bien. Tiara. Silver Spoon. Todo vuestro.

Ambas potras sonrieron con malicia y se llevaron a Button detrás de un biombo.

Tiara: Ya veras Button.

Silver: Te vamos a dejar muy guapo.

Button tragó saliva ante lo que le iban ha hacer.

Mike: Esto va a ser bueno.

Pip: Desde luego.

Rumble: Me he traído la cámara de fotos para inmortalizar esto.

Los chicos se reían ante lo que le iban ha hacer a Button. Cuando Tiara y Silver Spoon terminaron. Dejaron salir a Button. Ninguno pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ante la cómica cara de Button. Cuando le dieron un espejo. Pudo ver una cara que difícilmente podría olvidar. Tenía rubor en las mejillas, su crin estaba ondulada, tenía lápiz labial en los labios y las cejas pintadas. Le habían puesto lazos, pestañas postizas y escarcha en la nariz, las prensas cuidadosamente puestas en su crin mantenían el pelo ondulado en su lugar. El potro puso una cara de espanto ante la impresión que tuvo, cosa que hizo que aumentaran las risas en todo el grupo

Rumble (Que le costaba respirar de la risa): Valla careto.

Scootaloo (Al que tuvo el mismo problema para hablar): Sin duda una cara difícil de olvidar.

Button estaba tremendamente avergonzado y enfadado giró la botella con intención de desahogarse con el primero que le tocara. Finalmente le tocó con Mike.

Mike: Hay madre. Ya me toco.

Button sonrió maliciosamente, no quería pasar la oportunidad de desquitarse.

Button: Bien Mike ¿Verdad o reto?

Mike dudó un momento y dijo verdad aunque no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo.

Button: Bien Mike. Cuéntanos algo que no hayas contado absolutamente a nadie.

En ese momento. Mike podía sentir que la sangre se le descendía hasta los pies.

Button: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te rajas?

Mike: Esta bien. Os lo contaré. Pero antes debéis prometerme que no se lo contareis absolutamente a nadie.

Scootaloo: ¿A nadie? ¿De verdad?

Apple Bloom la dio un codazo.

Flink: ¿De que se trata?

Mike: Escuchadme bien. Esto solo lo saben mis padres y obviamente la patrulla. Pero debido a un incidente en el Reino de Cristal. También lo saben Twilight y sus amigas, Las princesas y el hermano de Twilight. Les tuve que pedir que no lo revelaran a nadie.

Scootaloo: Madre mía. Tiene que ser algo bueno si no quieres que se lo cuenten a nadie.

Mike se puso las pezuñas en su cuerno pero antes de hacerlo. Habló con sus amigos.

Mike: Por favor. Antes de revelarlo. Debéis prometerme que cuando lo haga. No me tratareis de forma distinta hasta ahora y que no me odiareis por esto.

Apple Bloom: Vale Mike. No lo haremos.

Mike: ¿Pinkie Promesa?

Todos: Pinkie Promesa.

Flink: ¿Pinkie Promesa?

Sweetie: Luego te lo explico. Simplemente hazlo.

Flink: Esta bien. Pinkie Promesa.

Finalmente Mike tocó su cuerno. Al principio el grupo no entendía nada de lo que hacia Mike. Acto seguido se oyó una especie de Chang y todos quedaron muy sorprendidos de lo que vieron. Mike se había quitado el cuerno.

Ninguno tenía palabras para describir lo que veían. Todos tenían los ojos y la mandíbula muy abiertas. Mike se había quitado el cuerno. El potro al ver que sus compañeros no decían nada. Se sintió triste y cuando estuvo a punto de ponérselo, sus amigos le rodearon y Scootaloo grito.

Scootaloo: Eso es increíble.

Twist: Lo mismo pienso yo.

Rumble: ¿Tu cuerno es falso?

Mike tardó un rato en responder ante la sorpresa hasta que finalmente les dijo.

Mike: Así es.

Tiara: Pero ¿Como es posible que puedas hacer magia si tu cuerno es falso?

Mike: No lo se. Lo descubrí por casualidad hace tiempo.

Apple Bloom: Y si puedes usar magia ¿Por qué llevas un cuerno falso si no lo necesitas?

Mike: Porque donde yo vivía. La gente me trataba como un paria cuando lo descubrieron ya que no era normal que un potro de tierra pudiese usar magia. Por eso usé un cuerno falso. Como aquí nadie me conoce y mis padres son unicornios. A nadie le iba a extrañar.

Sweetie: Increíble.

Mike: ¿Y bien?

Pip: ¿Bien que?

Mike: ¿Me vais a tratar como un paria ahora?

Apple Bloom: Ni por asomo.

Mike: ¿No?

Button: Eres nuestro amigo Mike.

Rumble: Y los amigos se apoyan los unos a los otros sin importar lo que sean.

Mike: Pero ¿No os importa que yo pueda hacer magia sin necesidad de cuerno?

Sweetie: Para nada.

Scootaloo: Yo creo que es genial que puedas hacer magia sin necesidad de tener un cuerno.

Silver: Si estuviéramos con nuestra antigua personalidad. Te trataríamos sin duda con desprecio.

Tiara: Pero después de lo que has hecho por nosotras en el pasado y ayudarnos a mejorar como ponis. Seriamos unas mal nacidas si te hiciéramos eso.

Mike: ¿Entonces no os importa?

Todos: En absoluto.

Mike: Muchas gracias amigos.

Mike se sentía feliz de que no le despreciaran por lo que era. Al final se divirtieron con el falso cuerno de Mike. Poniéndoselo uno primero y luego otro hasta probárselo todos. Obviamente Sweetie y Dinky no lo necesitaban pero se divertían al verse a si mismas con dos cuernos. Luego volvieron al juego de verdad y reto.

Mike: Bien. Si la memoria no me falla. Es mi turno.

Mike giró la botella y le toco a Pip.

Pip: Hay no. Yo no.

Mike sonrió con malicia.

Mike: Bien Pip ¿Verdad o reto?

Pip: Esto reto.

Mike sonrió con mucha malicia. Era justo lo que esperaba. Pip sentía que se iba a arrepentir de haber dicho eso.

Mike: Bien Pip. Te reto…

Pip esperaba temeroso de lo qué le iba retar mientras Mike se reía.

Mike: Te reto.

La tensión del grupo aumentaba.

Mike: Te reto. jijiji.

Todos esperaban con impaciencia ante lo que iba a decir Mike.

Mike: Te reto aaaaa… hay me cuesta contener la risa.

Scootaloo: ¿Quieres decirlo de una vez pesado? No puedo con la tensión.

Gritó Scootaloo impaciente de que Mike hablara. Esto hizo reír a Mike.

Mike: Esta bien. Te reto a que beses a Dinky.

Tanto Pip como el grupo se sorprendió en gran manera ante lo que le acaba de retar Mike a Pip. Pip al igual que Dinky. Estaban con un leve rubor en la cara. Mike sabía que Pip estaba loquito por Dinky y decidió darle un empujoncito.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¿Te echas atrás?

Pip con un gran rubor en las mejillas negó con la cabeza. Finalmente se acercó a una sonrojada Dinky. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Los dos estaban muy avergonzados de la situación.

Pip: B-bien Dinky. Esto será rápido.

Dinky: E-esta bien.

Antes de hacerlo. Pip miró a Mike con una mirada como diciendo "Me la vas a pagar por esto". Finalmente Pip lo hizo y le dio un breve beso a Dinky. Cuando se separaron. Los dos estaban muy sonrojados. El grupo no pudo evitar reírse y empezaron a canturrear.

Todos: A Pip le gusta Dinky. A Pip le gusta Dinky, A Pip le gusta Dinky.

Los dos potros rojos como tomates. Volvieron a sus respetivos lugares. Pip hizo girar la botella y al final le tocó a Mike.

Mike: (Oh oh. Hora de pagar).

Pip: ¿Verdad o reto?

Mike: Reto.

Mike dijo esto último sin pensar. Ahora Pip tenía la oportunidad de vengarse.

Pip: Bien Mike. Te reto a que (Se lo pensó un momento mirando las chicas). Te reto a que des un apasionado beso de al menos 5 minutos a Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon se sonrojó al máximo ante lo que dijo Pip. Mike en cambio. Parecía tranquilo.

Mike: ¿Solo eso? Pensé que me pedirías algo más difícil.

El grupo les extraño la actitud tranquila de Mike. Este se acercó a una sonrojada Silver Spoon, la cogío de la cintura y la miró a los ojos de forma seductora.

Mike: ¿Preparada para recibir el beso de tú vida preciosa?

Silver estaba muy cortada pero acepto.

Mike: Pues vamos allá.

Finalmente Mike la beso apasionadamente en los labios a Silver. Al principio la potra tuvo los ojos abiertos en par en par de la impresión. Pero enseguida se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y rodeando el cuello a Mike con sus brazos empezando a corresponder al beso. Sin duda ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Silver: (Quien lo diría. Besa bastante bien)

Mike: (Tengo bastante practica con esto de mi otra vida)

El grupo estaba impresionado por lo que pasaba. Los potros miraban a la pareja con la boca abierta y las potras no pudieron evitar soltar alguna risita. En cambio Tiara se sentía molesta y ella no entendía por que.

La pareja seguía besándose el uno a la otra. Parecía que Ninguno de los dos quería parar por nada del mundo. Hasta que Tiara molesta los separó.

Tiara: Ya esta bien. Los dos os habéis estado besando por lo menos diez minutos.

Mike se río de la reacción de Tiara y Silver se relamió el labio. Sin duda ella lo había disfrutado. Mike empezó a bromear con Tiara.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa Tiara? ¿Acaso quieres recibir otro tú también? Si es eso, solo tienes que esperar que alguno de los chicos me rete a que te bese y ya está.

Tiara se sonrojó ante la propuesta de Mike.

Tiara: ¿Y-yo? ¿Q-que cosas estas diciendo? P-por supuesto que no.

El grupo se rió de la reacción de Tiara. Mike volvió a su sitio pero no antes de lanzar una sonrisa y mirada retadora a Pip.

Mike: Supera eso chaval.

Pip le devolvió la mirada retadora.

Pip: ¿Me estas retando?

Mike: ¿Tu que crees?

Pip: Acepto el reto.

El juego siguió pero entre Mike y Pip surgió una especie de guerra de besos para ver quien de los dos besaba a mas chicas y hasta que punto mejor. Las chicas estuvieron encantadas con esto. Sobre todo Tiara que tuvo su oportunidad de besar a Mike aunque ella fingiera que no le interesaba. Pero para su desgracia Scootaloo hizo que ella besara a Flink.

Finalmente se hizo tarde y el grupo se echo a dormir.

Mike: Esto chicos.

Pip: ¿Si?

Mike: Gracias por ser mis amigos y no odiarme tras descubrir mi secreto.

Apple Bloom: No hay de que.

Mike: Bien. Hora de dormir.

Y el grupo se durmió. Tiara y Silver Spoon eran las únicas que seguían despiertas.

Tiara: Oye Silver Spoon.

Silver: Ummm

Tiara: ¿Estas dormida?

Silver: Yo no ¿Y tú?

Tiara: Si estuviera dormida no te lo podría preguntar y debería darte vergüenza repetir un "Gang" tan viejo (Haciendo referencia al episodio "Por un Barril" donde salían los búfalos).

Silver: jijijiji. Lo siento.

Tiara: ¿Qué opinas?

Silver: ¿Sobre que?

Tiara: Sobre lo que ha pasado con Mike.

Silver: ¿Sobre el beso?

Tiara se sonrojo.

Tiara: Si. Eso.

Silver no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

Silver: Bueno. Debo reconocer que besa bastante bien.

Tiara: Si. Yo también lo pienso.

Dijo esto con una leve risita.

Silver: Oye. Hay una cosa. Aunque dirás que estoy loca.

Tiara: ¿Sobre que?

Silver: Cuando me beso Mike. Por un momento tuve la impresión de que ya le había besado anteriormente y yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

Tiara: Ahora que lo dices. Yo también tuve esa impresión.

Silver: ¿En serio?

Tiara: Si. Que raro ¿Verdad?

Silver: Desde luego.

Finalmente las dos potras se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente. Todos los potros volvieron a su casa. Mike acompañó a Flink a su casa.

Mike: Bueno Flink ¿Qué te pareció tu segundo día en Ponyville?

Flink: Fue muy divertido. Gracias por invitarme.

Mike. No hay de que.

Finalmente los dos llegaron a casa de Flink y ahí se despidieron.

Mike: Bueno Flink. Aquí nos separamos. Hasta más tarde adiós.

Flink: Adiós.

Cuando Mike se fue. Flink entró en su casa. En la cocina esperaba su madre. Una pony de tierra de pelaje gris con crin y cola verde. Esta recibió a su hijo.

Madre: ¿Como te fue la fiesta?

Flink: Estupendamente.

Madre: ¿Y ese chico?

Flink: Muy amigable.

En ese momento. La expresión del potro cambió a una sonrisa malvada.

Flink: Sin lugar a dudas me he ganado por completo su confianza.

Madre: Me alegra oír eso hijo.

En ese momento. Unas llamas verdes rodearon a ambos ponis rebelando ser en realidad changelings.

Madre: Nuestra reina estará complacida.

Flink: Puedes darlo por seguro.

Continuara….


	20. CAP 18 LA REDENCION DE TRIXIE

**CAPITULO 18**

**LA REDENCIÓN DE TRIXIE**

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville. En dirección al pueblo. Iba una unicornio tirando de un carromato. La unicornio en cuestión era de pelaje azul, crin y cola plateada y ojos violeta. Su Cutie mark era una especie de varita al lado de una medialuna. La pony en cuestión era Trixie. Una vez vino al pueblo a presumir de grandes hazañas como de haber vencido a una ursa mayor cuando en realidad ni siquiera pudo contra una cría. También volvió al pueblo por venganza cuando poseyó el amuleto del alicornio. Después de ser consciente de sus actos. Trató de enmendar sus errores. Cosa que no era fácil.

Trixie: Bien. Estoy aquí de nuevo.

Dijo esto último con un gran suspiro.

Dejo su carromato a la entrada del pueblo y se fue a un mercado a comprar comida. La gente con que se cruzaba no la veían con buena cara recordando lo que hizo ella en el pasado. Ella trató de aguantar como pudo. Se puso detrás de un puesto donde vendían maíz. Justo detrás de un pony que estaba en la tienda.

Tendero: 3 bits el maíz por favor.

Pony: Aquí tiene.

Tendero: Gracias.

Cuando el pony de fue. Trixie fue la siguiente. El tendero al igual que los demás. No la miro con buenos ojos.

Trixie: Póngame cinco por favor.

Tendero: Son cinco bits la unidad.

Trixie: ¿Qué? Peor si antes eran tres la unidad.

El tendero se rió.

Tendero: Los precios suben bonita.

Trixie. Peor eso es un abuso.

En ese momento llegó un guardia.

Guardia: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Tendero: Esta pony que quiere irse sin pagar.

Trixie: ¿Qué? Eso es mentira.

El guardia conocía la reputación e Trixie y ahí la amenazó.

Guardia: Marchase de aquí ahora.

Trixie. Pero si no he echo nada.

Guardia: Si no se marcha ahora. Voy a tener que detenerla.

Twilight: Ya es suficiente.

Los tres giraron en dirección a la princesa Twilight: A su lado estaba Mike. Ninguno de los dos tenía buena cara.

Tendero: Oh princesa Twilight. Llega a tiempo para arreglar este entuerto.

Mike respondió con sarcasmo.

Mike: Si a tiempo. A tiempo para ver como un estafador como usted trataba de abusar de esta chica inocente.

Tendero: ¿Qué?

Twilight: Mike me lo ha contado todo. Como usted trataba de aprovecharse de Trixie para cobrarla de más.

Tendero: ¿Qué? Eso es mentira.

Mike activó su brazalete y apareció una pantalla donde salía un video de lo que ha pasado. La acción del tendero intentando estafar a Trixie y como el guardia la amenazaba sin razón. El tendero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

Mike: Es usted un miserable.

Twilight al igual que Mike. Estaba indignada y enfadada con el tendero y el guardia.

Twilight: ¿Cómo se atreve usted a aprovecharse de los errores del pasado de Trixie para cobrarla de más? No tiene usted vergüenza.

El tendero agachaba la cabeza avergonzado. Luego Twilight giró hacia el guardia.

Twilight: Y usted ¿Cómo se le ocurre amenazar a una pony inocente que no hizo absolutamente nada? ¿Qué clase de guardia es usted?

El guardia al igual que el tendero. Se sentía avergonzado.

Mike coge cinco unidades de maíz y le da dos bits por cada uno. El tendero se quejó.

Tendero: Oye niño. Que son tres bits la unidad.

Mike: ¿Ahora son tres bits la unidad? ¿No eran antes cinco?

El tendero se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de potro. Finalmente Twilight se giró hacia todo el mundo.

Twilight: Y esto va también por los demás. No voy a consentir que nadie se aproveche de los antiguos errores de Trixie para abusar de ella. Quien lo haga. Tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

Mike: Y conmigo.

Dijeron ambos. Al final el guardia avergonzado tuvo que irse y el tendero no tuvo mas remedio que conformarse con lo que le había dado el potro.

Twilight, Mike y Trixie se fuero en dirección a la biblioteca.

Trixie: Gracias por ayudarme antes.

Twilight sonrió.

Twilight: No me las des a mí. Dádselas a Mike. Cuando vio como te trataban, vino a buscarme para avisarme.

Trixie: ¿En serio?

Mike: Así es. No podía tolerar tal injusticia.

Trixie sonrió al pequeño.

Trixie: Pues muchas gracias pequeño.

Mike la devolvió la sonrisa.

Mike: No hay de que.

Twilight: ¿Cómo te van las cosas Trixie?

En ese momento Trixie se entristeció.

Trixie: ¿Para que te voy a mentir? Las cosas van mal. Haga lo que haga. Solo veo miradas acusadoras. Todo porque fui una estupida que no supo parar cuando tuvo que hacerlo.

Twilight: Lo siento Trixie.

Trixie: No, no te culpes. Yo mismo me he metido en esto y solo yo tendré que salir de allí. Se que me merezco el desprecio de la gente por todo lo que hice.

En ese momento Mike le puso una pezuña en su hombro a Trixie.

Mike: No tienes porque hacerlo sola. Nos tienes a nosotros si necesitas ayuda en algo.

Trixie sonrió.

Trixie: Gracias Mike.

Después de platicar un rato. Trixie volvió a su carromato no sin antes de que Mike la diera el maíz recientemente comprado. Cuando ella se fue, Mike habló con Twilight.

Mike: Twilight. Me gustaría hablar contigo y tus amigas en la biblioteca con la mayor brevedad posible.

Twilight: ¿Para que?

Mike: Por favor. Necesito que me hagas el favor.

Twilight dudó un momento pero finalmente accedió.

Twilight: Esta bien. Lo haré.

Mike: Gracias.

Finalmente. Twilight logra reunir a sus amigas en la biblioteca. Las mane 6. Spike, Sunset y Mike estaban todos en ella.

Applejack: Bien Mike ¿Por qué queráis reunirnos a todas aquí?

Rainbow: Si. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Sunset: ¿Aparte de echarte la siesta Rainbow?

Rainbow: Hey.

Mike: Es sobre Trixie.

Rarity: ¿Trixie?

Pinkie: ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Twilight: A Mike le preocupa que pese a todos los esfuerzas de Trixie por arreglar su vida. No tenga éxito.

Mike: Por eso me gustaría ayudarla a recuperar su vida. Pero a mejor.

Rainbow: ¿Y como piensas hacer eso genio?

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Tengo algunas ideas.

Applejack no estaba de acuerdo. Ella se acordaba perfectamente de cómo las trato Trixie en el pasado cuando usaba el amuleto del alicornio por lo que la guardaba algo de rencor hacia ella y no estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en nada.

Applejack: Ni hablar. No pienso ayudarla en absoluto.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué no Applejck?

Applejack: ¿Acaso habéis olvidado como nos trato en el pasado cuando nos esclavizó y nos obligaba a cumplir todos sus caprichos? Yo no pienso mover un casco por esa desgraciada.

En ese momento Mike la clavó la mirada haciendo retroceder intimidada a Applejack. La pony granjera reconoció aquella mirada. Era la misma mirada que tenia cuando Rainbow se metía con Sunset en el primer día que volvió a Equestria. Antes de que la granjera pudiera reaccionar. Fue envuelta en un aura mágica y lanzada contra una pared incapaz de moverse. En ese momento Mike se puso enfrente de ella y la miró duramente a los ojos.

Mike: ¿QUÉ NO QUIERES AYUDAR? ¿TODO POR UN MALDITO RENCOR PASADO?

Grito con tanta fuera el potro que tanto Applejack como las demás se sintieron bastante intimidadas.

Mike: Trixie cometió errores. Pero ahora está arrepentida y trata de enmendarlos. Si tú no quieres ayudar no lo hagas. Yo si lo haré. Al menos yo tendré la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que he ayudado a una persona arrepentía a enderezar su vida.

Mike liberó a Applejack del aura mágica. Spike se acerco a él.

Spike: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si Spike?

Spike: Tú apenas conoces a Trixie ¿Por qué haces esto?

Mike tardó un rato en responder pero finalmente le respondió al dragón.

Mike: Bueno. Digamos que se como se siente Trixie. Cometer errores en el pasado para luego arrepentirse y tratar de enmendarlos. Por eso quiero ayudarla. Ayudarla a mejorar su vida.

Fluttershy: Oh Mike. Eso es muy noble por tu parte.

Mike: Además ¿Se necesita alguna razón para querer ayudar a alguien?

Dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa. Twilight sonrió también.

Twilight: Por supuesto que no Mike. Y me enorgullece que pienses así.

Applejack la conmovió las palabras de Mike y su deseó de ayudar a una persona en apuros. Al final no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que se estaba portando como una yegua estupida con Trixie solo por rencor.

Applejack: Bueno Mike. Tienes razón. No está bien que trate mal a Trixie por lo que hizo en el pasado. Si quieres ayudarla. Cuenta conmigo.

Mike sonrió ante la granjera cosa que ella agradeció. Rainbow no pudo evita comentar.

Rainbow: Aun así no nos has dicho como lo vas a hacer para ayudar a Trixie.

Mike: Muy simple. Trixie tiene que hacer un gran acto heroico. Algo espectacular. Algo que haga que todo el mundo se de cuenta de que Trixie no es la misma pony arrogante que era antes y que está dispuesto a cambiar a mejor.

En ese momento Pinkie empezó a dar saltos como una loca y saco de la nada una red, un cañón de fiesta, un nido de avispas de pega y una pizarra explicando el plan.

Pinkie: Y tú quieres que cojamos a Twilight. La disparemos con un cañón hacia un nido de avispas, y darle a Trixie una red para mariposas para que la atrape unos segundos antes de que ella caiga en el nido y la piquen un montón de avispones enfadados. Yo me pondré un mostacho.

Dijo esto Pinkie después de ponerse un mostacho negro en la cara y juntar sus pezuñas mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Rainbow: Valla. Un vella bit

Dijo Rainbow sarcásticamente.

Mike y Sunset: ¿Que?

Applejack: Luego os lo explicamos.

Mike: Bueno. De todos modos no me refiero a eso.

Pinkie se quitó el mostacho decepcionada.

Mike cogió aire y las contó.

Mike: Voy ha hacer que una ursa mayor ataque el pueblo y que Trixie nos salve.

"Gasp" colectivo en el grupo.

Pinkie (llevando el mostacho): ¿Siempre puedo llevar el mostacho?

Twilight: Pero Mike. ¿Como pretendes traer una ursa mayor aquí?

Rarity: Cariño. No es que dudemos de ti. Pero ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es una ursa mayor?

Applejack: Si. Es una locura traer una aquí al pueblo.

Rainbow: Y además ¿Cómo pretendes que Trixie derrote a una ursa mayor si ni siquiera pudo con una menor?

Mike Sonrió.

Mike: Muy simple. Solo tengo que….

No pudo continuar porque en ese preciso momento entró la princesa Celestia en la biblioteca. Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo y se arrodillaron ante ella.

Twilight: Princesa ¿Qué os trae por…?

Celestia: Silencio. Sunset.

Sunset: ¿Si princesa?

Celestia: Quiero que vallas a la cocina y me traigas una sándwich de margaritas. Ahora.

A Sunset la extrañó aquella petición de la princesa pero decidió obedecerla.

Celestia: Pinkie. Quiero que me traigas un pastel de cinco pisos ahora.

Pinkie obedeció y a la velocidad del rayo, trajo dicho pastel.

Celestia: Rarity. Necesito que me hagas quinientos vestidos con joyas distintas en cada uno para mañana.

Rarity: ¿Qué? ¿Quinientos vestidos para mañana?

Celestia: Applejack. Quiero que me traigas la producción de manzanas del año a Canterlot también para mañana.

Applejack: ¿Toda la producción del año? ¿Para mañana?

Celestia: Rainbow Dash. Olvídate de unirte a los Wonderbolts. Tú te enrolaras en el ejército real de pegasos.

Rainbow: ¿Queeee? Pero ser de los Wonderbolts es mi sueño.

Celestia: Fluttershy. Tú te ocuparas de una misión diplomática en la tierra de los dragones.

Fluttershy: ¿D-dragones?

A todas las extrañó la actitud de Celestia ya que ella no suele actuar así en absoluto. Finalmente se dirigió a Twilight.

Celestia: Twilight. Hay algo que quería decirte desde hace mucho tiempo. Esperaba que fueras mayor para entenderlo pero es hora que sepas la verdad.

Twilight estaba nerviosa por lo que la iba a decir Celestia.

Twilight: ¿C-cual princesa?

Celestia finalmente cogió aire y la dijo con tono calmado y maternal.

Celestia: Twilight. Me avergüenzo de no habértelo dicho antes pero es hora que lo sepas. Twilight. Tú eres mi hija biológica.

Aquello impactó al grupo.

Todas: ¿Queeee?

Twilight: ¿Queeee?

Celestia: Y Spike. Es tu hermano gemelo.

El grupo quedó aun más impactado.

Todas: ¿Queeeee?

Spike: ¿Coooomoooooo?

Celestia: Y Shining Armor es tu padre.

Todas: ¿Queeeee?

Aquello asombró en sobremanera al grupo. Twilight no se lo podía creer.

Twilight: P-pero eso es imposible. ¿Cómo puedo yo ser su hija? Spike mi hermano gemelo y mi hermano Shining ser mi padre.

Celestia no dijo nada. En cambio Mike. Estaba en el suelo partiéndose de risa. Aquello mosqueó al grupo.

Applejack: Un momento.

Rainbow: Esto es cosa tuya ¿Verdad?

Mike aun riéndose a carcajada abierta, trató de decirlas.

Mike: Culpable con todos los cargos.

Sunset: Pero ¿Qué significa?

Rainbow: ¿No es obvio? No es Celestia.

Todos: ¿Queeee?

Rainbow: Seguro que es Camaleón que se ha disfrazado como ella. Ahora veréis.

Rainbow intentó tocar a Celestia pero su pezuña la atravesaba como si nada. Aquello asombró al grupo.

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Sunset: La ha atravesado.

Rarity: ¿Como es posible?

Mike ahora riéndose menos las empezó a explicar.

Mike: Rainbow tiene razón en parte. Esa no es Celestia. Sino un holograma de ella.

Twilight: ¿Un holograma?

Mike: Así es. No es una imagen real de ella. El ordenador de mi laboratorio puede crear hologramas de cualquier cosa en torno al pueblo.

Twilight: Ya entiendo. Crearás una ilusión de una ursa mayor al que enfrentará Trixie y logrará derrotarla.

Mike: Exacto.

Rainbow: Whoa Mike. Odio reconocerlo. Pero es una idea brillante.

Mike: Exactamente.

Pinkie: Una pregunta Mike.

Mike. ¿Si Pinkie?

Pinkie no dijo nada. Tenía puesto su bigote falso. Mike adivinó su pregunta.

Mike: No Pinkie.

Pinkie decepcionada se quito el bigote y de una patada apartó todas las cosas que había traído consigo.

Mike: Antes que nada, hay que tomar unas precauciones para que funcione el plan.

Twilight: ¿Cuales?

Mike: Mi Patrulla Redención. Están en una misión así que no habrá problema excepto Vulcan que está en revisión, pero ya me encargaré de él. Mis paladines están de maniobras con White Shield por lo que no hay problema salvo que yo les llame. Twilight. Seguramente te pedirán ayuda para lo de la ursa. Tendrás que fingir que tienes una enfermedad mágica que te impide usar tus hechizos.

Twilight: Entiendo.

Mike: Fluttershy tendrá que fingir que se ha quedado temporalmente afónica y que la impide hablar con la ursa.

Fluttershy. H-haré lo que pueda.

Mike: Rainbow Dash. Tú fingirás que te has hecho daño en las alas que te impide volar.

Rainbow: No hay problema.

Mike: Bien ¿Estáis todas de acuerdo?

Todas: De acuerdo.

Mike: Bien. Iré a mi laboratorio y prepararé el holograma. Applejack; Pinkie Pie, Sunset y Rarity. Preparaos para buscar a Trixie cuando surja la ursa mayor.

Rarity: Puedes confiar en nosotras.

Y Mike se fue hacia el laboratorio mientras el resto va al lugar asignado en el centro del pueblo.

Applejack: Bien. Solo hay que esperar que surja el sujeto de marras.

Pinkie: ¿No esperábamos una ursa mayor y no uno de marras?

Sunset: Pinkie. Lo que quiere decir Applejack es que…..

No pudo continuar porque un objeto que se movía a la velocidad del sonido pasó por delante de ellas.

Rarity: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Pinkie: No lo se. Se movía muy rápido.

Sunset: Diréis que estoy loca. Pero juraría que el objeto que pasó por delante de nosotras era Vulcan.

Rarity: Querida. Es imposible que alguien tan enorme que porte una armadura tan grande y pesada como Vulcan pueda correr a esa velocidad.

Applejack: Salvo cuando hay alguna chica de por medio.

En ese momento. Se oyó un enorme rugido que asustó levemente a las chicas. Cuando las chicas miraron al origen del rugido. Vieron a la enorme ursa mayor aterrorizando al pueblo y a todos los ponis salían huyendo de la enorme bestia.

Applejack: Ahí está.

Sunset: Madre mía, que grande es.

Pinkie: Si. Nadie diría que es de mentira.

Rarity: Parece una ursa de verdad.

Applejack: Bueno. Ya sabéis lo que toca.

Más tarde. En el interior del carromato de Trixie. Esta estaba organizando varias cosas hasta que oyó el sonido de llamar a la puerta. Cuando esta fue a ver quien era. Vio a Applejack y a las otras.

Trixie: Ah. Hola chicas ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Rarity: Trixie. Es espantoso. Hay una terrible ursa mayor aterrorizando al pueblo.

Dijo esto Rarity adoptando su mejor pose dramática.

Applejack: Y necesitamos que tú os ayudes a ahuyentarla.

Trixie no se creía lo que oía.

Trixie. ¿Qué? ¿No puede ocuparse Twilight de eso?

Pinkie: Ahora Twilight está enferma y no pude hacer magia por lo que no puede enfrentarse a la ursa.

Dijo esto Pinkie con su típica sonrisa alegre mientras daba saltitos alrededor de Trixie.

Sunset: Por lo que tú eres la única que puede enfrentarse a la ursa ahora mismo.

Trixie: Pero ¿Cómo queréis que la derrote si ni siquiera pude con una ursa menor?

En ese momento Sunset la cogió de la cara y la miró a los ojos.

Sunset: Mírame Trixie. Ahora mismo tú eres nuestra última esperanza. Durante toda su vida, todo hombre y mujer espera su momento de gloria y ahora es tú oportunidad de enmendarte y demostrar a todos que realmente has cambiado.

Trixie no estaba segura pero al final aceptó.

Más tarde. La ursa mayor seguí a aterrorizando al pueblo. El tendero que quiso antes estafar a Trixie estaba en su camino. Mientras huía. Se tropezó y cayó al suelo dejando al merced de la ursa.

Tendero: Oh no.

La ursa estuvo a punto de pisotearle. Pero en ese instante Trixie apareció al lado del tendero y usando un hechizo de tele transporte. Lo alejó del peligro. El tendero no podía creerse que la misma pony al que trató de aprovecharse de ella. Fuera quien la rescatara.

Trixie vio que las crusaders estaban acorraladas por la ursa así que hizo lo único que podía hacer ahora mismo.

Trixie: Estoy loca por lo que voy ha hacer.

Trixie con su magia invocó un rayo que al dar a la ursa esta se molestó y esta miró enfadada a la unicornio.

Trixie: Bueno, ahora he captado su atención. Y ahora a correr.

Trixie salió corriendo mientras invocaba fuegos artificiales para asegurarse que la ursa la siguiera. Las chicas al igual que todos los habitantes del pueblo, vieron como Trixie arriesgaba su vida para salvar el pueblo. Mas tarde llegaron el resto de las chicas.

Twilight. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Applejack: Estupendamente.

Rarity: Todo ha salido según el plan.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos. Espero que esa ursa no haga daño a Trixie.

Rainbow: Tranquila mujer. Acuérdate de lo de la biblioteca. Es solo una ilusión y no hará nada a Trixie.

En ese momento apareció Mike corriendo. El potro parecía asustado.

Twilight: Hola Mike.

Applejack: ¿A donde viene toda esa prisa azucarillo?

Mike: Es terrible.

Twilight: ¿Qué quieres decir Mike?

Mike: El idiota de Vulcan ha usado mi ordenador para mirar imágenes un tanto explicitas y un maldito virus se ha colado en el ordenador. No pude crear la ilusión de la ursa mayor.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Sunset: ¿Quieres decir que no has mandado ninguna ursa mayor aquí?

Mike: Así es.

Un gran miedo invadió al grupo.

Rarity: ¿Entonces cual era esa ursa mayor que apareció hace rato?

Applejack: Me temo que esa era una ursa mayor de verdad.

Todas: Oh no.

Mike: Pero ¿Qué os pasa?

El grupo decidió contar a Mike lo que había pasado. Mientras Trixie seguía huyendo de la ursa a trabes del bosque Everfree.

Trixie: Maldita sea. No deja de seguirme.

Para su desgracia acaba en un callejón sin salida en una zona de rocas y se quedó atrapada por la ursa mayor. La enorme bestia la miraba enfadada y esta estaba aterrada.

Trixie: Bueno. Lo he dado todo para enmendar mis errores. Al menos tendré la conciencia tranquila.

La enorme ursa se lanzó hacia Trixie dispuesta a devorarla. Trixie cerró los ojos esperando el ataque que al final nunca llegó. Antes de que eso, escuchó un fuerte ruido como de algo golpeando verdaderamente fuerte. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos vio algo increíble.

La ursa había sido fuertemente golpeada en la cara con una fuerte patada de Mike que llevaba sus tecno-alas y su tecno-traje. El golpe fue tan potente que tumbó a la ursa en el suelo.

Mike: Trixie ¿Estas bien?

Trixie: Si pero ¿Como has hecho eso?

Mike: Las explicaciones luego. Ahora debo ocuparme de esta bestia así que escóndete hasta que todo sea seguro.

Trixie obedeció y se escondió detrás de unas rocas. Desde ahí pudo observarlo todo. La ursa enfadada se levantó y cargó contra Mike. Intentó darle con un zarpazo pero este lo esquivó y la golpeó en el estomago arrancándole un gran grito de dolor. Volvió a contraatacar pero igualmente falló y ahora Mike con la velocidad del rayo la golpeó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Trixie no podía creerse lo que veía. Aquel pequeño potro al que acababa de conocer. Estaba metiendo una buena zurra a la ursa mayor él solo sin ayuda de nadie. Mike se giró hacia ella.

Mike: Trixie. Tú vete de aquí. Yo te cubro.

Trixie: Pero.

Mike: No es momento de dudar. Ahora tienes que….

No pudo seguir porque la ursa aprovechó su distracción para cogerle con la boca y tragárselo de un bocado. Trixie gritó al ver como el potro fue devorado por la ursa.

Trixie: Oh no.

Pero su miedo duró poco. En ese momento. Las mandíbulas de la ursa empezaron a moverse y se abrieron, revelando que Mike aplicando su gran fuerza, logró abrirla.

Mike: Lo siento bicho pero yo no soy tu cena.

Aplicando su fuerza abrió aun más la boca de la ursa y salió de ella.

Mike: Ragnarok.

Un enorme rayo surgió de unas nubes negras y golpeó de lleno a la ursa. La ursa cayó al suelo inconsciente. Finalmente Mike aterrizó al lado de Trixie.

Mike: ¿Estas bien Trixie?

Trixie que aun no se creía lo que había visto titubeo.

Trixie: S-si. G-gracia Mike.

Mas tarde Mike y Trixie volvieron al pueblo donde para sorpresa de la unicornio. Todo el mundo vitoreaba a Trixie por su gran acto heroico y auto sacrificio. En ese momento Trixie se sintió bien de verdad desde hace mucho tiempo. Luego volvieron a la biblioteca donde la esperaban las demás. Ahí el grupo decidió contarla la verdad.

Trixie: ¿Me estáis diciendo que me he jugado la vida por un truco?

Mike: Esto. Algo así.

Tanto Mike como el grupo se sentían avergonzados de lo que habían hecho.

Trixie: No me lo puedo creer.

Twilight: Lo sentimos Trixie. Solo queríamos ayudarte.

Trixie al principio estaba enfada por lo que había pasado, pero al final sonrió.

Trixie: Bueno. De todos modos os agradezco lo que habéis hecho por mí. Nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente amigas mías.

Y el grupo entero se abrazó en torno a Trixie. Luego Trixie miró a Mike.

Trixie: Y tú Mike .Gracias por salvarme tan valientemente de la ursa.

Rainbow: (Oh oh. Beso al canto, lo estoy viendo venir).

Mike: No ha sido nada….

En ese momento Trixie le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndole sonrojar al potro.

Spike: (Que suerte tiene)

Applejack: Por cierto Mike ¿Qué has hecho para quitarte a Vulcan de encima?

En ese momento Mike dejo de estar sonrojado y empezó a reírse.

Mike: Bueno. Digamos que le he dicho una pequeña mentirijilla.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué mentirijilla?

Mike se rió con más ganas.

Mike: Le dije que en el castillo de Canterlot. La guardia femenina estaba posando en los jardines reales para unas sesiones fotográficas de la revista Playpony. Cuando se lo dije, salió del laboratorio a una velocidad que ya le gustaría ir a Rainbow Dash.

Applejack: Entonces lo que vimos pasar como el rayo.

Pinkie: Era Vulcan.

Rainbow: Madre mía. Lo rápido que puede llegar este tío cuando quiere.

Spike empezó a reírse al igual que Mike.

Spike: La cara que pondrá Vulcan cuando se entere de que todo era mentira.

Rainbow empezó a reírse también.

Rainbow: La que le pondrán las chicas de la guardia cuando le pongan la pezuña encima. Creo que aun se la tienen jurada por lo de la otra vez.

Spike: No me gustaría estar en su pellejo ahora mismo.

Mientras. En los jardines reales de Canterlot.

Yegua1: Ya es nuestro.

Yegua2: Esta vez no se nos escapa.

Yegau3: Le pienso zurrarle tal manera que se pasara meses antes de que pueda volver a sentarse derecho.

La guardia femenina armadas con espadas, lanzas y tridentes estaba persiguiendo otra vez a Vulcan. Sin lugar a dudas. Todavía no le habían perdonado por lo de la otra vez.

Vulcan: Que alguien me ayudeeeeeeee.

La hazaña de Trixie no pasó desapercibida. Mucha gente de Equestria se enteró de la heroicidad que hizo Trixie. Incluso la princesa Celestia fue en persona para felicitarla por su valor y altruismo. Trixie demostró lo mucho que había cambiado. Que ya no era la pony arrogante que fue hace tiempo. Ahora era mucho más modesta y la gente lo sabe ahora.

A la mañana siguiente. Trixie fue al mercado. Esta vez era diferente porque la gente ya no la miraban con desprecio sino con una sonrisa. Volvió a pasar por la tienda del tendero de la otra vez. Trixie suspiró.

Trixie: Después del otro día con Twilight y Mike. Seguro que me mandará a la porra. Bueno, allá voy.

Cuando el tendero la vio. Este sonrió.

Tendero: Oh Trixie. Mucho gusto de verte aquí.

A Trixie la extrañó tal recibimiento.

Trixie: Si esto. Cinco unidades de maíz por favor.

Tendero: Aquí tiene. Un bit cada uno.

Trixie: ¿Un bit? ¿No eran antes tres la unidad?

Tendero: Bueno .Después de que me salvaste la vida la otra vez. No estaría bien cobrarte de más y además….

Trixie: ¿Si?

Tendero: Lamento la otra vez. No estuvo bien como te trate antes.

Trixie sonrió y la dijo modestamente.

Trixie: No se preocupe. Yo misma me lo busqué en el pasado.

Guardia: Yo también te debo una disculpa.

Trixie giró y vio al guardia de la otra vez.

Guardia: Tampoco estuvo bien que te amenazara con arrestarte solo por tu pasado. Lo siento.

Trixie perdonó a ambos. En absoluto les guardaba rencor. Para Trixie fue un buen comienzo de su nueva vida y todo gracias a las buenas amigas que tiene en Ponyville y al bueno de Mike que fue quien dio su granito de arena para que todo esto fuera posible.

Sueño de Mike

Mike estaba en medio del bosque de siempre. A lo lejos ve andar a Trixie. Ahí decidió seguirla. Hasta el claro de las veces anteriores. En ese momento Trixie es envuelta por las llamas y esta grita aterrada. Mike trata de salvarla pero al igual que las veces anteriores. No lo consigue y Mike demonio aparece para burlarse de él.

Mike D.: Crees que puedes ayudara los demás a cambiar su destino cuando ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar el tuyo.

Mike se levanto sobresaltado de la cama.

Mike: Maldita sea ¿Cuando se acabara esto?,

Continuara…..


	21. CAP 19 LA ESPADA SUPREMA

**CAPITULO 19**

**LA ESPADA SUPREMA (2º Versión)**

Sobrevolando el cielo. Estaba la nave Infinity. Su destino era el lejano pueblo Appleloosa. La Patrulla Redención tenía una importante misión que hacer en ella. Con ellos estaba Mike, Las mane 6., Sunset y Trixie y también Spike.

Cuando la nave aterrizó en el pueblo. Mucha gente vino a ver quienes eran. Cuando vieron a la patrulla. Montones de ponis vinieron para pedir autógrafos al grupo.

Trixie: Madre mía, que calor hace aquí.

Applejack: Así es Applellosa, siempre hace calor aquí.

Mike: Desde luego me lo imagino.

Sunset: En cierto modo. Yo ya estoy acostumbrada al calor.

Trixie: Pues que suerte tienes chica.

Twilight: Que raro, acabamos de llegar y no ha parecido Bra…

Pero antes de que Twilight terminara de hablar apareció de golpe Braeburn delante de todas con una gran sonrisa dándoles un buen susto.

Braeburn: Hola prima, me alegro de verte.

Applejack: Hola Braeburn, esto….

Braeburn: Hay Prima como eres, ¿No me vas a presentar a esa preciosidad de ahí?

Braeburn dijo esto señalando a Trixie, esta se sonrojó.

Twilight: Esto Braeburn te presento a Trixie, una amiga y también te presentamos a.

Pero antes de que pudiera presentar a los demás, Braeburn se puso delante de Trixie centrando toda su atención en ella.

Braeburn: Hola encantado de conocerte ¿Qué trae a una linda chica como tú en un sitio como este?

Trixie no pudo evitar sonrojarse y cuando Braeburn le dio un beso en la pezuña se puso roja como un tomate.

Trixie: Est…esto yo.

A Mike no le agradó demasiado que el baquero pasara de él y de los otros.

Mike: (Y por supuesto a los demás que nos den ¿No?)

Applejack apartó a su primo de ella.

Applejack: Dala un respiro, acaba de llegar y la estas atosigando.

Braeburn (sin parar de sonreír): Oh bueno, para eso nada mejor que una visita guiada por todo Appleloosa para aclimatarse. Cuando quieras estoy a tu servicio preciosa.

Trixie no paraba de sonrojarse en ningún momento por los cumplidos del pony vaquero.

Ghost: ¿Puedes enseñarnos el pueblo?

El vaquero se asustó por la intervención de Ghost.

Braeburn: P-pero ¿De donde sales tú? No te he visto si quiera.

Ghost: Estaba entre tú y Trixie. Traté de captar tu atención pero parece que no me veías.

Braeburn: ¿En serio? Valla lo siento. Un momento ¿No eres tú Ghost de la Patrulla Redención?

Ghost: Así es.

Mike: (Por Celestia. Por fin se da cuenta de nuestra presencia incluso la de Ghost).

Braeburn: Increíble.

El resto de la patrulla se presento al impresionado vaquero al cual no se podía creer que la famosa patrulla viniera con su prima Applejack y sus amigas.

El grupo empezó a caminar por el pueblo. Rarity se acercó a Trixie y la empezó a susurrarla.

Rarity: (Valla Trixie, se ve que no te quita ojo).

Rarity dijo esto con una breve risa y Trixie se molestó un poco.

Trixie: No digas tonterías, la poderosa y humilde Trixie no cae ante los encantos de cualquier semental.

Rainbow empezó a burlarse de ella.

Rainbow Dash: Por tu cara, nadie lo diría.

Rarity (mirando la cara de Trixie): No hay duda, es un flechazo.

Trixie: Dejadme en paz.

Trixie se adelantó al grupo.

Rarity miró al grupo y estos soltaron una breve risa. Twilight se adelantó también para alcanzar a Trixie.

Twilight: Trixie ¿Estas molesta por lo que te dijo Rarity?

Trixie: Por supuesto que no, Trixie tiene mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por esas pequeñeces.

Twilight: Te entiendo, a mi me hicieron lo mismo con Flash Sentry.

A Trixie la llamó la atención lo que la dijo Twilight.

Trixie: ¿Quién es Flash Sentry?

Twilight: Es un amigo que está en el Reino de Cristal, allí es capitán de la guardia.

Trixie: ¿Y como es?

Twilight: Bueno, el es leal, valiente, atento, guapo y apuesto….

Twilight se dio cuenta de lo último que dijo y se tapo la boca. Trixie la echo una mirada picara.

Trixie: Valla, veo que te gusta aquel semental.

Mike: Ya lo creo. Incluso yo tuve que pelearme con el hermano de Twilight para que los dos pudiesen estar juntos y estar con sus… "sesiones privadas de cama por la noche".

Dijo esto último entre comillas y una leve risita.

Twilight: MIKE.

Gritó Twilight con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

Trixie: ¿Llegasteis a eso? Valla, valla, valla. Se ve que os amáis mucho.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más.

Trixie: Y Mike ¿Qué quisiste decir con que te peleaste con el hermano de Twilight?

Mike: Veras Trixie. Su hermano no aprobaba su relación. No quería reconocer que su hermana había crecido y que ella podía escoger a su semental. Al final tuve que batirme en duelo con él y darle una buena zurra para que no se metiera donde no le llaman.

Dijo esto Mike presumiendo un poco.

Black: Venga ya. Vuestro combate acabó en cierto modo en empate porque intervino Ghost.

Rarity: Y vuestro estupido e inmaduro combate destrozó casi la mitad del castillo de cristal.

Mike: Bueno, bueno. No entremos en detalles.

Rainbow y Ocelot empezaron a reírse.

Rainbow: Y por culpa de vuestra tontería. Twilight y Cadence os echaron a Shining y a ti la bronca de vuestra vida.

Ocelot: Igual que si fueran vuestras madres.

Mike se sintió molesto por el comentario.

Mike: Teníais que decirlo delante de todos ¿Verdad?

Rainbow y Ocelot no pararon de reírse al igual que el grupo entero.

Applejack: Bueno primo ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? ¿Sigues viendo a Strong Heart?

Twilight: Si, luego nos gustaría pasar para saludarla.

Pinkie Pie (dando saltos): Y celebrar una fiesta.

Braeburn: Bueno el pueblo está tranquilo y si la veo aunque….

El grupo miró al pony baquero con extrañeza.

Applejack: ¿Algún problema?

Rainbow Dash: Si ¿Qué ocurre?

Braeburn: Últimamente tenemos problemas con un bandido que se ha instalado hace poco aquí.

Mike: ¿Quién?

Braeburn: Un peligroso lobo bandido llamado "Roco El peludo"

Mike como la patrulla se rieron del ridículo nombre.

Black: ¿Y un tipo así os da miedo? Valla cosa.

Vulcan: Seguro que yo le tumbo sin apenas problemas.

Braeburn: No bromeéis. Es un hábil pistolero y no vacila en disparar al quien se enfrenta.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos. Eso es terrible.

En ese instante aparece un pony de tierra de pelaje marrón con crin negra corriendo a toda prisa en dirección al grupo.

Pony: Braeburn, Braeburn.

Braeburn: ¿Que ocurre Brow?

Brow: Roco. Roco ha vuelto.

El vaquero empezó a preocuparse.

Braeburn: Oh no. Lo que faltaba.

Brow: Esta en el salón. La gente no se atreve a salir por miedo a él y está consumiendo las bebidas del salón sin pagar de nuevo.

Braeburn: Maldita sea.

Applejack: Oye primo ¿No dejaras que se salga con la suya verdad?

Braeburn: ¿Y que quieres que hagamos? Nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a él.

Ocelot: Yo me ocupo de él.

Braeburn miró al robot como si estuviera loco.

Braeburn: ¿Estas de broma? Nadie al que se haya enfrentado a él, ha salido al menos entero.

Ocelto no parecía intimidado, incluso sonreía confiado.

Ocelot: No hay problema.

Mike: Pues adelante Ocelot:

Ocelot: Lo haré.

Rainbow: Dale su merecido a ese tipo.

Ocelot se dirigió al salón.

Braeburn: Vuestro amigo va a ser fiambre.

Applejack: No te preocupes primo. El sabe lo que hace.

Camaleón: Eso espero.

Dijo camaleón con un disfraz de enterrador con ataúd y todo y Pinkie con un disfraz de viuda con traje negro y velo.

En el salón. Había un lobo gris apoyado en la barra del salón bebiendo sidra como si no hubiera mañana. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro y sombrero baquero y un revolver de seis tiros. La gente del lugar estaba aterrada y no se atrevía a moverse del sitio. En ese momento, entró Ocelot en el bar. El lobo se fijo en el robot. Ocelot le habló con completa calma y serenidad mientras ponía una sonrisa.

Ocelot: Así que tú eres el tipo que está provocando tanto jaleo.

Roco: ¿Y tú quien eres?

Ocelot: Soy Ocelot. De la Patrulla Redención.

Todo el salón quedó sorprendido ante la revelación del pony.

Roco: Con que de la patrulla ¿Eh? Tengo entendido que eres un hábil pistolero pero seguro que yo disparo mejor que tú.

Ocelot se rió.

Ocelot: ¿Tú? Tú pareces saber tanto utilizar un revolver como yo tocar el trombón.

Aquella afirmación asustó a la gente y miraban al semental como si estuviera loco por provocar a Roco. El lobo se sintió molesto por la insinuación del robot.

Roco: Pero si soy Roco el Peludo.

Ocelot se apoyó tranquilamente en la barra y le contestó.

Ocelot: ¿Roco el Peludo? No me suena ¿A que te dedicas?

Roco: Te lo demostrar lo que se hacer. Salid todos.

Dijo esto ultimo Roco golpeando con su puño la mesa. En ese instante todo el mundo salió corriendo del lugar.

Cuando todo el mundo salió del salón. Roco empezó a demostrar sus habilidades como pistolero.

Roco: Mira.

El lobo tiró una moneda al aire. Sacó su pistola y de un disparó agujereó la moneda. Ocelot que se estaba limando el casco no parecía impresionado.

Ocelot: Vulgar.

Roco: ¿Vulgar? ¿Esto?

Volvió a tirar otras cuatro monedas y con el mismo sistema, los agujereó con otras cuatro balas.

Ocelot: Corrientillo. Una forma tonta de estropear el dinero, eso es todo.

Roco: ¿Y esto?

Esta vez el lobo lanzó una carta de dos corazones. Disparó su pistola y la partió por la mitad por el lado ancho de la carta. El lobo empezó a reírse de su hazaña.

Roco: ¿Qué? ¿También es corrientillo esto?

Ocelot con toda la calma del mundo le respondió.

Ocelot: No, pero esa era tu última bala. Solo hay seis balas en un tambor, coyote.

Roco se dio cuenta de que Ocelot tenía razón. Había desperdiciados todas sus balas en inútiles demostraciones y ahora no tenia balas en su pistola. En ese momento Ocelot con una sonrisa le apunto con sus dos pistolas.

Ocelot: Manos arriba, coyote. Si no, seré yo quien le va a dar gusto al gatillo.

Afuera. Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por el valiente que se había ido solo a enfrentarse a Roco.

Braeburn: Era un pony valiente pero dudo que salga de esta.

Applejack: Tranquilo primo. Ocelot es alguien a quien se pude confiar.

Fox: Hace falta algo más que un lobo para acabar con él.

Braeburn estaba preocupado pero enseguida se tranquilizó al ver al bandido saliendo el salón con las manos en alto y siendo encañonado por Ocelot.

Roco: Lo que me ha perdido es no haber estudiado aritmética en la escuela. Si supiera contar hasta seis, no habría desperdiciado mi última bala.

Braeburn: No puedo creerlo.

Applejack: ¿Qué te había dicho Primo?

Pinkie: Yuju. Hora de celebrarlo.

El bandido fue entregado a las autoridades y la calma volvió al pueblo.

Braeburn: No se como agradeceros que hayáis librado al pueblo de ese bandido. Si no hubierais venido.

Ocelot: No ha sido nada.

Red: Es nuestro trabajo.

Fluttershy: Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.

Vulcan: Lo que no entiendo es para que vinimos aquí en primer lugar.

Mike y Twilight se pasaron la pezuña a la cara y el resto del grupo rotó los ojos ante la pregunta de Vulcan.

Fox: Serás zoquete ¿Ya has olvidado para que hemos venido?

Vulcan: La verdad….¿Como quieres que me acuerde si fue hace tiempo.

Sunset: Si hablamos de eso durante el viaje pedazo de tarugo.

Rarity: Y en primer lugar en la biblioteca.

Flashback….

Twilight y sus amigas junto con Spike, Trixie y Sunset. Estaban disfrutando de una tarde charlando en la biblioteca cuando entraron Mike y White Shield.

Mike: Hola chicas.

Twilight: Hola Mike ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Rarity a la velocidad del rayo se puso al lado de White Shield con mirada seductora.

Rarity: ¿Y a ti cielo?

Spike estaba ya molesto que Rarity centrara siempre su atención en el robot.

Mike: Luego Rarity. White Shield, tú y los paladines cread un perímetro alrededor de la biblioteca.

White: A la orden amo Mike.

White Shield obedeció y se fue afuera.

Twilight: ¿Por qué has ordenado eso Mike?

Rarity: Si. No había prisa en que se fuera.

Spike: (Por mi no hay problema con que se largue).

Mike: Veréis chicas. Necesito hablar con vosotras de una cosa importante y no quiero curiosos que nos oigan.

Applejack. ¿Y cual es azucarillo?

Sunset: ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que no quieras que se escuche por ahí?

Mike: Veréis chicas. Necesito ir a Appleloosa a buscar un objeto importante y necesito vuestra ayuda para eso.

Rainbow: ¿Para que?

Mike: Porque lo que busco esta en territorio de los búfalos, mas exactamente en suelo sagrado para ellos y como vosotras conocéis a su jefe. Podréis hablar por mí para pedirle permiso para buscar allí.

Twilight: ¿Y que necesitas encontrar allí?

Ante de contestar. Mike activó su brazalete.

Mike: ¿Esta seguro fuera White Shield?

White: Perímetro asegurado amo.

Mike: Perfecto. Bien Twilight. Lo que necesito encontrar es.

Todo el mundo prestaba atención ante lo que iba a decir Mike.

Twilight: ¿Cuál?

Después de un breve silencio Mike finalmente dice.

Mike: La espada suprema.

En ese instante. Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron de par en par.

Twilight: Mike ¿Acabas de decir lo que yo creo que has dicho?

Mike: Así es Twilight.

Fluttershy: ¿Eso es malo? Espero que no.

Twilight: ¿Malo? ¿Si es malo? Es terrible. Conozco la leyenda de esa espada y si es real estaremos en problemas si cae en malas pezuñas.

Pinkie Pie: Huy, ¿Y eso porque?

Twilight: Leí historias de esa espada, se dice que tiene un poder de destrucción sin igual. Cuenta la leyenda que un guerrero la empuño hace milenios y con esa espada destruyó ejércitos y reinos enteros sin ayuda de nadie.

En grupo entero se estremeció.

Spike: ¿Y que vamos ha hacer?

Mike: Por eso os he venido ha buscar. Necesito vuestra ayuda para encontrar esa espada y entregarla a la princesa Celestia para asegurarnos de que no caiga en malas pezuñas.

Rainbow: Si esa es tu intención. Te ofrecemos nuestra ayuda.

Mike: ¿Entornes cuento con vuestra ayuda?

Todas: Si.

Fin del Flasback

Fox: ¿Te has enterado ya pedazo de tarugo?

Vulcan: Eh yup.

Applejack: ¿Podemos ir a verle al jefe Thunderhooves?

Braeburn: No hay prisa hermana. Podéis pasar la noche aquí si queréis.

Rarity: Te lo agradeceríamos cielo.

Mike: Yo y mi patrulla pasaremos la noche en la nave.

Twilight: ¿Por qué en la nave?

Mike: Porque los chicos están acostumbrados a dormir en sus camas y yo en el camarote. Al fin y al cabo hay ducha en ella.

Rarity: ¿En serio tienes ducha? ¿Me podrías prestar?

Mike: No veo porque no.

Rarity: Estupendo. Gracias mi Mikey Wykey.

Mike se sonrojo por el comentario.

Más tarde en el salón. El grupo estaba en el salón disfrutando de unas limonadas.

Mike, Sunset, Medic, Ocelot y Vulcan jugaban al póquer. Al principio Vulcan insistió jugar a Stripoker pero estas se negaron para fastidio del robot. Fox revisaba unas tablas periódicas mientras Fluttershy observaba lo que hacía, Ghost como siempre pasaba desapercibida, Red Fire y Twilight practicaban algunos hechizos elementales.

Pinkie Pie estaba cantando con el mismo disfraz que usó la última vez que estuvo en Appleloosa mientras Spike tocaba el piano. Trixie parecía encantarla la canción. Estaba escuchándola hasta que Braeburn la invitó a bailar.

Braeburn: ¿Me concedéis este baile preciosa?

Trixie se sonrojó ante la invitación del pony vaquero pero esta lo rechazó.

Trixie: No gracias, no se bailar.

Braeburn: Tranquila hermosa, yo te enseñaré.

Trixie: Pero yo….

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Applejack la empujó hacia Braeburn animándola a bailar. Este la cogió de la cintura y los dos empezaron a bailar. Al principio Trixie se sintió cortada pero enseguida empezó a cogerle la práctica y ya se estaba divirtiendo. Rarity los miró con picardía.

Rarity: No hacen mala pareja.

Applejack: Si. Solo había que darles un empujoncito.

Braeburn: No lo haces mal para ser novata.

Trixie: Tú tampoco lo haces mal caballero.

Trixie sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza y no entendía porque. Mientras duraba el baile. Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos del otro. Los rostros de ambos estaban cada vez mas cerca. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse hasta que de repente Rainbow Dash entra de golpe asustando a todo el mundo y chocando contra el espejo del salón rompiéndolo en pedazos (¿Que? ¿Creíais que no iba a pasar lo mismo en esta línea temporal? Pues os equivocasteis).

Tabernero: Hay no, otra vez no. Ya es el quinto este mes.

Fluttershy apareció después y todas fueron hasta donde estaba Rainbow.

Rarity: ¿Estas bien, querida?

Applejack: ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? Entrar a sí de sopetón.

Rainbow se rió como una tonta.

Rainbow: Perdón. Practicaba unos movimientos con Black Wing.

Acto seguido entró Camaleón con un disfraz de Sancho Panza.

Camaleón: Aquí Sancho Panza siendo precedido antes que nadie por su burro.

Rainbow enfadada por la comparación, empezó a perseguir a Camaleón que ahora estaba disfrazado de Dulcinea riéndose de Rainbow. Los dos daban vueltas alrededor de Braeburn y Trixie.

Camaleón: Jejeje. Vale, vale. Ahora Dulcinea dando vueltas al pueblo siendo seguido por el burro del pueblo.

Trixie que ya estaba harta de la situación y que la hayan estropeado lo que podía haber sido el mejor momento de su vida. Entra en acción disfrazada de Don Quijote con lanza y grita.

Trixie: Aquí Don Quijote, con lanza cual garrote.

Dijo esto clavando la lanza en la pared separando a Rainbow y Camaleón que retrocedieron asustados de la reacción de Trixie. Pinkie y Spike se rieron de la acción de Trixie

Pinkie: Jijiji. Buena rima.

Acto seguido entra Black Wing.

Black: ¿Me he perdido algo?

Spike: Casi nada.

Dijo esto el pequeño dragón mientras se reía.

Rarity: Bueno. Yo me voy al Infinity. Me espera una buena ducha.

Más tarde. En el Infinity. Mike Estaba revisando el portal que había en la bodega de carga por si tenía que volver a su casa por la razón que fuera.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya esta. Mejor me voy a darme una ducha. Tengo arena hasta en las orejas.

Mike bajó por el ascensor hasta su camarote. Se disponía a darse una ducha pero le surgió una sorpresa ya que se había olvidado del ofrecimiento que le había dado a cierta unicornio hace rato.

Cuando Mike abrió la puerta de la ducha. Vio a Rarity que se estaba duchando. La yegua tenia su cuerpo completamente cubierto de agua y su pelo lo tenía empapado haciéndola ver muy hermosa. Nada más verla. Mike se sonrojó y su nariz empezó a sangrar y se desmayó al ver semejante belleza. Rarity se secó rápido y fue a socorrer al pequeño.

Rarity: Madre mía. Creo que se llevó una fuerte impresión.

Rarity le limpió la nariz al potro y le llevó a la cama. Finalmente Mike se recuperó.

Rarity: ¿Estas bien Mike?

Mike: S-si Rarity. Perdona. Me olvide de que te ofrecí la ducha. No quería parecer un pervertido.

Rarity se rió.

Rarity: En absoluto. Se que tú no eres ningún aprovechado como el pervertido de Vulcan, mi Mikey Wykey.

Llegada la noche. Todo el mundo se fue adormir. Twilight se había despertado durante la noche a causa del calor y se levantó a dar una vuelta para ver si podía tomar algo de agua. En ese preciso momento oyó un extraño ruido como de golpeteo cerca de su habitación. Para ser más exactos. La de Trixie. Cuando fue a verlo. Vio algo inesperado.

**NOTA AUTOR: Contenido Lemon.**

En el cuarto de Trixie vio al primo de Applejack. Braeburn estaba de pié apoyando sus brazos en los flancos de Trixie que a su vez que ella estaba boca abajo mordiendo una almohada, mientras entregaba todo su cuerpo al vaquero.

Twilight vio a la pareja. No se podía creerse lo que pasaba. Decidió dejarlos solos para no molestarlos ya que era su momento intimo.

Volviendo con Trixie y Braeburn.

Trixie podía sentir el duro miembro del semental dentro de ella. Sin lugar a dudas lo estaba disfrutando como nunca al sentir el duro miembro de semental introduciéndose una y otra vez en su feminidad. Ella jamás había sentido tanto placer en toda su vida. Para Braeburn también era una experiencia irrepetible. El estrecho y caliente trasero de Trixie sintiéndolo en su miembro mientras la embestía una y otra vez.

Braeburn: Oh Trixie, como me encanta tu hermoso culo.

Trixie entre gemidos le respondió.

Trixie: Y a mí me encanta tu enorme y erecto pene. Vamos, más fuerte. Más fuerte. Hasta el fondo. Oh si, tú si que sabes como hacer el amor a una yegua.

Braeburn: Y tú si que sabes como hacer que un semental te de caña en la cama.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, sentían que iban a llegar al clímax.

Braeburn: Prepárate Trixie. Me voy acorrer en breve.

Trixie: Pues hazlo dentro de mí. Quiero sentirlo todo dentro de mí. Haz que la grande y humilde Trixie se sienta una yegua completa.

En una última embestida. El semental introdujo toda su semilla dentro de Trixie mientras esta mordía la almohada para evitar que la oyeran gritar de placer. Trixie sintió todo el preciado líquido caliente del semental inundando todo su interior. Los dos se caen a la cama.

Trixie: (jadeo) Oh Braeburn. (Jadeo) Eso ha sido maravillo.

Dijo Trixie a su semental.

Braeburn: (Jadeo) Me alegra que te gustara.

Trixie: ¿Listo para otra ronda?

Dijo esto con una sonrisa. Al cual el vaquero la devolvió la sonrisa.

Braeburn: Por supuesto.

Braeburn se acostó en la cama boca arriba y Trixie empezó ha besarlo mientras con una pezuña empezó a masajear el miembro del semental mientras el vaquero hacia lo propio con la feminidad de la yegua. Tras unos minutos, el miembro del semental se puso otra vez duro y la feminidad de la yegua bastante húmeda.

Braeburn: ¿Lista preciosa?

Trixie sonrió.

Trixie: Por supuesto.

Trixie se puso encima del semental e introdujo el miembro del vaquero dentro de su feminidad. Ahí Braeburn volvió a empezar a embestirla mientras la tenia agarrada de su espalda mientras la yegua la tenia completamente abrazado de su cuello. Trixie se apoyó en el pecho del semental y volvió a besarlo. Los dos seguían besándose apasionadamente mientras duraban las embestidas. Finalmente separaron el beso.

Trixie: Besas bastante bien.

Braebur: Si. Y tus labios son muy dulces.

Braeburn cogió los flancos de Trixie y aumento las embestidas mientras Trixie también empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas. Los dos volvían a besarse una y otra vez.

Trixie: Por favor. No te detengas. Hazme sentir el placer del sexo.

Braeburn: Oh Trixie. Eres tan increíble en la cama.

Trixie: Tú también lo eres.

Braeburn: Oh si. No hay nada como tener sexo en al cama.

Braubrun sentía que su miembro iba a explotar.

Braeburn: Ahí va otra carga. Prepárate.

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente con intención de no separarse por nada del mundo. Finalmente llegaron al clímax y el semental llenó de nuevo a Trixie de su espeso semen. Los dos tuvieron que mantener el beso para que nadie les oyera gritar. Finalmente, los dos agotados se acostaron en la cama fuertemente abrazados el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente. El grupo llegó hasta el poblado de los búfalos donde Heart Strong tuvo la amabilidad de llevarles hasta el tipi de jefe Thunderhooves a las mane 6, Spike y a Mike. Los demás se quedaron en la nave (al menos ahí hay aire acondicionado). Ahí charlaron durante un largo rato.

Thunderhooves: Haber si lo he entendido. Necesitas buscar algo en nuestra tierra sagrada.

Mike: Así es jefe. Necesito encontrar un importante objeto allí y para eso necesito que me deis vuestro permiso.

Mike trató de ser lo más respetuoso posible con el jefe. Thunderhooves se lo pensó un momento y centró su vista en las mane 6.

Thunderhooves: ¿Confiáis plenamente en este potro?

Las chicas respondieron positivamente.

Twilight: Así es.

Applejack: Sinceramente sí.

Rainbow: De plena confianza.

Thunderhooves se lo pensó un momento y finalmente te dio su respuesta.

Thunderhooves: Está bien. Tenéis mi permiso.

Mike: Gracias jefe.

En el Infinity. El resto del grupo esperaba a los demás. Trixie y Sunset estaban en el comedor.

Trixie: Madre mía. Que calor. Se agradece el aire acondicionado de la nave.

Bit: El amo Mike se aseguro de tener toda clase de comodidades posibles.

Sunset: Pues se agradece.

Finalmente llegaron los demás.

Red: ¿Como os ha ido?

Mike: Perfectamente. Tenemos el permiso del jefe.

Red: Estupendo.

Mike: Black. A los mandos.

Black: entendido.

Black se puso en la cabina del piloto para pilotar la nave.

Black: Vamos para allá.

La nave despego hacia su siguiente destino. Después de unos minutos. Llegaron a su destino. El grupo bajo junto a unos robots contructores.

Sunset: Madre mía. Este sitio es enorme.

Rarity: Este calor no me viene bien para mi pelo.

Appleajkk. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar lo que buscamos si no sabemos donde empezar?

Pinkie: Este sitio es perfecto para jugar al escondite.

Camaleón: No será fácil encontrarlo.

Dijo esto camaleón disfrazado de arqueólogo con una vara de zahorí.

Twiligth: Mike ¿Tienes alguna ligera idea de donde buscar?

Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente ordeno a sus robots constructores que le siguieran.

Twilight: Mike, espera.

Rainbow: Pero ¿A dónde va?

Fluttershy: No tengo ni idea.

Mike siguió avanzando hasta un determinado punto del lugar.

Mike: Bien. Aquí es. Robots. Empezad a cavar.

Nada más ordenarlo. Los robots constructores armados con unas grandes palas que salieron de sus pezuñas, empezaron a excavar. Después de un rato, encontraron lo que buscaban.

Mike: Premio. Aquí esta.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas de lo rápido que lo había encontrado el potro.

Rainbow: ¿Y ya está? ¿Tan sencillo?

Applejack: Si apenas tuvimos que buscar.

Twilight: Mike ¿Como sabías que estaba aquí?

Mike: Utilicé un hechizo de rastreo para encontrarla.

Mintió. Mike conocía el lugar exacto por la otra línea temporal alterna. Twilight sospechaba que Mike no les contaba toda la verdad.

Rainbow: ¿Esa es la espada suprema? No parece nada del otro mundo.

Mike: No te dejes engañar por las apariencias. Esta espada es auto-adaptable.

Rarity: ¿Qué quieres decir cielo?

Twilight: Lo que seguramente Mike está tratando de decir es que la espada se adapta a quien lo lleva.

Mike: Así es.

Applejack: Quien lo diría.

Los robots introdujeron la espada en un contenedor y todo el grupo se fue a la nave. Antes de volver a Equestria. Pasaron por el pueblo para despedirse de todo el mundo.

Twilight: Aquí nos despedimos.

Heart Strong: Que tengáis buen viaje.

Fluttershy: Gracias.

Red: Si. Ya hemos tenido bastante sol por unos días.

Trixie y Braebrun se estaban despidiendo.

Braeburn: Vuelve a visitarnos cuando quieras.

Trixie sonrió.

Trixie: Y tú a nosotras.

Se miraron a los ojos. Sus rostros se acercaron hasta finalmente besarse. Después de cortar el beso .Trixie volvió con el grupo.

Mike se fue a su Camarote. Antes que nada, miro que no hubiese nadie cerca. Fue hacia un equipo de música que tenia sobre la mesilla de la cama, metió un cede y empezó sonar la música La música que se escuchaba era una del mundo humano, una clásica que a Mike le encantaba un montón oír ("IT´S NOT UNUSUAL - TOM JONES" buscadlo en youtube o probad la versión cachonda de la serie del El Príncipe de Bel Air creedme, vale la pena verla). Nada más ponerla, Mike con su magia elevó una vela y usarla como si fuera un micrófono y empezó a bailar y a cantar (En realidad no cantaba solo movía los labios siguiendo la canción) Se movía de un lado a otro del camarote y por encima de la cama cantando y bailando. Estaba tan concentrado con la canción que no se dio cuenta que las chicas y el dragón había entrado en su camarote. Todas miraban al potro sorprendidas con la boca abierta pero después hicieron acopio de todas sus fuerzas para contener la risa mientras Pinkie lo grababa todo con una cámara de video. Cuando Mike paró de bailar, vio a las chicas que lo vieron todo y este asustado dejo caer la vela al suelo. En ese instante, todas las chicas y el dragón rieron con todas sus ganas a carcajada abierta provocando una enorme vergüenza en el potro. Incluso a Flutterhy se le salían las lágrimas de la risa. Después de quince minutos riendo, Twilight dio a entender que ya era suficiente y decidieron que ya era hora de portarse como yeguas maduras y parecían que se habían calmado. Así fue hasta que Fluttershy se lo ocurrió decir a Mike que bailaban muy bien y Pinkie que quería un bis de la canción y el baile que la pareció muy gracioso, al final mas risas generales volvieron a estallar provocando una enorme vergüenza al potro.

Después de unas horas de viaje. El grupo llegó finalmente a Canterlot. Mike y la Patrulla entregaron la espada a la guardia real, mientras Celestia hablaba con Twilight.

Celestia: Por lo visto habéis tenido un viaje interesante.

Twilight: Así es princesa.

Celestia: Debo agradeceros que hayáis traído la espada. Si cayera en malas pezuñas. Seria un desastre para el mundo entero.

Twilight: No ha sido nada. En realidad todo es merito de Mike. El es quien nos hablo de la espada.

Celestia: ¿No te dijo Mike como conocía la existencia de esa espada y donde estaba escondida?

A Twilight no se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella pregunta. Mike nunca dijo como llegó a conocer la existencia de la espada y como llegar a ella.

Twilight: Pues no, no nos lo dijo.

Celestia: ¿Tuvisteis problemas encontrar la espada?

Twilight: La verdad es que no. Fue llegar y Mike junto con sus robots avanzó hasta un punto del lugar y excavar y justo a la primera encuentra la espada. Fue muy certero como si…..

Celestia: Como si supiera donde estaba la espada desde el principio.

Twilight: Asi es princesa. Cuando le pregunté como lo había encontrado. Dijo que había usado un hechizo de localización. Pero no me convenció del todo.

Celestia: ¿Crees que Mike esconde algo?

Twiligth: No lo se pero. Mike es de confianza y no voy a obligar a contar nada que él no quiera decir.

Celestia: Bien dicho Twilight. Los amigos pueden tener secretos y hay que respetarlo.

Twilight: Si aunque. Agradecería que Mike fuera un poco más abierto al contar sus secretos. Pero mejor que sea él quien nos lo cuente algún día.

En al nave Infinity. Mike estaba mirando unos datos desde el ordenador portátil del camarote.

Mike D: Es increíble que le hayas entregado a Celestia la Espada Suprema.

Era Mike demonio molestando otra vez.

Mike: Esa espada era demasiado peligrosa. Por eso tenía que entregársela a la princesa.

Su yo demoníaco no parecía conforme.

Mike D.: Por eso debiste habértela quedado tú y no haberlo dicho a nadie. Así tendrías esa todopoderosa arma en tus cascos.

Mike: Yo no ansió el poder. Sino hacer lo correcto.

Mike demonio se rió de forma burlesca.

Mike D.: Necio ¿Aun crees que puedes cambiar tu destino? ¿Aun sabiendo que dentro de unos días sufrirás tu transformación? ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá en cuanto suceda? Tus presuntos amigos te despreciaran por tu sangre demoníaca. Tú signo es estar solo.

Mike miro desafiante a su yo maligno.

Mike: Me da igual eso. Si sucede eso. Ya trabajaré duro para obtener su perdón y respeto.

Mike D.: Puede que te resulte más difícil de conseguir de lo que crees.

Finalmente su yo maligno se desvanece entre risas malvadas quedando solo a Mike. Este volvió hacia su ordenador.

Mike: Sea como sea. Obtendré mi redención.

Continuara…..


	22. CAP 20 ESTE NO SOY YO

**CAPITULO 20**

**ESTE NO SOY YO**

Era de noche en Ponyville. La mayoría de la gente estaba en sus casas durmiendo. En cambio Mike, estaba en su laboratorio poniendo a punto un nuevo invento que lleva meses intentando crear.

Mike: Bien. Esto pronto estará listo. Mi mayor creación por el momento.

Con un rostro de satisfacción, Mike trasteaba lo que parecía una especie de brazalete con una parte cuadrada en el centro. Mike metía unos cables y algunas herramientas. En ese momento, surgió un cortocircuito que alertó al potro.

Mike: Hay no. Un falso contacto.

En ese momento. Una intensa luz naranja inundó el laboratorio. La luz surgió desde el exterior del laboratorio cubriéndolo todo con su luz. Los padres de Mike que estaban durmiendo, fueron los primeros en ser bañados por aquella extraña luz naranja. La luz no se detuvo ahí. Siguió hasta el pueblo, a la granja de los Apples, la casa de Fluttershy. Todos y cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo fueron cubiertos por aquella extraña luz sin que nadie lo notara. Todo cuerpo que entró en contacto con esa luz, empezaba a brillar con una luz naranja. Cuando la luz desapareció. Desde el laboratorio se podía oír gritar a Mike.

Mike: Por Celestia. La que he liado.

A la mañana siguiente, en casa de Twilight. La alicornio se levantó de la cama algo cansada.

Twilight: Valla. Parece que he tenido un sueño agitado.

Twilight intentó coger el despertador con su magia pero por alguna extraña razón, su magia no funcionaba. Eso extrañó a la alicornio.

Twilight: ¿Que pasa? Mi magia no funciona.

Intentó echarse a volar al piso de abajo pero sus alas tampoco funcionaron y se calló de morros contra el duro suelo. Adolorida, se levanto.

Twilight: Pero ¿Que pasa aquí? Mis alas tampoco funcionan.

Twilight se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño para verse en el espejo y averiguar que la pasaba. Cuando finalmente pudo verse a sí misma, no pudo evitar dar un grito de sorpresa. No tenía su cuerno ni sus alas.

Twilight: ¿Qué es esto? No tengo mi cuerno ni mis alas.

Spike: Twilight ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

Twilight: ¿Spike?

Fue a ver a su ayudante y la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que ya no era un dragón, si no un unicornio, con forma de la edad aproximada a la de Apple Bloom. Tenía el pelaje morado como sus escamas, su crin y cola eran de tono verde como sus espinas. Tenía una cutie mark que consistía en un pergamino cubierto por un fuego verde.

Spike: Twilight ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué eres ahora un pony de tierra?

Twilight: ¿A mí? Que te ha pasado a ti también. Ahora eres un unicornio.

Spike: ¿Cómo que soy …..?

No pudo terminar la frase ya que al verse a sí mismo convertido en pony le sobresaltó enormemente.

Spike: Twilight ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

Twilight: No lo se.

Sunset: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿De donde vienen tantos gritos?

Sunset salió e su cuarto y vio a Twilight y Spike. Ella no entendía su nuevo aspecto.

Sunset: ¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Por qué Twilight es un pony de tierra y Spike un unicornio?

Spike: ¿Nosotros? ¿Y por que tú eres ahora un alicornio?

Sunset se miro así misma y se alarmó al verse como una alicornio.

Sunset: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por que tenemos este aspecto?

Twilight: No tengo la más remota idea.

Acto seguido. Varios gritos se oyeron desde fuera. Twilight y compañía salieron a ver que pasaba y no se podían creer lo que veían.

Varios ciudadanos del pueblo que conocían desde hace tiempo, al igual que ellas, habían cambiado. Algunos habían pasado de una especie pony a otra, si antes era un pony de tierra, ahora era un pegaso, si antes era un pegaso, ahora es un unicornio. No solo eso, también había cebras, grifos, changeling, búfalos, dragones….etc. Todo era un caos.

Twilight: Pero ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

En ese momento oyeron que la llamaban.

Applejack: Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Applejack?

Pero en vez de ver a la pony de tierra que ella conocía. En su lugar había una cebra de piel blanca con rayas naranjas (¿O es piel naranja con rayas blancas?)

Applejack: Twilight. Veo que a ti también te ha pasado.

Spike: Y a ti también.

En ese momento, un objeto volador chocó encima de ellas.

Twilight: Rainbow, mira por donde….

Pero no era Rainbow, En su lugar estaba Pinkie. Notaron que ella era una pegaso.

Sunset: ¿Pinkie?

Pinkie: Así es ¿No es genial? Tengo alas, ahora puedo ir a cualquier lugar donde quiera y a donde sea ¿No es genial?

Dijo esto la pony pegaso rosa dando saltitos mientras movía sus alas.

En ese momento apareció Rainbow Dash.

Applejack: ¿Rainbow?

Rainbow: Esto es terrible chicas. He perdido mis alas.

Efectivamente. Rainbow no tenía sus alas. Ahora era un pony de tierra.

En ese momento se oyó un grito proveniente de la tienda de Rarity.

Twilight: Rarity.

Spike: Rarity esta en peligro. Tenemos que salvarla.

Y el pequeño dragón…perdón…el pequeño unicornio corrió hasta la tienda de Rarity sin esperar a nadie.

Spike entró raudo y veloz en la tienda dispuesto a salvar a su amada unicornio.

Spike: Tranquila Lady Rarity. Aquí está el caballero Spike para salvaros.

Pero en vez de ver a Rarity, vio en su lugar a un changeling. Spike gritó de sorpresa al verla. El resto del grupo entró y vieron a la changeling.

Applejack: ¿Un changeling?

Pinkie: ¿Qué hace un changeling aquí?

Rainbow: No lo se. Pero si la hecho algo a Rarity le voy a dar su merecido.

Rainbow se lanzó hacia el changeling hasta que esta chilló.

Rarity: Quieto Rainbow. No me hagas daño.

Aquello detuvo a la ex pegaso.

Rainbow: ¿Que?

Sunset: ¿Esa cosa ha hablado como Rarity?

Twilight: Chicas. Creo que esa es Rarity.

Todas: ¿Qué?

El grupo la miro mejor y se dieron cuenta de que era realmente ella. El Rarity tenía la piel negra como un changeling, pero tenía su característico peinado violeta. Sus ojos también tenían su misma tonalidad violeta.

Twilight: Rarity ¿Que te ha pasado?

Rarity: No lo se. Cuando me levanté y me miré la espejo. Me di cuenta de mi nuevo aspecto.

Applejack: Pero ¿Qué caracoles pasa aquí? ¿Por qué todo el mundo parece haberse transformado en otra cosa?

Pinkie: No lo se. Quizás algún mago intentó un gran hechizo, le salió mal y ahora todos somos así.

Sunset: Pero ¿Quién?

Rainbow: Quien sea. Te juro que voy a partirle la cara. Mira que privarme de mis alas.

Rainbow estaba realmente enfadada. Si algo la molestaba de verdad, era la imposibilidad de no poder volar.

Rarity: Rainbow querida. Tampoco es para ponerse así.

Rainbow: ¿Qué no es para ponerse así dices? Yo quiero volar y maldita sea, no puedo sin mis alas.

Twilight: Esto es grabe. Spike, envía un mensaje a la princesa contándola lo que pasa aquí.

Spike: Entendido.

Spike con su reciente habilidad mágica, escribió la carta y la envió. Por fortuna todavía conservaba su aliento mágico para enviar mensajes.

Otro potente grito se oyó desde la lejanía.

Pinkie: Ese grito.

Twilight: Es de Fluttershy.

Applejack: Esta en problemas. Vamos chicas.

Y el grupo se fue directo a casa de Fluttershy. Cuando entraron, no la vieron.

Twilight: Fluttershy.

Rarity: ¿Donde estas querida?

Fluttershy: A-aquí…

Su voz sonaba desde su cuarto. Subieron por las escaleras y cuando entraron, vieron que Fluttershy estaba cubierta por las sabanas sin que se la pudiera ver.

Twilight: Flutterhy ¿Qué ocurre?

Applejack: ¿Por qué estas tan asustada azucarillo?

Pinkie: Si. Ni que hubieras visto un dragón.

Sin quitarse todavía la manta de encima, las respondió.

Fluttershy: E-exactamente e-eso.

Todas: ¿Queee?

Rarity: ¿Has visto un dragón aquí?

Sunset: ¿En tu casa?

Fluttershy: S-si.

Rainbow: Dime como era. Te juro que le daré una paliza por haberte asustado.

Fluttershy: E-era amarillo, su pelo y espinas eran rosas.

Spike: Espera ¿Amarillo, pelo y espinas rosas?

Fluttershy: A-así es. Lo vi cuando bajé por las escaleras.

Twilight: Dime Fluttershy. Pusiste un nuevo espejo abajo ¿Verdad?

Fluttershy: A-así es pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Twilight: Porque sospecho que el dragón que viste…

En ese momento Twilight quitó la manta y las demás quedaron sorprendidas de lo que vieron.

Twilight: Eras tú.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué?

Twilight no se equivocaba. Fluttershy resultó ser la dragona. Tenia las escamas igual que su pelaje, sus espinas rosas como su pelo, conservaba su peinado rosa. Tenía una cola amarilla terminado en una punta en forma de hoja rosa. Tenía unas grandes alas amarillas y unos cuernos rosas oscuras. Su tamaño era igual que cuando era un pony. Cuando se observó a si misma, grito por un momento a la vez que echaba fuego al que las ponis tuvieron que apartarse para evitar quemarse. Finalmente se calmo.

Fluttershy: P-pero ¿Como es posible que sea yo una dragona?

Applejack: No lo sabemos.

Sunset: A todo el pueblo le pasó igual.

Todo el mundo se dirigió hacia el centro del pueblo. Fluttershy andaba a cuatro patas ya que su cuerpo estaba adaptado así. Todos los ciudadanos se pusieron en torno a la alcaldesa que entonces ella era una bisonte. Esta trató de calmar a todo el mundo.

Mayor Mare: Calmaos mis ¿Ponis? Calmaos todo el mundo.

Rarity: Pero señorita alcaldesa ¿Que nos ha pasado?

Mayor Mare: Tranquilizaos. Seguro que hay alguna explicación para este extraño fenómeno.

En un repelando de luz, apareció la princesa Celestia. Todo el mundo se inclinó ante ella. La princesa estuvo sorprendida por la cantidad de especies que había en el pueblo.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia. Al fin ha venido.

Celestia: Si Twilight. Vine en cuanto recibí tu carta. Al principio no me lo creí lo que ponías en la carta, pero después de ver lo que pasado en el pueblo. Me doy cuenta de que es verdad.

Twilight: Menos mal ¿Sabe lo que nos ha pasado?

Celestia: Lo ignoro. Debo reconocer que en mi larga vida como gobernante, jamás vi nada semejante.

En ese momento se oyó una voz.

Mike: Creo que yo puedo aportar algo de luz a todo esto.

Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia Mike y ninguno creía lo que veían. Mike estaba con sus padres, pero para su sorpresa, tanto él como sus padres. Eran alicornios.

Twilight: Mike ¿Sabes lo que está pasando?

Mike agachó la cabeza sintiendo una gran vergüenza.

Mike: Si. Y he de decir que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa mía.

Nadie se podía creer lo que decía el potro.

Applejack: ¿Que quieres decir con que es culpa tuya azucarillo?

Mike: Pues, veréis….

A Mike le costaba encontrar las palabras. Celestia apoyó su pezuña en el hombro en tono maternal.

Celestia: Mike. Por favor, explícate.

Mike con algo más de confianza habló.

Mike: Veréis. Estaba tratando de crear un nuevo invento que seria revolucionario pero por accidente. Hice un mal contacto y se liberó una honda de luz que alteró el ADN de todas las especies ponis del lugar.

Rainbow al igual que los de más no entendían lo que decían, excepto Twilight.

Rainbow: ¿Perdona?

Mike trató e explicarlo mejor.

Mike: Quiero decir que la luz naranja ha alterado la fisiología de cada especie pony y lo ha convertido en otra especie.

Rainbow seguía sin entender.

Rainbow: Lo siento. No sigo.

Mike se puso la pezuña en la cara y enseguida la respondió.

Mike: Que la luz naranja a convertido cada pony en otra cosa ¿Lo has entendido ya?

Rainbow: Ah. Ya lo entiendo.

Mike: (Lo dudo)

Twilight: ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

Mike: Si. Aunque me llevará tiempo.

Rainbow: Pues haber si lo haces ya. Quiero volar y no puedo.

Respondió Rainbow Dash enfadada.

Mike: Para esto necesitaré un ayudante que este dispuesto a trabajar como uno poseso porque no será fácil.

Twilight: ¿No puede ayudarte tu patrulla?

Mike: Ahora mismo están en una misión y no volverán en unos días. Así que ¿Quien se ofrece voluntario?

En ese momento. La pezuña de Pinkie Pie se alzó mientras esta daba saltitos.

Pinkie: uh uh uh. Elígeme a mí, alíjeme a mí.

Mike: ¿Alguien más?

Nadie respondió.

Mike: Enserio ¿Alguien más?

Seguían sin responder. Al final Mike suspiró.

Mike: Bien Pinkie. Tú me ayudarás.

Pinkie salto de alegría al ser elegida.

Mike: Bien. Pero necesitare el laboratorio de la biblioteca ya que debido al accidente. Mi laboratorio quedó temporalmente fuera de servició y solo posé las funciones básicas del lugar.

Twilight: Bien Mike. Te ofrezco mi laboratorio.

Mike: Gracias Twilight.

Rainbow: Y rapidito. Quiero recuperar mis alas ya.

Applejack: Cálmate azucarillo.

Celestia: Mientras los demás. Seguid con vuestras tareas como podáis.

Sr. Blue: Buena suerte hijo.

Sra. Bluer: Hazlo con calma hijo.

Mike: Lo haré gracias.

Más tarde. Mike junto con Pinkie. Trataba de arreglar el desperfecto ocasionado anteriormente.

Mike: Pinkie, tráeme la llave trifásica.

Pinkie la velocidad el rayo se fue y volvió enseguida con el objeto requerido.

Pinkie: Aquí tienes.

Mike: Perfecto. Ahora el condensador de flusox.

Pinkie: Entendido.

Mike: Ahora tráeme el clavijador de superfluo.

Pinkie: Inmediatamente.

Pinkie seguái trayendo las extrañas herramientas que Mike pedía. Al final Spike no pudo evitar preguntar a la pony rosa.

Spike: ¿Enserio entiendes lo que te dice Mike?

Pinkie con una sonrisa le responde.

Pinkie: No tengo ni idea.

Twilight que estaba observando todo se fijó en un extraño cristal que estaba al lado del brazalete que Mike trataba de Arreglar.

Twilight: Oye Mike ¿Qué es esto?

Dijo esto Twilight señalando el extraño cristal.

Mike: ¿Esto? Es el cristal Taldarin.

Twilight: ¿Cristal Taldarin?

Mike: Es un mineral muy raro y difícil de encontrar. Lo necesito exclusivamente para mi invento. De lo contrario. No podría repetir el incidente de antes.

Twilight: Ya veo.

Twilight decidió dejarle solo con su invento para no molestarle. Cuando salió, intento coger un libro olvidándose completamente de que ya no poseía su cuerno.

Twilight: Madre mía. Esto es bastante molesto.

Sunset que aun portaba su magia, la acercó su libro.

Twilight: Ah gracias Sunset.

Sunset no respondió. Simplemente se observaba en el espejo.

Twilight: ¿Algún problema Sunset?

Sunset: ¿Qué? Oh nada.

Twiligth: Sunset. Si tienes un problema, me lo puedes contar. Somos amigas.

Sunset: Si perdona, es que….

Twilight: ¿Si?

Sunset: En el pasado, cuando era alumna de Celestia. Yo quería ser la más poderosa. Me veía a mi misma como una poderosa alicornio. Estaba hambrienta de poder y por culpa de eso, lo perdí todo. Ahora que me veo a mi misma convertida por fin en un alicornio. Siento como si no me lo hubiese ganado en absoluto.

Twilight apoyó su pezuña en su hombro y con una sonrisa la dijo.

Twilight: Cometiste muchos errores. Pero reconocerlos y tratar de enmendarlos es una gran muestra de valor Sunset. Seguro que algún día. Conseguirás ganarte tu sitio como alicornio.

Sunset: ¿Tú crees Twilight?

Twilight: Por supuesto. Y yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo.

Sunset finalmente sonrió y le agradeció el gesto de su maestra. Finalmente las dos amigas se abrazaron.

En casa de Fluttershy, seguía con su labor de cuidar a los animales. Aun la costaba aceptar la idea de que ella era ahora una dragona y ha veces cuando se veía en el espejo se asustaba hasta que finalmente se daba cuenta de que era ella. Ha veces cuando se asustaba o se ponía nerviosa. Escupía fuego por error. Rainbow estaba con ella para ayudarla y que no ocasionara un incendio por accidente. La ex-pegaso estaba que se subía por las paredes desesperada por no poder volar.

Rainbow: Madre mía ¿Pero cuanto tiempo le va a llevar a ese potro arreglar este lío? Quiero volar de una vez.

En la granja Apple. Applejack junto a su familia que también se habían convertido en cebras. Seguían con la labor de cosechar manzanas. Apple Bloom se divertía jugando como una pequeña cebra de piel blanca con rayas amarillas (¿O es de piel amarilla con rayas blancas? La abuela Granny Smith seguía durmiendo en su mecedora. De todo el pueblo, ella parecía ser la única en que no se dio cuenta de nada de los cambios surgidos recientemente.

En la tienda Bounty Carrusel. Rarity seguía con sus actividades de hacer vestidos. Spike estaba con ella ayudándola con diversas tareas. El dragón…digo unicornio. Se dio cuenta de que ella se miraba constantemente en el espejo.

Spike: Rarity ¿Estas bien?

Rarity miró al pequeño dragón.

Rarity: No Spike. No estoy bien. Antes era una hermosa unicornio y ahora soy una horrible changeling. Soy horrorosa.

Dijo esto tras caer dramáticamente en un sofá y llorar desconsoladamente. Spike trato de animarla.

Spike: Yo no te veo horrible.

Rarity: Lo dices solo para animarme.

Spike: Rarity ¿Que mas da que hayas cambiado de aspecto? Para mi sigues siendo la misma hermosa yegua que conocí.

Rarity dejó de llorar y miró a Spike.

Rarity: Oh Spike. Eso es lo mas dulce que me has….

Se detuvo por un momento porque en ese momento capto un extraño olor.

Rarity: (¿Qué es ese olor? Es verdaderamente dulce).

Sintió que el olor provenía de Spike. Podía sentirlo. Era una deliciosa esencia que la costaba resistirse.

Rarity: Spike.

Spike: ¿Si Rarity?

Rarity no dijo anda, se acercó a él dando vueltas a su alrededor. Su cuerno brillaba mientras lo hacía. En ese momento Spike se sentía raro.

Spike: Rarity. No me encuentro bien.

Rarity: ¿Qué dices Spike?

En ese momento Spike se desmayó.

Rarity: Spike.

Grito alarmada al ver a su amigo desmayarse. Lo cogió con su magia y lo llevó a su cama.

Rarity: Spike, por favor háblame.

Lentamente. Los ojos de Spike se abrieron.

Spike: ¿Rarity? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rarity: No lo se. Te desmayaste cuando yo percibía una deliciosa ahorma en ti.

Spike: Creo que has estado absorbiendo mi amor.

Rarity: ¿En serio?

Spike: Si. Así es.

Rarity: Cielos, Lo siento mucho. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Spike: Tranquila Rarity. No es culpa tuya.

Spike la sonrió alegrando el corazón a Rarity.

Rarity: Bien Spike. Mejor te acuestas un poco y descansas mi Spikey Wykey.

Rarity lo acomodó en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente. Dejándole descansar en la cama. Cuando Spike quedó solo, este sonrió y pensó.

Spike: Valla. Podría pasarme esto más a menudo.

En el laboratorio de Twilight. Mike trataba de solucionar el problema ocasionado anteriormente.

Twilight: Mike. Tienes visita.

Mike: Ahora no puedo.

Flink: ¿No tienes tiempo para los amigos?

Mike: ¿Flink?

Mike pudo ver a su amigo solo que este estaba con forma de changeling.

Mike: Valla Flink. Por lo visto a ti también te ha afectado. Ahora eres un changeling.

Flink: Si. Ahora lo soy.

Mentía. Flink siempre fue un changeling pero decidió aprovechar la confusión para descubrir mas cosas de Mike.

Flashback.

Flink estaba a las afueras del pueblo cuándo ocurrió el desastre. Estaba en su forma real. Cuando se acercó al pueblo vio el caos que había en ella.

Button: Veo que a ti también te ha pasado.

Flink se giró y vio a Button solo que este tenia forma de grifo.

Flink: ¿Button eres tú? ¿Que ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué eres un grifo?

Button: Todo el mundo se ha transformado en otra cosa. Por lo visto Mike creaba un aparato raro y ocasionó todo este desastre.

Flink: Con que fue eso.

Button: Bueno. Yo voy a practicar un poco con mi nuevo aspecto. Hasta luego.

Y se Button a divertirse un poco con su forma de grifo.

Flink: Creo que voy ha hacerle una visita.

Tiempo actual.

Mike: Si. Desde luego he creado un gran desmadre.

Flink: Sin lugar a dudas.

Y los dos se rieron. Mike empezó a sentirse cansado.

Flink: ¿Estas bien?

Mike: Si. Solo que llevo todo el día tratando de arreglar este estropicio.

Twilight entró en el laboratorio.

Twilight: ¿Quieres salir un poco? Podemos ir a tomar pasteles.

Pinkie: Ui ui ui. Si si si. Pasteles.

Mike: Gracias pero no. Tengo mucho trabajo por delante y…..

En ese momento Pinkie le miró fijamente a los ojos del potro no con muy buena cara.

Pinkie: Mike. Pasteles.

Mike: Esta bien. Iremos a tomar pasteles.

Pinkie: Viva.

Y el grupo se fue a tomar unos pasteles. Después de disfrutar de un buen almuerzo. El grupo volvió a la biblioteca.

Mike: Gracias Twilight. Realmente me hacia falta salir.

Twilight: No hay de que.

Flink: Los pasteles estuvieron deliciosos.

Mike: Bueno. Hora de continuar trabajando.

Pero cuando llegaron a la biblioteca. Vieron a una extraña sombra salir por una ventana. Mike se alarmó al verla.

Mike: Twilight.

Sunset: Si. Lo hemos visto.

Mike: Se lleva el cristal Taldarin

Twilight. ¿Queeee?

Mike, Twilight, Susnet, Pinkie y Sunset persiguieron a la misteriosa fugitiva.

Twilight: Se escapa.

Sunset: No si yo puedo impedirlo.

Gracias a su forma de alicornio. Sunset alzó el vuelo y por el cielo logró adelantar a la sombra y cortar el paso de la fugitiva.

Sunset: Alto ahí.

Cuando el resto del grupo llegó. Vieron posiblemente a la más extraña criatura que habían visto en su vida. Una humana.

La humana en cuestión tenía la piel verde. Los ojos amarillos. Su pelo era verde con detalles blancos. Vestía con una falda verde oscuro con el dibujo de una lira y una camisa blanca. Twilight la reconoció en el acto.

Twilight: ¿Lyra?

Lyra: La misma.

Twilight: Pero Lyra. ¿Por que has robado el cristal?

Lyra: Porque no quiero volver a ser un pony.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Lyra: Durante toda mi vida he estudiado a los humanos y siempre quise ser uno de ellos. Ahora que mi sueño se ha hecho realidad. No pienso renunciar a ello.

Mike: No digas tonterías Lyra. Tienes que darme el cristal para que yo pueda arreglar este desaliñado.

Lyra: Jamás.

Sunset: Oh ya creo que lo harás.

Lyra: Ni un paso.

Lyra alzó en cristal en lo alto amenazando con romperlo.

Lyra: Dad un paso más y destrozare el cristal.

Twilight: No Lyra no lo hagas.

Mike: No hay otro cristal como ese en muchos kilometros. Si lo destruyes. No quedaremos así para siempre.

Lyra: No me importan si consigo lo que quiero.

¿?: Ya basta.

Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y ninguno creía lo que veía. Otra Lyra pero esta era una pony.

Lyra: ¿Qué? ¿Qué hago yo ahí si estoy aquí?

Lyra2: No te esfuerces Lyra. Yo soy producto de tu imaginación. Ellos no pueden verme.

La otra Lyra se giró hacia le grupo y le guiño un ojo. Estos entendieron enseguida el plan.

Mike: Lyra ¿Con quien hablas?

Pinkie: Si. Al menos que sea un amigo imaginario. Aquí no hay nadie.

Lyra: Pero ¿Quién eres tú?

Lyra2: Valla pregunta. Soy tu conciencia.

Lyra: ¿Mi conciencia?

Lyra2: Si. Y estoy aquí para impedir que hagas esto.

Lyra: No. No quiero renunciar a mi sueño.

Lyra2: ¿Tanto vale tu sueño que estas dispuesta a arruinar la vida de los demás?

Lyra no dijo nada. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que se portaba egoístamente.

Lyra: Tiene razón. No puedo cumplir mi sueño de esta manera si perjudico a los demás.

Lyra devolvió el cristal a Mike.

Lyra: Lo siento.

Mike: No pasa nada Lyra. Supongo que cuando alguien tiene alguna meta en al vida. No puede evitare hacer alguna locura.

Lyra estaba feliz. Al menos Mike ni nadie la odiaba por lo que había echo. Cuando Lyra se fue. La otra Lyra se cubrió de llamas rebelando ser Flink:

Mike: Flink.

Sunset: Con que eras tú.

Flink: Si. Pensé que si me hacia pasar por su conciencia. Entraría en razón.

Mike: Gracias socio. Nos has ayudado mucho.

Flink: No hay de que.

Más tarde. Las mane 6, Sunset, Spike y Mike estaban en el laboratorio de la biblioteca.

Mike: Bien. Esto ya esta.

Applejack: ¿Ya está arreglado?

Mike: Si. Ya solo es pulsar el botón y ya esta.

Rainbow: Pues rapidito. Que yo quiero recuperar mis alas y volar de nuevo.

Mike: Bien pues vamos allá. Cruzad los dedos.

Pinkie: ¿Dedos?

Mike: Olvidadlo.

Mike pulsó el botón y surgió de nuevo la luz. Dicha luz cubrió el pueblo entero y cuando se deshizo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Mike: Hemos recuperado nuestra forma original.

La alegría inundó el laboratorio.

Applejack: Estupendo

Fluttershy: Yay.

Twilight: Nunca había echado tanto de menos mi magia y mis alas.

Spike: Y yo mi forma de dragón.

Rainbow: Es genial poder volar de nuevo con mis propias alas.

La pegaso empezó a volar por todas partes con una intensa alegría.

Pinkie: Jooo. A mí me encantaban mis alas.

Mike: Bueno esto ya esta. Ahora puedo decir que mi invento ya está terminado .Que ganas de probarlo.

Mas tarde Mike se reúne con Flink que para entonces este ya estaba en su forma pony.

Mike: Hola Flink.

Flink: Hola Mike.

Mike: Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado antes.

Flink: No tiene importancia.

Mike: Claro que lo tiene. Si no llega a ser por ti. Habríamos perdido el cristal y esta es mi forma de agradecértelo.

Mike sacó un pañuelo rojo y se lo puso alrededor del cuello de Flink.

Flink: ¿Un pañuelo?

Mike: Un regalo. Por ser mí amigo y haberme ayudado.

Dijo esto Mike con una sonrisa. Flink no sabía que decir.

Flink: Esto gracias.

Mike: Gracis a tí.

Mike se fue a su casa dejando a Flink solo. En ese momento sintió un aire de culpabilidad.

Flink. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así?

"Querida princesa Celestia"

Me alegra informarle de que los problemas que había en el pueblo ya se han solucionado y todo volvió a la normalidad. Por irónico que suene, alguno aprendimos mucho de nuestras nuevas formas. Por ejemplo yo aprendí a valorar más a los ponis de tierra, pese a que no puedan hacer magia o volar, pueden hacer muchas cosas extraordinarias al igual que también aprendí valorar mas mi magia y mis alas. Fluttershy empezó a tener menos miedo a los dragones ya que durante un tiempo ella fue uno. Rarity también aprendió que aunque uno puede no tener un buen aspecto, es su interior donde se encuentra la verdadera belleza.

Tu querida alumna Twilight Sparkle

Continuara…


	23. CAP 21 EL CHANGELING BROMISTA

**CAPITULO 21**

**EL CHANGELING BROMISTA**

Ya pasaron tres días desde el incidente en que todos los habitantes se convirtieran en otra especie distinta de lo que eran y que Mike lo arreglara para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Twilight estaba durmiendo en su cama hasta que oyó una suave voz conocida.

Mike: Despiertaaaaa Twilight.

Twilight: Uh ¿Mike?

Lentamente abrió los ojos, pero en vez de ver a Mike. Vio a un changeling mirándola ferozmente y gruñéndola.

Changeling: Arg, te voy a comer.

Twilight pegó un enorme grito y se cayó de la cama tratando de alejarse del changeling.

Twilight: Aléjate de mi engendro.

En ese momento oyó unas risas. Vio a Spike y Sunset riéndose.

Twilight: Spike. Sunset ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Tenemos a un peligroso changeling suelto por la casa.

Spike que casi se ahoga de la risa la responde.

Spike: Hay Twilight. Si te vieras la cara.

Sunset que estaba igual que Spike lo secundaba.

Sunset: Si. Tienes una cara que no tiene precio.

Twilight no entendía nada y vio al changeling que también se estaba riendo.

Changeling: Jajaja. Menudo despertar ¿Verdad Twilight?

A Twilight la parecía conocida la voz del changeling.

Twilight: Esa voz ¿Mike?

Twilight miró más detenidamente al changeling. Se fijó que tenia crin y cola blanca como el potro y ojos grises. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era Mike y que le había jugado una broma.

Twilight: Mike. Serás.

En ese instante. Una luz naranja cubrió a Mike y volvió a la normalidad.

Mike: Menuda broma ¿No te parece?

A Twilight no la pareció gracioso.

Twilight: Casi me matas del susto.

Spike: Oh vamos Twilight. Fue muy gracioso.

Sunset: Con tal de oírte gritar valió la pena.

Twilight: De todos modos ¿Cómo lo has hecho? No he sentido magia.

Mike: Con esto.

Mike enseño a Twilight un brazalete en su pezuña derecha.

Twilight: Eso es.

Mike: Si. Lo que estuve trabajando hace uno días antes del desastre.

Twilight: Oh sea. Lo acabaste.

Mike: Así es.

Spike: ¿Y como funciona?

Mike: Fácil. Solo tengo mantener mi pezuña en el brazalete y pensar en que criatura me quiero convertir.

Mike les enseño como lo hacía. Mantuvo su pezuña en el brazalete. Una luz naranja lo cubrió y acto seguido se convirtió en un grifo.

Twilight: Asombroso.

Mike: Mola ¿Eh?

Sunset: Desde luego.

Mike: Lo llamo modificador ADN

Twilight: ¿Modificador ADN?

Mike: Así es.

Spike: Es un cacharro genial.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora os dejo. Quiero seguir probando mi nuevo invento.

Spike: Espera. Voy contigo.

Mike: Por mi no hay problema.

Mike y Spike salieron fuera donde los amigos de Mike le esperaban fuera.

Pip: ¿Cómo fue?

Mike el respondió con una sonrisa.

Mike: Genial. No veáis que grito pego cuando me vio.

Sus amigos se rieron.

Apple Bloom: Me habría encantado verla cuando se llevó el susto.

Mike: Puede que lo puedas ver. Rumble socio. Dime que lo has grabado por favor.

Preguntó a Rumble que portaba una cámara de video.

Rumble: Hasta el último detalle.

Flink: Seguro que puso una cara que no tenia precio.

Y el grupo se rió.

En la granja Apple. Applejack y Bic Mac estaban cosechando manzanas mientras la abuela Granny Smith dormía en su mecedora. En ese momento apareció Apple Bloom sonriente.

Apple Bloom: Hola hermana. Hola Big Mac

Applejack: Hola Apple Bloom ¿Has venido ha ayudarnos?

Apple Bloom se rió.

Apple Bloom: En realidad. He venido ha presentaros a mi nuevo novio.

Aquello llamó la atención de sus hermanos.

Applejack: Anda hermana. No sabía que tuvieras novio ¿Y tú Big Mac?

Big Mac: Nop.

Apple Bloom empezó a hablar con aire soñadora.

Apple Bloom: Tendríais que verlo. Es tan guapo. Un color de piel único. Unos ojos prácticamente atrayentes, una sonrisa, Awww.

Dijo esto con un gran suspiro.

Applejack: Bueno hermana ¿Y nos lo vas a presentar?

Apple Bloom: Así es. Yujuuu, cariño. Ven aquí, que mi familia quiere conocerte.

En ese momento detrás de un árbol, apareció un changeling.

Changeling: Hola familia de mi nueva novia. Espero que tengáis mucho amor para brindarnos en nuestro noviazgo.

En ese momento. Los dos hermanos parpadearon por un momento y gritaron fuertemente mientras empezaron a retroceder.

Applejack: Apple Bloom. Potrilla loca, aléjate de ese engendro.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Pero en vez de salir corriendo. Apple Bloom empezó a reírse en el suelo a carcajadas y el changeling estaba igual. Ninguno de los dos hermanos entendía nada.

Apple Bloom: Hay Mike. Teníais razón. Les hemos dado un buen susto.

Mike: Desde luego.

Applejack: ¿Mike?

Mike deshizo su disfraz revelando su verdadero aspecto.

Mike: Valla susto ¿No Applejack?

En ese momento. La cabeza de Applejack se puso roja y les gritó a los dos.

Applejack: Malditos potrillos. Os vais a enterar.

Apple Bloom y Mike empezaron ha correr siendo perseguidos por una enfadada Applejack mientras estos se reían.

Applejack: Malditos delincuentes juveniles. Cuando os coja veréis de lo que vale un peine.

Y Applejack los persiguió por toda la huerta de manzanas. En ese momento Granny Smith se despertó de su siesta.

Granny Smith: Big Mac, hijo ¿Que pasa aquí?

Big Mac: Me parece que pronto vamos a asistir a un doble asesinato.

Dijo esto el semental rojo mientras se reía viendo a su hermana persiguiendo a los dos potros.

Rainbow estaba durmiendo sobre una nube cerca de un lago. Ella no notó que la estaban desplazándola hasta dicho lago. En ese momento oyó una voz.

Voz: Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Uh ¿Qué?

Cuando se despertó. Vio a un changeling que la rugía amenazadoramente. Rainbow grito asustada y se cayó de la nube al agua. Luego salió del agua completamente enfadada y empapada, poniéndose en posición de combate.

Rainbow: Muy bien. Engendro. Nadie ataca por sorpresa a Rainbow y se sale con la suya.

Pero en vez de ver a un feroz changeling amenazándola. Vio a uno que estaba en el suelo partiéndose de risa.

Mike: Hay Rainbow ¿Te ha gustado el bañito que te has dado?

Rainbow reconoció la voz.

Rainbow: ¿Mike?

Mike volvió a su forma original.

Mike: El mismo.

Dijo esto el potro mientras se reía. Rainbow lo miró por un momento y rugió furiosa.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo te atreves ha hacerme esta broma? y lo mas grave todavía. Despertarme de mi siesta. Ahora verás maldito enano.

Y la pegaso empezó a perseguir furiosa al potro que se estaba partiéndose de risa mientras huía de ella.

En casa de Rarity. La unicornio estaba preparando el desayuno para ella y su hermana. Sweetie ya estaba en la mesa mientras esta traía el desayuno.

Rarity: Aquí tienes Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie: Gracias hermana.

Rarity cogió una taza de te y mientras esta se lo estaba bebiendo. Su hermana de repente la gritó enfadada.

Sweetie: Hermana ¿Por qué tú nunca me besas con lengua?

Nada más decirlo. Rarity escupió todo el contenido de lo que estaba bebiendo y miró a su hermana.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle ¿Cómo puedes decirme una cosa así a tu propia hermana?

Sweetie: Bueno. Puede por el hecho de que yo no soy tu hermana de verdad.

Rarity no entendía lo que la decía la potrilla. En ese momento. Una llama verde cubrió a su hermana y en su lugar apareció un changeling.

Changeling: En realidad. Soy un cruel y sanguinario changeling.

Rarity gritó y trató de cubrirse con la silla con la que estaba sentada.

Rarity: Atrás engendro ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana Monstruo?

En ese momento apareció Sweetie Belle riéndose como una loca al igual que el changeling.

Sweetie: Hay hermana. Tendrías que haberte visto la cara que has puesto.

Rairty no entendía nada. En ese momento. Vio a Mike recobrar su forma anterior. Allí entendió que todo fue una broma.

Mike: Hay Rarity. Tu cara no tiene precio.

Dijo esto mientras se reía. Rarity se puso roja e hinchó los cachetes. Sin duda no la hizo ninguna gracia la broma.

En el Sugar Por Corner. Pinkie estaba preparando pasteles. Tras hacer unos cuantos. Pasó por unos pasillos dando saltos hasta verse a si misma reflejada en un sitió donde se supone que había una habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta. Se detuvo.

Pinkie: Curioso. No recuerdo que hubiera un espejo por este pasillo.

Se acercó hasta el espejo y se vio a si misma reflejada. Hizo varias muecas donde su reflejo la imitaba. Luego se apartó del espejo y asomó la cabeza. Su reflejo hizo lo mismo. Más tarde. Cogió un sombrero plano y un bastón y se puso a bailar. Su reflejo seguía haciendo lo mismo. Luego, se puso un lazo amarillo en el pelo. Cuando se asomó, su reflejo tenía un lazo rojo en su lugar. Eso extrañó a Pinkie y empezó a desconfiar del espejo. Finalmente. Coge un pastel y se pone delante del espejo. Mira fijamente a los ojos de su reflejo. Le da la espalda y vuelve a girar. Luego se pone en posición de lanzar el pastel, pero en ese momento su reflejo no hizo lo mismo, le lanzó el pastel directamente a la cara.

Pinkie: Ummmm. Plátano.

Se relamía Pinkie del pastelazo recibido. En cambio su reflejo se envolvió en llamas convirtiéndose en un changeling y luego deshacerse en un sonriente Mike.

Mike: ¿Que Pinkie? ¿Te ha gustado el pastel?

Pinkie: Desde luego. Estuvo delicioso.

Los dos se pusieron a reír como locos.

En casa de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy estaba echando de comer a los animales.

Flutterhsy: Tranquilos pequeñines hay para todos.

Termino de echar la comida a los animales. Solo faltaba Ángel que estaba escondido en su mini casa que tenia por la habitación.

Fluttershy: Ángel. Tu comida.

Salió Ángel de la casita, pero también salió otro Ángel. Esto extrañó a la pegaso

Fluttershy: Que raro ¿Cómo puede haber dos Angeles?

En ese momento, uno de ellos se envolvió en llamas negras revelando un changeling.

Changeling: Porque en realidad yo soy un cruel y sanguinario changeling y he venido a devorar todo tu amor.

Fluttershy gritó y antes de que pudiera escapar. El changeling se le echo encima. La hizo cosquilla y la mordió suavemente las alas. Cuando la soltó. Estaba en el suelo riéndose. La pegaso la extrañó aquel comportamiento. Luego una luz naranja lo cubrió revelando ser Mike riéndose.

Mike: Jajaja. Hay Fluttershy. Si hubieras visto tu cara. Hay que bueno.

Fluttershy al darse cuenta de que era una broma, Se le hinchó los cachetes demostrando que no la hizo ninguna gracia la broma.

Fluttershy: Eres malvado Mike.

Después de reírse un rato Mike se giró hacia el conejo.

Mike: Bueno Ángel. Aquí tienes el pago por tu ayuda.

Y con su magia. Hizo aparecer un gran cono de helado. El conejo se relamió el labio completamente feliz y se echó encima a devorarlo por completo. Su dueña lo regañó.

Fluttershy: Tú también eres malvado Ángel. Mira que dejarse sobornar con un helado.

Mike: Sin olvidar la cereza ¿Verdad Ángel?

Dijo esto Mike sin dejar de reírse. El conejo asintió mientras se comía la cereza.

En la biblioteca. Las mane 6, Spike, Sunset, Mike y sus amigos estaban comentando lo que había pasado. Rumble había gravado con una cámara de video todo lo que había hecho Mike en sus bromas. Algunas se enfadaron. Otras se rieron.

Rainbow: jajaja. Hay Fluttershy. Que grito pegantes ahí. No tiene precio

Applejack: ¿Y que me dices cuando a ti te hizo caer por el lago?

Rarity: ¿Y cuando a ti te hizo creer que tu hermana era novia de un changeling?

Pinkie: ¿Y a ti cuando disfrazado de Sweetie Belle te hizo esa pregunta sobre amor entre hermanas?

Twilight: ¿Y a ti cuando te hizo creer que era tu reflejo y te estrelló un pastel en la cara?

Fluttershy: ¿Y tu cuando te dio aquel susto al levantarte de la cama?

Todo el mundo se rió de las bromas y jugarretas que hizo Mike con su nuevo invento.

Rainbow: Debo reconocerlo Mike. Ese invento tuyo es la caña.

Spike: ¿Como se te ocurrió crear un cacharro semejante?

Mike: Viendo "Ben Ten"

Spike: ¿Qué?

Mike: Luego te lo cuento.

Button: A mi me mola mas "Max Steel"

Sweetie. Yo creo que "Winx Club" es genial. Me encanta el estilo de las protagonistas. Sobre todo cuando se convierten en hadas.

Scootaloo: A mi esa serie me parece una cursilería.

Sweetie: No lo es.

Scootaloo: Si no les.

Sweetie: No lo es.

Scootaloo: Si no les.

Sweetie: Que no.

Scootaloo: Que si.

Empezaron a discutir las dos potras mientras empujaban la frente de la otra.

Apple Bloom (riéndose): Hay hermana. Pusiste una cara que no tenía precio.

Applejack: Ja... ja...ja. Muy graciosa.

Respondió con sarcasmo Applejack a su hermana.

Twilight: Sin duda Mike. Has creado algo único. Nunca se me ocurriría construir un aparto semejante.

Mike: Si. Lo cree pensando para que diversas especies pudiesen observar y aprender de otras razas.

Twilight: Y sin lugar a dudas lo has hecho. Gracias a este invento Podemos estudiar a otras razas.

Mike: Y ves a trabes de sus ojos como viven.

Rainbow: Cerebritos.

Respondió con sarcasmo la pegaso. Aun así no pudo evitar comentar a Mike.

Rainbow: Esto Mike ¿Me lo dejas probar?

Mike: Siempre y cuando no lo casques.

Rainbow: No hay problema.

Mike: Espero que así sea. Camaleón suele decir que "Trasto que tocas, trasto que destrozas".

Rainbow: ¿En serio dijo eso? Cuando le ponga el casco encima.

Mike le deja el Modificador ADN a Rainbow. La pegaso nada mas ponérselo. Se convirtió en un dragón.

Pinkie: Uh uh uh. Ahora yo. Ahora yo. Me gustaría ver como seria siendo un unicornio. No, como un dragón, tampoco. Una cebra, tampoco.

Twilight: Si me disculpáis. Me voy un momento al baño.

Rarity: Como quieras querida.

Cuando se fue Twilight. Pinkie se puso ha trastear con el invento de Mike convirtiéndose en varias cosas. El potro estaba mirando por la ventana y vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Mike: Pinkie. Dame mi invento. Aun puedo gastar un gran bromazo todavía.

Dijo esto Mike con una sonrisa perversa en la cara.

Mike: Rumble. Prepara la cámara. Pronto veremos algo bueno.

Rumble: De acuerdo.

Acto seguido llamaron a la puerta.

Sunset: Voy yo.

Sunset abrió la puerta y entraron Shining Armor y Cadence.

Cadence: Hola a todos.

Shining: ¿Como estáis todos?

Todos: Estupendamente.

Shining. ¿Donde está mi hermana?

Applejack: Bueno.

Fluttershy: ¿Como te lo decimos?

Shining: ¿Algún problema?

Rarity: Querido. Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Rainbow: Pero no te asustes demasiado.

Shining no sabía a que se referían y las yeguas se apartaron dejando a ver a una Twilight embarazada. Nada más verlo. Shining se asustó.

Shining: Twilight ¿Que te ha pasado?

Twilight con lastima le respondió.

Twilight: No los se. Shining. No estoy segura de cómo ocurrió.

Shining no se podía creer lo que veía y gritó enfadado.

Shining: Juro que mataré al desgraciado que te ha hecho esto. En cuanto lo haga…

Twilight: Y son dos.

Shininh: ¿DOS? SEGURO QUE HA SIDO FLASH SENTRY. LO MATO, LO MATO, LO MATO.

Gritaba como un loco Shining. En ese momento se oyó otra voz familiar.

Twilight: Mike. No martirices a mi hermano.

Shining: ¿Twilight?

Shining pudo ver a su hermana salir del cuarto de baño. Al principio tanto él como su esposa no se explicaban como podía haber dos Twilight.

Shining: ¿Pero qué?

La Twilight embarazada se cubrió en llamas revelando a un changeling y luego una luz naranja lo cubrió hasta revelar a un Mike muerto de risa.

Mike: Hay Shining. Ojala pudieras verte la cara a no ser. Rumble, dime que lo has grabado por favor. Si no me de un telele.

Rumble: Hasta el último detalle.

Shining enseguida se dio cuenta que era una broma del potro y se enfado enormemente con él.

Shining: Maldito enano. Ahora te vas a enterar.

Y Shinnig empezó a perseguir a Mike por toda la biblioteca ante las risas de todo el mundo. Una vez calmado la situación. Twilight le preguntó a su hermano.

Twilight. Bueno hermano ¿Que te trae a ti y a Cadence por aquí?

Cadence: Bueno. Vencimos a decirte sobre el embarazo mió.

Twilight: ¿Entonces?

Shining: Si Twilight. Pronto serás tía.

Dijo Shining con una sonrisa al igual que su esposa.

Twilight: Eso es estupendo.

Todo el mundo empezó a celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Apple Bloom: Que bien. Un bebe.

Scootaloo: En realidad son dos. Lo dijo Mike.

Twist: Es verdad.

Pinkie: Esto hay que celebrarlo con un BabyShower.

La alegría inundó la biblioteca. Mike terminó un nuevo invento. Cadence estaba embarazada. La alegría inundó el lugar.

Más tarde en el laboratorio. Mike estaba junto con su patrulla.

Mike: Bien Chicos. Mañana es la fecha exacta cuando vosotros tenéis que intervenir. Ya conocéis el plan.

Ocelot: Por supuesto Mike.

Red: Cuente con nosotros.

Fox: Esos nigromantes tienen las horas contadas.

Mike: Que así sea.

Continuara….


	24. CAP 22 EL ATAQUE DE LOS NIGROMANTES

**CAPITULO 22**

**EL ATAQUE DE LOS NIGROMANTES**

A lo lejos. En las vías del tren. Se acerca una extraña locomotora negra como la oscuridad. En su parte delantera tenía forma de calavera de dragón. En el interior había extraños ponis, todos ellos unicornios. Llevaban trajes oscuros de mago pero con adornos de huesos y calavera. En uno de los vagones estaba un pony unicornio de avanzada edad con un traje mas trabajado que el resto demostrando que era alguien importante. Su traje le cubría completamente pero se podía ver su rostro. Era un unicornio de piel oscura y crin oscura con una pequeña barba grisácea. Sus ojos eran grises. Tenía una diadema en forma de calavera. Estaba mirando unos libros de magia negra.

¿?: Bien. Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.

¿?: Lord Nergal.

En el vagón entró un semental unicornio de pelaje negro y crin y cola también negro. Portaba un cinturón con cuchillos y un sable. Su cutie mark era una luna llena roja.

Nergal: ¿Si Shadow Black?

Shadow: Estamos llegando a Canterlot.

Nergal: Excelente. Pronto tendremos a la princesa Luna en nuestro poder. Muy pronto, nosotros los nigromantes. Traeremos a Nigmare Moon a este mundo y con ella, la noche eterna.

Y el nigromante empezó a reír.

La extraña locomotora donde viajaban los nigromantes llegó a Canterlot y Nergal junto con varios nigromantes bajaron del tren.

Nergal: Ya estamos aquí.

Del tren salieron tres extraños Ponis. El Primero era Shadow Black.

Shadow: Aquí estoy Lord Nergal.

Nergal: Muy bien. Pronto te ganaras tu sueldo de mercenario.

Shadow: Así lo espero.

Detrás de él, salió una yegua unicornio de piel roja carmesí como la sangre, crin y cola amarilla y ojos rojos también. Su peinado lo tenía laceo (como Pinkamena Pie) Su cutie mark era un shuriken sangriento. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ropa roja oscura ajustada con medias también rojas, la parte inferior de su cara estaba cubierta por un pañuelo rojo pero sus ojos aparentaban la de una completa sicótica. Portaba unas katanas y Shuriken en el cinturón.

Nergal: Blood Moon. Me alegro de que estés aquí también ¿Lista para matar?

Blood: Por supuesto Lord Nergal. Adoro el olor de la sangre de aquellos quienes mato.

Lo dijo con un tono de demencia total que intimidó en gran medida a los magos nigromantes.

Por último. Salió otro pony unicornio. Este tenía el pelaje gris. Crin y cola oscura. Su Cutie mark era una guadaña. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro y tenía la cabeza cubierta por una capucha. En su espalda tenía una enorme guadaña. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

Nergal: Reaper Soul ¿Listo para llevarte algunas almas?

Reaper no expresó emoción alguna y simplemente se limitó a contestar.

Reaper: A todos nos llega tarde o temprano la llamada de la muerte y llevarse nuestras almas.

Nergal: El plan es muy simple. Mientras vosotros tres junto con mis nigromantes vais a Ponyville y montáis una buena cosecha de almas mientras yo y un grupo de asesinos vamos a por el objetivo ¿Alguna pregunta?

Blood levantó la pata.

Nergal: ¿Si Blood Moon?

Blood: ¿Podemos echar mucha sangre?

Nergal se rió.

Nergal: Por supuesto. Cread tanta sangre como queráis.

Nigromante: Amo Nergal.

Nergal: ¿Qué ocurre?

Nigromante: ¿No le resulta extraño que no nos hayamos topado con ningún guardia por aquí?

Shadow: Es verdad. Esta zona suele estar muy vigilada.

Nergal: Yo también me lo preguntaba pero ahora no nos preocupemos de eso ahora. Tenemos trabajo.

Dentro de un edificio. Estaban los guardias que se supone que debían estar vigilando completamente dormidos. Unas sobras misteriosas estaban cerca de ellos.

¿?: Lamentamos haceros esto. Pero debemos evitar muertes innecesarias.

Uno de los que estaba con los nigromantes. No era un nigromante, ni siquiera un asesino. Simplemente era un ladrón mercenario que le habían contratado para robar en el castillo. El ladrón en cuestión, era un pegaso de color verde, crin y cola naranja. Su cutie mark era una cerradura siendo abierta por unas ganzúas. Portaba una bandada marrón y una capa también marrón. Su nombre era Look Key y tenía dudas sobre la misión de los nigromantes.

Look: ¿Secuestrar a Luna y matar a guardias? A mi nadie me ha dicho nada de eso. Le robaría mil veces a Luna y a la guardia pero ¿Matar y secuestrar? Ese no es mi estilo. Yo no hago daño a inocentes. En cuanto pueda me largo de aquí.

Mientras Nergal y los asesinos se quedaban para ir al castillo de Canterlot. Los tres ponis del grupo junto con los nigromantes se fueron rumbo a Ponyville. Cuando llegaron. Los tres pony asesinos junto a los nigromantes. Se bajaron del tren.

Shadow: ya llegamos a nuestro destino.

Reaper: Preparados para segar almas.

Blood: Y crear una orgía de sangre.

En ese momento oyeron otra voz

Red: Eso si nosotros os lo permitimos.

Los nigromantes vieron a nada más y nada menos que a la Patrulla Redención. Para ser más exactos. A Red Fire, Medic. Vulcan y Black Wing.

Nigromante: La patrulla Redención.

Gritó asombrado el nigromante al ver a la patrulla.

Vulcan: El mismo.

Shadow: Así que los rumores sobre que la Patrulla estaba en Ponyville es cierta.

Medic: Completamente.

Black: Y mientras nosotros estemos aquí. No os permitiremos que hagáis ningún daño a ningún inocente.

Vulcan: Yo me pido a la roja sexy.

En ese momento Blood sacó sus katanas.

Vulcan: (Madre mía valla pedazo de katanas) Pensándolo mejor. Te lo dejo a ti Medic.

Medic rotó los ojos y le respondió con sarcasmo.

Medic: Valla. Que honor.

Red: Paladines. Atacad.

Y varios Paladines surgieron de entre las sombras.

Nigromante: ¿Que son esas cosas?

Reaper: No son seres vivos. No siento sus almas.

Blood: De todos modos. Los vamos a matar.

Shadow: Nigromantes. Invocad a la horda de no muertos.

Los nigromantes conjuraron su hechizo de resurrección e invocaron a una horda de no muertos.

Red: Oh no. De eso nada. Lluvia purificadora.

En ese momento. Una lluvia de gotas multicolores surgió del cielo. Las gotas iban destruyendo a los resucitados para sorpresa de los nigromantes.

Shadow: ¿Que? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Red Fire sonrió de forma presumida al mismo tiempo que se atusaba el pelo llameante.

Red: Este tecno-hechizo permite destruir a cualquier monstruo resucitado.

Medic: Por lo que os va a tocar luchar solos.

Shadow: Esto lo cambia todo. Nigromantes. Atacad cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin lugar a dudas una malísima idea ya que los nigromantes no estaban preparados para el combate cercano y sin su magia para resucitar a los muertos. Estos caían rápidamente derrotados ante los paladines.

Blood: Dejémonos de tonterías y centrémonos en matarlos.

Shadow: Ahí estoy de acuerdo.

Y los tres asesinos se centraron en los cuatro miembros de la patrulla.

Mientras en Ponyville. Twilight y sus amigas oyeron un gran estruendo y sonidos de lucha.

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre afuera?

Spike: Suena como si lucharan por el bosque.

Cuando las mane 6 salieron. Vieron a un grupo de nigromantes luchando contra White Shield y los paladines.

Rarity. ¿Que pasa aquí?

Applelack: No lo se. Pero me alegro que White Shield y los paladines lo mantengan todo bajo control.

Twilight: Son nigromantes.

Rainbow: ¿Nigromantes?

Twilight: Una secta secreta que se dedica ha estudiar magia negra relacionada con la muerte. Son un grupo muy peligroso. Sobre todo su líder Nergal. Un hechicero oscuro con peligrosos hechizos nigromantitos.

Applejack: Tenemos que detenerlos.

Sunset: No si lo hacen los paladines antes.

White Shield se encargaba de proteger el pueblo de cualquier nigromante que lograra adentrase por el pueblo. El y sus paladines eran una excelente defensa para cualquiera de ellos ya que la magia de muerte de los nigromantes era prácticamente inútil contra los robots. En un callejón. Los potros y potras amigos de Mike estaban siendo acorralados por un nigromante.

Nigromante: Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Unos buenos sacrificios para los nigromantes.

Los potros temblaron de miedo pero en un instante, vieron algo que les llamó la atención y dejaron de temblar. Incluso, miraron al nigromante con una sonrisa maliciosa. Aquello lo extrañó.

Nigromante: ¿De que os reís? ¿No sabéis que soy un peligroso y sanguinario nigromante?

Pipsqueak sin ningún signo de miedo. Le señaló con la pezuña que mirase detrás de él. Cuando el nigromante miró detrás huyo. Su sangre se heló de golpe. Un par de ojos rojos en vertical del enorme robot Centinela, lo miraban fijamente.

Scootaloo: Todo tuyo Centinela.

Silver: Dale un buen repaso.

El robot cogió al asustado nigromante por la cabeza y lo lanzó bien lejos de lugar.

Button: Se sale, se sale, se sale. Hon Round

Los potros le agradecieron al robot por ayudarles.

Appel Bloom: Muchas gracias Centinela.

Dijo esto la potra tocando con su pezuña la enorme pierna metálica del robot.

Dinky: Eso ha estado genial.

Cantinela: DE NADA

Applejack: Apple Bloom.

Rarity: Sweetie belle:

Apple Bloom: Ah, hola hermana

Twilight: ¿Estáis bien chicos?

Rumble: Si. Centinela nos ha salvado.

Rainbow: Buen trabajo grandullón.

Centinela: NO HA SIDO NADA.

Mientras. En el bosque. La patrulla está luchando contra los asesinos. Medic se enfrentaba a Blood Moon.

Blood: ¿Preparada para ver un montón de sangre hermana?

Dijo esto la asesina con una aire desquiciada.

Medic: Los robots no tenemos sangre boba. Como mucho aceite.

Blood: No. Pero seguro que en tus pezuñas tendrás sangre de aquellos que has matado. Puedo olerlo.

Medic: Solo cuando no me quedaba mas remedio.

Blood se lanzo contra Medic con su katana. Medic lo bloqueó con su propia katana.

Blood: Veo que también sabes usar las katanas.

Medic: Aunque sea medica. Estoy preparada para poder defenderme en caso de ataque.

Medic saltó hacia atrás y lanzó varios shuriken contra Blood. Esta lo esquivo he hizo lo propio con los suyos. Medic bloqueaba los ataques con su arma. Medic soltó una bomba de humo que bloqueo la visión de su enemiga.

Blood: ¿Donde te has metido?

Medic: Aquí arriba.

Blood miró hacia arriba y vio a Medic cayendo hacia ella dándola una patada en la cara haciéndola retroceder.

Blood: Maldita.

Blood volvió a la carga. Medic con su agilidad ninja, saltó a los árboles. Su enemiga hizo lo mismo. De una árbol a otro iban saltando, chocando sus armas. El fuerte sonido del metal chocando hacia eco en el bosque.

Blood: Ya eres mía preciosa.

Blood estuvo apunto de clavar su Katana en el costado de Medic pero esta logró esquivarlo con una finta y golpearla por un costado, haciéndola caer al suelo. Medic bajo también al suelo. Blood logró levantarse pese al golpe.

Medic: Aun no he acabo.

Se lanzo hacia ella y le tecleó el cuerpo con varias patadas y puñetazos haciéndola estrellarse contra un árbol. Esta se levanto a duras penas para ver a Medic delante de ella.

Medic: Hora de terminar con esto.

Blood se reía.

Blood: E-eso. A-acaba con mi vida, hazme desparramar mi sangre por todas partes.

Medic: Yo no me dedico a matar si no es necesario.

Medic le dio un fuerte gancho de izquierda haciéndola ascender hacia arriba y finalmente caer al suelo inconsciente.

Medic: Un problema menos.

Red Fire y Black Wing luchaban contra Reaper Soul.

Reaper: No me interesan las maquinas. Carecéis de alma ni conciencia y carecéis de corazón alguno.

Red: Que estupido eres.

Reaper: ¿Qué?

Red: ¿Crees que tener alma y conciencia es solo para seres orgánicos?

Black: Tener corazón y alma significa seguir lo que consideras correcto. Puede que tengas razón sobre el hecho de que por ser maquinas no tengamos alma.

Red: Pero pensamos y actuamos según nuestros propios criterios. Haciendo lo que nosotros consideramos correcto.

Black: Tenemos moralidad para distinguir lo bueno y lo malo. Distinguir el bien y el mal.

Red: No defendemos a esta gente únicamente porque sea nuestro deber.

Black: Hacemos para proteger a gente inocente que algún día serán gente de provecho. Defendemos a esta gente que tiene sueños y esperanzas y planes de futuro. Nadie tiene derecho a privarles de ese deseo.

Red: Tenemos amigos al que apreciamos y que no queremos que sufran por culpa de locos como vosotros.

Reaper Soul escuchó cada una de las palabra de las dos ponis y finalmente dijo.

Reaper: Fascinante. Pensé que al ser maquinas carecíais de alma. Pero si creéis en tales cosas. Puede que vosotras dos seáis una excepción. Será un placer arrancaros el alma si realmente lo poseéis.

Reaper alzó su guadaña y lanzó un ataque de honda contra Red y Black al que estas esquivaron. Red lanzó un rayo al que el asesino al cual lo detuvo con su guadaña en forma de escudo. Black se lanzó contra el a toda velocidad. El asesino lo esquivó y trató de cortarla la cabeza pera esta lo evitó. En ese momento Reaper invocó una lluvia de guadañas que se lanzó contra Red Fire. Esta creó una barrera de fuego con que protegerse. Black aprovechó para golpearle por la espalda y hacerle caer al suelo.

Reaper: Buen golpe. Pero necesitará algo más que eso para detenerme.

Reaper clavó su guadaña en el suelo y varios filos ascendentes surgieron hacia Black Wing que tuvo que esquivarlo con su alta velocidad.

Red: Black. Hora de nuestra técnica combinada.

Black: Buena idea.

Reaper. ¿Qué?

Black Wing ascendió hasta el cielo y bajó a toda velocidad, Red Fire conjuró un hechizo haciendo que Black quede envuelta en llamas y combinando con su propio sonic Rainbow. Se lanzo contra Reaper como si un cometa se tratara.

Reaper trato de defenderse de ese ataque lanzando una interminable lluvia de guadañas de energía. Pero las llamas la protegían del ataque. El asesino trató de escaparse pero ya era tarde. Black impactó contra él provocando una enorme explosión sónica de fuego. Cuando la explosión terminó. Se pudo a ver a Black Wing de pie ante un medio inconsciente Reaper Soul.

Red: Bueno. Esto ya se acabó.

Black: Desde luego.

Reaper: D-de e-eso n-nada.

Reaper a duras penas se levantaban. Tenía varias heridas y quemaduras. Pero aun así. Empuñaba su guadaña.

Red: Que cabezota eres. Abandona ya. Ya no tiene sentido que sigas luchando.

Reaper: No lo haré. Mi deber es salvar a la gente del sufrimiento de la vida. El miedo a la muerte. Yo les salvo de ese sufrimiento.

Black: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Reaper: Tarde o temprano a todos nos llega la muerte. Todos tememos que nos llegue nuestra hora, una muerte lenta y dolorosa o una rápida e indolora. Yo lo único que hago es acabar con ese sufrimiento

Red: Si crees eso. Entonces eres un completo idiota.

Reaper: ¿Qué? ¿Osas insultar mi causa?

Red: Digo que eres un idiota porque persigues una causa equivocada.

Reaper: ¿Que quieres decir?

Black: Claro que tenemos miedo a la muerte. Tarde o temprano nos llegara nuestra hora. Por eso tenemos que aprovechar la vida a tope. Dejar nuestra huella en la historia para que nos recuerden.

Red: Familiares y amigos. Nos esforzamos por dejar un buen recuerdo para que algún día cuando no estemos diga "tuve el placer de conocerle, fue una gran persona e hizo un montón de cosas buenas".

Black: Crees que matando a esas personas antes de tiempo les hacías un favor. Pero lo único que has hecho, ha sido impedir que tuvieran la posibilidad de dejar su recuerdo en la posteridad para las generaciones futuras.

Las palabras tuvieron efecto en Reaper Soul porque este dejo caer su guadaña al suelo y se puso de rodillas

Reaper: ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego? Toda esa gente al cual yo he matado.

Y el asesino se puso a llorar. Red le puso la pezuña en el hombro.

Red: Si realmente estas arrepentido. Entrégate a al justicia y paga tus crímenes.

Reaper: Lo haré. Juro que pagaré por mis crímenes.

Black: Eso esta mejor. Y te prometemos que te ayudaremos a cambiar de vida.

El asesino miro a Red y Black y finalmente sonrió.

Reaper: Muchas gracias por abrirme los ojos y que pueda ver la verdad.

Mientras. Vulcan se enfrentaba a Shadow Black.

Vulcan: ¿Preparada para recibir la paliza de tu vida amigo?

Shadow no dijo nada. Le lanzo varias cuchillas sombrías contra el robot. Vulcan activó su escudo personal para detener los disparos.

Vulcan: Por favor. Necesitarás algo mejor que eso.

Shadow: Por supuesto.

Shadow desapareció en las sombras. Vulcan lo estaba buscando. Acto seguido Shadow salió desde una sombra cercana dispuesto a clavarle con su espada pero el robot lo detuvo con su espada de energía que sacó de su brazo adaptable.

Vulcan: Buen intento.

El combate de espadas no se hizo esperar. La espada de energía de Vulcan chocaba con la de Shadow.

Shadow: Haber que haces chatarra.

Shadow salto hacia atrás y luego hacia delante girando sobre si mismo con su espada formando una especie de torbellino oscuro. Vulcan cambió su espada por un gran escudo de energía para detener el ataque. El robot era arrastrado mientras duraba el ataque. Finalmente logró detener el ataque y hacer retroceder a su rival.

Shadow: Un arma muy versátil. Seguro que me vendría bien uno de esos.

Vulcan: Y todavía no has visto. Ahí va mi ataque especial

Vulcan activo su gran cañón de energía (El mismo que uso contra el rey mono blanco) y disparó contra Shadow. Cuando la luz desapreció. Su enemigo ya no estaba.

Vulcan: Bueno. Esto parece que ya está.

Detrás de Vulcan. Su sombra ascendía, revelando ser Shadow que se había escondido en las sombras. Esperaba para ensartarle con su espada.

Shadow: Despídete de la creación robot.

Shadow trato de clavarle con su espada pero Vulcan lo bloqueó con la armadura del brazo derecho.

Vulcan: Buen segundo intento.

Activo su martillo de energía en su otro brazo y golpeó al asesino con todas sus fuerzas. El asesino salió volando hasta caer muy lejos de allí

Shadow: Maldito

Vulcan: Ríndete ya. Tus hombres y compañeros ya han caído ante el impresionante y espectacular poder de la patrulla.

Shadow miró a su alrededor y efectivamente. Sus compañeros yacían derrotados y sus hombres habían sido diezmados por los paladines.

Shadow: Dada las circunstancias. No tengo más remedio que irme.

Y el asesino se esfumó en las sombras.

Vulcan: ¿Qué? Vuelve aquí rata cobarde y lucha como un semental.

Medic se acercó a tranquilizar a Vulcan.

Medic: Tranquilo Vulcan. Lo importante es que hemos protegido el pueblo.

Vulcan: Si. Pero me apetecía machacar a ese tipo y así presumir ante las nenas.

Red: Déjate de tonterías y esperemos que Ocelot y los demás hagan su trabajo en Canterlot.

Vulcan: Si. Supongo que tienes razón.

Mientras en el palacio de de Equestria. Estaban El capitán Kai y la oficial Blitzstar vigilando el patio junto con varios guardias reales.

Blitzstar: Noche tranquila ¿No crees capitán?

Kai no dijo nada. Seguía en silencio.

Blitzstar: Bueno. Solo decía para romper la monotonía de la noche.

En ese momento. Apareció Ocelot, Eye Fox, Ghost y Camaleón. Esto sorprendió a los dos ponis y a los guardias que estaban ahí.

Blitzstar: La patrulla Redención.

Kai: ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Ocelot: Estamos aquí para ayudaros.

Kai: ¿Ayudarnos? ¿Para que?

Fox: Se que va a ser difícil de creer. Pero esta noche, vais a ser atacados por asesinos nigromantes.

Camaleón: Y su plan consiste en aprovechar el barullo que se va a montar aquí para secuestrar a la princesa Luna.

Kai y Blitzstar como la guardia. No parecían creerles.

Kai: ¿Pretendéis hacernos creer algo tan absurdo como eso?

Blitzstar: Oye Kai ¿Y si tiene razón?

Kai: Tonterías. Nadie seria tan osado para atacarnos esta noche.

Ocelot: Veo que no nos creéis.

Fox: Entonces tenemos que demostrar la veracidad de nuestras palabras.

Ocelot sacó su espada. Eye Fox su arco plegable. Ghost su gancho y Camaleón se puso un disfraz de armadillo porque no tiene armas pero aun así quiere ir "Armadillo" (¿Lo pilláis?). La guardia al verlos en posición de combate, hicieron lo mismo por si la patrulla les iba ha atacar. En ese momento Ocelot y Kai sintieron una presencia extraña en unos arbustos.

Ocelto y Kai: Ahí.

Ocelot lanzó su espada hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que salió un asesino dispuesto a atacarle, Ocelot giró haciendo una finta al asesino, recuperó su espada que caía desde arriba y le dio un fuerte tajo por la espalda al asesino. Más asesinos salieron. Uno atacó a Fox que esta lo evito y le golpeo en la cabeza con su arco de metal, el segundo Ghost activo su camuflaje para que no le viera, lanzó su garfio contra el asesino y en modo de látigo le sacudió contra una pared. El último fue tumbado por camaleón con un disfraz de troglodita con garrote.

Ocelot: ¿Prueba suficiente capitán?

Kai: Guardáis: Atacad a los intrusos.

Fox: Vosotros también paladines.

La guardia junto con los paladines que estos últimos estaban escondidos se enfrentó a los asesinos nigromantes. Ghost fue rodeado por varios asesinos. Ghost al que por una vez, tenía toda su atención en ella.

Ghost: (Madre mía. Para una vez que se percatan de mi presencia). Calmaos, seamos civilizados.

Pero los asesinos no la hicieron caso y se lanzaron encima de ella dándola puñetazos y patadas.

Ghost: He dicho civilizados.

Gritó la pony fantasma. Los asesinos estaba tan concentrados en sacudir lo que fuera que no se dieron cuenta que esta se escapaba de ellos ha hurtadillas y sin ningún rasguño.

Ghost: Carai. Como son.

En ese momento. Lanzó un grito sónico contra los asesinos que los mando volando contra una pared dejándolos fuera de combate.

Eye Fox se enfrentaban a varios asesinos. La arquera se enfrentaba a ellos con sus flechas.

Fox: Calmaos. De uno en uno.

Bromeó la pony arquera. Luego salió corriendo siendo perseguida por varios asesinos. Una vez que logró que varios se juntaran, utilizó el tecno-hechizo hiper salto y realizó una voltereta hacia atrás por encima de ellos apuntándolos con su arco.

Fox: Entrega especial

Bromeó la arquera antes de disparar una flecha explosiva sobre ellos que los dejó fuera de combate al grupo de asesinos con la explosión formada.

Fox: El próximo.

Ocelot se enfrentaba a varios oponentes dentro de una edificación. El espadachín lograba acabar con la mayoría con su espada o con sus pistolas. Uno se le acerba por delante dispuesto a golpearle con un palo grande. Ocelot cogió una espada de uno de los asesinos que estaba por el suelo y bromeó con el asesino que le atacaba.

Ocelot: Ahora uno de anillas.

Lanzó las dos espadas hacia arriba clavándolas en el techo y saltó sujetándose a ellas haciendo que el asesino golpe con el palo a un compañero que se le acercaba por detrás de Ocelot. Luego Ocelot golpea al asesino con una patada. Una vez despachado a los dos, Ocelot baja y recoge su espada.

Ocelot: Esto si que es machacar a los malos con estilo.

Ocelot vio que el capitán Kai luchaba contra un asesino nigromante y uno de ellos se acercó por detrás dispuesto a acabar con el capitán. Justo cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo. Ocelot le disparó con su pistola al asesino salvando al capitán. Una vez que Kai acabó con el asesino que tenia delante, agradeció el gesto a Ocelot. En ese momento vio a Look Key y se disponía a atacarle.

Ocelot: Ríndete o acabo contigo aquí mismo.

Look: Tranquilo soldadito. Yo no he venido a hacerle daño a nadie.

Ocelot: Si es así ¿Qué haces colaborando con un grupo de asesinos?

Look: Aunque no lo creas, tan solo intento ganarme la vida. Soy un ladrón ¿Ves? Abro puertas, desvalijo cofres y toda la pesca. Estos tipos me dijeron que iban a intentar saquear una cámara del tesoro o algo así. Pero nadie me dijo nada de matar a nadie o secuestrar a una princesa, así que pienso escabullirme a la mínima.

Ocelto parecía dudar pero decidió darle una oportunidad al pony ladrón.

Ocelot: Mmm…En ese caso ¿Estas dispuesto a demostrar que actúas de buena fe?

Look: ¿Perdona?

Ocelot: Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para proteger a la princesa Luna. Pareces un hombre fuerte y nos vendrá bien todo lo que puedas decirnos de estos tipos.

Look: Ah, vale. Ya lo pillo. Que demuestre…claro. De acuerdo. Lo haré….Si me dais una recompensa golosa.

Ocelot: ¿Eh? ¿Encima quieres que te pague? Esta bien, sinvergüenza. Déjame ver cuanto llevo….Uy.

En ese momento se le cae una pequeña bolsa que llevaba Ocelot al suelo.

Look: Veo que se te ha caído algo ¿Qué llevas en esa alforja?

Ocelto: Ah. Nada. Son solo unos dulces que había hecho mi amiga Pinkie Pie para Mike. Pero se me olvido dárselos. Nada que tú….

Look: ¿Dulces? ¿Has dicho "dulces"?

Ocelot: Eeeeh…Si, eso he dicho.

Look: PUES TRATO HECHO.

Ocelot puso cara de WTF ante la respuesta de Look Key.

Ocelot: Espera ¿Vas a luchar con nosotros a cambio de una bolsa de dulces?

Look: Bueno, te dije que quería "una recompensa golosa" ¿No? Pero no te equivoques. Ya te pediré mas tarde una bolsa llena de bits. A no ser que tengas más dulces de estos ¿Tienes más dulces de estos? ¿Mmm?

Ocelto: Esto…Tendré que preguntárselo a Pinkie pie.

Look: Pues de acuerdo.

Y en ese momento Ocelot y Look lucharon contra los asesino. Look Key demostró ser muy hábil con la espada y acababa con la mayoría de sus excompañeros.

Un asesino vio a Camaleón con un disfraz de torero con capa roja.

Camaleón: Eje toro, toro.

El asesino se enfureció por la insinuación.

Asesino: ¿Incitarme a mí a lo lejos como si fuera un vulgar morlaco? Yo me lo cargo.

El asesino se lanzó contra él. En el momento que llegar, Camaleón retira la capa revelando a la oficial Blitzstar de espaldas y esta le da una fuerte patada en la cara del asesino mandándole lejos.

Camaleón: Buen golpe socia.

Blitzstar: Tú tampoco los has hecho mal.

Camaleón: Me pido la oreja.

Dijo esto Camaleón con una pose digna de un torero español poniendo su capa alrededor de él. Esto hizo reír a la oficial.

En la habitación de Luna. La princesa de la noche se preparaba para entrar en los sueños de sus amados ponis.

Luna: Bien. Hora de visitar el mundo de los sueños.

Nergal: Querrás decir el mundo de las pesadillas.

Luna se giró a donde vino la voz y vio a un anciano mago vestido de negro.

Luna: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

Nergal: Valla, pensé que me reconocerías ya que hace mucho tiempo cuando volviste de tu cautiverio, viniste a nuestra ciudad Dark Stone prometiéndonos la noche eterna.

**Flasback**

En una ciudad oscura con edificaciones grotescas y grandes como oscuras llamado Dark Stone. Una ciudad gobernada por los nigromantes donde la mayoría de sus habitantes eran esclavos traídos de otros sitios de Equestria incluso de otros reinos. En una guarida subterránea, muchos nigromantes estaban reunidos por orden de Lord Nergal. Cuando este hizo su aparición todos le prestaron atención.

Nergal: Queridos hermanos. Nuestro momento ha llegado, pronto la noche eterna llegará en Equestria y el mundo entero. Tenemos con nosotros a nuestra reina Nigmare Moon.

Nigmare Moon aparece detrás de él y se pone enfrente de todos los nigromantes.

Nigmare Moon: Queridos súbditos. Vuestra reina ya está aquí y muy pronto la noche eterna llegara.

Los nigromantes empezaron a vitorear a su reina.

Tiempo actual.

Luna: Si. Tengo un vago recuerdo.

Nergal: Así es. Se supone que ibas a traer la noche eterna y con ello, el triunfo definitivo de los nigromantes sobre el mundo.

Luna le clavo la mirada a Nergal.

Luna: Siento desilusionarte, pero eso fue cuando fui Nigmare Moon. Ahora soy la princesa de la noche y mi deber es cuidar a mis queridos ponis.

Nergal no parecía complacido con la respuesta de Luna.

Nergal: Bueno. No importa. Te llevaré a Dark Stone y ahí reharemos nuestros propósitos.

Luna: Eso nunca.

Luna disparó con su cuerno hacia Nergal. El nigromante realizó un hechizo que levantó un muro de huesos. Después lanzó los huesos como flechas afiladas contra la princesa. Luna logró esquivarlo y lanzar otro ataque.

Nergal: Retrasas lo inevitable Princesa Luna. Tu propósito es traer la noche eterna.

Luna: Eso nunca.

Luna lanzó mas rayos mientras Nergal los evitaba con hechizos.

Luna: Rindete Nergal, no esperes a ….

No pudo continuar hablando porque notó que algo la retenían las patas. Miró abajo y vio unas extrañas garras descompuestas saliendo del suelo.

Luna: ¿Pero que?

Nergal: Solo he convocado algunos resurrectos.

Varis zombis de grifos salieron del suelo de piedra e inmovilizaron a Luna.

Luna: Quitaos de encima, malditos.

Nergal se acercó a la princesa Luna y con un pañuelo empapado con cloroformo dispuesto ha dormirla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, oyó un extraño sonido por la lejanía.

Nergal: ¿Qué es ese sonido?

El sonido parecía hacerse más fuerte, como si se acercara algo. En ese momento se oyó un fuerte grito.

Mike: NEEEEEEERGAAAAAAAAAAL.

En ese momento. Entró Mike con su tecno-traje y sus alas metálicas rompiendo la ventana sorprendiendo a Luna y a Nergal. A toda velocidad, se lanzó contra el sorprendido nigromante. Le cogío de la cintura y sin parar. Siguió avanzando rompiendo varias paredes a su paso. Después de atravesar por lo menos unas ocho paredes. Los dos salieron al exterior y cuando los dos cayeron al vació, Mike le lanzó a Nergal el tecno-hechizo Ragnarok. El ataque le dio de llenó al hechicero he hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo en medio de la batalla entre la guardia, paladines y los asesinos. El impacto hizo que todo el mundo se detuviera.

Kai: ¿Que pasa aquí?

Ocelot: Ese es Nergal. Y tenía intención de secuestrar a la princesa Luna.

Kai: ¿Qué?

El nigromante se levantó del suelo verdaderamente enfadado.

Nergal: Maldito ¿Quién se ha atrevido a golpearme?

Mike: Fui yo.

El nigromante se fijó que era un potro quien le estaba hablando. Un potro blanco con alas metálicas y un extraño traje azul al que le miraba de forma desafiante.

Nergal: ¿Tú?

Mike: Así es.

Nergal: ¿Y tú quien eres?

Mike: Lo único que necesitas saber de mí. Es que soy el que va patearte el trasero.

El nigromante se rió.

Nergal: ¿En serio crees que un mocoso como tú, puede derrotar a un poderoso nigromante como yo?

Mike sin dejarse intimidar le respondió.

Mike: Puedes darlo por seguro que sí (Y sobre todo porque ya le machaque una vez en su propia ciudad en la otra linea temporal).

Nergal: Mocoso insolente. Tú lo has querido.

El nigromante invocó una horda de no muertos.

Mike: Que te crees tú eso. Lluvia purificadora.

Y una lluvia multicolor surgió y nada mas tocarles las gotas a los muertos. Estos se derretían.

Nergal: Mis guerreros resurrectos ¿Qué les has hecho?

Mike: Este tecno-hechizo, permite destruir a cualquier ser resucitado. Por eso tu hechizo es ineficaz mientras dure la lluvia.

Blitzstar: Buena jugada.

Kai: Debo reconocer que el enano lo hace bien.

Nergal estaba furioso y decidió acabar con el potro él mismo.

Nergal: Si no puedo acabar contigo con mi horda. Lo haré con mi magia de muerte.

El nigromante lanzó un rayo de muerte pero Mike con su alta velocidad lo esquiva desapareciendo de su vista.

Nergal: ¿Dónde se ha metido ese potro?

Mike: Aquí.

Mike apareció de repente delante del hechicero y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara que lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared.

Nergal: Maldito.

Invocó unas enormes calaveras verdes al cual los lanzó contra Mike. Este los detuvo con su Nano-escudo y luego contraatacó con un rayó mágico que impacto contra el hechicero haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Nergal: ¿Pero como es posible?

El hechicero no se podía creer que aquel potro le estuviera dando tantos problemas.

Mike: Ríndete Nergal. No tienes ninguna posibilidad.

Nergal: Mocoso insolente. Nadie me habla de esa manera y vive para contarlo.

Nergal iba a lanzar otro hechizo pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, Mike con su alta velocidad y sus garras dragón. Le coge del cuello y lo eleva del suelo.

Mike: Pues supongo que yo seré el primero.

Mike lo suelta por un momento y le da un potente puñetazo que lo alza a gran altura. Una vez arriba el nigromante, Mike asciende a toda velocidad y una vez que esta a la misma altura del hechicero. Le da un potente golpe con sus dos brazos haciéndole estrellar contra el suelo. Finalmente Mike baja hasta llegar a él para comprobar que estaba fuera de combate. Una vez comprobado. Se dirige hacia los asesinos nigromantes.

Mike: Escuchadme bien chusma criminal. Vuestro líder ha caído. Luchar ya no tiene sentido.

Kai: hacedle caso. Os superamos en número.

Los asesinos al ver que no tenían ninguna posibilidad debido a las bajas que tenían y que los guardáis y paladines los tenían prácticamente superados. Deponen las armas. Acto seguido. Mike recibe un comunicado desde su brazalete.

Mike: Aquí Mike ¿Como os va allí chicos?

Red: Excelente Mike. Hemos detenido a los nigromantes que atacaron Ponyville si ninguna baja. Salvo Shadow Black que se ha escapado. Hemos detenido a todos.

Kai: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Blitzstar: ¿También atacaron Ponyville?

Ocelot: Si pero nuestros compañeros se encargaron de ellos.

Acto seguido aparecieron Celestia y Luna. Todos se arrodillaron ante ellas.

Celestia: ¿Que ha pasado aquí?

Kai: Los nigromantes nos atacaron pero con ayuda de la Patrulla Redención y los paladines. Logramos detenerlos y Mike derrotó a Nergal.

Celestia: ¿Es eso cierto Mike?

Mile un poco cortado la responde.

Mike: Bueno. Yo solo me ocupe de su jefe. El resto lo han hecho ellos.

En ese momento Luna le habló al potro.

Luna: No seas modesto Mike. Tú me salvaste de que ese malvado hechicero me secuestrara y eso es algo que te lo agradeceré siempre.

Dijo esto luna con un sonrió a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente del potro haciéndole sonrojar.

Mike: B-bueno. No ha sido nada. Esto chicos ¿Podéis ocuparos de esto? Yo tengo que volver.

Ocelot: Nos encargaremos de ello.

Mike: Bien. Colaborad con la guardia y luego volved a casa.

Ghost: Eso haremos.

Finalmente Mike vuelve a casa volando a toda velocidad.

Blitzstar: Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser una noche tranquila.

Look: Bueno. Mi trabajo ya esta aquí terminado así que me largo.

Pero antes de que pudiera irse. Ocelot le jaló de la cola.

Ocelot: No tan rápido listillo. Tú y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.

Look: Hay madre.

En esa noche. La guardia con ayuda de la Patrulla Redención y los paladines. Se ocuparon de llevar a los nigromantes y los asesinos que estaban en Ponyville y Canterlot junto a sus líderes a la cárcel. En una de ellas. El nigromante Nergal estaba furioso por el gran fracaso de aquella noche.

Nergal: Si creéis que podéis libraros de mí tan fácilmente. Es que no me conocéis en absoluto.

Continuará…..

NOTA AUTOR: Los que hayan jugado a Fire Emblem Awaking posiblemente Look Key os recuerden al personaje de dicho juego "Gaius". Me inspiré en él para mi historia porque el personaje en cuestión me pareció interesante y pienso utilizarlo en este fanfic. Por favor. Dejad vuestros comentarios.


	25. CAP 23 ASEDIO EN DARKSTONE

**CAPITULO 23**

**ASEDIO A DARKSTONE**

Look: Pero ¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?

Mike: Por supuesto. Ocelot me ha hablado de ti y me niego que haya un ladrón merodeando libre por Equestria.

Look Key era empujado por Mike hacia un destino incierto en Ponyville. El ladrón trataba de escapar pero cada vez que lo hacía. Mike le cogía con su magia.

Mike: Mira listillo. Si quieres evitar la cárcel, tendrás que trabajar honradamente.

Look: Pero chavalin. Yo no se trabajar honradamente. A mí lo que se me da bien es robar.

Ocelto: Según Ocelot. Te gustan los dulces.

Look: Esto pues si ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

Mike: Entonces te gustara el lugar al que vamos.

Look: ¿En serio?

Finalmente los dos llegan a su destino. El Sugar Por Cornet.

Look: Esto es….

Mike: Si. Una pastelería.

Look no podía creerse lo que veía y mucho menos cuando entraron. Look no paraba de ver todos y cada uno de los dulces y caramelos que veía.

Look: Estoy muerto y esto es cielo.

En ese momento. Pinkie salió desde un cajón de un mueble asustando a Look. Mike ya estaba acostumbrado a las salidas sorpresa de Pinkie.

Pinkie: Hola hola hola nuevo pony. Si no te he visto antes es que eres nuevo y si eres nuevo es que no te conozco.

Dijo esto con una sonrisa y mirándole fijamente a los ojos de Look invadiendo enormemente su espacio personal. Look bastante cortado por la extraña pony la responde.

Look: Esto si.

Pinkie: Eso es genial yujuu. Te haré una gran fiesta de bienvenida para celebrar que ahora eres mi nuevo mejor amigo.

En ese momento Mike la tapó la boca para que se callara.

Mike: Cálmate Pinkie.

Look: ¿Ella es siempre así?

Mike sonrió a Look.

Mike: Solo cuando llegan ponis nuevos al pueblo.

Look: Desconcertante.

En ese momento llegaron el señor y señora Cake.

Sr. Cake: Hola Mike ¿Y quien es tu amigo?

Mike: Hola señor y señora Cake. Os presento a Look Key.

Look: Esto hola.

Sra. Cake: Encantado de conocerte cielo.

Mike: Veréis. La razón de que él este aquí es para ver si podéis darle un trabajo aquí.

Aquello sorprendió al pegaso ladrón.

Sr. Cake: ¿Darle un trabajo? No se Mike.

Sra. Cake: Al menos démosle una oportunidad.

Sr. Cake: Esta bien ¿Sabes hacer pasteles?

Look: Y dulces de todo tipo si les interesa.

Pinkie: Genial. Harás pasteles conmigo.

Look se fue con Pinkie a la cocina. Después de un rato. Los dos volvieron con unas bandejas llena de pasteles.

Look: A ver que os parece.

Mike y los señores Cake probaron los pasteles y en sus rostros figuraban una gran sonrisa.

Mike: Whoa. En serio no se que decir.

Sr. Cake: Estos pasteles estaba deliciosos.

Sra. Cake: Veo que se da bien hacer dulces.

Look: Si. Se me da bien hacer dulces y pasteles caseros.

Mike terminaba de comerse el último pastel y les dijo.

Mike: Bueno ¿Que os parece? ¿Da la talla?

Sr. Cake: Sin lugar a dudas.

Pinkie: Sin duda estos pasteles son super –hiper-mega deliciosos.

Sr. Cake: Bueno. Creo que no hace falta decir nada más. Dime Look ¿Te gustaría trabajar en nuestra tienda?

En ese momento los ojos de Look Key sea abrieron en par en par con una gran brillo en ellos.

Look: ¿Yo? ¿Trabajar en aun pastelería? El sueño de toda mi vida.

Sra. Cake: ¿Entonces aceptas?

Look: Será un placer.

Pinkie: Yujuuu. Eso es genial. Haremos muchas cosas juntas. Nos divertiremos haciendo ricos pasteles y comiéndolos después.

Dijo esto Pinkie mientras saltaba y cogió a Look del brazo para llevarlo a la cocina. El Pony ladrón estaba impresionado por la vivacidad de la pony rosa y que compartiera la misma pasión por los dulces que él.

Look: Creo que he encontrado a mi alma gemela.

Mike y los Cake se reirán de la escena de aqeullos dos. En ese momento el brazalete de Mike se iluminó.

Mike: ¿Algún problema Ocelot?

Ocelot: Mike. Tengo algo que decirte y me temo que no te va a gustar en cuanto de lo diga.

Unos minutos antes en Canterlot.

Red: ¿Cómo que Nergal ha escapado de la cárcel?

Grito una exaltada Red Fire. La patrulla como las mane 6 (exceptuando a Pinkie que estaba en Ponyville) y las princesas junto con Kai y Blitzstar estaban en el salón del trono. También estaba Shining Armor. Celestia lo llamó para que ayudara ha organizar a las tropas para cuando tuvieran que atacar el escondite de los nigromantes una vez que lo encontraran.

Twilight: Es cierto ¿Cómo ha podido escapar? Se supone que la cárcel era a prueba de magia.

Celestia: Desgraciadamente el nigromante que trato de secuestrar a Luna se escapó de la cárcel noqueando a varios guardias.

Fox: Esto es increíble ¿Pero que clase de guardias idiotas trabajan allí en la cárcel?

Comento molesta Eye Fox por la incompetencia de los vigilantes. Los guardias que vigilaban la cárcel se sintieron ofendidos por el comentario de Eye Fox y la respondieron.

Guardia1: Los mejores.

Guardia2: Sin lugar a dudas.

Guardia3: No encontrareis a otros como nosotros.

Todo el mundo puso cara de WTF ante lo que dijeron los guardias. Una vez que estos se dieron cuenta de lo que acaban de decir. Agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.

Shining: Madre mía. Después de ver a estos, no me extraña que se escapara.

Ocelot: Voy a informar a Mike. Le va ha hacer una gracia.

Activó su brazalete y se comunicó con Mike. Este enseguida contestó.

Mike: ¿Algún problema Ocelot?

Ocelot: Mike. Tengo algo que decirte y me temo que no te va a gustar en cuanto de lo diga.

Mike: No digas más. Vulcan ha vuelto a tener bronca con la guardia real femenina, otra vez.

Todo el mundo se rió del comentario de Mike menos Vulcan por supuesto.

Ocelot: No, es algo mas grave. Nergal se ha escapado.

Mike: ¿Queeee? ¿Pero que clase de guardias idiotas trabajan allí en la cárcel para dejar escapar a ese hechicero loco?

Rainbow: ¿Donde he oído eso antes?

Dijo esto ultimo la pegaso con una risita. Los guardias se molestaron por el comentario.

Mike: Espera Ocelot. Recojo a Pinkie y vamos para allá.

Más tarde. Un portal se abre para sorpresa de todos y de él sale Mike y Pinkie.

Pinkie: Hola chicas ¿Me echabais de menos?

Mike: Vine en cuanto pude.

Vulcan: Hola jefe.

Mike: ¿Qué tenemos?

Fox: Por lo visto Nergal ha escapado.

Twilight: Y por desgracia no sabemos donde esta.

Mike: Estará probablemente en Darkstone en las montañas Cenicebris. Yendo dirección sur-oeste desde Canterlot.

Todo el mundo quedó asombrado por la información rebelada de Mike.

Celestia: ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Luna: Si. Hasta ahora. Ninguno de los asesinos capturados rebeló esa información.

Mike conocía el lugar debido a su otra vida en la otra línea temporal, pero tenia su coartada preparada para el caso.

Mike: Hace tiempo mandé a mi patrulla a vigilar a los nigromantes y encontrar su guarida.

Black: Es cierto. Nos llevó mucho tiempo encontrarlo.

Camaleón: Nos tocó mucho excavar por ahí.

Dijo esto Camaleón con un disfraz de minero.

Pinkie: Como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Celestia: Bien. Pues ahora que sabemos donde esta, Capitán Kai. Prepare a las tropas. Nos vamos a Dark Stone.

Kai: Como ordene.

Mike: Quizás mi patrulla y yo podamos ayudar.

Kai: No digas tonterías ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarnos?

Mike sonrió ante el confundido capitán. Acto seguido se puso a hablar por el brazalete.

Mike: Mega Base ¿Me recibes?

M.B.: ALTO Y CLARO AMO MIKE.

Una potente voz sonaba desde el brazalete de Mike.

Applejack: Caracoles.

Fluttershy: Que voz mas fuerte.

Twilight: ¿Con quien hablas? ¿Con otro robot?

Mike: En cierto modo. Mega Base. Necesito que vengas a nuestra posición. Estaremos fuera del castillo esperándote.

M.B.: COMO ORDENE.

Spike: ¿Mega Base?

Mike: Si. Mega Base es...Bueno. Ya lo vereis en cuanto llegue.

Más tarde. El grupo salió hacia fuera.

Twilight: Mike ¿A que esperamos?

Mike: A Mega Base.

Rainbow: Pues que sea rápido. Tengo ganas de patear traseros de nigromantes y que paguen por tratar de secuestrar a la princesa Luna.

Mike: Por ahí viene ya.

Dijo esto el potro mirando hacia el cielo. Cuando el grupo miró en la misma dirección. Ninguno se podían creer lo que veían.

Twilight: Santa Celestia.

Spike: ¿Qué es eso?

Kai: ¿Qué demon…?

Luna: Hermana.

Celestia: Si Luna. Yo también lo veo.

Blitzstar: Si no lo viera. No me lo creería.

Una enorme y colosal nave azul alargada, descendía desde las nubes. Su tamaño hacía quedar muy pequeño el castillo de Canterlot. Al principio los ciudadanos de Canterlot se asustaron al ver tal colosal nave.

Applejack: ¿Habéis visto eso? Es enorme.

Rainbow: Para no verlo. Es increíble que algo tan grande vuele en el cielo.

Rarity: ¿Como es que Mike y la patrulla tiene algo tan grande?

Mike con una sonrisa las dijo a todos.

Mike: Esa es la Mega Base. La base móvil de la Patrulla Redención y donde está también el ejercito mecánico.

Kai: Con que ahí es donde los guardan.

Blitzstart: Eso explica un montón de cosas.

Mike: M.B. Necesito que crees algunos portales de tele transporte. Nos traemos mucha compañía.

Mientras en Dark Stone. Una ciudad gobernada por nigromantes donde tenían prácticamente esclavizada a sus habitantes. En una lujosa mansión donde había varios sirvientes (donde eran todos esclavos), estaba un furioso nigromante. Nergal el hechicero. Estaba realmente furioso por su fracaso en secuestrar a la princesa y estaba destrozando el lugar donde estaba.

Shadow: Cálmese Lord Nergal.

Nergal: ¿Que me calme? El plan ha sido un fracaso. De algún modo. La guardia estaba avisada y pudieron prever nuestro ataque.

Shadow: Eso parece.

Nergal: Pero es imposible que supieran con exactitud lo que teníamos planeado. Para eso alguien de dentro de nuestra organización tubo que contarles lo que íbamos ha hacer.

Shadow: Por lo visto, la llamada Patrulla Redención fue quien previno a la guardia. Mientras un grupo se ocupaba de los asesinos, otro grupo se ocupaba de quienes iban a Ponyville. Solo yo puede escapar.

Nergal: Juro que es maldita Patrulla Redención pagara por haberse entrometido en mis planes.

En la misma puerta donde entró Shadow, pasó una pony sirvienta (aunque en realidad era una esclava) trayendo una bandeja con te. Era una pony de tierra naranja con crin larga azul. Su cutie mark era un helando.

Nergal: Ah Ice Cup muy oportuna, déjalo sobre la mesa.

Ice Cup: Co..como ordene Lord Nergal.

Ice Cup muy nerviosa iba a dejar el te hasta que se tropezó y tiró el contenido sobre el nigromante cosa que le puso muy furioso.

Nergal: Estupida chiquilla, mira lo que has hecho.

Ice Cup (asustada): Lo..lo siento amo yo.

No pudo continuar porque el nigromante le lanzó una maldición que hizo que Ice Cup se retorciera de dolor.

Ice Cup (gritando de dolor): Por favor amo Nergal. Perdóneme

Nergal seguía furioso pero finalmente levantó la maldición.

Nergal: Debería acabar con tu existencia como hice con tus inútiles padres pero aun me puedes ser útil. Y ahora vete.

Ice Cup: Gracias por vuestra bondad (algún día pagaras por todo el sufrimiento que me has ocasionado a mí y a mis padres que en paz descansen).

Cuando se fue la sirvienta. Nergal siguió con su parloteo. Planeando su próximo movimiento.

Nergal: Debo planear bien mi próximo movimiento ya que sufrí muchas perdidas y…

No pudo continuar porque se oyó un extraño sonido desde la lejanía y sonaba como si se acercara más y más.

Nergal: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Shadow: Cuidado Lord Nergal.

Shadow apartó a Nergal de la ventana justo cuando una gran bola de fuego impacto en ella.

Nergal: ¿Pero que ocurre?

Shadow: Parece que nos atacan.

En ese momento. Un guardia nigromántico entra por la puerta.

Soldado: Lord Nergal, lord Nergal.

Nergal: ¿Que ocurre?

Soldado: Nos atacan. Varios ataques en algunas zonas de la ciudad. No hubo bajas entre la población pero si donde estaban los soldados. Los disparaos proviene de un gran ejercito muy numeroso a las afueras de la ciudad. Está compuesto de al menos 500 unidades.

Nergal: ¿500 unidades? Maldición, nosotros poseemos al menos 600 si contar a los que perdimos en el secuestro fallido. Habrá que mandarlos junto con los resurrectos. Eso debería bastar aunque estaremos justos. Preparad a todas las tropas y aplastad a ese ejercitó.

Soldado: Como ordene lord Nergal.

Unas horas antes.

Todo el mundo estaba al bordo de la Mega Base. El grupo estaba sorprendido de la enorme base voladora.

Twilight: Este sitió es inmenso.

Applejack: Tardaríamos un día entero en recorrerlo del todo.

MB: APROXIMADAMENTE 7 HORAS

La potente voz de la Mega Base sonaba por casi toda la nave. Algunos les costaban acostumbrarse a oírle todo el rato.

Applejack: Bueno. Era aproximado.

Rainbow: Este sitio es super cool.

Comentó la pegaso mientras volaba de un lado a otro examinando la colosal nave.

Luna: Es increíble que este potro haya creado algo tan inmenso.

Cuando las mane 6 junto con las princesas y el ejercito equestrue subieron a la mega base. No se podían creer lo que veían.

Twilight: ¿Esto es la Mega Base?

Rarity: Este sitio es verdaderamente enorme.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Y aún no habéis visto nada.

Un breve tour por la nave. Pudieron ver el enorme núcleo de energía de M.B. También hacia la I.A. de la M.B. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue llegar hasta la zona donde estaba el ejército mecánico a la espera de órdenes.

Celestia: Esto es…

Luna: El ejercito mecánico.

Ocelot: Así es.

Shining: Tienen un número muy considerable.

Rainbow: Este sitio es genial.

Sunset: Verdaderamente.

Todos pudieron ver a la enorme cantidad de robots que había. Kai y Shining observaban a las tropas de asalto y a los enormes brutos.

Kai: Interesante.

Shining: Estos otros son enormes.

Rainbow observaba a los pegasos de acero.

Rainbow: Estos pegajoso son super cool.

Fluttershy: D-dragones.

Fluttershy temblaba ante los meca-dragones ya que aunque eran mecánicos, causaban un gran pavor a la pegaso. Applejack observaba a los gigantes.

Applejack: Que barbaridad, estos si que son enormes.

Spike: Desde luego. Me esta doliendo el cuello de tanto mirar arriba.

Pinkie: Holaaaaa ¿Que tal ahí arriba?

Gritaba Pinkie desde debajo de un gigante.

Celestia: Mike ¿Tu creaste esto?

Mike: Así es princesa y adivino su pregunta. No cree este ejército para la guerra. Solamente lo utilizo para cuando es necesario defender una zona indefensa de ejércitos enemigos o aquellos que necesitan ayuda inmediata.

Celestia la princesa asintió.

Luna: ¿Y como los fabricas?

Mike dudó un poco en responder pero decidió contarles como los creaba.

Mike: Por favor seguidme.

Todo el mundo llegó a una enorme sala donde una copia de cada robot y vehículo del ejército mecánico estaba metido dentro de un pequeño espacio de cristal reservado a ellos.

Mike: Aquí es donde los creo.

Sunset: ¿Aquí?

Kai: No veo salas de ensamblaje.

Mike: Se rió.

Mike: No es necesario mirad.

Todo el mundo se fijó en un robot de asalto. Una luz lo cubrió por completo y luego, dicha luz surgió al lado y de él salio una copia exacta del robot.

Twilight: Copias.

Mike: Exactamente.

Todo el mundo quedó sorprendido ante la increíble capacidad de clonación de la sala.

Shining: Eso explica el enorme número del ejército mecánico.

Luna se comunicó telepáticamente con su hermana.

Luna: (hermana)

Celestia: (¿Si Luna?)

Luna: (Con una tecnología así este ejército seria imparable. Imagínate que cayera en malas pezuñas).

Celestia: (Si Luna. Entiendo lo que quieres decir).

Mike: Bueno. Vamos al puente.

Y todo el mundo se dirigió al puente de la nave. Pudieron ver a cientos de robot manejando montones de pantallas holográficas pulsando infinidad de botones.

Fluttershy: Que grande es este sitio.

Pinkie: Desde luego. Es perfecto para fiestas.

Mike se dirigió hacia su patrulla.

Mike: Bueno chicos ¿Qué tenéis sobre Dark Stone?

En ese momento White Shield que estaba a bordo de la nave le respondió.

White: Según los datos traídos por la patrulla. La ciudad de Dark Stone tiene aproximadamente 600 efectivos de combate.

Shining: ¿Tantos?

Kai: Nosotros tenemos suficientes para acabar con ellos.

Blitzstart: Y contando con el ejercito mecánico de nuestro lado. La victoria estará asegurada.

Red: No tan rápido.

Shining. ¿Qué ocurre?

Red: En la ciudad hay civiles y esclavos. Iniciar un combate allí podría provocar muertes entre los inocentes.

Celestia: Tiene razón.

Kai: ¿Y que propones que hagamos?

Ocelot: Muy simple. Les incitaremos para que vengan hacia nosotros y nos ataquen.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante la afirmación del robot.

Twilight: ¿Incitarles a atacar?

Sunset: ¿Cómo pretendéis hacerlo para que nos ataquen?

White: El plan es simple.

White Shield activo su brazalete y un plano holográfico apareció en el puente.

White: Desplegaremos a las afueras aproximadamente 500 efectivos de tropas mecánicas al norte de la ciudad. Además desplegaremos unos cuantos tanques en modo asedio para atacar varios puntos concretos de la ciudad.

Blitzstart: ¿Modo asedio?

White: Una forma alternativa de los tanques. A cambio de sacrificar su movilidad, puede desplegar un gran cañón de energía que puede destruir varios blancos a una distancia considerable.

Rainbow: Whoa, como una catapulta pero a lo bestia. Mike ¿Cómo se te ocurrió construir algo así?

Mike: Jugando a Starcraft II.

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Mike: Estooo, luego te lo explico.

Celestia: Por favor, continua White Shield.

White: Como decía. Dispararemos varios puntos de la ciudad donde no haya civiles ni esclavos pero si tropas enemigas. Así evitaremos bajas inocentes. Eso debería bastar para llamar su atención.

Twilight: ¿Y una vez que logréis llamar su atención?

White: Naturalmente ellos enviaran la mayor parte de sus tropas e invocaran resurrectos. Red Fire, Eye Fox y Ghost estarán ahí para convocar el tecno-hechizo lluvia purificadora para impedir que puedan invocar a los muertos.

Celestia: ¿Ghost?

Luna: ¿Y donde está?

Ghost: Esto. Al lado vuestro.

Las dos monarcas se asustaron de la pony fantasma.

Luna: ¿C-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

Ghost: Estuve todo el rato al lado vuestro desde que os subisteis a la nave. Me temo que no notasteis mi presencia en todo el rato.

Celestia: Si, perdona Ghost.

White: Como decía. Al invocar el hechizo. Las tropas enemigas al no poder contar con los resurrectos. No tendrán más remedio que luchar por ellos mismos.

Kai: Pero aún así les superaran en número.

White: Ese es parte del plan. Les aremos creer que el número de enemigos es menor. Cuando se lancen al ataque. Desplegaremos varias capsulas de desembarco con un contingente mayor de tropas que les rodearan.

Blitzstart: Hacer creer al enemigo que el número es menor y conducirlos a una encerrona. Una táctica brillante.

White: Una vez llegado a ese punto. Cuando vean que les superamos en número y en armamento. No tendrán más remedio que rendirse.

Celestia: ¿Y si no lo hacen?

Celestia preguntó esto al robot aunque ella temía la respuesta.

White: Si son lo suficientemente estupidos para no rendirse. No quedará más remedio que masacrarlos.

Kai: Eso está claro.

Mike: Es una oportunidad perfecta para probar a los crio legionarios.

White: Excelente sugerencia amo Mike.

Twilight: ¿Qué son los crio legionarios?

Mike pulsó unos botones de su brazalete y salió una proyección holográfica del crio legionario. Era un robot con forma de pony de tierra. De metal azul claro con detalles amarillos. Portaban una mochila en la espalda que estaba unida a los brazos mediante unos tubos.

Mike: Robots especiales diseñados para detener objetivos sin matarlos. Pueden congelar cualquier ser vivo casi al instante con sus armas congelantes.

El holograma mostró al crio legionario avanzar hasta lo que parecía un dragón, el robot en cuestión se puso a dos patas apuntándole con sus dos patas delanteras y de los tubos que había. Salió un haz azul blanquecino que congeló al dragón al instante.

Rainbow: Mola.

Pinkie: ¿Servirán para hacer helado?

Celestia: O sea. Con esos robots. En caso de que los soldados de Dark Stone no se rindan. Estos robots pueden congelarlos sin dañarlos.

Mike: Así es princesa. Y también servirán para quitar de en medio cualquier amenaza que encontremos en el pueblo sin dañas a los civiles.

Blitzstart: Una táctica brillante.

Respondió la pegaso maravillada por la estrategia para enfrentarse al enemigo. Y eso que ella era una experta en estrategias.

Mike: Una vez hecho eso. Podremos desplegar a las tropas mecánicas a trabes de las capsulas de desembarco y las tropas Equestrues a trabes de portales.

Applejack: ¿Y porque no en las capsulas de las que hablas?

Fox: Porque al menos que a la guardia no les importe las sacudidas, yo no lo recomendaría.

Vulcan: Ya lo creo. Yo baje algunas veces en ellas y ni os imagináis los meneos que meten. Mas que en una discoteca después de beberte 30 litros de cidra.

White: Esa será la táctica a seguir.

Celestia: Me parece una estrategia razonable. Sobre todo si evitamos derramamientos de sangre. Buen trabajo White Shield.

Red: En realidad la estrategia se el ocurrió a Mike.

Todos miraron desconcertados al potro. Ninguno podía creerse que aquel potro diseñara una estrategia tan astuta.

Applejack: Whoa compañero ¿En serio se te ocurrió una estrategia tan buena?

Mike: Esto... si.

Mike estaba bastante cortado por recibir tanta atención de los presentes.

Sunset: Valla Mike, eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

Blitzstart: Sin duda tienes grandes dotes de estratega.

Mike: Bueno, bueno, bueno (tratando de cambiar de conversación). Si todos estamos de acuerdo con el plan a seguir. Propongo que nos pongamos en marcha.

Celestia: Estamos de acuerdo. Adelante.

Mike: White Shield.

En ese momento White Shield habló por el micrófono.

White: Atención a toda la nave. Despegaremos a velocidad luz en 10 segundos y contando.

M:B.: CONFIRMADO

Medic: Os recomiendo que os agarréis.

El grupo obedeció y todos se agarraron donde pudieron. Rarity por supuesto se agarró al fuerte brazo de White Shield. Fluttershy hizo lo propio con Rainbow teniendo un mal presentimiento. Su amiga opinaba igual

White: Comenzamos en ….10….9….8…7…6…5…4...3...2...1...despegue.

Y la Mega Base se desplazo a velocidad luz hacia su destino. Ninguno podía creerse que algo tan enorme podría moverse tan deprisa. En apenas unos segundo ya llegaron a su destino.

M.B.: Destino alcanzado.

Twilight: ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?

Rainbow: Whoa. Eso ha sido genial.

Pinkie: Yo quiero repetirlo.

Dijeron esto ambas mientras Rainbow volaba por todas partes y Pinkie saltaba de un lado a otro.

MB: Activando sistema de camuflaje.

Shining: ¿Camuflaje?

Black: El sistema de camuflaje genera nubes artificiales que tapan la Mega Base.

Shining: ¿En serio?

Black: Por supuesto. Algo tan enorme se ve a kilómetros y si queremos pillarlos por sorpresa. Tenemos que ocultarnos.

Blitzstart: Me parece lógico.

White: Desplegad a las tropas de cebo a trabes del portal.

A las afueras de Dark Stone. Se abrieron varios portales. De ellos salieron tropas de asalto, pegasos de acero y brutos, entre ellos estaban la Patrulla Redención para capitanear el ataque. También salieron varios tanques de asedio para aplicar la táctica planeada anteriormente. Los tanques se pusieron en posición. En ese momento empezaron ha trasformar. Salieron unas plataformas en los laterales que se fijaron en el suelo. El cañón se dio la vuelta y de el salió un cañón mas largo.

En el puente de la base. Uno de los robots informó de la situación.

Robot: Blancos localizados.

White Shield no se hizo esperar.

White: Fuego.

Los tanques empezaron a disparar varios puntos de la ciudad. Después de una salva. Los tanques dejaron de disparar.

Más tarde. El ejército de nigromantes salió de la ciudad exactamente con todos los efectivos que tenían, salvo algunos soldados que dejaron en la ciudad. Estos avanzaron contra el ejército enemigo confiados en destruirlo. Los nigromantes empezaron a invocar a varias hordas de no muertos. La patrulla se esperaba eso y realizaron la lluvia purificadora. Nada más hacerlo. La lluvia multicolor empezó a caer y derritieron a los zombis y no muertos. El ejercito nigromantico al ver que no podían contar con los resucitados. No tuvieron más remedio que actuar con los que tenían.

En la mega base. Todos observaban los acontecimientos.

Shining: De momento todo surge como estaba planeado.

Kai: Eso parece.

Luna: Espero que el plan funcione.

White: Esperad un poco.

Las tropas seguían avanzando.

White: Un poco mas.

Las tropas estaban cada vez mas cerca.

White: Un poco mas.

Las tropas casi habían llegado el encuentro de las tropas mecánicas.

Applejack: Creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado.

Dijo la pony vaquera ligeramente preocupada.

White: Ahora.

Nada más decirlo. La MB reveló su presencia y centenares de capsulas de desembarco surgieron de ella. Dichas capsulas cayeron rodeando al ejercito enemigo pillándolos completamente por sorpresa. De ellas salían montones de tropas junto a gigantes, meca-dragones y entre ellos, los nuevo crio legionarios. El ejército de nigromantes estaba prácticamente rodeado. Por no contar que estaban siendo apuntados por las armas de la Mega Base.

Mike: Princesa. Creo que es mejor que les hable usted ya que usted es la más adecuada para hablarles de rendición.

Celestia no objeto y empezó ha hablar por el micrófono. Su voz sonaba por los altavoces exteriores de la nave.

Celestia: Soy la princesa Celestia. Gobernante de Equestria. Rendíos sin oponer resistencia o ateneos a las consecuencias.

Los nigromantes no parecían tener intención de rendirse en absoluto pese a estar rodeados.

Mike: White Shield. Que los Meca-dragones y gigantes disparen un fuego de advertencia y que los crio legionarios disparen sus haz gélida.

White: Como ordene amo Mike.

Los dragones y gigantes dispararon sus grandes rayos azul y rojo cerca de los soldados enemigos haciéndoles que estos retrocedieron asustados ante el enorme poder destructivo que posen dichas maquinas. Y los C.L. (Abreviatura de crio legionarios) Lanzaron una gas azul blanquecino que congeló al instante a los soldados enemigos. El enemigo al ver de lo que eran capaces de hacer sus rivales. Se rindieron si condiciones.

Rainbow: Genial. Nuestra primera victoria.

Fluttershy: Y sin matar a nadie.

Celestia: Si. Menos mal.

La princesa estaba aliviada de que no fuera necesario matar a nadie y que todo se haya resuelto según el plan inicial.

Kai: Ahora nos toca ocupar la ciudad.

Shining: Desde luego.

Mike: Esperad un momento.

Todos prestaron atención a Mike. Este activó su brazalete.

Mike: Que las tropas mecánicas sigan las ordenes de los capitanes Shining y Kai, la oficial Blitzstar y las princesas Celestia y Luna. Confirmad la orden.

Robots: Orden confirmada.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante la orden de Mike.

Celestia: Mike ¿Acabas de darnos el control de tu ejercito?

Mike: Así es.

White: Debo protestar ante esa orden amo Mike. No me parece adecuado darles control de las tropas mecánicas.

Mike: White Shield. Ellos tiene experiencia militar en esto y en mi opinión. Si queremos tener éxito en esa campaña. Debemos actuar juntos.

Luna: Estoy de acuerdo con Mike.

White: Pero amo….

Mike: White Shield. Esto no es una competición para ver quien lo hace mejor o peor. Esto estamos en una importante misión para salvar vidas.

Shining: Mike tiene razón. Ahora nuestra prioridad es detener a Nergal y salvar a los esclavos.

Kai: Estoy de acuerdo.

Blitzstart: Opino lo mismo.

Mane 6: Nosotras también.

Mike: Bien. Como estamos todos de acuerdo. MB. Crea un portal para que vallan Celestia y compañía.

MB: ORDEN CONFIRMADA.

Applejack: ¿Y tu que harás compañero?

Rainbow: ¿No querrás perderte la diversión de patear algunos nigromantes? ¿No?

Mike: Esta vez no.

Dijo esto Mike poniéndose el tecno-traje.

Mike: Yo tengo mi propia misión.

Continuara…..


	26. CAP 24 LA CAIDA DE NERGAL

**CAPITULO 24**

**LA CAIDA DE NERGAL**

La guardia real apoyada por el las tropas mecánicas, siendo comandada por Shining Armor, Kai, Blitzstar y la Patrulla Redención, estaban ocupando la ciudad de Dark Stone. Se encontraron con algunas resistencias pero eran rápidamente superadas. Mientras Mike, estaba con su propia misión. En ese momento activo su brazalete. En ella salía un contador que realizaba una cuenta atrás.

Mike: (Pronto sufriré mi transformación. Bueno. Si he de despedirme de mi forma actual. Lo haré haciendo lo correcto).

El potro empezó a correr hacia un destino que Mike conocía perfectamente de la otra línea temporal.

Mike: Bien. Debería estar cerca.

El potro había llegado a su destino que era una refinería que estaba cerca de la ciudad.

Mike: Aquí es.

¿?: Ayuda.

Mike dirigió la mirada de donde provenía la voz. Vio a un pony de tierra a lo alto de una barandilla de la refinería pidiendo ayuda.

Trabajador: Por favor, ayuda. Se ha producido un escape de petróleo y se ha prendido fuego. No sobreviviremos a esto si no se cierran las válvulas. Por favor ayuda. No podemos llegar hasta las válvulas para cerrarlas

Mike: Aguantad. La ayuda está en camino.

Pero antes de que entrara, Rainbow Dash se puso delante de él cortandole el paso.

Rainbow: ¿A donde crees que vas Mike?

Mike: Rainbow.

Twilight: ¿No pretenderás hace esto solo?

Mike se dio cuenta de las mane 6 y Sunset le habían seguido.

Mike: ¿Me habéis seguido?

Applejack: Pues claro

Sunset: Nos imaginamos que harías algo cuando saliste de la nave sin contar nada.

Rarity: Cariño. No podemos dejar que hagas algo tan peligroso tú solo.

Mike: Ahora no es tiempo de discutir. Esa gente está en peligro de muerte si no cerramos las válvulas de esa refinería.

Fluttershy: Oh Cielos. Debemos salvarles.

Rainbow: Pues cuenta con nosotros.

Mike: Esta bien. Vamos.

Y el grupo entró pero un gran muro de fuego les impedía el paso.

Twilight: Hay que apagar ese fuego.

Sunset: Dejadme a mí.

Sunset conjuró un hechizo de agua para apagar el fuego.

Pinkie: Bien hecho Sunset.

Sunset sonrió ante la felicitación de Pinkie.

Sunset: Gracias. He tenido una buena maestra.

Twilight sonrió al saber que su alumna había progresado bastante desde que empezó a estudiar con ella.

Mike: La válvula.

Applejack corrió hasta la válvula y la cerro.

Applejack: Hecho.

Mike: Aun quedan más.

El grupo siguió avanzando por la refinería esquivando el fuego y cerrando válvulas para detener el flujo de petróleo.

Twilight: Solo queda una.

Twilight se dirigía hasta allí pero una tubería se dobló hacia su paso y lanzó fuego hacia ella. Sus amigas se asustaron ante eso.

Fluttershy: Twilight.

Rarity: Nooo.

Twilight cerró los ojos esperando su final pero no recibió las llamas. Cuando abrió los ojos. Vio que Mike la estaba protegiéndola con su nano-escudo.

Mike: Yo detendré el fuego. Tú ocúpate de la válvula.

Twilight obedeció y cerró la válvula.

Twilight: Hecho.

Finalmente los escapes de fuego se detuvieron.

Applejack: Buen trabajo equipo.

Rainbow: Somos lo mas.

Trabajador: Muchas gracias por salvarnos.

Mike: No hay de que, pero por si acaso, saque a la gente de aquí.

Trabajador: Eso haremos.

Mike miró otra vez el contador de su brazalete.

Mike: (Aun me queda tiempo).

Twilight se jifó en la cuenta atras del brazalete de Mike.

Twilight: Mike ¿Qué pasa?

Mike: ¿Qué? Oh no nada Twilight. No es nada.

Twilgiht podía notar que Mike estaba preocupado por algo pero decidió preguntárselo mas tarde.

Mientras. En la batalla. La guardia real se enfrentaba a distancia con unos soldados locales. Estos estaban atrincherados y no dejaban acercar a la guardia. Shining mandó a las tropas de asalto y a los brutos que atacaran. Las tropas de asalto y los brutos se acercaron hacia ellos. Los soldados nigromantes y los hechiceros lanzaban sus hechizos y disparos mágicos contra ellos, pero eran ineficaces contra los robots, Las T. de asalto disparaban sus rayos contra los que estaban lejos mientras que otros usaban espadas de energía para el combate cercano. Cuando llegaron los brutos. Algunos soldados se dedicaron a atacarles cuerpo a cuerpo. Uno intentó golpear a un bruto con su espada pero ni si quiera hizo mella en la armadura. El bruto en cuestión movió el brazo y le golpeó fuerte mandándolo lejos.

Shining: Esos robots son sin duda potentes.

Kai: Cierto. Me alegran qué estén de nuestro lado.

Ocelot se lanzó hacia los nigromantes y con su espada los dejaba fuera de combate. Mientras Red Fire les lanzaba fuego dentro de las trincheras para obligarles a salir.

Ocelot: Menos hablar y más combatir.

Shining: Tiene razón.

Y las tropas avanzaron. En otra parte. Vulcan, Eye Fox y Blitzstar se ocupaban de unos nigromantes que también estaban atrincherados en un edificio.

Vulcan: Maldita sea. Se ha atrincherado bien esos mastuerzos.

Vulcan disparaba su cañón de energía contra ellos sin ningún resultado.

Blitzstar: Habrá que sacarles de ahí de alguna forma.

Fox: Eso será fácil. Simplemente les mandaré un recado.

Eye Fox disparó una flecha que se coló por una de las ventanas del edificio. En ese momento, surgió un gran humo negro que obligó a los nigromantes ha salir del edificio mientras estos tosían.

Blitzstar: Buen trabajo socia.

Fox: Gracias.

Vulcan: Bien. Y ahora entregaos sin oponer resistencia.

Pero los nigromantes no le hicieron caso. Le lanzaron una bola de fuego contra él que le impactó de lleno. Cuando se apagó el fuego. Vulcan estaba completamente carbonizado. Esto le hizo enfadar.

Vulcan: Con que queréis jugar duro ¿Eh? Pues jugaremos duro.

Vulcan enfadado. Sacó de su cuerpo, cuatro enormes ametralladoras gatling. Dos en sus patas delanteras y otras dos por encima de sus hombros.

Vulcan: Preparaos para recibir lo vuestro.

Vulcan empezó a disparar y lluvias de balas mágicas cubrieron una amplia zona. Después de una larga salva de disparos. Vulcan dejó de disparar y vio que los nigromantes se rendían agitando una bandera blanca.

Vulcan: Eso ya esta mejor.

Eye Fox y Blitzstar se acercaron a él.

Blitzstar: Buen trabajo.

Fox: Si. Por una vez el calvo se ha portado.

Vulcan: Gracias por el cumplido. Y ahora, talvez te interesaría salir conmigo algún…

Fox: Corta el royo. Ahora tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Vulcan: No me fastidies Fox.

Cerca de la plaza central. Black, Camaleón y Medic se ocupaban de varios soldados. Black se ocupaba de los pegasos con rápidas maniobras y golpeándoles con sus garras eléctricas mientras Medíc hacia lo propio con los de tierra con sus katanas. Camaleón los confundía con sus disfraces.

Black: Bien listillos. ¿Bailamos?

Bromeo la pegaso. Varios pegasos nigromantes se lanzaron hacia ella. Esta ascendió hasta el cielo mientras era perseguida. Utilizó su alta velocidad para dejarles atrás y cuando estuvo a suficiente altura, se lanzó contra ellos realizando un sonic rainbow. La explosión sónica dejó todos los pegasos nigromantes fuera de combate.

Black: Esto ya esta.

Medic se enfrentaba a varios soldados.

Medic: Haber que hacéis.

Los soldados se lanzaron hacia ella pero esta con su gran agilidad y reflejos, los golpeaba con sus katanas dejándolos fuera de combate al instante.

Medic: Un grupo menos.

En ese instante. Un disparo mágico pasó a su lado. Cuando se fijo de donde provenía el disparo. Vieron a varios solados más.

Medic: No me fastidies.

Centinela: YO ME OCUPO.

Centinela que acaba de llegar, se adelantó y se puso delante de ella.

Medic: Todos tuyos grandullón

Los nigromantes seguían disparando sus rayos pero no le hacían prácticamente nada ha Centinela. El robot les apunto con su arma y empezó a disparar. Lluvias de balas surgieron barriendo a la mayoría, Con su otro brazo disparaba sus misiles para quienes estaban cubiertos dentro de algunas estructuras. Después de la incesante lluvia. Los nigromantes del lugar se rindieron.

Medic: Buen trabajo Centinela.

Centinela: GRACIAS.

Shining, Kai, Ocelot y Red Fire llegaron hacia donde estaban Black, Medic, Camaleón y Centinela. También llegaron las mane 6 y Mike.

Shining: ¿Habéis ocupado el lugar?

Black: Por supuesto.

Kai: Nosotros hicimos lo propio.

Acto seguido llegaron las princesas.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia.

Celestia: Veo que os habéis ocupado bien de aquí.

Rainbow: Puede darlo por seguro.

En ese momento, el brazalete de Ocelot se iluminó.

Ocelot: Fox ¿Eres tú?

Eye Fox respondió con sarcasmo.

Fox: No. Soy del servicio de telefónica. Quería saber si estabais satisfechos con nuestros servicios.

El grupo incluso las princesas se rieron ante el comentario de Eye Fox.

Luna: ¿Siempre es tan graciosa?

Applejack la respondió mientras esta se reía.

Applejack: En ocasiones es peor todavía, créame.

Nergal: Malditos. Pagareis por lo que habéis echo.

El grupo vio al nigromante amenazándoles desde unas ruinas.

Twilight: Nergal.

Nergal: Hace falta mucho para acabar conmigo.

Mike: Ríndete hechicero. Tu ejército ha caído y todos tus guardias y resurrectos han caído. Luchar ya no tiene sentido.

Celestia: Mike tiene razón Nergal. Ríndete ya y tendrás un juicio justo.

El nigromante se rió.

Nergal: Aun cuento con mi mejor arma.

Una enorme llamarada surgió detrás de unas ruinas al que todos los mágicos del grupo tuvieron que protegerse con una barrera mágicas contra el ataque. Cuando el fuego terminó, vieron al causante de eso.

Era una horrenda criatura resucitada. Tenía cabeza de pony unicornio marrón sin crin en la cabeza, patas delanteras de león, patas traseras de grifo, alas negras de dragón y cola de escorpión. El grupo sintió una enorme repugnancia al verlo.

Twilight: ¿Qué es eso?

Mike: Una quimera creada por Nergal.

Todos: ¿Una quimera?

Rarity: Es horroroso.

Medic: Como robot no tengo estomago y aun así, tengo ganas de vomitar.

Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Rainbow por el miedo que causaba aquella horrenda criatura.

Mike: Nergal lo creó combinándola con diversas partes de otras criaturas para crear la maquina de guerra definitiva.

Kai: ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Mike: Eso ahora no importa. Si no detenemos esa cosa, nos creara muchos problemas.

Celestia: Mike tiene razón. Debemos destruirla.

El nigromante se rió.

Nergal: Necios ¿En serio creéis que tenéis alguna posibilidad contra mi creación? Adelante quimera mía, acaba con ellos.

La quimera acató la orden pero en ese momento. El hechicero se percató que su creación se iba derritiendo poco a poco.

Nergal: ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Por qué mi creación se esta derritiendo?

El grupo no lo entendía. En cambio Mike y su patrulla se reían.

Mike: Muy simple ¿Te acuerdas del tecno-hechizo lluvia purificadora? Pues tu creación tiene introducido en su cuerpo una cantidad concentrada de dicha lluvia.

Nergal: ¿Qué?

Mike: Y por tanto tu creación se está destruyendo.

Applejack: Bien jugado Mike.

El nigromante no se podía creer que su mayor creación fuese destruida tan fácilmente. Al final la quimera se derritió por completo hasta quedarse disuelta.

Nergal: Nooooooo.

Gritó el nigromante al ver su quimera destruida.

Shining: Ríndete ahora Nergal.

Kai: Ahora no tienes donde huir.

Nergal: Eso nunca. No se como te las has ingeniado para meter eso a mi criatura pero da igual. Os destruiré yo mismo con mis….

No pudo continuar porque en ese instante. Recibió una descarga eléctrica por la espalda que lo dejo aturdido en el suelo. Cuando miró quien fue el causante. Vio que fue Shadow Black con un aturdidor eléctrico.

Nergal: ¿Tú? ¿Te atreves a traicionarme?

El mercenario de rió.

Shadow: ¿Traición? Te recuerdo que soy un mercenario. Trabajo para el que mejor que pague.

El grupo se sorprendió por el cambio que ha habido en la batalla. El mercenario simplemente alzó sus patas en señal de rendición mientras este sonreía. La guardia no tardó en detener al hechicero y al mercenario. Después de que la guardia terminara de tomar la ciudad. Shining y Kai se dirigieron hacia las princesas.

Shining: Princesas. La ciudad está tomada y los esclavos eran ahora libres.

Celestia: Buen trabajo a todos.

Kai: Aunque odie reconocerlo. No habríamos conseguido esta victoria tan aplastante sin la ayuda de la patrulla y su ejército.

Rainbow: Eso es verdad.

Applejack: Mike y su patrulla se merecen un reconocimiento por ayudar ha hacer libre esta ciudad.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Luna: Mike. Tú y tu patrulla habéis sido de mucha ayuda para esta ciudad.

Mike: No ha sido….

En ese momento. Mike se detuvo al hablar, sacó su sable del brazalete y se lanzó a toda velocidad para sorpresa de todos y se puso delante de Nergal. Deteniendo con su espada a la de Ice Cup que había tomado el arma de uno de los soldados caídos.

Mike: ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Dijo esto el potro mirando con severidad a la yegua.

Ice Cup: ¿Tú que crees? Acabar con ese maldito hechicero.

Mike: No puedes hacer eso.

Celestia que prestaba atención al encuentro, intervino.

Celestia: Mike tiene razón. No tienes porque matarlo.

Ice Cup: Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido yo y la mayoría de la gente de aquí por culpa de los nigromantes. Cuando era pequeña, los nigromantes dirigidos por Nergal. Nos atacaron en nuestro poblado y nos llevaron a mí y a mis padres por la fuerza. Durante diez años fuimos sus esclavos, pero hace cinco años, Nergal mató a mis padres para usar sus cuerpos en crueles experimentos.

Celestia: Ice Cup comprendo tu dolor pero tus padres no querrían….

Ice Cup empezó a gritarla la princesa lleno de furia con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ice Cup: Esto es culpa suya ¿Dónde estaba usted cuando nos atacaron? ¿Por qué no trato de rescatarnos? ¿Por qué no impidió que mataran a mis padres? ¿Por que siquiera trato de liberarnos a ninguno de nosotros que hemos sido sus esclavos durante años? ¿Tiene usted idea de las torturas que tuvimos que soportar?

Mike: (Otra vez ese discurso de la otra vez) Se lo que perdiste.

Ice Cup le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Mike.

Ice: ¿Y me juzgas?

Mike: Si lo matas. No serás mejor que él.

Ice: Eso a mí no me importa ahora.

De repente los esclavos empezaron a gritar.

Esclavo pegaso: Vamos, mátalo.

Esclavo grifo: Queremos ver morir a ese desgraciado.

Esclavo cebra: Que pague por todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir en estos años.

Uno a uno los esclavos empezaron a gritar clamando venganza contra el nigromante que les arruino sus vidas. Twilight desesperada empezó a gritar a todos.

Twilight: Noooo, tenéis que escuchar a Mike y a la princesa.

Todas sus amigas y su hermano trataron de calmar a los esclavos pero ninguno les escuchaba. Todos los esclavos estaban demasiado furiosos para que entraran en razón. En ese momento Mike hizo algo inesperado para todos. Le dio una fuerte bofetada a Ice Cup. Eso detuvo el griterío.

Mike: Ya basta Ice Cup.

Ice Cup le miró confundida.

Mike: Se que tú y los esclavos habéis sufrido mucho por culpa del Nergal y sus nigromantes. Pero si lo matáis. Seréis como el y los suyos. Odio, rencor, venganza. Es muy fácil dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos negativos cuando sufrimos injusticias. Yo lo se muy bien porque yo pasé por eso. Pero si haces tú eso. Si cruzas esa línea. Acabaras en un foso del que te será muy difícil salir.

Ice Cup no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando al potro. Al final Mike se apartó un poco al no ver cambio en la expresión de la yegua.

Mike: Vale, como quieras.

Mike se apartó de ella y esta avanzó hacia el hechicero portando su espada. Ice Cup levantó su espada con intención de matar a Nergal. Shining trató de detenerla pero Celestia lo detuvo. Fluttershy se tapó los ojos para no verlo. En ese momento Ice Cup bajó su espada y al final….

"Chang".

Al final no lo hizo. Ice Cup clavó su espada al suelo. Se tumbó al suelo y se puso a llorar como nunca lo ha hecho. Mike se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y puso su pezuña en su hombro. Ella abrazó con fuerza al potro al que el mismo le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a susurrarla al oído con una sonrisa.

Mike: Bien hecho Ice Cup. Acabas de dar tu primer paso hacia la libertad para ti y para todos los demás.

Ice Cup dejó de llorar y todavía con lagrimas en los ojos le sonreía. Mike finalmente se dirigió hacia los antiguos esclavos.

Mike: Escuchadme. Se que habéis sufrido mucho por culpa de este hechicero loco y su culto. Pero ahora sois libres. Ya no tenéis que soportar mas torturas de nadie ¿Queréis vengaros de ellos? Pues hacedlo a mi modo. Esta ciudad representa el culto de los nigromantes. Pues cambiémoslo. Convirtamos esta ciudad de mala muerte. En una ciudad prospera digna de Equestria donde todo el mundo puede ser libre y ver cumplido sus sueños y esperanzas. Ahora tenéis la oportunidad de ser dueños de vuestro destino sin que nadie os lo arrebate. Que seamos todos uno con la armonía. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Uno a uno. Los esclavos empezaron a subir los brazos y celebraron su libertad y a sus libertadores. Shining se acercó Mike y le felicitó.

Shining: Buen trabajo Mike.

Dijo esto mientras le ponía el casco sobre la cabeza del potro.

Mike: Gracias Shining.

Nergal: Estupido.

El grupo se dirigió hacia el hechicero.

Nergal: Debiste haber dejado que me matara. Como mucho me pudriré en la cárcel. Tú vives en un mundo soñado.

Mike lo miró con indiferencia.

Mike: Pues genial. Que los sueños nos transformen, nos reavivan y nos conviertan en alguien mejor. Porque hasta que la justicia, la dignidad y al armonía. Sean los valores que imperen en esta ciudad y en mi bíblico mundo. Jamás dejare de luchar.

En ese momento. Todo el mundo empezó a vitorear ante las palabras de Mike. Las mane 6 y Sunset. Las princesas, Shining y Kai y Blitzstar al igual que la patrulla. No podían evitar sentirse más orgullosos de las nobles y justas palabras de aquel valiente potro.

Twilight: Bien dicho Mike.

Applejack: Así se habla compañero.

Ocelot: Desde luego que sí.

Sunset: Muy inspirador.

Flutterhsy: Te has portado como un héroe Mike.

Rarity: Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Mi Mikey Wykey.

Pinkie: Esto hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Vulcan: Genial, que vengan las chicas. Pienso montarme un buen fieston aquí.

Fox: Que suelen acabar con una multa por escándalo nocturno.

Respondió con sarcasmo Eye Fox mientras rotaba los ojos al cual Vulcan se quejó.

Vulcan: Oye.

Todo el mundo se rió. Mike en cambio le preocupaba una cosa. Activo su contador y se dio cuenta que apenas le quedaban unos segundos para su transformación.

Mike: (Bien. En cualquier momento será mi transformación. Hay Por Celestia. Ojala no tuviera que pasar por esto…..5…..4…..3…..2…..1…).

El contador llegó finalmente a cero. Mike cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes esperando su transformación. Pero para su sorpresa. No ocurrió nada. Eso extrañó a Mike. Su patrulla también le resultaba extraño ya que solo ellos conocían la otra vida de Mike en la otra línea del tiempo.

Mike: (¿Qué? ¿No me he transformado?)

Mike se miró por todas partes de su cuerpo esperando algún cambio significativo pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

Celestia: Mike ¿Estas bien?

Mike: ¿Qué? A si. No me pasa nada.

En ese momento Mike era lanzado hacia arriba por los antiguos esclavos que celebraban su reencontrada libertad. En ese momento se oyó un enorme rugido.

GRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR

Fluttershy: ¿Q-que ha sido eso?

Fluttershy temblaba de miedo ante el enorme rugido. Nergal se rió como un demente.

Nergal: Mi mayor creación.

Continuara…


	27. CAP 25 ALZATE MEGA BASE

**CAPITULO 25**

**ALZATE MEGA BASE**

Todo el mundo oyó el horrible rugido que se podía oír por todo Dark Stone. Dicho rugido provenía de un enorme dragón de cinco cabezas que se acercaba hacia la ciudad. El dragón en cuestión, tenía las escamas negras. Cada cabeza era de un color. Rojo, verde, amarillo, blanco, negro.

Twilight: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Nergal: Mi segunda mejor creación. El todopoderoso dragón elemental de cinco cabezas.

Dijo esto el hechicero riéndose como un demente hasta que Vulcan lo noqueó de un golpe con su martillo. Mike no se podía creer que hubiera tal cosa.

Mike: (¿Como es posible? En la otra línea temporal esa cosa no existía ¿Será algún cambio que habré hecho yo sin saberlo?)

Luna: ¿Como detenemos eso?

Mike: Dándole con todo lo que tengamos.

Mike activó su brazalete y se comunicó con su ejército mecánico.

Mike: A todos los robots. Atacad a esa cosa con todo lo que tengáis. M:B. fuego de artillería contra esa cosa (al menos esa cosa esta fuera de la ciudad por lo que el fuego de artillería no destruirá la ciudad).

MB: ORDEN CONFIRMADA.

Ocelot: Princesa. Le recomiendo que saque a todo el mundo de aquí.

Twilight: ¿Y que haréis vosotros?

Red: Nosotros nos enfrentaremos a esa cosa.

Shining: ¿Estáis locos? No podréis contra esa cosa.

Black: Con nuestro ejército nos bastamos para acabar con él.

Mike: Ya habéis oído. Salgamos todos de aquí.

Mientras Mike, las mane 6, los capitanes y oficiales junto con las princesas salían del lugar junto con la guardia y los esclavos. Vieron a los robots atacar al dragón. La enorme bestia atacaba con cada cabeza con un taque distinto. Fuego, rayo, hielo, veneno, oscuridad. Los robots eran rápidamente barridos por el poderoso ataque. Incluso los meca-dragones y gigantes eran destruidos. Incluso la mega base tenía problemas para acabar con ella pese a su potencia de fuego. Mike miraba la batalla con preocupación.

Mike: Maldita sea ¿De que esta hecha esa cosa? A este paso, todo mi ejército caerá.

Rainbow: Mike anda. Dime que tienes un as en la manga.

Preguntó el pegaso sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Mike tardó un rato en responder.

Rarity: Querida ¿Cómo pretendes que Mike tenga algo para combatir a esa cosa? Solo es un potro.

Applejack: Un potro con un ejercito propio de robots y una nave inmensa.

Mike: Hay un modo, pero….

Rainbow: No es el momento de dudar. Si hay alguna forma de salir de esta, es momento de ponerla en práctica. De lo contrario esa cosa arrasará con todos los robots que están luchando.

Mike: Tienes razón. No es el momento de dudar.

Mike activó su brazalete. Y se comunicó con White Shield.

Mike: White Shield ¿Me recibes?

White: Alto y claro amo Mike.

Mike: Escúchame. Esa cosa resiste todo incluso los ataques de Mega Base. Por lo visto sus escamas son más duras que el diamante. Hay que activar el programa Omega ahora.

White: ¿El programa Omega? Pero amo, ese programa no ha sido probado todavía.

Mike: No es el momento de dudar White. Necesito un portal ya.

Un portal se abrió pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Twilight lo detuvo.

Twilight: Espera Mike ¿Qué es el programa Omega?

Mike: Nuestra única posibilidad para acabar con esa cosa.

Twilight: Esta bien, pero voy contigo.

Mike no objeto y ambos fueron hacia el portal. Una vez dentro, Mike hizo que Twilight lo siguiera por el ascensor hasta llegar al núcleo de Mega Base.

Twilight: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Mike: Esto sería en cierto modo. El corazón de Mega Base.

Twilight estaba maravillada por el interior del lugar. Dentro había una enorme esfera cubierta de metal. Pese a la inmensa capa metálica que lo cubría. Twilight podía sentir la enorme energía que emanaba de ella. Mike se dirigió hacia una plataforma donde había una palanca.

Mike: Mega Base ¿Me recibes?

MB: ALTO Y CLARO AMO MIKE.

Mike: Voy ha activar el programa Omega. Prepárate.

MB: ESTOY LISTO.

Mike: Ahora es el momento. Alzate Mega Base.

Dijo esto Mike bajando la palanca. En el momento de hacerlo. Una inmensa luz azul perlado cubrió el lugar. Y en ese momento. Todo el interior empezó a transformarse. Twilight no podía creerse lo que veía.

Twilight: Esto es increíble. Esa luz es preciosa.

Desde fuera. El grupo veía como los robots eran destruidos por el enorme dragón.

Shining: Maldita sea. A este paso. Todo el ejército será destruido.

Luna: ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

Celestia: No lo se Luna. Tal vez…..

La frase de Celestia se detuvo cuando vio algo extraño en la Mega Base. Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia donde miraba Celestia y ninguno se podía creer lo que estaban viendo.

Kai: Pero ¿Que demon…?

Applejack: ¿Pero que caracoles esta pasando con la nave?

Blitzstar: No lo se.

Rarity: Parece que esta.

Sunset: Sin duda se está transformado.

Fluttershy: ¿Pero en que?

Pinkie: No lo se. Quizás sea una sorpresa. Me encantan las sorpresas.

Rainbow: Algo me dice que vamos a ver algo único.

Rainbow Dash no se equivocaban. Lo que estaban viendo sería muy difícil de olvidar para ellos. La enorme nave se estaba transformando. Partes de él se abrían mientras otros se cerraban. Enormes piezas de metal se retorcían y cambiaban hasta trasformarse en una especie de maquina bípeda gigante (Como Metroplex en transformers en la caída de cybertron). El grupo pudo ver que la nave se convirtió en un enorme robot bípedo azul con cabeza negra, Cañones enormes en los hombros y varias armas en todo el cuerpo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo por primera vez, provocó un enorme temblor en la tierra que casi hace caer al grupo.

Blitzstar: ¿Eso es?

Kai: Sin duda lo es.

MB: MEGA BASE ATIENDE A LA LLAMADA DEL AMO MIKE.

Dijo esto el colosal robot mientras ascendía una mano izquierda donde estaban Mike y Twilight.

Twilight (Enormemente sorprendida): Mike. Esto es ….impresionante.

Mike sonreía.

Mike: Puedes darlo por seguro

Rarity: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Applejack: Madre mía. Yo pensaba que los gigantes eran enormes pero eso. Es colosal.

Fluttershy: Podría ponerme a mirarlo y posiblemente necesitaría un día entero para verlo del todo.

Rainbow: ¿Habéis visto el tamaño que tiene? Sin duda aplastara a ese dragón como un bicho.

Dijo esto mientras se reía y en el fondo no iba mal encaminada. El robot superaba en tamaño casi el doble a la del dragón. Mega Base bajó su mano hacia el suelo para que Twilight y Mike pudiesen bajar. El grupo se reunió con ellos.

Shining: Mike. No me digas que eso es el programa Omega.

Pregunto Shining impresionado por el colosal robot.

Mike sonrió.

Mike: Puedes darlo por seguro. Mega Base.

MB: SI AMO MIKE.

Mike: Hay que detener a ese dragón. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

MB: COMO ORDENE AMO MIKE.

Rainbow: Genial. Esto no me lo quiero perder.

Pinkie: Me he traído las palomitas.

Mega Base avanzaba hasta el dragón. Cada pisotón suyo hacía temblar la tierra. El enorme monstruo lanzó su ataque combinado contra el robot pero no le hizo mella en absoluto.

Kai: No le ha hecho ningún rasguño.

Mike: Adelanten Mega Base.

El robot apuntó con sus armas y un incesante fuego de cohetes y láser impactaron contra la bestia. A diferencia de los anteriores ataques contra el dragón esta vez si le hacían daño.

Sunset: Genial. Esta vez le están haciendo daño de verdad.

Celestia: Ahora si que creo que tenemos una posibilidad de vencer.

La bestia contraatacó lanzándose contra el robot pero este lo cogió de los cinco cuellos de la bestia y lo levanto del suelo. Con su otra mano libre, empezó a dispararlo sin piedad con las armas de su brazo.

Ocelot: Así. Dale duro.

Vulcan: Eso si que es potencia de fuego.

Mega Base lanzó lejos al dragón haciéndole estrellase contra el suelo.

Mike: Hora del gran final.

Mega Base se iba cargando de energía en sus cañones de brazo y lanzó un potente y enorme rayo contra el dragón. Nada más entrar en contacto con el mismo. Fue desintegrado en el acto.

Black: Caray. Que potencia.

Medic: Lo desintegró de un solo golpe.

El grupo celebró la victoria. Luna susurro a su hermana.

Luna: (¿Viste eso hermana?)

Celestia: (Sin lugar a dudas hermana. Mike y su patrulla tienen mucho poder. Incluso puede que demasiado)

Luna: (¿Y no te preocupa?)

Celestia: (Reconozco que un poco sí Luna).

Mientras el grupo celebraba. Black Wing se acercó al grupo.

Black: Malas noticias chicos.

Shining: ¿Qué dices?

Vulcan: No seas aguafiestas Black.

Black: Lejos de aquí, hay una colonia de más de esas cosas.

El grupo se estremeció al imaginarse más dragones de ese tipo.

Fluttershy: ¿M-mas?

Camaleón: Lo que nos faltaba.

Applejack: Uno se bastó para ponernos en aprietos ¿Cómo venceremos al resto?

Twilight: Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Mientras discutían. Shining se fijó que Mike estaba tecleando su brazalete. Apenas podía oírle nada, pero estaba casi seguro de haberle oído decir "localizar blanco".

A lo lejos de la ciudad. Había una colonia con centenares de dragones como el que atacó al grupo. En ese instante. Una enorme luz cegadora surgió el cielo, arrasando el lugar con una gran explosión de luz. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el grupo.

Pinkie: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kai: Una especie de columna de luz surgió del cielo hacia el norte de la ciudad.

Black: Es justo donde estaban los dragones.

Blitzstar: Es como oí por ahí.

Rarity: ¿Que quieres decir querida?

Blitzstar: Oí rumores sobre una extraña luz que surge del cielo, arrasando todo lo que encuentra en el lugar. Según he oído. Donde pasa esa luz, no sobrevive nadie.

Rainbow: ¿En serio?

Applejack: Entonces. Los dragones.

Kai: Han sido exterminados.

Sunset: Increíble.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió sobre la aparición de aquella extraña luz. Celestia y Shining notaron que Mike y su patrulla no estaban sorprendidos en absoluto. ambos sospechaban que ellos sabían algo sobre aquella extraña luz proveniente del cielo. Más tarde. La guardia se ocupaba de limpiar la ciudad con ayuda de los robots. También otros se ocupaban de llevar a Nergal y a sus nigromantes a prisión. Shadow Black también era llevado detenido pero por alguna extraña razón no parecía molesto en absoluto, incluso sonreía.

Shadow: Un momento.

Los guardias se detuvieron y el mercenario miró a Mike.

Shadow: ¿Cumplirás el parte del trato?

Mike con una sonrisa le respondió.

Mike: El doble de lo que te ofrecía Nergal.

Shadow: Bien.

Sonrió el mercenario con satisfacción mientras era llevado por los guardias. Shining extrañado por la conversación se dirigió hacia Mike y le preguntó.

Shining: ¿De que habláis tú y ese mercenario?

Mike miró al príncipe y este simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

Mike: Lo mismo da.

En ese momento. Apareció Ghost a su lado.

Ghost: Mike.

Mike: Hola Ghost ¿Hiciste lo que te encargue?

Ghost: Si Mike. Conseguí el objeto en cuestión.

Mike: Bien. Entrégaselo a Celestia en su castillo en cuanto puedas. Sin que te vea nadie.

Ghost: Lo haré.

Tras dejar un regimiento de guardias reales y algunos robots para arreglar la ciudad y mantener el control en ella. El grupo volvía a Canterlot en la Mega Base.

Twilight: Bueno. Podemos decir que esta campaña ha sido un éxito.

Rarity: Si. Y todo gracias a la patrulla y al ejército mecánico.

Applejack: Sabía que Mike era bueno con las maquinas pero esto.

Spike: ¿Visteis cuando la Mega Base se transformó en un gigante bípedo? Lo vi todo desde dentro y os juro que fue una pasada. Casi podía ver Canterlot desde ahí.

Rainbow: Claro que lo vimos Spike. Como para no verlo.

Sunset: Un gigante de metal más alto que la montaña del castillo de Canterlot es muy difícil que pase desapercibido.

Fluttershy: ¿Donde esta Mike?

Pinkie: Está ahí con Blitzstar jugando a las batallitas.

Mike y Blitzstar estaban ante un mapa holográfico creado por la Mega Base planeando estrategias.

Blitzstar: Bien. Yo muevo a los lanceros aquí para atacar a la caballería.

Mike: Y yo tengo reservados unos arqueros escondidos en el bosque para realizar un ataque sorpresa contra ellos.

Blitzstar: Ante esto me tengo que replantear mi estrategia.

Mike: (Se nota que es estratega. No me lo pone fácil).

Blitzstart: (Valla con el potro. Será joven pero me lo está poniendo realmente difícil. Ha este paso voy a tener que ser yo quien tenga que releerse los libros de estrategia).

Más tarde. En al prisión de Canterlot. El hechicero Nergal estaba en una celda de máxima seguridad a prueba de magia. Desde ahí oía un incesante música de opera que lo estaba volviendo loco. Se levanto de su cama y empezó a golpear contra la pared donde provenía la música.

Nergal: Shadow Black maldito chaquetero. Juro que me pagaras por esto aunque sea lo último que haga.

Gritaba el hechicero con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba la pared. Al otro lado estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón Shadow Black en una lujosa celda con estantería. Televisión, ordenador y algunas comodidades más. En la televisión se veía a una pony de tierra cantando opera. Una vez terminado, un narrador da un mensaje de agradecimiento.

Narrador: Queremos dar gracias a Shadow Black y a todas las personas que han hecho posible este programa.

Shadow: Ah opera, dulce opera.

Sonreía satisfecho el mercenario ante su nueva y lujosa vida. Mientas en Canterlot. La princesa Celestia se dirigía hacia su habitación. Cuando entro. Se tumbó en una alfombra y se puso a leer un libro.

Celestia: Me alegra que la situación en Dark Stone se hay arreglado por fin.

Ghost: Princesa Celestia.

La princesa pegó un grito sobresaltada ante la sorpresa. Enseguida vio que era Ghost.

Celestia: Ghost ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo has entrado en mi cuarto sin que me diera cuenta?

Ghost: En realidad ya estaba aquí sentada en el sofá esperándola. Simplemente no me vio al entrar.

Celestia: Si perdona. Es que eres tan discreta ¿Y por que me estabas esperando?

Ghost: Mike me pidió que le entregara esto.

Y en ese momento, le enseña a Celestia un anillo con una gema roja. Celestia lo reconoció al instante.

Celestia: Este anillo…

Ghost: Si princesa. Me pidió que se lo entregara porque considero que estaría mas seguro con usted.

Celestia recogió el anillo.

Celestia: Gracias por tu servicio Ghost y da las gracias a Mike de mi parte.

Ghost: Lo haré princesa.

Celestia: Y una cosa mas…..

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

Celestia: Valla. Si que es discreta esta chica. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cuando se ha ido.

Ghost: Pero si sigo aquí princesa.

La princesa volvió a gritar del susto provocado por la pony fantasma.

En el laboratorio de Mike. El potro estaba en una camilla junto con Medic y Fox Eye que estaban analizando su cuerpo en busca de anomalías.

Medic: Nada Mike. Ningún cambio.

Mike: ¿Nada en absoluto?

Fox: Para nada.

Mike: No lo comprendo. Ahora tendría que haber sufrido mi transformación y no ha sido así. Y por lo que se. Se supone que era algo natural en mí ¿Por qué no me transforme en demonio?

Fox: Es una teoría Mike. Pero puede ser que necesitaras cumplir alguna condición.

Mike: ¿Cómo cual?

Fox: No lo se. Quizás la maldad o algo así. Y como hasta ahora has seguido el camino de la virtud y la redención. Quizás no sufriste el cambio.

Mike: Eso será algo que habrá que estudiarlo. Aunque me alegro de que no haya pasado nada y pueda seguir con mi vida. De todos modos hay una cosa que no logro entender.

Medic: ¿Si Mike?

Mike: Bueno ¿Cómo es que vosotros recordáis como eran las cosas antes? Es decir. Os construí después de que me atacara la falsa Celestia y aún así lo recordáis ¿Como es posible?

Medic: La verdad. No lo sabemos.

Mike: ¿Y no os preocupa? En la otra vida erais asesinos que disfrutaban con su trabajo y no parece que echéis esa vida en absoluto.

Fox: Mike. Da igual lo que fuéramos en la otra vida. Nosotros somos como tú decidas que seamos. Aunque…..

Mike: ¿Si?

Fox: El tiempo que hemos pasado contigo haciendo buenas obras ¿Como decirlo? En cierto modo. Empezamos a apreciarlo de verdad y no lo hacemos solo porque nos creó con este propósito. Sentimos que ahora esta es nuestra vida y nos sentimos orgullosos de lo que somos ahora y todo te lo debemos a ti Mike.

Medic: Además ayudar a la gente resulta reconfortante. Cuando vemos a esa gente al cual ayudamos darnos las gracias. Sin duda es algo que te anima el alma.

Dijeron esto Eye Fox y Medic con una sonrisa al que se la devolvió Mike.

Mike: Gracias chicas.

Medic: Puede contar con nosotros para lo que haga falta.

Mike: Sin duda lo haré. Gracias.

Continuara…..


	28. CAP 26 EL MIEDO A LAS MÁQUINAS

**CAPITULO 26**

**EL MIEDO A LAS MAQUINAS**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el ejercito Equestrue lograra tomar Dark Stone. Después de aquello, se hizo ya conocida la existencia del ejército mecánico de la Patrulla Redención. Algunos habitantes les preocupaba la idea de que un grupo de independientes poseyera un poderoso ejercito compuesto principalmente por maquinas y un enorme gigante de metal capaz de destruir a un poderoso dragón de cinco cabezas sin problemas. Algunos veían a los robots como protectores fiables, otros como armas de gran poder y otros como una amenaza a gran escala. Celestia se dirigía hacia la sala del trono hasta que se encontró con su sobrino el principie Blueblood.

Celestia: Blueblood ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blueblood: Hola querida tía. Vengo ha hablarte de un tema serió que algunos nobles y yo compartimos.

En ese momento en Ponyville. Las mane 7 (Porque ahora Sunset formaba parte de su grupo) estaban disfrutando de una tarde de campo hasta que Spike escupió una carta por su flama verde. Twilight se puso a leerla.

Pinkie: ¿Qué pone Twilight?

Twilight: Es de la princesa. Quiere que vallamos a Canterlot y que traigamos a Mike y a su patrulla. Quiere hablar con nosotros de un tema muy importante.

Sunset: ¿Para que?

Twilight: No lo se. No lo pone en la carta.

Rainbow: Pues no esperemos más. Busquemos a Mike y a su patrulla.

Flutteshy: Siempre y cuando. No hayan salido en alguna misión.

Para fortuna del grupo. Mike y su patrulla estaban en el laboratorio. Mike estaba supervisando las funciones mecánicas de Vulcan y Ocelot. Red Fire, Eye Fox y Ghost practicaban algunos hechizos. Black Wing realizaba algunas maniobras en una sala de entrenamiento. Medic revisaba unos apuntes en el ordenador y Camaleón se probaba un disfraz de bailarín flamenco español con castañuelas.

Camaleón: Que bien me sienta este disfraz.

Estaba tan concentrado bailando y tocando las castañuelas que no se dio cuenta que Rainbow Dash se asomaba por la puerta.

Rainbow: Holaaaa ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Y justo Camaleón sin darse cuenta. La pillo el morro a la pegaso con una de las castañuelas haciendo que esta gritara de dolor y se agarrara la nariz.

Camaleón: Hay. Perdona Rainbow. No te ví.

Rainbow enfadada le responde.

Rainbow: Serás.

Y una vez más Rainbow empezó a perseguir a Camaleón por todo el laboratorio mientras este huía disfrazado de payaso subido a un monociclo. Siguieron así hasta que Mike les llamó la atención.

Mike: ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Es que uno no puede trabajar tranquilo aquí?

Fluttershy: ¿Te molestamos? Hay perdona. No sabíamos que estábamos molestando.

Mike: ¿Que? No no no Fluttershy. Simplemente estaba liado con unas cosas ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Twilight: Veras Mike. He recibido una carta de la princesa y quiere que te llevemos a ti y a tu patrulla a Canterlot.

Ocelot: ¿Para que quiere que vallamos allí?

Sunset: No lo sabemos.

Mike: Bien. Pues no perdamos tiempo. Black. Prepara el Infinity. Nos vamos a Canterlot. Que White Shield venga con nosotros junto con algunos paladines.

Black: A la orden.

Mike: Yo me voy a avisar a mis padres de que me voy.

En ese momento Rainbow voló hacia su lado.

Rainbow: Oye Mike ¿Me dejas pilotar la nave?

Mike no parecía muy dispuesto a conceder la petición del a pegaso y con un tono serio la respondió.

Mike: Ni hablar ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez que pilotaste el Infinity?

Rainbow: Oh vamos. Solo fue un pequeño desvió de nada.

Mike: ¿Un pequeño desvió de nada? Estrellaste la nave en la granja de Applejack llevándote varios arboles por delante. Applejack por poco nos mata por eso. Tú y yo tuvimos que replantar los árboles con ayuda de mis robots y pagar los desperfectos.

Applejack: Como para olvidarlo. A la abuela por poco la da un ataque, mi hermano creía que nos invadían los extraterrestres y Apple Bloom quería ver si su cutie Mark era de cazadora de extraterrestres.

Y el grupo se rió.

Más tarde. El grupo se subió a la nave y despegaron rumbo a Canterlot.

Bit: Amo Mike. Tardaremos aproximadamente 20 minutos en llegar.

Mike: Bien Bit.

Medic: Oye Twilight ¿Segura que no sabes que quiere la princesa de nosotros?

Twilight: Ni idea. Dijo que era un tema muy serio y preocupante a la vez.

En ese momento Vulcan empezó a preocuparse.

Vulcan: Hay madre. Haber si es por esas fotos de Rainbow Dash desnuda que vendí al Playpony.

Nada más oírlo Rainbow le clavó una mirada asesina a Vulcan.

Rainbow: ¿Vendiste fotos mías desnuda al Playpony? Serás.

Rainbow estuvo a punto de atizar a Vulcan hasta que Twilight la detuvo con su magia.

Twilight: No creo por eso.

Applejack: Ya nos enteraremos cuando lleguemos.

Fox: Y después podrás asesinar a Vulcan.

Vulcan: Hey.

Rainbow: Cuando pienso en el semental salido que me estará viéndome ahora mismo en la revista.

En el cuartel de los Wonderbolts. Soarin estaba en su despacho mirando precisamente el Playpony.

Soarin: Oh Rainbow. Eres tan hermosa y menudos flancos que tienes. Sin duda tú tienes que ser la madre de mis hijos.

En ese momento entró una compañera suya por la puerta. Una pegaso de pelaje azul con crin y cola blanca con detalles azules claros. Su Cutie Mark era una herradura dorada con alas. Soarin asustado esconde la revista.

Fleetfoot: Soarin. Spitfire quiere vernos en su despacho para los entrenamientos.

Soarin: Fleetfoot. Te tengo dicho que llames a la puerta antes de entrar.

Grito nervioso Soarin a su compañera.

Fleetfoot: Perdona. Siempre lo olvido.

Después Soarin trató de cambiar de tema.

Soarin: Esto ¿Has visto algo?

Su compañera se rió.

Fleetfoot: No Soarin. Ji ji ji. No te he vuelto a pillar mirando revistas eróticas.

Soarin: Bien. Me presentare en breve allí.

Fleetfoot: De acuerdo ji ji ji.

Fleetfoot se fue del despacho de Soarin mientras esta se reía dejando ligeramente sonrojado al pegaso

La nave Infinity llego a su destino en el castillo de Canterlot. El grupo fue conducido por el capitán Kai, la oficial Blitzstar y unos guardáis. Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono, pudieron ver a la princesa Celestia. A su hermana Luna. La princesa Cadence junto a su marido Shining Armor. También estaba el Principie Blueblood que tenía una sonrisa sospechosa junto con algunos nobles. A Mike no el hizo gracia tener que volver a ver a ese mal elemento pero procuró mantener la calma. Todos hicieron una reverencia ante las princesas.

Twilight: Aquí estamos princesa Celestia.

Celestia: Gracias por venir Twilight. Y te agradezco que hayas traído a Mike y a su patrulla.

Twilight: Pero ¿Qué quiere de ellos?

Celestia: Se trata de un delicado tema de seguridad pública de nuestro reino Twilight.

Applejack: ¿Acaso tiene alguna importante misión para nosotras y la Patrulla Redención?

Celestia negó con la cabeza.

Celestia: No exactamente. Mike por favor acércate. Necesito hablar contigo.

Mike obedeció y se acercó a la princesa. Después se inclinó hacia ella y las demás.

Mike: Princesa Celestia. Princesa Luna. Princesa Cadence. Principe Armor…

Finalmente se dirigió hacia Blueblood pero a diferencia de los demás. No se inclinó ante él.

Mike: Príncipe…."Zopenco".

Dijo esto último con una leve risa en la cara. A Blueblood no le hizo ninguna gracia que el potro se burlara de él de esa forma. Incluso vio que el grupo de Twilight, la patrulla, Kia, Blitzstar, Armor y Cadence al igual que Luna y Celestia se rieron un poco por el comentario del potro. El príncipe estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero se contuvo. En el fondo sabía que se desahogaría de él pronto.

Mike: ¿Qué necesita de mí princesa?

Celestia cogió aire y se decidió ha explicarle al potro.

Celestia: Verás Mike. Es sobre el ejército mecánico que tú y tu patrulla poseéis.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Celestia: Veras…..

Flashback….

Celestia estaba con su sobrino el príncipe Blueblood en el salón del trono. Junto a ellos había varios nobles.

Celestia: Bueno ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?

Noble: Vera princesa. Es sobre lo que ha pasado hace unos días en Dark Stone.

Celestia: ¿Dark Stone? ¿Donde estaban antes los nigromantes? Ahora esta abajo el control de Equestria. Todos los practicantes de magia negra que había han sido detenidos y todos los elementos y libros oscuros confiscados. Ahora es una ciudad libre de mal donde sus ciudadanos viven libres y felices.

Noble: No se trata de eso princesa. Si no otro tema al cual estamos muy preocupados con eso.

Celestia: ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cual?

Noble2: Según tenemos entendido. La ciudad fue tomada por la guardia real y un ejercito de maquinas controladas por el grupo de independientes, la llamada Patrulla Redención.

Celestia: Así es.

Noble2: ¿Y no le preocupa?

Celestia: ¿Preocuparme que?

Noble: De que un poderoso ejercito de maquinas este a las ordenes del llamado Patrulla Redención. Un grupo de independientes al que no responde ante ningún reino.

Celestia comprendía la preocupación de aquellos nobles por lo que trató de calmarles.

Celestia: La Patrulla Redención auque sea un grupo de independientes. Hasta ahora han luchado por la paz y la armonía por el mundo.

Noble3: Aun así ¿Qué garantías hay que algún día la patrulla no decida usar ese ejercito contra nosotros?

Celestia: No veo motivos para que debamos preocuparnos por ello.

Noble3: Eso dígaselo a la gente de Equestria. La gente anda preocupada ante la idea de que unas maquinas asesinas vallan algún día a sus casas ha hacerles daño.

Noble: Además. Por lo que sabemos. Ese ejercito esta también a las órdenes de un joven potro llamada Mike Bluer. Un potro ¿Puede usted creerlo?

Celestia: Mike Bluer. Si le conozco en persona. Un buen pony leal al que tuve el gusto de conocer.

Noble: Pero ¿Le parece normal que un potro tenga un ejercito propio? ¿Uno tan potente capaz de conquistar ciudades enteras como si nada?

Celestia: Viéndolo así.

Blueblood: Yo respondo por ellos tía. Y por eso digo que deberías hablar con ese potro y su patrulla sobre que hacer con su ejercito de máquinas.

Celestia comprendía la preocupación de los nobles. Ella quería confiar en Mike y su patrulla ya que hasta ahora han hecho muchas buenas obras. Pero tenia que reconocer que la idea de que un grupo de independientes y un potro tengan un ejercito tan poderoso bajo sus ordenes. Podía crear serias dudas y desconfianzas en la población de Equestria.

Celestia: Bien. Hablare con Mike y su patrulla.

Celestia abandonó la sala. Blueblood embozaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Blueblood: Bien. Esto marcha. Pronto ese maldito potro pagara por la humillación que me hizo pasar en el pasado.

Fin del Flashback.

Celestia: Y esa es la razón por la que solicitado vuestra presencia.

Mike escuchó atentamente a Celestia y simplemente este respondió.

Mike: ¿Y a donde pretende llegar?

Celestia apoyó su pezuña en el hombro del potro de forma maternal. Mike enseguida adivinó su respuesta.

Celestia: Mike. Lo siento. Pero debo confiscarte a ti y a tu patrulla a todo vuestro ejercito mecánico.

El grupo quedó asombrado ante lo que acaba de decir Celestia. Mike en cambio. Mantuvo la calma. Cosa que no hizo lo mismo White Shield.

White: ¿Esta usted de broma? ¿En serio cree que le vamos a entregar a todo nuestro ejército así como así solo porque usted lo diga?

Blueebood: Mi tía ha sido bien claro robot. Así que no discutas.

White: Tú no te metas, proyecto fracasado de príncipe.

Blueblood: ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Respondió enfadado el príncipe ante el comentario del robot.

White: Amo Mike. El ejército es suyo y no tiene porque dejar que la princesa le diga lo que tiene que hacer. Al fin al cabo. La patrulla es independiente a cualquier reino y no tiene porque hacer caso a cualquiera que le diga lo que hacer con su ejercito.

Twilight: Pero White Shield. Piensa un poco. No es normal que un potro tenga un ejército propio y uno tan poderoso.

Twilight en parte compartía la opinión de Celestia sobre el ejército máquinas por lo que trato de razonar con él. Por desgracia Whtie Shield no estaba de acuerdo.

White: Eso a ti no te incumbe. Tú no sabes nada sobre máquinas.

Shining no le gustó el tono de como le respondió el robot a su hermana.

Shining: Oye tú. No te consiento que hables así con mi hermana.

White: Yo digo lo que convenga.

Mike: Suficiente.

Todos escucharon a Mike. Este miró seriamente a White Shield.

Mike: White Shield. De ese zopenco de Blueblood bueno. Pero de ella, no te consiento que hables así de Twilight. Ella es buena amiga mía y ella tiene derecho a opinar.

White: Si amo Mike.

Mike: Además. Aunque la Patrulla Redención no responda ante ningún reino. Eso no significa que no deban respetar las leyes del reino en que estén. La patrulla no está por encima de la ley.

Todos quedaron asombrados ante las palabras de Mike. Tan sabias y llenas de verdad.

Red: Eso es verdad.

Ocelot: Aunque seamos independiente. Eso no significa que podamos hacer lo que nos de la gana allá donde estemos.

Black: Si no respetamos las leyes. No seriamos mejores que los criminales y malvados al cual derrotamos.

Camaleón: Seriamos criminales nosotros también.

Dijo esto camaleón con un disfraz de ladrón. Con traje a rayas y un antifaz junto con una saco lleno. Con Pinkie Pie a su lado disfrazada de policía con esposas.

Mike: De todos modos en una cosa tiene razón White Shield princesa.

Celestia escuchó con atención a Mike.

Mike: Aunque usted sea la monarca. No significa que pueda imponer siempre su voluntad ante los demás. Eso seria una dictadura.

Twilight: Mike.

Respondió Twilight ante lo que dijo Mike.

Mike: Aun no he terminado. Mi ejercito de maquinas hasta ahora ha servido para luchar contra el mal y proteger reinos y pueblos cuando necesitaban ayuda inmediata sin importar la raza al que pertenezcan. Así que confiscar a mi ejército sería una mala idea. Aun así comprendo su preocupación princesa.

Celestia agradeció que Mike fuera comprensivo al menos.

Celestia: Te agradezco que lo entiendas Mike pero…

Mike: Por eso me gustaría que escuchara mi propuesta princesa.

Luna: ¿Propuesta?

Celestia: ¿Qué tienes en mente Mike?

Mike empezó a hablar con calma a la princesa.

Mike: ¿Y si en vez de confiscar mi ejercito le concediera el control del mismo? Ponerlo al servicio de Equestria.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la propuesta de potro.

White: Amo Mike ¿Esta de broma?

Celestia: ¿En serio pondrías a todo tu ejército de robots al servicio de Equestria?

Mike: Así es princesa. Yo creo que serían mucho mas útiles para la sociedad de Equestria que los robots trabajaran para el reino que tenerlos en un rincón acumulando polvo. Además. Si la gente se da cuenta de que los robots están para protegerlos y no para hacerles daño. Se sentirán más tranquilos.

Celestia se lo pensó por un momento ya que la propuesta del potro tenía cierta lógica y una gran parte de razón.

Celestia: Es una propuesta interesante.

White: Amo Mike. Debo protestar ante eso. No puede poner a todo nuestro ejército al servicio del reino.

Mike: White Shield. Como ha dicho la princesa. No es normal que un potro como yo tenga bajo su mando a todo un ejército. Además rara vez los uso. Como mucho para repeler invasiones a reinos y pueblos indefensos. Yo creo que ponerlo bajo las órdenes de figuras militares con experiencia daría a mis robots un propósito más útil.

White: Pero…

Celestia: Estoy de acuerdo con Mike.

Todos se giraron hacia Celestia.

Celestia: Creo que tienes razón sobre tu ejército. Ponerlo al servicio de Equestria será una buena forma de tranquilizar a las masas y darles un mejor propósito a tus robots.

Mike: Me alegra oír eso princesa. Pero tendrá que seguir mis condiciones para que yo le entregue mi ejército.

Tanto Blueblood como a los nobles no les agradó la idea de que un potro le pusiera condiciones a la princesa.

Bluebood: ¿Quién te crees que eres para poner condiciones? No estas en posición de objetar nada.

Noble1: Es cierto.

Noble2: Un simple plebeyo no es quien para poner condiciones a la realeza.

Mike miró al príncipe y a los nobles con indiferencia.

Mike: Ustedes no se metan, príncipe zopenco y nobles de novena categoría.

Bluebood: ¿Cómo?

Noble3: ¿Como osas insultarnos de esa manera?

Noble4: ¿Acaso sabes con quien estas hablando?

Celestia: Cálmate Blueblood y ustedes también. Quiero oírle decir sus condiciones.

Blueblood y los nobles pese a estar muy molestos por el insulto del potro. No tuvieron más remedio que callarse.

Celestia: Bien Mike ¿Cuál son tus condiciones?

Mike: Para empezar. Tiene que garantizarme que mis robots se usaran para proteger Equestria o para ayudar a aquellos que necesiten ayuda sean o no del reino. Y también que no se usen para atacar reinos o pueblos inocentes o indefensos o para iniciar una guerra.

Celestia sonrió demostrando estar de acuerdo con las condiciones del potro.

Celestia: Me parece razonable. Tienes mi palabra que tus robots no se usaran para hacer daño a inocentes.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa. Mike se la devolvió.

Mike: También tiene que garantizarme que solo figuras militares o gente de confianza puedan controlarlos.

Shining: ¿Solo figuras militares o de confianza?

Mike: Claro príncipe Armor ¿No pretenderá que mis robots obedezcan órdenes de cualquiera como el idiota ese o de los inútiles e incompetentes nobles que le acompañan?

Dijo esto señalando al príncipe Blueblood y a los nobles. El grupo se rió. Obviamente al príncipe y los nobles no les hizo gracia el comentario.

Blueblood: ¿Como te atreves?

Shining con un leve sonrisa empezó a susurrarle al oído de su esposa.

Shining: (La verdad es que entiendo su preocupación).

Cadence no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Blitzstar también susurró a Kai.

Blitzstar: (Hay que reconocer que este chico no tiene pelos en la lengua).

Su compañero asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Celestia: Estoy de acuerdo con esa condición.

Mike: Perfecto Eye Fox. Prepara un contrato.

Fox: A la orden.

Applejack: ¿Un contrato?

Mike: Por supuesto. Eye Fox aparte de arquera y científica. Es también abogada ¿Cómo crees que ha sacado de tantos líos a Vulcan con la ley?

Vulcan: Hey.

Se quejó Vulcan. El grupo se rió.

Fox: No te quejes. No olvides la que armaste en Tronamarca (Derivado de Dinamarca. Haber si adivináis de donde saque la idea).

Vulcan: Tampoco fue para tanto.

Medic: ¿Qué no? Te nombraron enemigo público numero 1 en Tronamarca.

Black: Nosotros podemos ir siempre y cuando tú no vengas.

Spike: ¿En serio?

Pinkie: ¿Y eso por que?

Red: Creedme. Hay cosa que es mejor no saber.

Rarity: No quiero ni imaginármelo.

Medic: Haces bien. Ni te imaginas la vergüenza que pasamos allí.

Blueblood: Bien. Bien. Bien. Veo que esto esta saliendo perfecto incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. La idea de tener mi propio robot mayordomo es algo que verdaderamente me encanta.

Mike no estaba de acuerdo con el príncipe y le comentó.

Mike: Sigue Soñando Blueblood. Si crees que voy a poner a mis robots para cumplir todos tus caprichos o de esos nobles corruptos. Es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.

Blueblood: ¿Idiota? ¿Como te atreves a hablarnos de ese modo? Un simple plebeyo como tú.

Mike no se dejó intimidar por el príncipe y le habló de forma directa y sin dilación.

Mike: Yo hablo a idiotas como tu y de los nobles corruptos como los que te acompañan como me parezca.

Noble 1: ¿Cómo osas?

Noble2: Hablarnos de ese modo.

Noble3: Ultrajante.

Mike: A diferencia de vosotros. Yo lucho por lo que realmente importa. Paz, armonía e igualdad entre sus habitantes sin importar la raza o posición social. No como basura como vosotros que solo les importa sus propios intereses sin preocuparse nunca de los demás.

Los nobles estaban furiosos por la insolencia del potro mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Mike.

Noble1: Maldito potro.

Noble2: ¿Tienes idea de con quien esas hablando?

Mike: Con un atajo de inútiles. Eso sin duda

Armor: (Completamente de acuerdo)

Cadence no pudo evitar reírse otra vez del comentario de su marido.

Bluebood: Tía ¿Vas a consentir que este plebeyo nos hable de este modo?

Antes de que Celestia pudiera responderle. Mike empezó a gritarles a los nobles y a Blueblood.

Mike: VOSOTROS NO TENÉIS DERECHO A QUEJAROS. MIENTRAS LA GENTE DE BIEN A QUIENES VOSOTROS DESPRECIÁIS SE PARTEN AL ESPALDA TRABAJANDO PARA QUE CANALLAS INÚTILES COMO VOSOTROS SE LLENEN EL ESTOMAGO Y LOS BOLSILLOS A COSTA SUYA Y QUE NUNCA SE LO AGRADEZCÁIS. NO SOIS MAS QUE UNOS SERES DESPRECIABLES DE LA PEOR ESPECIE. AL IGUAL QUE LOS SOLDADOS SE JUEGAN EL CUELLO PARA QUE INGRATOS COMO VOSOTROS PUEDAN SEGUIR VIVIENDO Y ALIMENTAR SU EGO CUANDO NI SIQUIERA VOSOTROS HACÉIS NADA POR ESTE REINO QUE VALGA LA PENA. ESA ES UNA DE LAS PRINCIPALES RAZONES QUE DETESTO TANTO A LOS DE VUESTRA CLASE. DAIS AUTENTICO ASCO.

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra ante las fuertes y duras palabras de Mike y aun así llenas de verdad. Rainbow empezó a susurrar a sus amigas.

Rainbow: (No se vosotras. Pero este potro me cae bien por momentos)

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa al cual sus amigas asintieron.

Tanto el príncipe como los nobles se enfurecieron por la insolencia del potro al hablarles de aquella forma.

Nobles: ¿Cómo osas hablarnos de ese modo?

Noble2: Insultarnos de esa manera.

Blueblood: Maldito mocoso. Te mereces un escarmiento por insultarnos.

Mike en cambio se reía.

Mike: Vamos Blueblood. Si me lo paso muy bien contigo y con los nobles. Por cierto, bonito traje.

Blueblood se calmo ante el cumplido del potro y empezó a presumir ante él.

Blueblood: Bueno si. Es de seda natural. Lo hacen los mejores sastres del reino.

Mike miró divertido al príncipe.

Mike: Y dime Blueblood. Donde compraste el traje ¿Había talla para hombres?

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Todo el grupo incluso Shining, Cadence, Kai y Blitzstar estallaron en risas ante el comentario de Mike. Incluso algunos guardias se rieron pese ha hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas por contener la risa y ponerse serios.

Rainbow: Jajajajaja. Eso si que ha sido buena.

Vulcan: Jajaja. Ahí ha estado genial jefe.

Spike: Apoyo eso jajajaja.

Ocelot: Jajajaja. Diez puntos por eso Mike

Incluso a Rarity la costaba contener la risa pese a que hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse pero la resultaba imposible no hacerlo incluso a Fluttershy y a Pinkie las salían las lágrimas por la risa generada. El príncipe se sintió enormemente insultado ante la burla del potro y se giró hacia su tía.

Blueblood: Tía.

Pero para su sorpresa. Tanto Luna como Celestia se estaban riendo también.

Celestia: L-los siento sobrino. Jijiji.

Luna: Jajajajaja. Hay que me hago pipi de la risa.

Blueblood se sentía enormemente avergonzado y furioso ante como le había ridiculizado aquel potro delante de todos y que su tía no hiciera nada por remediarlo. Finalmente empezó a amenazar y gritar al potro.

Blueblood: MOCOSO INSOLENTE ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESE MODO?

Mike que para entonces se estaba riendo, dejo de reírse y miró desafiante al príncipe.

Mike: Mejor ser insolente que ser un maltratador de damas ¿Me equivoco Rarity?

Rarity que se recuperó del ataque de risa la respondió.

Rairty: En absoluto querido.

Dijo esto Rarity haciéndose la indiferente con el príncipe. Eso extrañó a la princesa Celestia.

Celestia: ¿De que habláis?

Mike: Oh ¿No se lo dijo su sobrino? El príncipe Zopenco trató de lastimar hace tiempo a Rarity en el día que trajimos la primera vez a Sunset aquí.

Blueblood: ¿Qué? Eso es mentira.

Rarity: ¿Te atreves a negarlo después de lo que tratastes de hacerme?

Spike: Maldito embustero.

Blueblood: No tenéis pruebas para acusarme.

Mike: Yo no diría eso.

Mike activó su brazalete y pulsó unos botones. En ella salió un video de cómo Blueblood trató de lastimar a Rarity hasta que Mike y Medic aparecieron. El príncipe no se esperaba eso en absoluto. Cuando miro a su tía. Se dio cuenta que esta lo miraba con severidad mezclada con decepción.

Mike: Como dije hace tiempo Blueblood. Eres un proyecto fracasado de príncipe. La vergüenza de Celestia.

Celestia: Completamente de acuerdo.

Mike: Y eso me recuerda. Aun no te disculpaste con mi amiga Rarity por tu grosería y por eso exijo que te disculpes con ella.

Blueblood: Yo no tengo porque disculparme con una plebeya.

Celestia: Cuando digan algo que no esté de acuerdo te lo diré Blueblood. Ahora discúlpate con ella. Ahora mismo.

Blueblood: Pero ….

Celestia: Sin peros.

El príncipe se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado y que no tenía salida. Al final no tuvo más remedio que disculparse con Rarity por su comportamiento del otro día, cosa que la unicornio aceptó encantada. Blueblood maldecía al potro y juró que le haría pagar por aquella humillación.

Celestia: Bien. Puesto que estamos de acuerdo. Mike y yo discutiremos mas tarde sobre el acuerdo del contrato. Podéis retiraros todos.

Todo el mundo se disponía ha retirarse hasta que….

Celestia: Excepto tú Blueblood.

Blueblood: ¿Yo?

Celestia: Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla sobre tú conducta.

El príncipe tragó saliva ante lo que tenía que hablar con su tía. Mientras el grupo salía. Rainbow se acercó a Mike.

Rainbow: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si Rainbow?

Rainbow: Solo quiero decirte que estuviste genial ahí dentro.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa al cual Mike se la devolvió.

Mike: Gracia Rainbow.

Twilight: De todos modos ¿Cómo es que te pusiste así con Blueblood y los nobles?

En ese momento Mike se detuvo y decidió responder al grupo.

Mike: La verdad es que odio a esos tipos. Se creen que son mejores que la gente al que ellos consideran simples plebeyos cuando son esos plebeyos los que les proporcionan todo lo que ellos tienen. La gente de bien se mata trabajando para que nobles de novena categoría como esos los desprecien. Seguro que ninguno de ellos a hecho nunca nada por el reino para mejorar las cosas entre la gente

Armor: Valla Mike. Se nota que odias a los nobles.

Mike: No a todos, Soy consciente de que no todos los nobles son así como el señor Fancy Pants y la señorita Fleur Dis Lee al que tuve el gusto de conocer hace tiempo en una fiesta con mis padres. Ellos si que se merecen ser llamados nobles y no como los otros.

Todo el grupo se quedó impresionado sobre todo Twilight, Shining y Cadence ante las palabras de Mike. Tan sabias y llenas de verdad.

Cadence: Valla Mike. Tan joven y que tengas esa mentalidad.

Armor: Me alegra que pienses así Mike. Sin duda tienes el corazón de un autentico noble.

Mike: Gracias (Aunque la principal razón de mi desprecio a Blueblood y a los nobles que le acompañaban es que me recuerdan a mi antigua personalidad. Cuando me consideraba superior a los demás y los trataba como basura. Me alegro de ya no ser aquella persona que fui en el pasado o futuro).

Más tarde. Celestia y Mike junto con Luna, Twilight, Cadence, Eye Fox (Que por algo era ella también abogada) y Armor. Estuvieron discutiendo sobre el contrato. Una vez terminado. Celestia reviso el contrato y dio el visto bueno de las condiciones.

Celestia: Bien Mike. Estoy de acuerdo con el contrato.

Celestia firmo el contrato con el sello Real de Equestria. A partir de entonces. El ejercito mecánico estaba al servició del reino. Durante un tiempo. La guardia real se sentía algo incomoda con sus nuevos compañeros mecánicos. La patrulla tuvo que quedarse un tiempo en Canterlot para explicar las funciones de los robots y de la Mega Base. Los científicos equestrues estaban asombrados por la increíble tecnología de los robots. Ninguno se imaginaba que aquel potro tuviera conocimientos tan avanzados en tecnología que prácticamente se adelantaban a su época. Algunos nobles empezaron a odiar al potro por como les había hablado durante la audiencia con al princesa y que esta no hiciera nada por remediarlo.

Más tarde. Mike estaba en su laboratorio. White Shield se presento ante él.

Mike: ¿Que ocurre White Shield?

White: Amo Mike. Tenemos que hablar.

Mike: Se lo que quieres decirme y la decisión está tomada.

White: Amo Mike. Sigo diciendo que ha sido una mala idea darle el control de nuestro ejercito a Celestia.

Mike: Aunque les haya dado el control. Aún tenemos control sobre los robots White Shield.

White: Aun así.

Mike: White Shield. En mi otra vida cometí muchos errores y no tengo intención de repetirlos. Así que haz lo que te digo ¿Ha quedado claro?

Dijo esto Mike mirando a su robot seriamente.

White: Claramente.

Y el robot se retiró.

Mike: A veces se comporta como cuando era Red Shord en la otra línea temporal. Espero no tener que lamentarlo.

Continuara….

Y aquí acaba otro capítulo. Este capitulo lo considero bastante especial por el tema de el miedo a las máquinas y las ideologías entre la gente de vida normal y los nobles. Así que os agradecería que dejarais vuestros comentarios y opiniones sobre el capítulo. Muchas gracias.

Nota: Quiero mencionar que aquellos que no tenga cuenta en fanfiction y dejen preguntas en los fanfics, no les puedo responder directamente (Como mucho puedo dejar algunas respuestas entre los capítulos). Así que aquellos que no tengan cuenta y quieren hacerme alguna pregunta al cual quieran que yo responda. No tendrán más remedio que crear una cuenta en la web si quieren que responda a cualquier pregunta que me quieran hacer.

Sobre los changeling obviamente Mike no sabe nada. White Shield prefiero no comentar nada de momento para no reventar futuras sorpresas al igual que la vida amorosa de Mike. Sobre este último pasaran muchas cosas divertidas como absurdas.


End file.
